Frozen love
by Pepper Varia
Summary: Cuándo te das cuenta de que eres el único guardián que está sólo empiezas a replantearte un montón de cosas. JackOc! Please, denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**Frozen love  
**

"El amor consuela como el resplandor del sol después de la lluvia"-William Shakespeare.

**Dedicaciones: **Está dedicado a mi amiga Summer del roll de Reborn, gracias por estar ayudándome siempre de no ser por ti aún ni sabría como sería la pareja para Jack y tantas otras cosas que hiciste por mi, ¡gracias!

**Aclaraciones: **Jack Frost no me pertenece, lástima (?) yo no le hubiera puesto algo tan triste en la película ¬¬

El oc es mío.

**Presentación: ** Holap-saluda con una manita-. Me llamo Pepper Varia, mi nombre real es alto secreto owo, bueno a lo que iba esta es mi primera historia sobre el Origen de los guardianes, pero luego de ver la película sentí que Jack necesitaba ser compensado por las condiciones en las que se hizo guardián y bueno no sé por qué se me ocurrió esta historia, espero que les guste y dejen reviews. Saludos a todos y gracias por prestarme atención owo.

**1**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Jack se encontraba deslizándose entre las calles riendo y congelando con su bastón de un lado a otro, le encantaba crear nevadas y bolas de nieve en invierno pero los lugares favoritos de Jack solían ser lugares como Islandia o Alaska dónde era más permanente su estación favorita, también debía añadir el polo norte, este último era preferente por el taller de santa, Jack había hecho de todo para colarse y ese día se había levantado pensando que era su día de suerte, por lo cual después de llenar las ropas y ventanas de escarcha se dirigió volando hacia el polo norte, se deslizó por las puertas custodiadas por los yetis.

"jajaja, veamos si se resisten a una batalla de bolas de nieve" pensó agarrando un poco de nieve entre las manos hasta dormar una bola, dió un pequeño soplo helado sobre la bola antes de lanzarla a la cara de uno de los dos enormes yetis que custodiaban la puerta.

Al impactar la bola unas suaves chispas azules cubrieron el rostro del yeti haciendo que gruñera a su compañero y cogiera nieve formando otra bola hechizada contra el otro yeti que le atinó después de la primera, ambos yetis se embarcaron en una gran pelea de bolas de nieve alejándose así de la puerta, ocasión que Jack aprovechó para colarse dentro sigilosamente, miró a ambos lados y golpeó suavemente la puerta haciendo que los picaportes se congelaran impidiendo que volviera a ser abierta, Jack rió para sus adentros y ni corto ni perezoso se cobijó entre los estantes observando a los yetis trabajar en los juguetes igual que hacían los elfos, aunque estos últimos más bien lo intentaban.

El señor del invierno se paseó por detrás de los estantes conteniendo la respiración cuándo un yeti pasaba demasiado cerca de dónde él se encontraba, quería recordar dónde estaba la puerta tras la que estaba el almacén de los juguetes completamente envueltos y terminados para ser cargados después en el trineo, ya había estado en esa sala otra veces, claro que con otros guardianes y le había resultado una tarea harta imposible coger algunos de los paquetes, pero como ya fue dicho antes era el día de suerte de Jack Frost.

Por dónde él estaba había un total de tres puertas, abrió la primera muy de refilón encontrándose que tan sólo había una píramide interminable de papeles de regalo, misteriosamente iban apareciendo más y más papeles de regalo que llegaban desde el final de la cúpula del techo, sin embargo, esta no era la habitación que quería Jack por lo que volvió a cerrar la puerta. La segunda puerta resultó tan decepcionante como la primera pues sólo se trataba de la colección de bolas de nieve de Norte que venían de todas partes del mundo. Incluso una de la Antártida, el joven de pelo blanco decidió probar suerte una vez más con la tercera puerta que quedaba por ese lado, al abrirla un vapor caliente le golpeó en la cara pues desgraciadamente se había metido en los vestuarios de los empleados, un yeti que se enjabonaba el pelaje con un gorro de ducha rosa y sujetaba un patito de hule en una garra pegó un chillido al ver.

-Perdón, perdón-se disculpó Jack dispuesto a cerrar la puerta-. Cuidado, el patito va hacia el desagüe.

Y dicho esto cerró la puerta.

"Vamos a ver...podría ser...la puerta al otro extremo" pensó Jack meditativo, sabía que había una que conducía a otras galerías de la casa de Norte, las cocinas, otros talleres de juguetes, los lugares dónde iban los juguetes defectuosos para ser reparados, etc y todo eso, pero, ¿cómo llegar hasta el otro extremo sin ser visto? Esa cuestión casi absorbió a Jack por completo durante unos segundos pues en esencia era alguien travieso pese a su adultez de siglos y para él no había nada mejor que un poquito de caos.

Posó su bastón en el suelo creando un pequeño zig zag de escarcha resbaladiza haciendo que dos duendes que empujaban una caja de juguetes resbalasen y la caja se estrellase sin control sobre unos yetis que trabajaban volcándolo todo, ante esto los demás abandonaron sus quehaceres para ir a ayudar con el estropicio por lo que Jack tuvo paso libre para ir hacia la tan esperada sale, tiró de las puertas viendo de refilón un lazo de regalo envuelto en torno a un paquete y eso era sólo el inicio, pero antes de que pudiera abrir por completo las puertas unas enormes manos lo agarraron por los brazos y otras le quitaron el bastón.

-¡Eh!-gritó en señal de protesta sin dejar de patalear.

Ante él se quedaron un montón de yetis y elfos, algunos de ellos medio envueltos en papel de regalos, otros con vendas, unos cubiertos de nieve y uno el que fue visto duchándose anteriormente y sujetando una toalla, ninguno de ellos parecía muy contento de la trastada del joven Frost, de hecho ardían de ganas de lanzarlo fuera del taller cuándo una voz femenina y candurosa se alzó por el muchacho.

-¡Santo cielo! ¡Suelten a ese chico!

Los yetis y elfos navideños soltaron a Jack apartándose formando una larga fila hasta dejar ver en una de las puertas una mujer algo regordeta, con una expresión de amor maternal brillando en sus ojos y un vestido rojo con una chaqueta de lana blanca, su pelo era corto y rubio ondulado, como una abuelita envejecida en poco tiempo, en los brazos regordetes de la mujer había un niño de apenas tres años de pelo castaño, mejillas sonrosadas y unos enormes ojos marrones, el niño tironeó de la chaqueta de la anciana queriendo llamar su atención y luego señaló a Jack.

-Si, Nicholas, es un chico pero él es Jack Frost-le decía la anciana a lo que el niño empezó a repetir Jack constantemente.

Jack agarró su bastón de uno de los yetis mirando a la anciana.

-¿Usted es...?-trató de adivinar.

La anciana sonrió.

-Me llama Ivanovla pero aquí todos me conocen como la señora Norte, la esposa de Norte-se presentó la anciana y el niño soltó un gritito llamando por los elfos-. Y este es nuestro nieto, Nicholas.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Jack se encontraba sentado con una taza de chocolate caliente entre sus manos heladas a él no solía gustarle el calor, no recordaba exactamente si en su vida humana le gustaba el chocolate, suponía que si, el primer sorbo que dió no le disgustó en absoluto, estaba en una pequeña sala en nada más y nada menos que en la casa personal de Norte, el niño llamado Nicholas se divertía con renos de hielo en miniatura que Jack había creado mientras la señora Norte los miraba sentados desde su mecedora tricotando una especie de bufanda, Jack no tenía ni idea de que Norte estuviera casado y mucho menos que ya tuviera un nieto, era...desconcertante, es decir no podía creerse que desconociera tanto a otro guardián, se pasaba buena parte del día tratando de colarse en su taller de juguetes y ahora resultaba que para él era un completo desconocido.

-¡Jack! ¡Qué bueno verrrte!-gritó Norte con su acento.

El aludido lo miró entrar por la puerta a buen paso, besó a su mujer y cargó en brazos al pequeño Nicholas para ver a Jack.

-Me han dicho que te has vuelto a tratarrr de colarrr de nuevo en la habitación de los regalos-habló el energético anciano con una sonrisa juguetona.

-No es una novedad-rezongó Jack dando otro sorbo a su chocolate, maldición esa anciana sabía prepararlos bien-. ¿Desde cuándo estás casado?

Norte se echó a reir por lo divertido de la pregunta de sus amigos.

-Llevo casado siglos con Ivanovla-meció a Nicholas el cual tiró de la barba de su abuelo emitiendo un horrra de su siesta.

La anciana paró de tricotar haciendo la lana a un lado y tomó al niño de los brazos de su abuelo.

-Yo lo haré, Nicholas*-le dijo suavemente a Norte cargando al pequeño.

Él le sonrió conforme mientras la anciana desaparecía por una de las puertas.

-Nunca dijiste estar casado-masculló el muchacho.

-Todos lo estamos Jack-volvió a reír el anciano-. El Hada de los dientes tiene un centener de mini hadas que son sus hijas con otro hado, incluso a Sandy tiene a Sweety, ella es la que produce los sueños dulces y románticos en los adolescentes, incluso Bunny tiene una coneja.

Jack lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, ¡¿Incluso Bunny?!

-¿Por qué no me contaron nada?-exigió saber el chico.

Norte le revolvió el pelo acomodándose en una silla cerca del fuego.

-Nunca te acercaste demasiado a nosotrrros, Jack, te gustaba estarrr sólo-miró a Jack con cierto orgullo ahora que Jack por fin había aceptado ser uno de los guardianes-. Además aún empezabas y tu madurrrez mental todavía no te hacía pensarrrr en estas cosas.

El peliblanco alzó una ceja.

-¿Estás cosas?

-Si, Jack, amor que parrrece qu es lo que no entiendes.

-Yo no necesito nada de eso-reclamó Jack con enfado.

-Yo lo pensaba hasta que conocí a Ivanovla hace más de trrrescientos años-dijo el anciano con cierta nostalgia.

Conste que a Jack le resbalaba todo eso pero una punzada de curiosidad lo estaba molestando.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-preguntó.

Norte serecostó hacia atrás en su asiento antes de sacar una pipa y prenderla echando pequeños círculos de humo, a Jack le recordó vagamente a su abuelo paterno del que recibía el nombre.

-Yo apenas llevaba seiscientos años reparrrrtiendo regalos, Ivanovla era apenas niña cuándo le di su primerrr regalo, he de añadirrr que siemprrrre estaba en la lista de las niñas buenas-relató exhalando una bocanada de humo-. Muchos niños cuándo crrrecen dejan de creerrr en mí aunque transmiten mi historrria a sus hijos perrro Ivanovla no dejó de creerrr nunca. Aparrecí trrrreinta años después en su casa cuándo ella ya debía rondarrr los cuarenta crrreo recordarrr, había ido para darrr mi regalo al hijo pequeño de su herrrmana, ¿imaginas lo sorrrprendido que estaba cuándo ella me vió? -rió de buena gana al recordar el momento-. Menos mal que me rrreconoció, estuve a un paso de que me inserrrtara con un cuchillo en la parrred. Luna me dijo que ella errra la indicada para serrr mi mujerrr y tuvo razón-fijó sus ancianos ojos en los de Jack-. Quién pueda verrte aún siendo una adulta o tocarrrte la converrrtirá en la chica perrrfecta para ti, Jack.

Jack bufó.

-¡No necesito eso, Norte!

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

****Jack se quedó sentado en aquella farola mirando la ciudad bajo el manto blanco, incluso el canguro de pascua tenía una familia, él no tuvo una desde... desde que era humano. Extrañaba a su madre, a su padre, estar colgado de los árboles con los otros vitoreándole, extrañaba a sus padres, su madre diciéndole que no podía estar jugando todos los días, que era un adulto casi diecisiete años y debía ayudar a su padre a cortar leña con los otros leñadores, a su hermana tirando de él para ir a patinar al lago de hielo. Movió un poco su bastón dirigiendo su mirada a la Luna como esperando una respuesta, había permanecido trescientos años callada, luego lo había elegido para ser guardián y después sólo...¿qué?

-Dame una señal-murmuró.

El viento se agita un poco y Jack abrió mucho los ojos. Había oído claramente aquel susurro, el mismo que le había dado nombre.

_Encuéntrala. _

__**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**OwO bueno hasta ahí el capi, asd espero en verdad que os guste el fanfic, no lo haré muy largo y trataré de no tardar mucho en subir ya que de esta historia ya tengo planeado todo lo que sucederá, en las otras que tengo voy más sobre la marcha xD.  
**

**Saludos! se me cuidan!  
**

***Nicholas: Bueno, sólo por si alguien no lo sabe por las razones que sean Norte recibe no sólo el nombre de papá noel o santa claus sino que también se le conoce como San Nicholas owo  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Frozen love  
**

"Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta."-Sam Keen.

**Dedicaciones: **A parte de dedicarle como siempre Summer quisiera dedicar en esta ocasión a Yda dado que al igual que a Summ-chan la conozco del foro y ambas me ayudan en mis fallas y me corrigen puntos que puedan ser vulnerables, chicas! gracias por la ayuda con las partes y lamento haberos dado tanto spoiler!

**Aclaraciones: **Jack Frost no me pertenece, lástima (?) yo no le hubiera puesto algo tan triste en la película ¬¬ pero los oc son mios. Comprobaran que alguna vez verán un asterisco * tras los puntos suspensivos en los que divido el contenido del fanfic owo bueno estos puntos significan que llevan una canción que fue la que me inspiró para hacer esa parte! espero que les gusten! Ya pondré acá el nombre de la canción para que no tengan que irse hasta el final del cap para ver owo !

***Canción* :** With a girl like you-the troggs

**REVIEW ALERT ! : **Owo pues por aqui contestaré a los reviews que me dejen pues ustedes se tomaron su tiempo en leer mi historia y luego redactar lo que les pareció así que lo mínimo es no sólo agradecerles sino contestarles de uno a uno nwn

Kiranamie: yay! la primera persona que me dejó review! gracias! me hizo mucha ilusión verlo, es lindo que dijeras eso gracias por gustarte como escribo W aun necesito mejorar mucho! pero aww me esforzaré por mis lectoras! Y sipi! la coneja aparecera xD y puede ser que algunos de sus conejitos x333

Yda Montel: Amiga mia : DDD es genial verte por aca, el tuyo l segundo review w ya te amodoro por eso! owo y leyendo la peticion te la acepto completamente ya que para la única que no se me había ocurrido nombre era para la coneja, mejor dicho liebre xD, de Bunny así que por supuesto acepto owo pero cuando aparezca ya pondré que Ulstra es creación tuya! así que quiero que se te reconozca el trabajo OwO

Anasofiapatito: :"3 gracias! quiero que la historia sea buena y les guste w en otros apartados me quedé bastante desanimada porque la gente no gustaba de los ocs y me echaba mucho para atrás seguir escribiendo, creo que este sera mi mejor intento o eso espero!

ViOlEtAlOvEfAnFiCs: Para Iris: yay gracias por gustarte, bueno Pitch obvio que es incomprendido owo le tocó una tarea muy dura siendo el miedo para los niños, descuida amiga se te entiende :3. Para Violeta: really?! awwwgracias gracias mil gracias! owo bueno en cuanto a la continuación del fanfic planeo subir capi cada 5-6 días ya que la historia la tengo completamente planeada y ya tengo bastantes capitulos avanzados owo pero dejo margen para que la gente vaya leyendo con calma y se anime a dejar review si es posible, así puedo saber si vale la pena continuar la historia o no owo.

OwO bien, ya no hay más reviews nwn espero que se sigan animarlos a dejar porque realmente me animan mucho a escribir, les debo dar y les doy las gracias por pasarse a leer y comentan, GRACIAS GRACIAS y Saluditos!

**2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jack siempre sobrevolaba varias partes del mundo, sabía dónde quería ir y qué quería hacer pero en estos instantes el guardián estaba….perdido. Tenía que encontrar una chica que lo viera, no por pretensiones suyas, claro que no, pero la Luna había sido muy explícita. Fue un encuéntrala, usó un femenino no un masculino o algo más ambiguo, tenía que ser ella y por ser la Luna creía firmemente en sus palabras, el problema es que esa tarea podía llevarle como mínimo mil años, a Jack le encantaba exagerar, Norte no obtuvo a su mujer hasta treinta años después, suponía que no tenía que esperar mucho, le bastaba con que mediase un poco entre los dieciséis o los diecisiete incluso si la edad biológica de la chica superaba un poco la edad en la que terminó todo para él no importaba, podía llevarlo bien, el problema era cual elegir por supuesto.

Miró sentado desde la valla helada dónde estaba a los niños jugar hasta que comenzaron a llamarlo para que se uniera a la batalla, Jack miró un momento a los alrededores antes de decidirse a participar, quería ver si había alguien un poquitín mayor pero ni por asomo, sólo algunos viejos o personas ya adultas. Sacudió la cabeza y se metió en lleno a jugar con los niños en la batalla de nieve durante horas hasta que las madres comenzaron a llamar con el dicho de que hacía mucho frío y si permanecían más tiempo fuera Jack Frost les congelaría la nariz y los pies a lo que los niños rieron despidiéndose de Jack, pero a este se le ocurrió algo repentino.

-¡Jamie! ¡Sophie!-voló en un salto hacia ambos hermanos-. Una pregunta, ¿Sabéis dónde puede haber chicos mayores? Mirar de casa en casa sería muy latoso.

Aunque la verdad de Jack es que quería continuar con sus travesuras. Ambos niños lo miraron, Sophie siendo la más pequeña no tuvo ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba diciendo, por fortuna Jamie si podía darle una respuesta mejor que el prolongado silencio de su hermana pequeña.

-Los más mayores van al instituto y luego a la universidad, después se hacen adultos y trabajan-replicó el muchacho mirando a su amigo con cierta curiosidad-. ¿Para qué quieres encontrar chicos mayores, Jack?

El peliblanco se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

-Cosas mías.

Jamie asintió entrando con Sophie dentro de la casa, Jack se dedicó a vagar flotando por las casas, caminó entre los cables de la luz volviéndolos escarcha con gesto pensativo, Jamie le había dicho en el instituto, tendría que buscar bien el edificio, el chico de hielo paró sus cavilaciones al ver a un niño con pantalones cortos, una camiseta de dibujos y un par de alas blancas pequeñas adornando su espalda, el infante no debía sobrepasar los ocho o diez años de edad, Jack se le acercó hasta ponerse a su lado.

-Ey, Cupi-dijo a modo de saludo.

Los rizos rubios del niño se movieron con la brisa cuándo se giró a saludar a Jack, sus mejillas eran pequeñas, bien perfiladas y sonrosadas, los enormes ojos verdes del niño lo miraron con una seriedad poco infantil.

-Hola Jack.

Ante el saludo tan seco del mito del amor el guardián no pudo evitar sentir cierta curiosidad por lo que se sentó a un lado de Cupido quién cogía un arco rojo y una flecha del mismo color.

-¿Va algo mal, Cupi?

El niño cabeceó afirmativamente.

-Últimamente las parejas que hago no van demasiado bien-murmura el infante preocupado-. Me siento como si me saboteasen más que de costumbre, pero Allegro nunca había sido tan constante.

Por supuesto Jack sabía perfectamente quién era Allegro, el enemigo natural de Cupido, así como ellos como guardianes tuvieron que enfrentar a Sombra en el pasado Cupido a menudo tenía que vérselas con Allegro, su hermano, quién se dedicaba a desviar las flechas amorosas de las personas correctas causando en poco tiempo una ruptura por desamor haciendo que la creencia en Cupido se tambaleara y todo ese desamor alimentaba a Allegro como un gran banquete.

-Allegro y tú siempre estáis muy balanceados, de hecho tú siempre vas en ventaja-dijo con jovial despreocupación Jack.

Cupido negó con la cabeza y le señaló una ventana dónde había un chico alto de cabellos negros estudiando con una chica rubia, la chica sonreía ruborizada algo que parecía no importar al chico. El pequeño infante se estremeció.

-Esos dos deberían estar juntos hace semanas, con ella fue bien la flecha pero no sé por qué cuándo le disparé a él se enamoró de la hermana de ella-dijo en un suspiro-. Ahora que cortó con su hermana haré otra intentona.

Apuntó con la flecha y disparó, al ser disparada la flecha salió dejando una pequeña estela de corazones rojos acertando al chico en el pecho, este apretó los ojos y la joven a su lado le preguntó con verdadera preocupación como estaba, él la miró y la estela de corazones se volvió un remolino alrededor del chico introduciéndose en su pecho, entonces él sonrió sonrojándose, Cupido se relajó más satisfecho.

-Ahora si está bien-dijo aliviado.

-¿Lo ves, Cupi? –Jack se levantó-. Todo se acaba arreglando, bueno, iré a crear algo de escarcha en las estatuas.

Cupido se despidió con la mano de Frost mientras hacía aparecer una lista en su mano y tachaba el nombre de la pareja recién juntada, vió los siguientes nombres de aquellos que debía juntar y no pudo evitar soltar una risa al tiempo que una mirada traviesa se adueñaba de él.

-Así que Jack Frost….excelente, era el último de los guardianes que tenía que juntar-miró el arco en sus manos-. Y cuándo se trata de un guardián Allegro no tiene poder de intervenir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se paseó entre las diferentes aulas viendo a la gente, no se paró mucho a ver las caras, se dedicó más a hacer pantomimas y muecas detrás o a la cara, en una de las clases le pareció que alguien se había reído cuándo le puso cuernos de arce al profesor, de hecho fue una voz femenina pero para cuándo Jack se percató de ello no supo distinguir quién había sido, decidió quedarse en aquella clase para buscar de dónde vino el sonido ajeno a que Cupido se encontraba sentado en una rama del árbol que estaba cerca del aula preparando su flecha.

Jack estaba ocupado buscando quién le devolvía la mirada o los saludos.

-¡Eh! ¡Miradme u os pegaré los pies al suelo!-gritó alzando su bastón.

Ni caso. Jack se sentó sobre el pupitre de un chico realizando una vista general, ¿Acaso se equivocó? Oh, Cupido ya le apuntaba. Los ojos azules se posaron en unos grises, le recordaba al reflejo de un lago helado y, para su sorpresa esos mismos ojos le devolvieron una mirada, no miraron a través de él sino que de verdad le miraba, después de tanto tiempo Jack sabía apreciar la diferencia, se puso en pie en el pupitre queriendo ver el rostro de la chica que si era capaz de mirarlo y Cupido disparó.

Jack se tropezó entonces en la mesa cayéndose sentado, un remolino de corazones se posó a su alrededor hasta adentrarse en su pecho, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos vió aquel gris, uno muy claro, casi azul, era una chica alta, posiblemente de la misma estatura que Jack, su pelo era de color marrón oscuro casi negro y lo llevaba recogido en una tensa cola alta de caballo, sus rasgos eran afilados, su sonrisa frívola y toda ella iba elegantemente vestida como si fuese a celebrar fin de año o algo así pese a quedar mucho para eso, Jack sintió su corazón palpitar con intensidad hasta el punto de darle un vuelco y de un salto se posicionó frente a la chica que la Luna le dijo que era para él, la miró con intensidad alargando sus manos hacia las de ella para agarrarlas, se llevó en ese momento la desagradable sorpresa de que sus manos atravesaron las de ella fantasmalmente y ni siquiera lo miraba.

-No…pero…si eres tú…eh…-Jack se posicionó inútilmente en todas las posiciones que pudo tratando de que la chica lo mirase, pero o bien no podía verle o bien fingía no hacerlo.

"Quizás está disimulando" pensó Jack con renovado optimismo. "Eso es, tengo que esperar hasta el final de la clase, cuándo se quede sola me hablará"

Así que pacientemente Jack estuvo sentado sobre el pupitre de la chica que era perfecta para él sin dejar de mirarla estudiando sus gestos y lo que hacía. Una vez la campana tocó haciendo que los alumnos comenzaran a recoger sus cosas fue el momento perfecto para él y ella. El chico saltó impaciente viéndola recoger.

-No te ve-susurró alguien detrás de él.

Jack se giró molesto por tal injuria viendo a una chica, aparentemente ella debía ser más pequeña que él, seguramente le llegaría a la altura de la barbilla, era una chica con el pelo largo y alborotado de un color cobre curioso, similar al rojo de las hojas de otoño antes de volverse amarillas, había algunas pecas sobre sus mejillas y poseía unos ojos de color gris, los mismos que le habían devuelto la mirada momentos atrás.

-Ella también me ve-le dijo malhumorado.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que tú digas-susurró cogiendo su mochila.

El peliblanco gruñó por lo bajo y golpeó con su bastón la mochila de la chica haciendo que se helara, la menor tembló por la baja temperatura soltando un tenue suspiro. Jack se dispuso a seguir a la anterior chica por dónde había salido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de encontrarse con la chica a solas cuándo iba excepcionalmente tarde y sola para sus siguientes clases Jack pudo confirmar que ella era incapaz de verlo, eso sabía que era un problema en cuánto se refería a formar una relación, recordó que la anterior chica sí lo había visto, esa que parecía un duende o algo así. Se movió unos pupitres más atrás hacia ella, alargó la mano dándole un toque, efectivamente podía tocarla, había sentido el tacto cálido de la chica contrastar contra su piel.

-¡No me ve!

Ella lo mira un minuto antes de ladear la cabeza para poder ver el encerado, Jack golpeó su mesa.

-¿Cómo sabes que ella no me ve?-inquirió casi desesperado.

La chica lo miró y comenzó a escribir algo, Jack supuso que le estaba ignorando hasta que empujó sutilmente hacia él, cambió de posición situándose detrás de ella provocándole un estremecimiento.

_Ella no cree en nada, ni en ti, Jack Frost, ni en el conejo de Pascua, ni el hada de los dientes y mucho menos en Papá Noel. _

Leyó la frase que la chica había escrito, Jack se negaba a creer que ella no pudiera verlo, era la elegida.

-¿Cómo se llama?

La otra suspiró pesadamente antes de atraer el cuaderno, borrar lo dicho y volver a reescribir.

_Amelia, todos le dicen Lia, Nois, diecisiete años, repetidora, jefa del club de debate y modelo en tres ocasiones._

Jack leyó todas las cosas que era su compañera viendo que la chica había escrito todo sobre Lia sin necesidad de preguntarle. Fijó su rostro en el de Lia, una sonrisa se le formó por ver su cara concentrada.

-Entonces tendré que hacer que crea-le puso una mano en el hombro a la chica que le estaba hablando, mejor dicho, escribiendo-. Y tú me vas a ayudar.

Ella abrió los ojos mirando al peliblanco casi sin expresión, aunque tan sólo se ganó que su compañera de atrás la viera extrañada, al final del día Jack no se había despegado de Lia creando pequeñas travesuras como escarcha en el suelo para que tropezasen los demás chavales, eso sí tuvo que alejarse muy a regañadientes de Lia quién se había ido en coche con sus amigas, buscó a la otra con la mirada encontrando que estaba caminando hablando con una chica de pelo corto rubio y de aspecto gótico, al otro lado había otra chica más enjuta con el pelo castaño lacio y un chico más alto que sus tres acompañantes con el pelo ondulado de color negro. Jack se puso a flotar alrededor de ellos casi surfeando por el aire a su antojo hasta que al cabo de media hora cada uno había tirado por su lado y las dos últimas chicas se habían despedido en una casa, flotó alrededor de la pelirroja hasta que esta se metió en su cuarto, una vez allí Jack se dejó caer cómodamente sobre la cama, ella se sentó en la silla de su escritorio.

-A mí déjame al margen de tus movidas-fue lo primero que dijo al peliblanco-. Te he dicho nombre, edad, sus cosas, dónde vive, a poco más y te doy también el DNI, yo más no ayudo.

Jack la apuntó con el bastón.

-Tú si me vas a ayudar con Lia, puedes verme, la conoces conseguirás que crea en mí-dijo esperanzado Jack-. Llevo sólo mucho tiempo.

-Vamos que no te llega con la compañía de los niños-rezongó la desconocida-. Mitos o no todos los hombres sois unos primarios.

-Lo que sea, sólo échame una mano con esto-dijo el peliblanco haciendo girar el bastón sobre su mano-. Y ya no te molestaré más, duendecillo.

-Es Jeannie-le corrigió.

-Eso mismo-se incorporó sobre la cama quedándose sentado-. Así que me ayudarás con esto, ¿verdad?

Jeannie lo miró con intensidad, desde el pelo blanco pasando por el rostro pálido hasta los ojos suavemente azules de expresión juguetona y a la vez melancólica, agachó la cabeza mirando sus manos sumamente apenada.

-Si te ayudo con esto…y no estoy diciendo que lo haga….yo quiero pedir algo…-no se sintió capaz de levantar la vista para enfrentar al guardián-. Quiero que me prometas, Jack Frost, que cuándo todo haya salido bien, no importa qué pase pero ya no volverás a aparecer dónde esté o lo que es lo mismo, ya no seré capaz de verte más.

Jack sonrió y pegó un salto en la cama.

-Hecho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OwO Final del capi dos, espero que les haya gustado les deseo a todos FELIZ NAVIDAD espero que papá Noel les trajera todo lo que anhelaban y esten pasando un agradable tiempo con sus familias.  
**

**Cuidense!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Frozen love**.

Ama hasta que te duela. Si te duele es buena señal**-**Madre Teresa de Calcuta**.**

**Dedicaciones: **A parte de dedicarle como siempre Summer quisiera dedicar en esta ocasión a Yda dado que al igual que a Summ-chan la conozco del foro y ambas me ayudan en mis fallas y me corrigen puntos que puedan ser vulnerables, chicas! gracias por la ayuda con las partes y lamento haberos dado tanto spoiler!

**Aclaraciones: **Jack Frost no me pertenece, lástima (?) yo no le hubiera puesto algo tan triste en la película ¬¬ pero los oc son mios. Comprobaran que alguna vez verán un asterisco * tras los puntos suspensivos en los que divido el contenido del fanfic owo bueno estos puntos significan que llevan una canción que fue la que me inspiró para hacer esa parte! espero que les gusten! Ya pondré acá el nombre de la canción para que no tengan que irse hasta el final del cap para ver owo !

**REVIEW ALERT ! : **Owo pues por aqui contestaré a los reviews que me dejen pues ustedes se tomaron su tiempo en leer mi historia y luego redactar lo que les pareció así que lo mínimo es no sólo agradecerles sino contestarles de uno a uno nwn

Hikaru-APTX4869: Hola hola! OwO! eres una nueva lectora yay! gracias por dejarme review m emociona encontrarme gente nueva! y Bueno! shi shi! tienes razón hay una razon para todo y aqui encontraras por que pidio eso y bueno Jack awww ese Jackie ya sabemos como es eh? :3 Saluditos!

Yda Montel: OwO Yda! gracias por pasarte w! jajaja shii me di cuenta del fallo necesito mejorar mucho T_T pero conseguiré lograrlo! òwo-fuego de determinación

Kiranamie: Holitas! bueno shi es una pena que ella no lo viera, no ver a alguien tan handsome como Jack es una faena */* y Jeannie si será importante jajaja recuerden las palabras de Norte en el primer cap : D habrá que plantearse si realmente es la indicada para Jack ahahaha y shi las actualizaciones son prontito como cad dias x3

Ambarylola: o/o en serio lo crees? gracias! y bienvenida a mi fanfic ya que eres lectora nueva y amo tanto a los que me siguen como a los que se unen W y muchas gracias de verdad, me gustaría mucho mantener un buen ritmo de escritura y que les entretengan, espero seguir viendo tus reviews! :3

ViOlEtAlOvEfAnFiCs: Para Iris: w siento eso jejeje pero mira el lado bueno es chica :3 pero cual de ellas es la que Jack realmente necesita (?). Para Violeta: Ese duende dará mucho para hablar x333 ya lo creo yo que si y espero que les agrade!

OwO terminadas las contestaciones! Muchisisisisimas gracias a los fieles que me siguen dejando review y una calurosa bienvenida a los nuevos que me dejaron review espero seguir viendoles!

**3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jack volaba en pos de hacer más fuerte aquella ventisca, necesitaba crear una lo bastante intensa para que ese día no hubiera clase, no sólo para que los niños jugasen a sus anchas con los trineos por la calle sino que lo necesitaba para poder encargarse del asunto que se traía entre manos, de hecho se dedicó a helar las cadenas y ruedas de los quita nieves para impedir que estos hicieran su labor, no se sintió satisfecho ni amainó la ventisca de nieve hasta que por fin se veían por las televisiones que aquel día debido a las fuertes condiciones meteorológicas se suspendían las clases para los más pequeños y algunos lugares de trabajo para los adultos.

El albino se sentó sobre un tejado contemplando como unas horas después los niños comenzaban a salir viendo el blanco manto gritando un gracias a Jack Frost haciendo que el señor del invierno sonriera, definitivamente el sitio que más le gustaba era Alaska.

-Disfruten de la nevada-les dijo levantándose de su sitio caminando con el bastón apoyado en el hombro.

Fue helando aún más los tejados y postes por los que se iba desplazando hasta llegar a la casa que quería. Se metió dentro viendo que la otra persona aún dormía en la cama.

-¡No es momento de dormir!-le dijo exasperado Jack tirando de la manta hasta destapar a la otra persona-. ¡Despierta o te helaré los pies!

Jeannie se encogió en la cama soltando un pequeño gruñido.

-Jack….por lo que más quieras sólo son las once, déjame un poco más-protestó buscando a tientas la manta.

Jack por supuesto no podía esperar así que agarró la mano de que buscaba la manta y tiró de ella bruscamente, por consecuencia Jeannie se levantó, se resbaló con la manta arrugada cayendo encima de Jack, lo que podría decirse como un incidente muy clásico, aunque claramente para el guardián no pasaba de una simple caída, la pelirroja se ruborizó porque nunca antes había podido estar tan cerca de Jack, se sentía muy frío pero…era ese momento en que tenía que apartarse, tenía que ayudar a Jack con Lia. Se apartó incorporándose de golpe, tendió una mano al joven Frost ayudándolo a reincorporarse.

-No me dejarás seguir durmiendo, ¿verdad?-repuso desviando los ojos de los de Jack.

¿Por qué tenían que ser tan intensamente azules? No un azul cualquiera, era un azul gélido raro, le provocaba un hormigueo en lo más profundo de su corazón, sus ventrículos izquierdo y derecho bombeaban con fuerza, así que, ¿por qué azul?

-Quiero empezar cuanto antes-decía.

Y así es como lucía Jack Frost cuándo se enamoraba de una chica que no creía en él, ¿podía sentirse más amargo?

-Sólo dame unos minutos para que me vista y coma algo, quince o veinte minutos-solicitó desganada.

Jack asintió ya que así podría hacer alguna de las suyas y quizás meterse en una pelea de bolas de nieve antes, salió por la ventana dejando un trozo de escarcha en el alfeizar, Jeannie se acercó acariciando el hielo entre sus dedos…..era tan frío que quemaba, igual que Jack. Se reprendió mentalmente por tocar la escarcha y se fue al baño cogiendo ropa para ducharse y todo lo demás mientras pensaba la porquería que era que la persona que más te gusta en el mundo te pida que la ayudes con otra.

Suspiró. Podía…dejar de querer a Jack si dejaba de verlo, ¿verdad?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cierto chico de pelo blanco se encontraba surfeando por las calles de la ciudad dejando escarcha por la carretera cuándo algo apareció corriendo por su flanco derecho haciendo que se detuviera.

-¿Bunny? ¿Eres tú canguro de pascua? –cuestionó Jack parado en el aire mirando el borrón.

Como este no se movió el albino se acercó viendo que o bien Bunny había perdido la fe de los niños nuevamente o se había confundido de conejo, agarró al animal que era un pequeño conejo gris con grandes ojos y lo puso a la altura de su cara.

-Eh…¿Canguro de pascua?

-Paaaaaaaardillo-el conejito tierno le puso las patas en la cara haciendo que lo soltase.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-gritó Jack llevándose las manos a la cara.

La pequeña bola peluda gris pegó un brinco hasta llegar a una figura más alta, una coneja alta de pelaje marroncito y blanco, cualquier niño que la viera diría que era muy parecida a Lola Bunny*, sin embargo, Jack apenas pudo verla ya que ella se esfumó bajo el suelo, por un agujero supuso el joven pues aquel era el desplazamiento típico de Bunny, ¿sería aquella su esposa? La cría desde luego se le parecía.

Jack saltó a la superficie de un edificio encontrándose con un remolino de corazones pasando cerca de él, no vió a Cupido pero si a un chico más alto, ¿Era de su edad? Lo parecía, tenía el pelo negro como el carbón, despeinada y completamente vestido de negro, cuándo se giró a saludar a Jack este vió unos ojos rojos, su expresión era extraña, una mezcla de desazón y arrogancia, las alas en su espalda lucían rotas.

-¿Dónde está Cupi?-dijo agarrando el bastón a fin de usarlo de forma ofensiva.

El chico miró a Jack, cambió su peso de pie tomándose su tiempo en responder.

-Aquí y allá, mi hermanito nunca pará quieto-dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Jack arqueó las cejas, ¿aquel era el hermano de Cupido? Pese a conocer las tareas de aquel que se llamaba Allegro nunca antes lo había visto.

-¿Allegro?

Él asintió.

-Creo que nunca nos habíamos conocido, Jack Frost sino me equivoco-dijo apareciendo de pronto frente a Jack.

Si no estuviera frío una gota de sudor le hubiera recorrido el cuello, aquel chico pese a tener las alas rotas se movía a gran velocidad con ellas.

-El chico del invierno…un gusto-sonrió.

Jack no bajó el bastón, ya había tenido su experiencia con Sombra.

-Cupi dice que estás dificultando su trabajo.

-Soy el desamor y la tristeza, soy el lado amargo de esta vida Jack, ¡claro que le saboteo!-se miró las alas restando importancia a la postura ofensiva de Jack-. Aunque esta última vez lo hice por algo personal….en fin, debo irme Jack, por cierto, felicidades por encontrar a tu pareja-rió desapareciendo en aire en una turbia nube de plumas negras.

Y fue entonces cuando un terrible presentimiento se posicionó en Jack.

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Nunca has pensado que quieres a alguien con tanta intensidad que querrías arrancarte el corazón? Para Jack aquello aún era demasiado nuevo, era consciente-quizás demasiado- del sentimiento hacia Lia pero para Jeannie la sensación la había sacudido tan fuerte que fue imposible no quedar anonadada en el acto, ella era apenas una renacuaja pero ella siempre vió a Jack, desde la primera vez que pisó la nieve siendo sujetada por sus padres, desde que era una niña que salía a hacer muñecos de nieve con los otros niños, sin embargo nadie más veía a Jack, pese a su racionalidad infantil ella sabía bien lo que pasaba, sus abuelos le contaban historias viejas, sus padres igual, para ella era impensable no creer en ello, no creer en el conejo de Pascua, en el Hada de los dientes, en Papá Noel, no creer en Jack. Así que ella siempre vio al chico de pelo blanco volar riendo por encima de su cabeza, participar con ellos en las batallas de nieve, Jack conseguía hacerla feliz con lo más mínimo, llámalo magia, ella cayó redondita, a sus doce años sentía que Jack le gustaba, a los catorce estaba enamorada y esa sensación la perseguía siempre porque nadie veía lo maravilloso que era Jack Frost, nadie veía a Jack, Jack se quejaba de que nadie lo veía y él desde luego no la veía a ella.

Y aquello le provocaba un dolor agudo, uno que la hacía llorar por las noches mientras dormía a pesar de los dulces sueños que Sweety trataba de mostrarle. Entonces cuándo por fin, un gran POR FIN, Jack la ve es para pedirle que la ayude a que crea en él una estúpida petulante que jamás sería buena para él, querer pegarse un tiro era un pensamiento muy corto. Esto se sentía mucho, pero mucho peor.

Así que en este momento en que limpiaba el dentífrico del espejo, pues Jack había aparecido sorpresivamente detrás de ella mientras se cepillaba los dientes, se planteó si llamarle idiota, idiota un montón de veces. "¿Por qué no yo y si ella, Jack? ¿Por qué?" pensó apretando inconscientemente el paño con el que limpiaba el espejo.

-Llévame hasta dónde está ella, por lo menos cerca de ella-murmuró una vez que estuvo completamente lista.

No quería escucharle, no quería oír absolutamente nada.

Él la llevó cerca de un centro comercial dónde la chica de Jack había ido con su madre a comprar, Jeannie suspiró entrando en la tienda, ¿Qué acaso no podía esperar a que a Jack sólo se le pasara lo que sentía hacia Lia? Sólo tendría que aguantarlo rondando un par de meses y luego la olvidaría y quizás con suerte…Miró a Jack, vió los ojos azules y lo que es peor, vió que tan esperanzado estaba. ¿Cómo podía romperle todas esas ilusiones sin ella acabar también destrozada? Y quiso repetirse que era una calzonazos, sin embargo, en lugar de eso sólo fue arrastrando los pies al interior de la tienda, fingió ojear unos zapatos que en realidad le parecían lo más horrendo que había visto en su vida, poco a poco se fue acercando a Lia, esta fingió no conocer a Jeannie. Jeannie quiso arrojarle el zapato a la cara hasta que vió el reflejo de Jack en uno de los alargados espejos de las paredes. Respiró hondo.

-Son….buenos zapatos, Amelia-comenzó no sabiendo cómo seguir-. Sólo a ti pueden lucirte así de bien.

Amelia sonrió agradada y esta vez si le devolvió el saludo.

-Alguien que entiende-dijo invitándola a sentarse a un lado-. Me gustaría unos más abiertos, quizás con un tacón más alto.

Jeannie trató de recordar las cosas sobre zapatos que su amiga Fiona le decía, en estos momentos deseaba no haber estado pensando en cuánto faltaba para poder ir a hacer escalada.

-¿Más alto…..? Eres bastante alta….una aguja de ese tamaño te estiliza pero una más grande podría arruinarlo y…¿zapatos abiertos? Por favor, no en esta temporada a menos que quieras asesinar a Giuseppe Zanotti.

Sudó frío esperando a ver si colaba.

-¡Ojalá hubieras aparecido antes!-rió la otra-. ¿Cómo es que vistes tan….corriente con ese gusto?

-Bueno…no tengo equilibrio para los zapatos….si no puedo usar un combinable tan importante, ¿para qué comprar ropa buena?-"Jack, Jack, espero que realmente mantengas lo prometido" pensó.

-Oh, entiendo, si debe ser una faena pero si pusieras empeño seguramente podrías aprender-comentó agarrando otro par de zapatos-. ¿cómo ves estos?

-Los amarillos no, mala suerte en público, puede que los azules o los rojos-Lia examinó viendo que era mucho mejor, Jeannie empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

Se le acababan los recuerdos para hacer repeticiones de Fiona desvariando sobre zapatos.

-Hoy hace…un día tan helado, más que otros años…parece que Jack Frost se esmera en su trabajo-comentó tratando de hacer como quién no quiere la cosa.

Amelia elevó una ceja.

-¿Jack…..Frost?

Si Jack no acabase de aparecer flotando alrededor de Amelia desde luego la cosa sería más fácil.

-Si…ya sabes….Jack Frost el que provoca ventiscas nevadas, hace que se congelen los pies y la nariz-alzó los ojos viendo que Jack le hacía gestos para que comentara algo más positivo, era parecido a ver a un mimo-. Pero gracias a eso no vamos al instituto y disfrutamos de batallas de nieve.

Jack asentía más satisfecho detrás de ella.

-¡Ah! Ese Jack claro, nunca creí en esas parafernalias, de hecho sin ánimo de ofender tú eras la única que creía en Jack, recuerdo que nos enseñaste un dibujo de él en clase de plástica explicándolo-se rió-. Todos nos reímos. Lo siento pero es así.

-Ya…-desvió los ojos de Jack-. Me contaban esas historias….soy bastante crédula pero… no tiene nada de malo eso, ¿verdad?

Lia se encogió de hombros.

-Tenemos una edad y ya no estamos para creer en esas cosas-repuso Lia mostrándole un zapato de color en cada pie-. ¿Rojo o azul?

-Azul, pero imagina…sólo imagina por un instante que Jack fuera real, un chico alto, de pelo blanco, ojos azules…..bueno ya sabes….un chico…-miró hacia el suelo-. Muy atractivo.

-¿Atractivo? Hmmm-cerró los ojos previamente-. Jack Frost existe…..

Jack se posicionó a un lado de Jeannie esperando, apretando con más fuerza que nunca su bastón.

-Necesitas un chico más que el comer-repuso abriendo los ojos sin ver a Jack.

"En menudo marrón me has metido" pensó Jeannie reprimiendo un gruñido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jack permaneció acostado sobre aquel tejado dibujando figuras de escarcha con un dedo sin inmutarse cuándo un borrón pasó por su lado.

-Jack Frost….

-Canguro de Pascua-replicó como saludo sin mirarle.

-¡Soy un conejo, mocoso!-gritó enfadado el Conejo de Pascua como toda vez que se peleaba con el chico del invierno.

-He visto a tu hijo y creo que a tu mujer-comentó guardándose una risa por la reacción d Bunny.

El conejo se sentó a un lado.

-¿A cuál de ellos? Tengo nueve crías-ante la mirada de Jack puso los ojos en blanco-. Soy un conejo, ¿qué esperabas? En fin, ¿viste a Ulstra?...Esa liebre….ya me tomó la delantera, quería enseñarle yo a las crías como usar los agujeros….en fin…

-¿Ulstra?-repitió Jack-. Ja, incluso tú con esposa y conejillos…..

Bunny le golpeó con el boomerang en la frente pues lo que menos toleraba era algún tipo de burla hacia su esposa o sus hijos.

-¿Te conté alguna vez como conocí a Ulstra?-dijo el conejo pensativo y si, algo nostálgico.

-No me interesa-respondió Jack siguiendo con sus figuras.

-Veras, todo empezó cuándo yo recientemente me convertí en guardián, cabe decir que yo antes era humano, después de la sorpresa inicial pude sobrellevarlo mejor-comenzó a relatar pasándose por el forro de las patas lo que le dijo Jack-. Ella aún no era del todo adulta, era una niña que no dejaba de perseguirme cada Pascua, ¿Te puedes creer que un día me adelantó? Me cazó poniendo un huevo frente a mi camino, era la niña más rápida que vi en toda mi vida, pero no la vi más hasta un tiempo después, ella ya era adulta creo que estaba en sus veintisiete años, la mujer más guapa que había visto en mi vida, su nombre era Ulstra Cani, ¿sabes lo más increíble? Ella cambió por mí….se convirtió en la liebre de Pascua.

Bunny cerró momentáneamente los ojos recordando aquellos tiempos en los que se sorprendió al convertirse en el enorme ejemplar que era hora en lugar de seguir siendo simplemente un conejo pequeño.

-Nuevamente ella me ganó….sólo que esta vez no le perdí la pista, la invité a saltar conmigo, le ofrecí saltar conmigo y desde entonces…..-Bunny suspiró moviendo una oreja-. Fue muy grato ver que había encontrado a alguien con quién estar…esta vida es muy solitaria Jack….tuve la gran suerte de que ella cambiara por mí.-no terminó bien de hablar cuándo un ronquido lo interrumpió.

El conejo se giró para ver a Jack dormido emitiendo sonoros ronquidos fingidos dado que por todos era sabido que los guardianes, excepto Sandman, no podían dormir sin mencionar el caso de que Sandman usara su poder en ellos.

-Niño idiota-se quejó Bunny pegando un salto para desaparecer.

Jack abrió un ojo y dejó salir una risotada.

Qué fácil era enojar a Bunny.

Ahora ya podía atender a lo que deseaba, miró a un lado y al otro antes de sacar un pequeño cilindro con su rostro en miniatura en el extremo, Tooth con mucho esfuerzo se lo había regalado, no había nada más difícil para ella que separarse de los dientes, pero Jack los necesitaba, sobre todo después de que el hada le dijo que podía ver los recuerdos con más calma, que todos pasarían lentos después de la primera visual, respiró algo nervioso porque no sabía que podría ver, esperaba los alegres, pasó un dedo por la superficie creando poco a poco rombos que iban apareciendo montados como un puzzle, estos resplandecieron con fuerza llevando al escenario con el que Jack se encontraría.

Era una aldea , las casas de madera no están juntas, algunas están más separadas que las otras porque estas cuentan con animales en establos, pero pocos se pueden permitir animales, la mayoría de ellos se ganan la vida era cazando, cortando leña y trabajando el campo, los niños pueden jugar por supuesto pero muchas veces deben sentarse en la pequeña casa de madera que tienen como escuela e ir ayudar a sus padres.

Jack es un niño pequeño, tiene nueve años y siempre ha estado criado en aquella zona rural, todo el peligro está en ir demasiado lejos dentro del bosque por los lobos, por lo demás no recordaba que hubiera problemas graves, la viruela por el momento se habían dado casos en la gran ciudad, él tenía una hermana pequeña de unos dos años que berreaba por la noche y apenas le dejaba dormir, su colchón estaba relleno de paja, no muy blanda y desde luego le picaba al dormir pero tenía suerte de tenerlo. Su padre era leñador, iba muy de madrugada a los bosques con otros hombres a por la leña y su madre atendía a las gallinas, no más de tres que debían tener, lo básico para poder vender con suerte y poder comer, también un gallo que los despertaba al alba.

En ese momento Jack salía fuera de la casa a coger madera para poder encender el fuego y preparar la comida pues su padre no tardaría en regresar, así que él salió a coger algunos troncos, era un día claro con alguna nube cuándo él se asomó a mirar, quería correr y trepar a los árboles, jugar con los otros, con… Se pierde de sus pensamientos. Julie estaba llevando un cubo lleno de leche que le salpica un poco en los pies, Julie es su vecina, ellos dos habían nacido allí no tan antiguos como los McFried o los Fergunson pero era el sitio que conocían desde niños. Ella también se subía a los árboles como él, con más dificultad pues necesitaba remangar su largo vestido para ello, a veces él la ayudaba a subir, pero entonces la madre de Julie la regañaba por subirse el vestido porque aquello era indecente y luego por subirse al árbol, pero ella volvía hacerlo igual que Jack.

Él prieta la leña contra su pobre camisa mirándola a punto de decir algo, entonces ella parece ser consciente de Jack pues pone el cubo en el suelo y se endereza saludándole.

-¡Jack!-dice ella.

Su pelo es rubio, de un tono muy oscuro, tiene un montón de pecas salpicando sus mejillas, sus ojos le brillan provocándole a Jack ese hormigueo que sube de su estómago, sus ojos son….son….

Julie es…..

-Jack…? Jack…. ¡..Jack!

¿Está asustada?

Julie…Julie….¡…Jules..!

Él es un niño de nueve años.

Ella es…su rostro….

El recuerdo se cierra, nunca se mantenían abiertos durante mucho tiempo, debía ser cosa del mecanismo de Tooth, Jack parpadea pegando un respingo, apretó los labios pero no se quejaría, algo era algo, había reconocido a su pequeña hermana llorona, parte de su infancia, a su vecina aunque su rostro pasó tan rápido que el único detalle que Jack descifraba de ella era el pelo rubio y las pecas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OwO Terminado el capi 3, espero que les gustara el capi, en algunos cap iremos viendo recuerdos de Jack y por supusto se verá mejor la historia de Bunny y de Ulstra xD lo que pasa es que Jack se mete mucho con él y no le deja contar. Saludos y Feliz año nuevo! OwO!  
**

**Âclaraciones: *Lola Bunny: **Referente a la coneja que juega al baloncesto en la clásica película Space Jam.

**Cuidense!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Frozen love  
**

"Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta."-Sam Keen.

**Dedicaciones: **En esta ocasión mi dedicación va para todos aquellos que me dejan review capítulo tras capítulo y los nuevos que los dejan. Gracias mil! : D este fanfic es posible gracias a ustedes: DDDD

**Aclaraciones: **Jack Frost no me pertenece, lástima (?) yo no le hubiera puesto algo tan triste en la película ¬¬ pero los oc son mios. Comprobaran que alguna vez verán un asterisco * tras los puntos suspensivos en los que divido el contenido del fanfic owo bueno estos puntos significan que llevan una canción que fue la que me inspiró para hacer esa parte! espero que les gusten! Ya pondré acá el nombre de la canción para que no tengan que irse hasta el final del cap para ver owo !

**REVIEW ALERT ! : **Owo pues por aqui contestaré a los reviews que me dejen pues ustedes se tomaron su tiempo en leer mi historia y luego redactar lo que les pareció así que lo mínimo es no sólo agradecerles sino contestarles de uno a uno nwn

Harmony-Frost-30589: :3 Bienvenida y gracias por dejar un review, es genial encontrar alguien nuevo y bueno ya se va viendo cuál es la respuesta a lo que me dijiste ^^

Hikaru-APTX4869: yay! alguien nuevo también te doy la bienvenida y agradezco el que me dejaras review, siii Tooth es un cielo ya lo sabemos y además es tan increíble con esos colores y sipi! saldran a poco más recuerditos de Jack prometido w

Kiranamie: siii pobre de Jeannie, es que Jack a veces es tan...despistadillo, pero en fin, demosle tiempo al chiquillo. Y me alegra que te gustara el capi ^^

Yda Montel: xDDDD gaaahhh cierto cierto, jajaja, es genial seguir viéndote espero que este capi te guste y si lo de Ulstra~~xDDD asd sin palabras.

AMBARYLOLA: holis!bueno sobre la historia de Bunny y Ulstra aun queda por decir, profundizare más en esa historia cuándo jack no maree tanto al pobre Bunny xD Y Cupi enamoró a Jack porque gaaah ya lo ves en este capi jejeje hay que tener mala suerte y efectivamente Amelia es una pija pero también es buena persona aunque tenga ese caracter un poco tal :3 Gracias por lo de la frase, aun tengo muchas frases en reserva w

Deipris: Alguien nuevo! alguien nuevo! -da saltitos- yay! aparecieron muchos que bueno, gracias por pasarte a comentar, jajaja pobre Jack está más perdido, me alegra que sea de tus favoritas espero poder mantener el ritmo para que la sigas disfrutando ^^

Yukki: : D hola y bienvenida tu tambien! gracias por escribir review, ^^ pues aqui esta la continuación! Espero seguir viéndote.

OwO gaaah ustedes son tan...yay!-pega aplausitos-les amo! son ustedes geniales y muy amables por comentarme siempre, me emociona tanto verles ;W; gracias, gracias, gracial y mil y una gracias! son hermosos! Espero seguir viéndoles por aqui!

La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener.- Gabriel García Marquez

**4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Norte se paseó de un lado a otro en su taller, había algo, algo malo se avecinaba, lo podía sentir en su barriga, colocó las manos en su panza mirándola con serenidad, su mujer lo miraba desde el suelo con su pequeño nieto entretenido con un oso de peluche, miró hacia la Luna en busca de alguna respuesta, pero todo lo que la Luna hizo fue mantenerse en un inquietante silencio, no uno como que no iba a dignarse en responder, que va, la Luna no era así, aquel silencio era un terrible "no lo sé"

-¿Cómo….cómo puede ser que no lo sepa?-preguntó en murmullo ahogado Ivanovla.

El guardián fijó sus ojos azules en los de su mujer queriendo explicar algo para lo que no tenía problemas, no era Pitch, ¿Allegro sólo? No, no podía ser pero Norte lo sentía muy intensamente, algo que no iba sólo a por los niños sino por los adolescentes, un complot que involucraba a más guardianes y no sólo a ellos como guardianes de los niños sino a os que era como Sweety, su mujer, al duende de la suerte, Cupido, oh, Bunny se pondría como loco si venía el otro aunque no lo contaba como peor que Jack.

-Tenemos que avisarlos, hacer que vengan absolutamente todos incluso los que pertenecen a la división europeo esto nos atañe-dijo Norte mirando hacia los yetis que empezaron a protestar-. Por todos los renos, ¿creéis que a mi me agrrrrada traerrrr a los Rrrreyes Magos? ¡Prrrreparad todo, tenemos apenas dos días para crrrrrear la aurrora boreal gigantesca!

Para esta ocasión necesitarían una aurora boreal algo más grande y luminosa que la usada para atraer a los primeros guardianes pues este problema era mucho más gordo y por tanto equivale un mayor esfuerzo por parte de todos y sobre todo tratar de no pelear unos con otros.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Tranquilo, yo voy controlando!-gritó Jack deslizándose a un lado de Jamie y Sophie.

Ambos niños iban en un trineo por las calles con Jack creando hielo aquí y allá haciendo que el trineo se deslizase como una carretera helada que hacía a los adultos gritar preocupados por los niños sin ser conscientes de lo bien protegidos que estaban.

-¡Dale, Jack!-gritó entusiasmado Jamie con Sophie pegando un chillido de alegría.

Jack creó un puente de hielo para que sobrepasaran la estatua sin peligro hasta parar en un montón de nieve, los otros niños rieron pidiendo enseguida un puente de hielo, una bola de nieve impactó entonces en la cara del chico de cabello blanco con toda la intención del mundo, la bola procedía sin ir más lejos de un niño de pelo rojo completamente despuntado, los ojos de color aguamarina del niño lo veían perfectamente, parecía quizás un poco mayor que Jamie algo que sorprendió a Jack pues los que sobrepasaban esa edad ya no le creían.

-¡Jack!-saludó una niña que no era otra que Bollito, sin embargo, el saludo no iba para Jack sino para el niño pelirrojo.

-Pudieron avisarme que estaban con Jack Frost-rió el niño creando otra bola de nieve-. ¿Qué les llevo diciendo? ¡Les avisé que existía!

Jack miró desconcertado a Jamie que ya había ido dónde los demás llevando a Sophie de la mano y cargando el trineo en la otra, el chico pareció avergonzado.

-Es cierto, Jack. Te debemos esa-se disculpó Jamie y luego miró al guardián-. Jack y su hermana siempre nos hablaban de ti pero nunca creímos, lo sentimos Jack.

El guardián sonrió despreocupadamente de pie sobre su bastón miró al pelirrojo divertido, parecía un niño de no más de once años.

-Así que creías en mí-sonrió, parecía que cada vez más niños creían en él.

-Bueno, no puedo decir que sea un fan tuyo, sólo te vi cuándo tenía ocho años, supongo que si mi hermana Jeannie no hubiera insistido tanto y me hubiera enseñado esos dibujos no hubiera sido capaz de creer- le lanzó una segunda bola de nieve que este esquivó rápidamente-. Vamos Jack, ¿qué no llevas la alegría a los niños?

El peliblanco creó una bola de nieve.

-Esto es la guerra-rió.

No tardaron en formarse agrupaciones, un total de cuatro equipos para formar una guerra de nieve aunque no estaba muy claro con cuál de ellos iba Jack Frost pues no desaprovechaba ocasión para tirar bolas de nieve a todo aquel que se le ponía por delante y él siendo guardián tenía la ventaja de esquivarlos en imposibles saltos aéreos o golpeándolas con su bastón como si fueran pelotas de béisbol. Debía admitir que desde que se había hecho guardián las cosas para él habían cambiado para mejor, aún si en el pasado había querido estar sólo e igualmente sin ser visto se había divertido tenía que reconocer que ser visto y oído era mucho mejor, podía compartir con los niños todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, bueno quizás algunas cosas más adultas no podía contarles, pero salvo por eso por lo demás podía decir que nunca se arrepentiría de ser un guardián.

-Te digo que yo ahí no veo nada-protestó Lia, había llegado justo en la última guerra.

Jeannie quería haber podido unirse a la batalla de nieve, haber peleado del lado de su hermano, eran un equipo formidable pero no, ahí estaba dándole una charla a Lia que ella no escuchaba, hecho que dedujo al verla mandar mensajes por su teléfono móvil.

-Pues yo te digo que lo tienes ahí jugando con los niños-repitió Jeannie con infinita paciencia-. Mi hermano le tiró una bola de nieve, ya le oíste él lo ve igual que todos los niños.

-No deberías meterle esos pájaros a tu hermano, ¿no está un poco mayor para eso?-le sugirió calmadamente la morena mandando otro mensaje-. Será un friki en el instituto y lo marginarán, mira tu otra hermana pequeña, Elora, ella sí maduró.

Jeannie apretó las manos hasta convertirlas en puños. Por supuesto que no. "Os equivocáis…en todo" pensó determinada y se encontró rezándole al cielo porque Jackie no dejara nunca de creer ni los otros niños.

-Desde luego él no va a cambiar sólo para contentar a unos pocos como hizo mi hermana…ni yo tampoco-sonrió mirándola orgullosa de sí misma-. Nada va a cambiar mi mundo, nada va a cambiar mi mundo-canturreó con una pequeña armonía aguda.

Lia torció el gesto.

-Sino tuvieras gusto por los zapatos….-masculló guardando su teléfono.

-Sólo haz el esfuerzo, nunca le diré a nadie que crees en él-le aseguró la pelirroja juntando las palmas como una oración-. Un esfuerzo, no creo que te arrepientas.

Entonces Lia pegó un pequeño gritito mirando su mano, Jeannie bajó los ojos observando un corazón de hielo que había aparecido en la mano de la morena, vió a Jack parado encima de una estatua mientras los niños se habían parado momentáneamente a descansar, vió su sonrisa confiada y ese destello en los ojos azules que la hizo estremecer.

Sus latidos dolían.

Y dolieron aún más cuándo Lia tiró el corazón de hielo al suelo haciendo que se rompieran, le pareció estar viendo el suyo.

-Lo hizo para ti-suspiró.

-Ha….ha…sido raro….nada más…..-se levantó rápidamente mirando a Jeannie como si fuera un bicho raro antes de salir a toda prisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Siento que lo rompiera, Jack…

-Para nada, es una intentona-dijo sin perder el ánimo-. De pensar que es raro a creer sólo hay un paso.

Jeannie sonrió con sorna ocultando el rubor de sus mejillas, Jack Frost era tan Jack Frost. Y pensar que su madre aparentaba preocupada porque no quería salir con ningún chico. Era algo tan sencillo como respirar, simplemente no veía las caras de los otros, no estaban, no existían, se aferraba demasiado a esos recuerdos en los que era una niña de apenas cinco años una que reía sin dejar de decir: **_Jeannie con Jack todo el día, Jeannie no quiere volver a casa nunca._** Suspiró imperceptiblemente, cualquiera les hacía entender eso.

-Entonces…. ¿Crees que podría tomar un descanso?-lo miró.

-¿Un descanso?-repitió el de cabello blanco.

Ella asintió acercándose a Jack, podía casi notar el frío que despedía aún sin tocarlo, incluso ver con claridad como las luces destellaban en el iris azul.

-¡Sí! Dejaste agotados a los niños pero conmigo no te será tan fácil-replicó estampándole una bola de nieve en la cara.

Jack se retiró la nieve de la cara echándose a reír.

-Jajaja, veamos quién tiene más aguante.

Los niños agotados empezaron a observar como los dos empezaron a tirarse bolas de nieve, pero para cualquier adulto sólo era una chiflada lanzando bolas a la nada o quizás a algunos niños escondidos por lo que nadie dijo nada aunque si hubo miradas extrañas, sin embargo estando tan entretenida con la pelea no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía alrededor y poco a poco entre escondite y carreras para esquivar las bolas de nieve del uno y del otro mientras los niños contemplaban la batalla que sin darse cuenta habían llegado a un pequeño lago helado dónde se podía patinar por esas fechas aunque en esos momentos la gente estaba tan ocupada con las compras navideñas y los niños en las guerras heladas que nadie lo usaba en ese instante.

Jeannie vió el lago con aparente ilusión hasta que al mirarse el hombro se dio cuenta que no traía sus patines, Jack por su parte también pareció olvidar de la particular guerra cuándo vió el lago, desde que había recuperado sus recuerdos los lagos helados le traían recuerdos tan buenos como dolorosos pues pese a ser su lugar de diversión también fue lo que casi mató a su hermano y por tal él murió al salvarla. Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos, sentía un dolor de antaño algo parecido a sentir palpitar la sangre bajo un cardenal porque aú n sintiéndose feliz al darse cuenta por qué fue elegido también se obligaba a ser consciente de lo que dejó atrás.

-¿Jack…? Jack…. ¡..Jack!

Frost parpadeó un par de veces y miró hacia Jeannie que aparentaba preocupada, aquella forma de llamarle…ese tinte asustado en la voz…parecía que hacía rato que ella lo llamaba pero este estaba ausente sin dejar de ver al lago.

-¿Estás….bien?-titubeó un poco al preguntarle.

Verlo tan quieto mirando apenas sin expresión le pareció como si de golpe se hubiera convertido en una estatua, así que con esa visión se sintió como una niña pequeña, confundida y triste.

-Oh, descuida sólo recordé algo-y Jack sonrió.

Como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Oh…será mejor volver…cogeré mis patines…-murmuró sacudiéndose la nieve del pelo.

Jack la miró de soslayo y luego de nuevo al lago.

-Espera déjame a mí-dijo haciéndola sentarse sobre la madera redondeada que componía la valla.

-¿Qué vas a…?-cuestionó la pelirroja hasta que vió que Jack le toma del pie.

Un resplandor de un azul blancuzco se posicionó a lo lago de la suela de su bota gris derecha y luego en la izquierda, Jeannie levantó un poco las piernas- tratando de no caerse para atrás-y así pudo ver que Jack le había formado con hielo un par de cuchillas idénticas a las de los patines.

-¿Aguantarán?-volvió a preguntar y dio suaves golpecitos en la madera con las cuchillas.

Parecía que no se romperían fácilmente aunque cómo para fiarse, era hielo después de todo.

-Yo te sostendré, ¿De acuerdo?-dijo divertido Jack tirando de ella hasta que se bajó de la valla.

Poco a poco se adentraron en el lago helado, Jack arrastraba los pies como si fueran los mejores patines del mundo guiando por la mano a Jeannie, de esta forma en cualquier momento en que el filo de hielo de sus patines se rompiera él podría levantarla para evitar que cayera, Jeannie deslizaba los pies con precaución trazando dibujos sobre la superficie helada sin soltar la mano de Jack. Rió y tiró de él haciendo un pequeño giro con él, su mano se helaba por momentos al sostener la de él, no pudo evitar mirarle de reojo, ver su rostro mientras patinaba.

Su corazón se encogió involuntariamente contra su pecho.

Quería...decirle adiós, ¿por qué no podía ser sencillo? ¿Por qué sólo no pudo hacer como su hermana Elora? Sólo…crecer, hacerse mayor y…..despertarse un día, parpadear y ver que Jack no estaba ahí. Cómo si sólo fuera una impresión confusa o tal vez una vaga percepción infantil. Observó sus ojos azules deseando que fuera más, pero era tan concreto, radiante e intenso….tan suyo…que sentía como si tratase de arrancarse la piel. Se soltó de Jack de un tirón, sus dedos casi estaban rígidos por la frialdad del guardián, enrojecidos en los nudillos y con uñas violáceas, se miró la mano con confusión, sus piernas temblaron ligeramente apretando las cuchillas contra el suelo provocando una pequeña fisura que comenzaba a estirarse y agrietarse.

-¿Qué pasa, Jul….Jeannie?-se autocorrigió rápidamente.

¿Qué había sido ese lapsus lingue? Sacudió la cabeza levemente antes de centrarse en la situación. Ella no le respondió permaneció ausente viendo a los ojos de Jack como si fueran la nada, la miró sin entender hasta que fue consciente de aquellas grietas bajo las cuchillas heladas, el sonido cristalizado a punto de romper lo hizo sentir un nudo en lo más hondo de su pecho, era _ese_ recuerdo acechando desde la negrura, una película comparable a la primera proyección de los hermanos Lumiére si la ponía frente a la impecable proyección que tuvo gracias a la mini hada.

-No te….muevas…-siseó dando un paso hacia delante.

Jeannie en ese momento pareció volver a la realidad.

-Perdón, Jack…-no completó la frase al ver su expresión preocupada.

Siguió la línea de sus ojos viendo las grietas, boqueó asustada moviendo apenas unos centímetros el falso patín provocando que las grietas se multiplicasen, Jack se deslizó despacio levantando primero lentamente un pie y luego el otro procuran no aumentar las grietas.

-Ja-Jack…..

-Tranquila, tranquila-dijo respirando hondo.

La repetición del peor-mejor día de su vida era algo que lo trastocaba, pero no era su hermana pequeña quién la miraba aterrada, no eran los marrones como los suyos en su momento y de todas las pérdidas él asumía que aquella era la peor porque lo que veía eran otros ojos como lago escarchado exactos a los de Jeannie pero…de un rostro aún anónimo. La historia esta vez es más diferente, Jack sólo tuvo que flotar y cogerla por la cintura para levantarla, el hielo se partió y tan sólo necesitó dejarla a salvo en la orilla del lago, posó su bastón sobre el lago volviendo a helarlo, esta vez más concienzudamente, tenía….no, debía hacerlo mejor, mucho mejor, necesitaba evitar que alguien pudiera sufrir esos incidentes. Jeannie se queda sentada en silencio, se estremece pero Jack tampoco dice nada, está demasiado ocupado en su labor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Describió una fugaz figura de un corazón rompiéndose en trozos en el aire con los dedos torciendo el gesto con molestia ajeno a cualquier cosa hasta que fue interrumpido por unos molestos chillidos, elevó sus ojos rojos contemplando a un furibundo niño de pelo rubio con las alas estiradas y completamente tensas.

-Hermanito-saludó torciendo una sonrisa.

Pero el infante no estaba para quedarse callado y mucho menos tolerante.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Allegro?

Allegro se incorporó sin abandonar la sonrisa, miró con cierta diversión como su hermano comenzaba a gesticular con las manos, el primer síntoma de enfado, después vendría inflar los mofletes y arrojarle lo que fuera que pillara a mano.

-Oh, ¿hice algo?-preguntó inocentemente, un inocente entre comillas.

Cupido agitó sus pequeñas alas y voló como una flecha sobre el que era su hermano mayor sin embargo este lo paró tan sólo con una mano extendida, los brazos de su hermanito eran demasiado cortos para llegar hasta él.

-¡Idiota!¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!-chillaba el infante tan propiamente como era su apariencia, un niño.

-¿No vas a formar parejas hermanito?-replicó con aburrimiento viendo los pataleos de su hermano-. Parejas que romperé, por supuesto.

El niño infló sus mejillas enrojeciéndolas. Oh, segundo síntoma de enfado.

-¡Alteraste la flecha de un guardián!-volvió a chillar con voz extremadamente aguda-. ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Allegro hizo más presión en la palma de su mano alejando así a su hermano, agarró de su espalda una de las lanzas que iban en su espalda, una larga y fina de un color azul oscuro para terminar por lanzársela a su hermano pequeño haciendo que quedara enganchado por la ropa a la pared y siendo invisible a ojos humanos había una enorme duda sobre que algún humano de aquel bloque de edificios echase una mano al niño que se revolvía.

-¡Allegro! ¡Allegro!

El aludido agitó la mano y tomó de la ropa de su hermano una de sus muchas flechas rojas.

-Me llevo esto, peque-se despidió alzando ambas alas rotas para salir volando-. Hasta otra, Cupi.

París era como el centro de las parejas, a Allegro le gustaba viajar allí pues se sentía en una especie de buffet libre dónde poder escoger aquellas más apetecibles, Venecia también era un buen lugar, sobre todo durante las vacaciones de verano, a él le gustaba romper amores muy longevos, esos que nacen sin la ayuda de Cupido, para Allegro era como degustar un vino bien envejecido, pero también era cierto que requerían mucho más esfuerzo, quizás sólo podía romper una o dos cada año y estas personas pasado un tiempo volvían a juntarse, aún así lo disfrutaba intensamente.

Unas pocas ocasiones el paladeaba el jugar directamente como el tercero en discordia, pocas veces anhelaba tocar algo tanto. Oh, sí…podía recordar una vez hacía trescientos años como se encaprichó mucho con una muchacha de una aldea, alguien que él tomó cómo algo fácil pero desde luego no lo fue.

Nunca la consiguió.

Y fue como un dardo a su orgullo.

Un agujero que trató de tapar desde aquel día implicándose personalmente en ciertas rupturas, aunque para él jamás habría nada que compensara aquel borrón en su historial y nada más mira con qué se encontró. Él estaba empezando y la mayoría de los guardianes tenían a su pareja y además estás podían aparecer de la forma menos insospechada así que a Allegro cuándo vió que el solitario nuevo guardián de hielo tendría su pareja él no podía más que regodearse.

Ah, era el privilegio de tener la misma lista que Cupido para poder deshacer lo que él hacía. Para él fue como un…..¿cómo describirlo? ¿el gol de la victoria en el último minuto de partido? ¿La larga y empinada bajada a toda velocidad por una montaña rusa? Fuera como fuera….le pareció un regalo. Un regalo que desde luego se moría de ganas por hacer arderlo hasta que no quedara más que la ceniza, ¡cómo si quemara hormigas con lupa bajo la luz!

Una larga sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro viendo el dormitorio por el que apareció, la vió dormir tan ajena a todo y tranquila que casi quiso soltar una carcajada, sobre la cabeza destellaban pequeñas y centelleantes figuras rosadas apenas entendibles, como siempre Sweety cumplía su trabajo metiendo los sueños dulces, al igual que Sandman ella ocupaba en los suyos aunque su ámbito de especialización era sutilmente diferente, se basaba en recuerdos y algunas veces en sueños muy pícaros. Sacó un pequeño saquito negro.

-Pobre Pitch….demasiado ambicioso y anticipado en los planes…-murmuró el pelinegro sentándose en la cama-. No tenía mucha suerte…o su labor era tan incomprendida como la mía.

Esparció apenas un poco de polvo negro por su mano viéndolo con detenimiento antes de mirar hacia la ventana con sus rojizos ojos sobre la Luna.

-Moon…Moon….¿Crees que esta vez si podrás detenerme?-soltó casi en un ronroneo-. Al contrario que a Pitch…a mi…me sale todo bien.

Y dicho esto sacó una de sus lanzas, una de las más pequeñas cuya similitud iba más a un abre cartas que a una lanza, picó suavemente viendo las gotas formando corazones negros sobre el polvo comenzara a emitir un pequeño zumbido antes de levitar y posarse sobre los vibrantes figuras rosadas, la manipulación rápida de Pitch sobre los dulces sueños de Sandman no tenía que ver con la suya, Allegro buscaba algo más lento y sutil pues no era un sueño que debía volver pesadilla sino arruinar el recuerdo para quedar sólo él y tan de golpe no podía pues era obvio que cualquiera se daría cuenta, por eso debía esperar a que su poder mezclado con la pesadilla poco a poco de forma gradual fuera imponiéndolo, tocó un mechón del cabello antes de desecharlo como basura.

Esta vez se saldría con la suya….pero en caso contrario siempre podía romper.

Oh…era como un niño pequeño.

Si no podía conseguir el premio prefería romperlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OwO Bien y con esto llegamos hemos acabado el cuatro : DDDD, espero que les haya gustado y hayan tenido un buen regreso de la vuelta de vacaciones :3333  
**

**Cuidense! Y muchos saluditos para tod s! Les adoro!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Frozen love  
**

El que se enamora pierde pero valió la pena.  
¿El amor es una locura? uy si es así estamos re esquizofrénicos.  
¿El amor es una mentira? wuau que mundo tan mentiroso en la cual estamos viviendo.  
¡El amor no existe! ah entonces como existimos.  
El amor es como las palomas vienen se cagan y se van. ( Marcela)

**Dedicaciones: **En esta ocasión dedicada a mi prima por leer el cap y corregirme :3 gracias PRIMI!

**Aclaraciones: **Jack Frost no me pertenece, lástima (?) yo no le hubiera puesto algo tan triste en la película ¬¬ pero los oc son mios. Comprobaran que alguna vez verán un asterisco * tras los puntos suspensivos en los que divido el contenido del fanfic owo bueno estos puntos significan que llevan una canción que fue la que me inspiró para hacer esa parte! espero que les gusten! Ya pondré acá el nombre de la canción para que no tengan que irse hasta el final del cap para ver owo !

En este capi si hay canción :3. Tristeza de Pereza la primera y la última es A boy and his kite de Cover your tracks :3 . Disfrútenlas.

**REVIEW ALERT ! : **Owo pues por aqui contestaré a los reviews que me dejen pues ustedes se tomaron su tiempo en leer mi historia y luego redactar lo que les pareció así que lo mínimo es no sólo agradecerles sino contestarles de uno a uno nwn

Yda Montel: Gracias por comentar y pasarte como siempre : D, gaaah tienes razón en el cuatro he sido bastante descuidada a cuanto eso y también la redacción :s estaré siendo cuidadosa pero el word ya podía echar manita con las comas que es mi principal punto debil e.e y bueno la inexpresividad gaah mi otro talón de Aquiles, seh, tengo muchos (?) trataré de mejorarla :3

Deipris: : D buenas! thanks you for comentar :3, si, mi inglés de aeropuerto me sirve para todo menos para hablar, bueno! contestando al review, gracias mil por seguir escribiendo y pasarte a leer, yaaa lo de Jack me apenó escribirlo pero no sé, reflexionando mucho sobre el caracter de jack ahora que tiene sus recuerdos me dió la impresión de que tendría ese doble trasfondo, o sea lo bueno y malo de aquel día y no podía evitar revivirlo inconscientemente, todos tenemos esos momentos que nos transmiten un poco algo triste pero también feliz y no conseguimos no recordarlo ^^U, bueno en cuanto al hermano de Jeannie lo siento xD al principio si la obviedad es que esté confuso pero ya para distinguirlos Jack será solo Jack y el hermano Jackie xD y Lia bueh no puedo decir que sea la mala de aquí, digamos que sólo fue alguien en medio de algo, ¿no estamos todos alguna vez en fuego cruzado? xD Al que hay que odiar más que a nadie es Allegro que esta ahi con sus tejemanejes por mucho que Santa nos avise con su panza xD Y de nuevo gracias por comentar, me ha hecho muy feliz que sea de tus favoritas, espero seguir haciéndola bien para que la amen :3

Harmony-Frost-30589: Holis! Gracias por comentar!Bueno pues hablando sobre el review y repitiéndome un poco lo siento mucho, de verdad, las comas y yo no nos llevamos bien, suelo hacerme mucho lio con ellas y espero ir mejorando a los pocos, asi que cualquier me avisais :33, gracias como siempre ya lo sabes, es importante para mí mejorar. Jeannie aun puede ver a Jack y lo de Jack cuándo ella no pueda verlo será...gaah! lo siento nada de spoiler! w Saludos!

AMBARYLOLA: Saludos, muchos saludos : D! También gracias para ti por dejarme un review, respecto a lo puesto pues gaah! no pude resistir poner a los Reyes Magos, o sea, Bunny le tenía asco a la marmota o comadreja, no más que a Jack pero se lo tenía y pensé bueeeeh ellos son la competencia de Norte como Perez la de Tooth x3 así que sólo se me hizo gracioso meterlos, verán a alguno conocido y a otros que me voy inventando como a Allegro y a...-spoiler, spoiler- noo no puedo decir aun! Y bueh a Allegro me lo inventé como la contraparte de Cupido porque él y algunos más serán los malos malisimos xD Y gracias mil : D estoy contenta de que te parezca que los haga bien, ojalá sea capaz de seguir en mi línea xD aunque debo advertir que va a haber un capítulo más adelante que no os va a gustar pero tendre que hacerlo ^^U

Marianita-chan: YAY! Alguien nuevo! Saludos y una gran bienvenida : D, muchisisimas gracias por leer y pasarte a comentar, Mucho gusto Marianna ^^ y siento lo del tiempo, gaaah el mundo humano siempre nos deja pocas ocasiones para divertirnos entre trabajo, estudios y todos esos quehaceres y por eso valoro mucho que pasaras a comentar ^^ Jack darse de cuenta...buff bueno podemos culpar a Cupido por su flechita pero, ¿quién sería capaz de culpar a un niño tan adorable? Y bueno gaah no puedo decir mucho para no dar spoiler, Jack quizás acabe enamorado para siempre de la persona equivocada y ains que nooo, que debo controlarme o acabo dando spoiler ._.# Sobre Jeannie, bueno todos nos ponemos un poco en su situación, a veces cuándo amamos a alguien de verdad tenemos que dejarlo ir aunque sea con otra y ella puede entender eso aunque no significa que no le duela pero es así :s Allegro es bufff es un asd! o sea muy malo malo y re malo y gracias mil por lo de la trama! poco a poco se ira desliando y explicaré algunas cosas porque esto se esta liando mucho xD

Yukki: : D Holis Yukki! es un gusto verte nuevamente como a tod s que siempre dejan reviews, ustedes me dan un buen día : D y cumpliendo tus deseos aqui dejo el siguiente capi : D

OwO gaaah ustedes son tan...yay!-pega aplausitos-les amo! son ustedes geniales y muy amables por comentarme siempre, me emociona tanto verles ;W; gracias, gracias, gracial y mil y una gracias! son hermosos! Espero seguir viéndoles por aqui!

**5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se agitó débilmente en sueños, una pequeña gota de sudor se deslizó por su frente, frunció el ceño casi uniéndolo, tiene ese sueño otra vez, escenas que no recuerda y son difíciles como si fueran insuficientemente reveladas, oscuras, como una cinta de video mal conservada, figuras amorfas cruzan por su lado, voces confusas y ambiguas de unos y otros, ella camina, no sabe si no recuerda las voces porque finge ignorarlas o por su dañada memoria, camina por el lugar de escenario extraño y borroso.

Sus sentimientos son los únicos que penetran la espesa niebla, está angustiada, un intenso miedo que recorre cada célula de su cuerpo, su corazón parece tratar de abrirse paso desgarrando su pecho, siente como arde, ¿o son sus pulmones? Parece correr hacia un lado que la niebla no le deja ver. Se para.

Todo oscuro. Extraño y triste.

Ve el gran lago helado con las lágrimas bajándole por el rostro.

Jeannie se despierta mirando al techo, las estrellas pegadas en él brillan como lejanos puntos luminosos de color verde fosforito. Nota sus mejillas calientes, entre aturdida y desorientada lleva sus manos a sus mejillas, sus lágrimas bajan sin detenerse. Siente tristeza, un gran desconsuelo que no sabe de dónde proviene, necesitaba saber….pensar… sueños que antes tan sólo eran repeticiones que no reconocía parecían que necesitaba ahora saberlos con urgencia. ¿Qué es todo eso? ¿De dónde viene? ¿Por qué esos sueños no pueden desaparecer como los otros? ¿Por qué no puede nadar en la oscuridad de los sueños suprimidos?

¿Por qué?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estuvo allí después de sobrevolar Rusia provocando algunas nevadas, calles heladas y niños con la lengua pegada al agua helada de la fuente, él no tardó en acostumbrase a los cambios horarios no lo tenían confundido ni aturdido como fue en un principio, descubrir el mundo mediante el viento para moverse al principio fue algo desconcertante y extraño pero luego le pareció algo divertido que no podía dejar pasar, así que regresó a Alaska siendo ya de noche, se paró donde sabía por Jeannie que era la casa de Lia, se asomó por la ventana boca abajo dejando algo de hielo en el cristal, Lia pese a las horas seguía despierta hablando por teléfono, Jack no pudo evitar atravesar la ventana, pensaba en hacer otro gesto.

De hecho se le había ocurrido uno increíblemente bueno, haría lo que hizo para que Jamie, Sophie, Bollito y los otros creyeran en él, pensaba hacer nevar en su cuarto, de hecho con el corazón en un puño se preparó para hacerlo.

-No, ¡No! Claro que no es culpa mía, la pecosa tarada me arrastró –decía con cierto enfadado paseándose de un lado a otro-. ¡Sí! Estaba soltando otra vez ese rollo sobre Jack Frost, pues no sé qué rollo tiene…. Será que le gusta o yo que sé, si no tiene un tío real que le haga caso tendrá que inventárselo, ¿no?-soltó una carcajada-. Y aún por encima quiere emparejarme con él, qué triste.

Jack la miró desconcertado, ella era un poco…..bueno, no era exactamente como había imaginado que fuera, miró hacia Moon pero no podía estar equivocada, está bien, sólo era un comentario, ¿quién no hablaba mal de otra persona? Él ponía a Bunny a caer de un burro* cada dos por tres y eso no significaba nada, aparte de que le encantaba enojar al australiano por supuesto.

-Hermosa boquita tiene tu joven señorita-dijo una voz detrás de él.

Jack se giró reconociendo a la liebre que había visto días antes sólo que esta vez apareció sin cría, Jack la miró, era algo más bajita que Bunny y en lugar del boomerang a su espalda traía ballesta, un colgante con un trozo de huevo de Pascua brillaba, la pintura de ese huevo le recordaba a la mancha característica del pelaje de Bunny.

-Así que…supongo que eres Ulstra-dijo apoyándose en el bastón.

Ulstra estiró una oreja viéndole.

-Idiota pregunta lo obvio-rezongó la liebre apoyándose en la pared.

-Coneja-replicó Jack mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Lia que seguía hablando.

-Oh, por favor, ¿_Esa _Jack?-le preguntó con incredulidad.

Jack frunció el ceño al oírla, no era asunto suyo ni de Bunny ni de nadie, era algo suyo y punto.

-Es Lia-le corrigió abandonando su posición, se sentó en la cama dejando el bastón a un lado.

-Jack esa chica no te ve, ¿no puedes entenderlo?-Ulstra puso los ojos en blanco-. Cuándo James decía que tu cerebro estaba forrado de escarcha creía que tan sólo bromeaba.

Jack soltó una carcajada.

-¿James? ¿El nombre de Bunny es James? Pfff-la miró divertido-. Jajaja, bueno es saberlo.

Ulstra soltó una carcajada por lo bajo, su pobre Bunny, esperaba que nunca supiera que fue a causa de ella.

-Bueno bueno….siguiendo nuestra línea…..-pegó un salto frente a Lia examinándola de cerca-. Ahora venga, contéstame de verdad, ¿estás de coña o qué? ¿Crees que es esta?

-¡Si! La Luna me dijo que la encontrara y yo la encontré-gruñó el guardián ofendido por la seria duda que planteaba.

Esta se encogió de hombros golpeando con la pata el suelo creando un agujero.

-Claro que sí-lo miró fijamente, una de sus orejas se curvó tensa y recta como si lo señalase con ella-. Déjame decirte algo, yo siempre vi a Bunny, Sweety a Sandman, Ivanovla a Nicholas y John…..mejor dicho Teeth al Hada Tooth, así que si yo fuera tú empezaría a replantearme muchas cosas.

Y dicho esto saltó agujero adentro dejando una auténtica flor en aquel piso de mármol, Jack suspiró levantándose, entonces vió que Lia miró hacia la esquina encontrándose con la flor y sin pensarlo mucho Jack la tocó con el bastón haciendo que se cristalizara, ella dejó caer el teléfono contra el suelo.

-Oh…Díos….mío….-gimió.

Jack sonrió contemplando como ella se acercaba su obra con los ojos abiertos y desencajados como si fuera incapaz de entender lo que estaba bien, no hubiera variado mucho ese gesto si en lugar de la flor él hubiera cristalizado un alienígena verde de ocho cabezas.

-¿Ves? No es tan difícil demostrar que estoy aquí-le dijo a un lado de ella.

Pero la chica seguía mirando con expresión angustiada aquello antes de echar un grito y salir corriendo de la habitación gritando por sus padres.

-Eh….vamos progresando-murmuró Jack viendo la huida de la joven.

.

.

.

La chica de pelo rubio acastañado ríe, se pasa por el forro la cara de mosqueo de Jeannie y sigue riendo mientras termina de arreglar sus uñas negras, sólo a ella se le pudo haber ocurrido contar en que estuvo aquellos últimos días a Vicky y no es que Vicky fuera mala amiga, era la mejor amiga que tenía desde el jardín de infantes, prácticamente una hermana adoptiva aunque parecieran los polos opuestos de una moneda.

-No es divertido-le gruñe malhumorada.

Vicky sacude la cabeza y le hace gesto con el dedo de que abra la comida recién llegada que habían pedido al restaurante chino, ese día Jeannie se quedaba a comer en su casa, necesitaba una especie de día de descanso después de todo lo que le pasó y aún quedaba por pasar, por supuesto a Vicky como su mejor amiga, su hermana se lo contó todo recibiendo entonces una carcajada por la que la pelirroja se mostró muy indignada.

-¡Te prometo que no la hice de mala fe!-le aseguró su amiga reprimiendo la risa-. Es que..woah….es una pu…..

-¡Los niños!-le chilla Jeannie cortándole la palabra.

Vicky menea una mano como diciendo que no pasaba nada.

-Relax, estamos en mi casa, aquí no hay niños-le recordó.

Jeannie puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pero si no te acostumbras a no decirlas podría escapársete alguna-suspiró recargándose en el sofá.

Removió su arroz mil delicias con pocos ánimos, lo mezcló con los tallarines con gambas y el pollo con verduras bajo la atenta mirada verde de su amiga, Vicky reflexionaba a menudo sobre lo que decía Jeannie, es decir, ella oía a las personas del colegio, oía lo que hablaban de "La pecosa tarada" y su incansable afán de hablar tanto a adultos como a niños de todas esas criaturas en las que antaño creían, mitos tan pronto visibles como desparecidos en sus mentes infantiles, sus padres nunca tomaron medidas a eso, ellos mismos habían plantado esas semillas y de hecho habían dicho que estaban orgullosos de que Jeannie no hubiera cambiado, que rezaban para que ella no se despertase un día y se viera demasiado adulta y sabia. Vicky lo entendía, no porque creyera, admitía haber sido creyente hace tiempo, pero había algo que la hacía sorprenderse, cuándo Jeannie hablaba de ellos no eran divagaciones, no mirada pérdida, no mentiras endulzadas, hablaba de todos ellos-en especial de Jack-de forma tan normal e ilusionada como si le hablase de cómo le fueron las clases.

Y por eso Vicky supo trazar la diferencia entre creer que algo es real y saber que lo es y Jeannie ocupaba la segunda opción, ella la envidiaba, una vez se lo dijo, pensaba en cómo arrancarle los ojos para usarlos ella pero eso tan sólo consiguió que su amiga le prometiera que algún día los vería de nuevo, Vicky viendo su semblante apagado con sus ojos grises desenfocados observando su comida sólo pensó que si alcanzaba a ver a Jack Frost, aún si sólo era por medio segundo emplearía ese tiempo en patearlo.

¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel con alguien como Jeannie?

-Jean…no pensaste….sólo….-tanteó un poco antes de seguir-. Bueno… ¿no pensaste en tener citas? Ya sabes…Jack…bueno es triste pero él parece que ya demostró sus intereses.

Alejó la vista y masticó algunas setas de su plato mezclándolas el arroz blanco, era duro mirarla y aplastar todavía más sus esperanzas, pero ¿Acaso no tenía ella se trato con él? Incapaz de verle significaba más opciones, ¿cierto? Y Jeannie no era en absoluto fea, sabía de un buen puñado que querrían salir con ella.

-No….no lo pensé….-confesó muy por lo bajito.

Ella no lo decía como un fin de conversación, lo decía resignada, eso era mucho peor. Vicky suspiró.

-Mira, no eres fea, ¿vale?-hizo una mueca teatral cuándo Jeannie la miró con una ceja levantada en plan "¿qué narices?"-. Es cierto, no lo eres, quizás sólo estás algo enganchada a la escarcha como una yonki, pero no significa que no puedas enamorarte de otro.

¿Eso podía suceder? ¿Podía una persona enamorarse de otra y dejar de querer a la primera? Apretó sus dientes contra el tenedor de metal sin masticar ni tragar la bocada de comida, ¿por qué era tan estúpida que no se daba cuenta? Joder, el mundo evolucionaba. La gente vivía, moría, se casaba y el mundo giraba a todas putas horas quería decir, pero no. Nada de palabrotas. Sólo esa maldita….

~De nuevo esa tristeza…que rompe en mi cabeza…cuándo te tengo cerca….algo en mí se aleja….de nuevo esa tristeza..~

Jeannie puso los ojos en blanco, Vicky hizo un gesto de disculpa agarrando su teléfono móvil mirando quién la llamaba.

-Perdón tengo que cogerlo-se disculpó levantándose.

La pellirroja removió el tenedor jugando con la comida mientras esperaba que ella volviera, ¿acaso la letra no tenía razón? Ella podía entenderla pese a ser una canción de origen español, la profesora Veas, que daba clases de español, era de las que pensaba que con películas y canciones se aprendía mejor el idioma, la que acababa de oír pertenecía al grupo de Pereza uno que oían muchas veces, suponía que a su profesora ese grupo le encantaba tanto como los Carpenter.

Vicky regresó al poco, Jeannie sabía, venía de hablar con el otro chico del grupo, con Pete, eran pareja, ella al principio no quería decirle nada a Jeannie-Pete se había declarado para Jeannie con quince años y gran inexperiencia, ella le dijo que no- pensó que quizás se sintiera mal si salía con una persona que había querido salir con ella pero no, Jeannie los pilló morreándose en la casa de Vicky, no dijo nada, sólo les sonrió con sincera alegría y las cosas fueron a bien. Pete comprendió que Jeannie era incapaz de querer a nadie-nunca admitiría la existencia de Jack Frost-y descubrió que su pareja perfecta era Vicky mientras la otra seguía anhelando lo imposible.

-Pete te manda saludos-comentó Vicky echando un suspiro con mejillas sonrosadas y enamoradas.

Ella sonrió. Quería robarle esos sentimientos, no hacia Pete por supuesto. Quería... joder quería saber qué se sentía cuándo te corresponden.

-Dile que igual…cuándo hables de nuevo con él.

Vicky la miró en silencio casi con pena hasta que se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

-De otra forma hubiera sido más fácil y natural para ti-murmuró Vicky.

Los ojos de Jeannie se empañaron, soltó un pequeño gritito ahogado apretando su frente contra el hombro de su amiga. Lo necesitaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Movió su alargada oreja, fue como un zumbido muy molesto, la sensación de que alguien está hablando de él vibrando en su oreja molestamente mientras pintaba los huevos, qué Pascua no era tan importante como la Navidad…..dichoso Norte. Bunny frunció el ceño tratando de concentrarse en su tarea, algo ligeramente complicado pues sus pequeñas crías no dejaban de saltar a su alrededor y la más pequeña había conseguido subirse a su hombro y tironear de su oreja con sus dientes pequeños, a Bunny no le molestaba demasiado, al principio si que era como que…acabaría echándose un piercing en la oreja pero se había acostumbrado poco a poco.

-Dejas que hagan contigo lo que quieran-rió Ulstra apareciendo por un hoyo.

Bunny la mira alzando una ceja y tuerce una sonrisa.

-Supongo que se parecen a su madre entonces.

Ulstra rió levemente tomando en brazos a una de las crías acariciando aquella pequeña orejita mientras la cría se ponía mansamente en su mano.

-No cambiarás, James-rezongó la liebre elevando un poco su pata derecha.

Pateó repetidas veces el suelo haciendo aparecer varios huevos pintados desfilando como soldados raso

-Mis huevos para mi parte del mapa están preparados-dijo muy orgullosa de sí misma-. ¿Qué puedes decirme de lo tuyo, James?

Al alzar sus ojos hacia él tan sólo pudo adivinar un poco de lo que era su Bunny pues las crías restantes habían saltado encima de su padre rodeándolo hasta hacerlo caer al suelo en un mar de pequeñas orejitas, colitas adorables y cuerpos como pequeñas nubes de algodón.

-¡Uls! ¡Ayúdame!-suplicó Bunny con desesperación.

Ulstra se acercó con un brillo malicioso en los ojos, se agachó depositando a la cría que tenía en brazos colocándola sobre los ojos de Bunny.

-Querido….sin discriminación, tienes que dejar que todos nuestros hijos se queden encima de ti-rió con sorna mientras el conejo se debatía entre tanta cría.

De pronto una atmósfera terriblemente pesada se apoderó del lugar, un sensación tan tensa que parecía haber absorbido todo la alegría y el colorido de la madriguera, las crías temblaron sobre el conejo de Pascua con el pelaje erizado, por instinto Ulstra cogió la ballesta de su espalda observado el lugar, Bunny se incorporó con orejas tensas moviendo la nariz.

-….Uls….quédate aquí-le murmuró pateando el suelo.

Antes de que la liebre pudiera replicar su esposo desapareció por un hoyo, Bunny corría a gran velocidad pese a su metro noventa por los túneles mucho más rápido que cualquier vehículo motorizado hasta aparecer en la superficie en un salto, antes de aterrizar de pie ya tenía el boomerang en su mano, cerró los ojos concentrándose aún si la sensación de pesadez lo hacía más difícil, sus orejas se mantuvieron tiesas y quietas. La oreja derecha se nubló levemente y Bunny lanzó el boomerang a un punto.

Algo cayó y Bunny corrió atrapando el boomerang que venía de vuelta en el aire, oyó un gemido lastimero y algo marrón desaparecer en los campos australianos, pero eso no fue todo, la atmosfera había desaparecido pero unos llantos le estaban quebrando sus sensibles orejas, se movió como una sombra hasta llegar dónde estaba un niño pequeño de apenas dos o tres años que lloraba aterrado, Bunny se agachó a cogerlo en brazos.

-Eh…eh…colega….ya pasó-dijo meciendo al niño.

El pequeño miró con unos enormes ojos melosos a Bunny aún llorosos mientras hipaba tratando de calmar el lloro. Entonces miró al conejo de Pascua y alzó sus manos queriendo agarrar sus orejas.

-¡Conejito! Conejito, Conejito-chilló el infante.

Bunny rió.

-Te llevaré para tu casa-le dijo iniciando la carrera.

Bunny pensó sólo que no era normal, el lobo feroz lo que viene siendo el coyote, el dingo ciertamente robaba los niños, él lo impedía pero….nunca se iba así tan fácil, Ren era persistente en su tarea igual que el conejo, normalmente cuándo daba menos guerra era cuándo aparecía Ulstra, quizás porque la temía más a ella o quién sabe, el caso es que últimamente Ren parecía haber roto sus propias reglas.

Nunca llamaba la atención de lo que hacía y procuraba no alertarlo ni a él ni a Ulstra si tomaba a un niño, sin embargo hoy lo había hecho, esos pasos pesados y toda esa atmosfera aterradora, ¿qué narices estaba haciendo Ren? ¿Por qué ahora?

En pocos minutos, después de que Bunny dejara al pequeño niño cerca de su madre, regresó a la madriguera, Ulstra parecía más relajada pero no más tranquila, lo adivinaba por el tic de su oreja, lo miró sin palabras esperando a que dijera algo.

-Era Ren.

Ella lo miró impertérrita.

-Ren nunca quiere llamar la atención.

Bunny se cruzó de brazos.

-Por eso me preocupo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Jack…te diré algo, el amor es como una paloma, viene, se caga y se va…

Él rió.

-Eso no ayuda.

-¿Cómo que no? Acabas de reírte-sonrío Jeannie.

Jack echó una carcajada, debía admitir que tenía razón, se quedó tumbado en el bastón mirando como la chica clavaba aquellas cosas en la nieve y avanzaba, llevaba unas gafas de sol algo raras y ropa especialmente abrigosa. El peliblanco estaba acostumbrado a ver gente que iba como ella, escaladores de montaña pero Jeannie no estaba avanzando a un ritmo como el de los otros, imaginaba que por que llevaba a ambos hermanos pequeños detrás de ella, Jack suponía que tenía que ser más cuidadosa.

-Os cogeré si falla algo-dice viendo como ella pone el anclaje subiendo.

Jeannie sonríe, momentáneamente, lo que vienen a ser décimas de segundo, ve hacia sus hermanos, hay una distancia de cinco metros separándolos unos de otros atados por los arneses, una cuerda cuyo diámetro debía ser de unos diez milímetros y se agarraban con los mismos aparatos, Jackie iba entre las dos hermanas, seguramente para poder reaccionar con más rapidez si algo sucedía.

-¿Qué? –Jeannie rió-. Oye tú, llevo haciendo escalada desde mis ocho años e hice mil veces esta ruta, sé lo que me hago…además….antes que ellos caigan prefiero caer yo.

Jack se apoyó en la pared viéndole, tenía razón se veía que tanto Jeannie como la otra hermana tenían bastante experiencia pese a andarse con tiento, Jack miró un poco a la hermana de Jeannie, era algo diferente a ella y más parecida al más pequeño, la gran diferencia es que era la única no pelirroja sino que su pelo era negro y sus ojos agua marinos como los de su hermano y sin pecas, Jeannie parecía haber adquirido rasgos más propios, le pareció curioso. Cuándo era humano, Jack y su hermana eran idénticos en pelo, ojos y cara.

-Así que esa es tu otra hermana-le decía pues hasta el momento no había reparado bien en ella-…. No cree en mí, ¿verdad?

Jeannie aprieta los labios, mueve los pies haciendo que esas botas con crampones* se claven en el hielo mientras va ascendiendo.

-Al principio sí….pero…ya sabes…creció-murmuró.

-Tú también creciste y aún así me ves.

"Es porque yo te quiero Jack, idiota" piensa casi a gritos como si tratara de decírselo por telepatía, pero por más que lo mira intensamente tras las gafas oscuras él sigue sin cambiar la expresión, así que Jeannie sólo asiente y se encoge de hombros.

-Yo…sólo soy yo-se para reflexionando sobre sus palabras-. Por lo menos hasta que cumplas con tu parte….

-Oye, Jean…-ella se estremece, siente el aliento frío de Jack cosquillearle en la oreja pese al gorro-. ¿Por qué quieres no poder ver más? ¿No quieres seguir siendo mi amiga?

Justo la maldita pregunta que no quiere oír, no puede explicarlo, frunce sus cejas rojas, abre la boca varias veces tratando de soltar las palabras, ¡era tan absurdo! ¡Con lo fácil que sería acusarle de ladrón! Sólo…sólo quería que se lo devolviera, ¿ok? Quería su corazón de vuelta, era suyo así que tenía derecho a dárselo a quién ella decidiera y ella no decidió que fuera Jack-no voluntariamente al menos- sólo surgió. Un error. Reprimió un sollozo, era tan difícil retener esas cuatro palabras que no deben salir. Porque yo te quiero.

-Pronto….me iré, es decir…la universidad….iré a la universidad a California-dice inquieta, no se le daba bien decir verdades a medias-. Ahí nunca nieva…no quiero sentirme mal…. Pensando que dejo…amigos atrás…

Era estúpido e irracional pero esperaba que colara y por la cara de Jack parecía ser así.

-Oh…..

Estaba estudiando como una desquiciada aunque no lo pareciera, ella no quería dejar la nieve, no quería abandonar el lugar dónde se había criado prácticamente toda su vida, ni sus amigos ni su familia, quería estudiar en la universidad de Alaska y poder seguir con su familia, pero no se veía capaz de hacerlo si seguí viendo a Jack, menos todavía si tenía que ver a Jack revoloteando completamente enamorado de Lia de un lado a otro, quería seguir con su vida o intentarlo.

Jack por su parte imaginaba un poco como serían entonces las cosas una vez que ambos cumplieran su parte , estaría con Lia y eso lo hacía feliz, todo lo que durase la vida de ella la acompañaría y seguiría jugando con los niños aunque le entristecía que la única amiga con la que contaba que tuviera su edad no estuviera para verlo, suponía que efectivamente Jeannie conseguiría ir a California, la imaginaba estudiando, puede que extrañando a su familia- Jack comprendía ese sentimiento-imaginaba que crecería más, una adulta y que tendría su propia familia con alguien que conocería allá. Jack apretó el bastón entre sus manos, no….no le gustaba. ¿Por qué Jeannie tenía que crecer y alejarse? ¿Por qué no cumplía dieciocho y dejaba de crecer como él? Aunque debía decir que lo suyo no fue por mérito propio, de todas formas…. ¿por qué tenía que ser así? No quería que Jeannie formase su familia y tuviera un hijo. Pensarlo era algo que le incomodaba, ¿Por qué era algo que no podía tener estando con Lia? O sea…estaba consciente de que conseguiría tocarla, si creen en él es posible como cuándo Jamie lo abrazó o cuándo Jeannie le agarró la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, sabía que el contacto era posible pero no sabía por qué era diferente, pues aún si podía tener lo mismo con Lia le seguía incomodando que Jeannie pudiera vivir lo mismo con otra persona.

Para sus pensamientos, casi parte el bastón con sus manos. Jeannie suspira.

-Es una gran vista-le sonríe-. Después de un descanso comenzaremos el descenso.

Jack sabe que no es por él, ve la atenta mirada que dirige al niño y a la hermana que debía tener trece años. Más preocupada por su seguridad que por la de ella, Jack recordó a su hermana, pensó en sus ojos marrones riendo cuándo él hacía de las suyas, apretó de forma inconsciente el cilindro dentro de su sudadera. Necesitaba ver otro recuerdo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Es Jack, un chaval de dieciséis años, tiene una hermana de once años llamada Elora, está caminando por el bosque contemplando los prados verdes, es época de cosecha, no muy lejos se vislumbran las sábanas y las ropas colgadas de árboles y cuerdas hechas a manos para secarse aprovechando el cálido día, los niños corren, él ha estado jugando con ellos haciéndolos reír hasta ahora, por la mañana había ido a cortar leña con su padre. Hasta que llega dónde Julie, está sentada en esa tarde tan tranquila haciendo coronas de flores con las niñas, Elora es quién más cerca está de ella. Observa su cabello rubio resplandecer bajo el sol primaveral como una segunda esfera luminosa, ella es más adulta como él, mira su sonrisa tímida, entrelaza los tallos mostrándole a Elora como hacerlo, su hermana tiene las manos muy manchadas con el verde de las plantas.

-Oye Julie-dice, su voz sigue viéndose muy infantil cuándo le habla-. Cuándo seas esposa, ¿pensaste en cómo llamarías a tus hijos?

Las otras chicas ríen por la pregunta, nadie solía pensar en esas cosas a menos que estuviera a punto de casarse o en cinta, como quién decía sólo eran sueños infantiles, sin embargo Julie sonríe con diversión, esa sonrisa que él conoce muy bien.

-Los llamaría Jack y Elora-dice.

Julie dice.

Dice…..

*Hay risas, busca de reojo, las mujeres de largo vestido negro con remangues blanco, los niños no corren lejos, trepan por los árboles como hacía él de niño y como sigue haciendo cuándo tiene oportunidad pero Jack en este momento no pretende subir a ningún árbol, tiene las manos de Julie entre las suyas, ella está ruborizada. Muy ruborizada y él sonríe por eso muy divertido, pero no hacen nada.

Se miran fijamente y se sonríen, una sonrisa traviesa y llena de secretos. Echan una última mirada viendo que no había carabinas cerca ni nadie más, Jack se inclina y la besa, un culebreo se expande dentro de él cuándo lo hace, los colores se le suben y se miran con los ojos muy abiertos hasta que se separan avergonzados.

-Wo...-murmura Jack con los ojos brillantes.

Ella sonríe con el mismo pudor que él y las mejillas completamente ruborizadas. El primer beso es una sensación curiosa, porque los labios de Julie son suaves y blandos, el olor de ella se mete por sus fosas nasales, se estremece, nota su pecho volverse loco por dentro, es tan difícil de describir que parece que va a estallar, así que tan sólo aprieta a Julie contra él volviendo a besarla, un intento de transmitirle el calor que le hormigueaba bajo la piel, las oleadas que le recorrían al juntar sus labios con los suyos, la sensación fue intensa, más que la primera vez, ¿siempre era así? ¿Iba a más y más hasta que no podías más?

Le faltaba el aliento. Y entonces se separaron con gran esfuerzo por parte de ambos pero Jack nunca le soltó las manos. Los ojos grises de Julie brillaban tanto como los suyos mientras el sonrojo parecía hacerse fijo en ambos. Acaricia los hombros de Julie a través de la tosca tela del vestido, quiere robarle más besos a su amiga de quince años, quiere robárselos y en sus ojos ve que ella también quiere lo mismo. Jack oye entonces a Elora llamarlo para ir a casa a comer, no le ve con Julie, sólo está llamando mirando al azar a cualquier lado, también oyen a la madre de Julie llamarla para lo mismo, los dos se miran con anhelo, de una forma tan obvia que cualquiera de las carabinas ya estaría en medio reprochándoles su exceso de entusiasmo, no pueden tener situaciones de intimidad excesiva en su época, a ambos les da igual, aún trepan por los árboles y juegan con los otros niños.

-Así que….señorita Grimm, ¿preparará su dote para casarse conmigo?-preguntó medio en broma.

Julie se sonroja y le atrapa la punta de la nariz entre sus dedos.

-Debería denunciarte por robarme esos besos-le reprocha divertida, sus mejillas aún siguen sonrojadas-. Pero…..-ella lo soltó y se arrodilló en el suelo tomando la mano de Jack-. Jackson Overland, ¿aceptarías mi dote para casarte conmigo tan pronto como pueda reunirla?

Jack sacude la cabeza riendo, su cabello marrón se despeina ligeramente y se agacha a la altura de la joven rubia.

-Acepto su futura dote, Jules Grimm y prometo trepar con usted por los árboles hasta que seamos unos viejos llenos de arrugas-respondió pasando los dedos por sus mejillas.

Sus ojos marrones, ahora azules, se abren con brusquedad, aprieta el cilindro contra él mirando desorientado el paisaje de tejados y cables de tendido eléctrico, un cambio chocante si lo tenía que comparar a los verdes bosques, al calor del sol en su piel, a los frenéticos latidos y el olor de Julie metido en su nariz. Vuelve a guardarse el cilindro en el bolsillo de su sudadera, su bastón está apoyado en su hombro, a pesar de haber terminado no se mueve de ahí, se queda sentado con la mirada perdida. Piensa en Julie, en sus grandes ojos, su sonrisa dulce y las pecas en sus mejillas, su corazón retumba contra el pecho de una forma rara, no la misma que con Lia, lo suyo parecía una sensación más artificial si comparaba sus sentimientos hacia Julie. ¿Él era capaz de hacerle eso a Julie? ¿Cómo se sentiría ella si lo viera ir atrás de otra? ¿O podía comprenderlo y entender que Moon la había elegido para él?

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**OwO Hasta aqui el capi 5 espero que no haya estado muy raro y les gustase, así que Pepper se retira a la espera de sus hermosos reviews que como siempre contestare en el capi siguiente. Muchos saludos y Pasen una buena semana, nos vemos en el próximo capi.  
**

**Aclaraciones:  
**

**Poner a caer de un burro: **Expresión que puede decirse como hablar mal de alguien o bromear sobre él.

**Términos de escalada:** Bueno habéis visto que a Jeannie le encanta la escalada y por lo cuál algunas cosas habrá que aclararlas para que más o menos sepáis y si ando equivocada en algo me dicen por review y corregiré inmediatamente.

Aqui paso a explicar el equipamento personal:

Botas: botas rígidas, impermeables y fabricadas en piel o plástico. Se complementan con los crampones.

Crampones: estructuras metálicas en forma de suela que se calzan en la suelas de la botas. Normalmente disponen de 12 puntas y su objetivo es clavarse en el hielo o la nieve para garantizar la adherencia. Se sujetan a las botas con ataduras automáticas, semiautomáticas o de correas.

Guetres, garlochas o polainas: fundas impermeables que tapa la junta de las botas con los pantalones.

Piolet: en esta escalada se usan dos, uno para cada mano y suelen ser de los llamados _técnicos_. Estos piolets técnicos, a diferencia de los normales o de travesía, son más cortos de mango y su punta tiene un ángulo especial. Su mango suele estar ligeramente curvado para proporcionar un mejor ángulo de ataque con respecto al plano de la pared.

En el siguiente capi pondré aclararé sobre las cuerdas y tal para que no sea muy denso :3.


	6. Chapter 6

**Frozen love  
**

Amar profundamente a alguien te da fuerzas mientras que alguien te ame profundamente te da valor-Lao Tsu

**Aclaraciones: **Jack Frost no me pertenece, lástima (?) yo no le hubiera puesto algo tan triste en la película ¬¬ pero los oc son mios. Comprobaran que alguna vez verán un asterisco * tras los puntos suspensivos en los que divido el contenido del fanfic owo bueno estos puntos significan que llevan una canción que fue la que me inspiró para hacer esa parte! espero que les gusten! Ya pondré acá el nombre de la canción para que no tengan que irse hasta el final del cap para ver owo !

**REVIEW ALERT ! : **Owo pues por aqui contestaré a los reviews que me dejen pues ustedes se tomaron su tiempo en leer mi historia y luego redactar lo que les pareció así que lo mínimo es no sólo agradecerles sino contestarles de uno a uno nwn

Yda Montel: OwO! hice lo que me dijiste, espero haber conseguido mejorarlo, hahaha sigo odiando las comas (?). Gracias como siempre por pasarte a comentar amiga :333

Deipris: Holas :"D! Dale cuartelillo al pobre Jack xD, piensa que nos provoca facepalm pero es tan lindo que da ganas de estrujarle y hacerle una...eh...ni caso, ya se me va la cabeza (?) Gaaah tienes razón, a mi no me gustan que sufra-mentira, le encanta-. pero alguien tiene que sufrir para que haya drama e historia OwO de lo contrario no podia meterle el romance/drama x3, gracias por las memorias :3 me esfuerzo porque resulten lindas y enternecedoras, aunque me da penita escribirlas porque esos dos no tuvieron buen final por lo obvio y tengo la impresión de que me vais a odiar a muerte muy próximamente ^^U y sobre Lia asd asd no dire xD no quiero que caiga peor todavia! Nos vemos w como siempre un gusto saludar y leerte!

Yukki: Buenas, Yukki. Gracias por pasarte y comentar, me alegra que te guste, es genial verte por aqui ^^, muchos saludos!

AMBARYLOLA: xD gracias por lo de la paloma y holas holitas!, cuándo lo vi supe que tenía que ponerlo, celos los tiene el pobre pero como para darse cuenta de ello ahahaha, de Lia ni hablemos, solo puedo darte una tilita para que no la destripes, yo llevo quince (?) xD, gracias por lo educativo owo me esfuerzo para que no haya cabos sueltos! quiero que disfruten y no les queden dudas ya toman su tiempo leyendo y comentando w, así que facilitaré cualquier cosa que sea necesaria :·D

Harmony-Frost-30589: x3 holitas holas!, OwO gaaah me alegra haber producido esa sensación con los recuerdos, obvio que se verán más pero gaah en serio que me mataran ;w; y no eres mala ni sádica! sólo te gusta el drama x3 igual que a mi! nos vemos! ^^

Nefertari Queen: Gah! alguien nuevo! alguien nuevo!-la recibe con duendes tocando la trompeta-. ok, ya fuera, se me van de presupuesto ewe-los patea-. Bienvenida OwO, no sé como agradecerte que hayas tomado tiempo para comentar, sobre eso, bueno siendo sincera me plantee un poco eso, de que fuera un boom un flechazo e instantáneo, pero luego me di cuenta de que Jack...buff...todo lo que le pasó fue una movida muy grande y nunca ha tenido las cosas fáciles con eso de ser invisible y tal asi que en esto era imposible que le saliera bien, si, soy cruel T_T, pero bueno que me voy por las ramas, gracias, me hace feliz que te guste, se ira viendo poco a poco sobre la historia de los guardianes con sus mujeres porque tambien se lo merecen aunque será algo más indirecto dado que la historia está centrada en Jack y su pareja xD Awww ;-; en serio que gracias por decir que te gusta como narro, me hizo sentir muy feliz, a veces no me siento segura con la historia, gracias! espero verte mas seguido por aca. Saluditos!

ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS: Para Violeta: holis : D, si, hace mucho que no te veía pero descuida mujer w , siento que perdieras tanto pero viendo el lado bueno así tienes un montón de cosas que ver :D, odiando a Allegro xD es que hace méritos para eso ya el pobre! pero es tan malditamente sexy! y bueno aqui dejo ya la continuación, espero que les guste : DDD

Para Iris: yay, hola ^^. Jeannie es fácilmente confundible con un duende xD, pregunten a Jack (?), y shi shi, Allegro es incomprendido como Pitch pero también un poco un cabrón ^^U, lo de Jack no puedo decir mucho xD esa flecha es como un aguijón envenenado y Jack se nos pone asi tan celosito pensando eso, xD es lindo en verdad y los libros crepusculo lei los cuatro incluido la segunda vida de bree tanner! OwO, con el ultimo llore asd...

Bueno me despido de ambas w, shiii Jack es bello confundido! y no se preocupen, entiendo que a veces el mundo humano nos atrapa y nos deja sin red w, así que sólo me queda desearles suerte y que les guste el capi! muchos saludos!

OwO Les amodoro! son geniales! gracias por pasarse a leer y comentar! w!

**6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Norte espera como un león enjaulado mientras los preparativos ya estaban más que preparados para ejecutar la aurora boreal gigantesca para reunirse con los demás, se meció la barba con gesto abstraído bajo la atenta mirada de sus duendes y los yetis. Ivanovla esperaba sentada a que él diera la orden, estaba consciente que para Nicholas aquello no era fácil, de la misma forma que los babytooth tenían cierta competencia con Perez él no podía evitar tenerla con los reyes magos. Pero cuándo ni siquiera Moon sabía dar una respuesta a lo que estaba pasando…..había que hacer de tripas corazón.

-Adelante….activarrrr la aurrora-ordenó el otro.

Los yetis asintieron empezando a mover las palancas, una serie de mecanismos se activaron, algunos de ellos con algo de polvo, hacía mucho tiempo que no era necesario que fuera activado, aquello sólo producía cierta sensación de desazón en todos los presentes y para sorpresa general, Cupido fue el primero en aparecer. Sin embargo, el rostro del infante tenía una expresión que debía decirse que no invitaba a la calma y Norte llegó a dudar de que se tratase por la gigantesca aurora boreal.

-¡He metido la pata a lo grande!-chilló el infante.

El pequeño bajó del techo hasta posarse en el suelo, sus pequeñas alas blancas todavía se movían inquietas como si fueran las de un colibrí. Ivanovla se levantó de su asiento acudiendo al lado del pequeño tratando de calmarlo mientras Norte ordenaba a sus yetis y duendes que siguieran con su trabajo, dicho esto y con la aurora activa acudió al lado de su esposa y amigo.

-Trrrrrata de calmarrrrte, Valent….-Norte se autocorrigió cuándo el niño lo miró mal-. Alen.

Casi olvidaba que Cupido prefería acortar así su nombre que ser llamado por su completo nombre humano Valentin. El infante suspiró y tomó el tazón de chocolate caliente y el plato con bizcocho que le había traído el duende. Cuándo las alas dejaron de agitarse el anciano matrimonio pensó que sería el momento adecuado para preguntar.

-Entonces, ¿Qué sucedió, Alen?-preguntó la anciana con amabilidad.

El pobre Cupi hipó un poco consternado antes de decidirse a hablar.

-Hice….hice mal….¡y-y Allegro! ¡M-Mal! ¡Muy mal!-balbuceó mirando con los ojos como platos el chocolate.

Norte le puso una mano en el hombro a modo de consuelo, seguía demasiado desquiciado, sus pequeñas alas empezaban a agitarse y le pareció que nunca había visto al pequeño niño tan mal como en aquel momento. A veces Norte se pregunta si Cupido desea que le llamen Alen porque es muy similar a Allegro, ¿cuánto debía seguir queriendo el pobre niño a su cruel hermano mayor? Y, ¿qué tan difícil debía ser enfrentarse a él?

-Respira despacio-le aconsejó Norte pese al mal presentimiento que tenía en la panza-. Piensa bien lo que quieres decir y tranquilízate.

Cupido respira hondo, da otro sorbo al chocolate como si lo armase de valor y vuelve a tratar de hablar.

-Moon….cuándo Moon me salvó….y me dio esta misión….me….me….impuso una regla…y…no supe cumplirla-masculló cabizbajo.

Ivanovla vio al pequeño con sentida preocupación maternal, sabía que Moon los salvó a todos de buena fe, habían demostrado una condición única como guardianes pero había condenado a Cupido a una eterna infancia sin cambio ni desarrollo, estaba segura de que Moon nunca reprocharía al pequeño por un error, porque todos cometían errores, de alguna forma quería pensar que erraban porque seguían siendo humanos.

-La única regla que yo…tenía….es no flechar a los guardianes….y la he roto-murmuró apretando el tazón entre sus manos.

Norte arrugó el gesto desconcertado.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿No es así como hemos conseguido a nuestras parejas?

Cupido negó con la cabeza y señaló a los duendes de Norte, en ese momento dos duendes estaban colocando petardos entorno a un mazo intentando crear otro juguete, los tres allí presentes cerraron los ojos cuándo el mazo-petardo explotó y los yetis acudieron con un extintor a apagar todo.

-¿No permites tú que tus duendes crean que es cosa de ellos lo de los juguetes?-cuestionó el infante-. Pues yo tengo que dejar que creáis que son mis flechas las que os provoca vuestro enamoramiento, pero las que uso con vosotros son flechas huecas, no las cargo…..sólo crean la ilusión de los corazones que veis entrar en vuestro pecho y ya esta, el resto es cosa vuestra.

Norte se sentó, estaba sorprendido por la declaración del infante aunque en parte le aliviaba el saber que sus sentimientos hacia Ivanovla lo había desarrollado por si mismo, miró con evidente cariño hacia su mujer antes de regresar la vista hacia Cupido.

-Prrosigue, por favorrr.

El niño suspiró y terminó el chocolate en un último sorbo, cargándose así con el último sorbo de valor que le quedaba.

-Hace unos días….una semana más o menos….he flechado a Jack…

-¡Jack tiene novia!-chilló Norte emocionado, interrumpiendo así el relato de Cupido-. ¡Hay que celebrrrarlo! ¡Qué vengan ambos aquí!

Ivanovla le hizo una pequeña presión en el hombro de su esposo logrando que este la mirara, ella le hizo un gesto de silencio, pues había notado claramente como la expresión de Cupido se había ensombrecido cuándo confesó aquello.

-Perrrdón, ya me callo-se disculpó avergonzado.

Y con esfuerzo sobrehumano frenó su ilusión.

-Mi flecha…,no sé como, se cargó amorosamente hablando y de forma muy literal, pero creo…creo que Allegro la desvió…o puede ser que cambiara la postura de Jack, no estoy seguro…..el caso es que…..Jack miró hacia la chica equivocada…y acabó enamorado como un bobalicón-terminó de soltar el chico alado.

Cupido dejó el tazón a un lado y tomó el plato con el pedazo de bizcocho que había dejado olvidado.

-E-Es horrible-tragó un pedazo del bizcocho-. J-Jack flechado equivocadamente….y la chica correcta ayudándole….…no tuve un panorama peor ni siquiera cuándo fleché a Enrique VIII de todas aquellas mujeres…...oh….¡qué desastre!-se lamentó el pequeño cortando otro trozo del bizcocho-. ¡Esto está buenísimo!-y se echó a llorar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jeannie se quedó sentada sobre la manta roja en el tejado de su casa leyendo el whatsapp que le había mandado Lia, no había acudido a clase en todo el largo día por estar enferma, aseguraba que había tenido la alucinación de ver una flor aparecer en el carísimo suelo-según ella-de su habitación y que dicha flor se convirtió en escarcha. Miró la pantalla de su móvil pero el mensaje no cambió ni se volvió algo escrito en sánscrito, así que entendía lo que ella decía, escribió lo que tenía que hacer, que era cosa de Jack Frost. Un "te dije que existía Jack Frost".

Apretó el móvil contra su frente.

-Ay, ay, ay-susurró repetidamente con angustia-. ¿Tenía que hacerlo tan a lo acosador?

Aunque también podía llamarlo tratamiento de choque, volvió a mirar su teléfono al sentir la pequeña vibración de respuesta al whatsapp. Cuándo vió un pequeño quizás de Lia supo que el tratamiento era un éxito, antes le hubiera mandado un vete a la mierda, por lo que el balance era positivo. Pronto Lia creería en Jack y ella dejaría de ver a Jack y….seguiría-mejor dicho, intentaría seguir- con su vida. Estudiaría, conocería gente, quizás a alguien, nunca nadie como Jack, pero a alguien, tendría esa espinita clavada, la que aún cuándo ya no pudiera verle, le recordaría que Jack siempre sería la persona a la que amaba por mucho que tratase de reemplazarlo y que hiciera lo que hiciera no podría cambiarlo.

Menudo bajón.

Sacudió la cabeza levemente y cogió del bolsillo de su chaqueta su reproductor de música, un mp5 spc internet, buscando entre las setecientes ochenta y cinco canciones la que quiere, necesitaba distraerse y sino podía escalar en ese momento, la música también ayudaba.

-¡BUH!

Y si no, ayuda también que un mito aparezca y te pegue un susto de muerte, entonces estarás muy ocupada tratando de no caerte del tejado como para pensar en tus cosas.

-¡Jack, idiota!-chilló, una vez que estuvo a salvo, eso sí con ayuda del guardián.

Se acomodó en la manta sentándose, Jack se sentó también en un lado de la manta, apoyó el cayado en el hombro mirando el oscuro cielo nocturno.

-La culpa también es tuya-le reprochó Jack con una sonrisa-. ¿A quién se le ocurre sentarse en una manta sobre el tejado?

Jeannie alzó una ceja mirándole divertida.

-¿A quién se le ocurre congelar una flor en una habitación?-se quedó pensativa-….¿Cómo hiciste para que creciera una flor en un suelo de mármol?

-¿Hablaste con Lia?-los ojos de Jack se iluminaron como los de un niño en la mañana de Navidad-. ¡¿Qué te dijo?!

Vicky tenía razón, las reacciones de Jack hacia Lia la estaban consumiendo. Dentro de poco serían los clavos de su ataúd.

-…..Está…..empezando a dudar….dentro de poco creerá-estiró los labios tratando de sonreír, pero la sonrisa se le quedó helada-. Ya falta poco…ya sabes. Todo saldrá bien.

Jack sonrió, sonrió con tan sincera alegría que la hizo sentir mal por no ser capaz de alegrarse. Jeannie mira al suelo y Jack se tensa, casi había olvidado la otra parte del trato.

-He estado por California-murmuró Jack con sentida esperanza-. Mola hacer surf sobre las olas, nadie se da cuenta de nada si procuro no congelar, después de trescientos años puedo hacerlo.

_Puedo visitarte, _es lo que pretende decir, Jeannie ladea la cabeza. No quiere que diga eso, que no lo diga. Se saca un auricular de la oreja y se lo tiende a Jack antes de que siga hablando.

-¿Te gusta ver los destellos de Sandman?-pregunta Jeannie.

Necesita desesperadamente cambiar de tema. Jack se sorprende, aunque si le veía a él tenía que dar por supuesto que podía ver a los otros, asiente lentamente y mira el segundo auricular en su mano, había visto muchos como esos, sabía lo que eran y para lo que servían pero nunca tuvo uno, no era difícil obtenerlo, a fin de cuentas había conseguido su sudadera, pero era difícil conseguirlo con música, por eso volaba por los conciertos, pensó que era lo más cercano que tendría a un reproductor de música en vivo. Glycerine llena su cabeza a través de ese auricular al colocarlo en su oreja.

-Es mi canción favorita-dice Jeannie mientras suena.

Jack la mira un poco, observa como menea la cabeza como siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, sus ojos permanecen fijos en el cielo, la música la emociona y el chico del invierno no puede evitar preguntarse si tendrá esos momentos con Lia, qué clase de música le gustará, la canción tocó a su final , escucha una pequeña parte de Evanescence cantando Bring me to life, luego salta, Skillet, Three Days Grace hasta que se para en Alice Cooper cantando Ballad of Dwight Fry. Y las estelas de Sandman empiezan a visualizarse.

-¿Siempre has subido para verlas?-pregunta.

-No…cuándo era más niña supongo que Sandman me dormía antes de que pudiera ver nada, al ser una adolescente me acuesto más tarde y puedo verlas-se rie como si Jack acabara de contarle un chiste-. Es extraño, todos los niños quieren ver las estelas de Sandman pero cuándo se hacen lo bastante adultos para verlas ya no creen en él, es….triste…perder esa capacidad.

Cierra la boca. Es lo que ella quiere también, dejar de ver a Jack, olvidar todas sus estúpidas ilusiones que Sweety fue implantando con esos sueños tan….románticos-algunos subiditos de tono, si los recordaba no podría volver a mirar a Jack a la cara-pero era el trabajo de ella, aunque quién diría que esa niña rosada de aspecto adorable pudiera hacer soñar esas cosas a los adolescentes.

-¿Qué es eso?-vuelve a preguntar Jack.

Jeannie sale de sus pensamientos y mira hacia dónde él señala.

-¿Qué es qué?

Jack señala con insistencia al mismo punto, ella no alcanza a entender hacia dónde apunta.

-¿El qué? Con tantas imágenes doradas y las cintas rosadas apenas alcanzando a distinguir nada más-le dijo confundida.

-¡Las cintas rosas!-repitió el peliblanco con cierto alivio e incredulidad, por un instante creyó que Jeannie no las veía y en ese breve instante se sintió aterrado de que empezara a dejar de creer-. Nunca había visto al pequeñín hacerlas en ese color.

Ella volvió a carcajearse haciendo que él la viera con cierta vergüenza por no saber algo que para la pelirroja parecía muy obvio.

-¿No conoces a Sweety? ¡Oh, Jack! ¡Ella es quién hace que los adolescentes, los que están ya en cama al menos, duerman, a mi me hizo dormir alguna vez aquí arriba-confesó bajando la voz-…casi me desnuqué por la mañana….menudo susto, por suerte estaban los arbustos….

Jack se rió al imaginarse la escena.

-No es tan malo, la primera vez que usé el viento fue sin querer y acabé cayéndome sobre la rama de un árbol.

Contemplaron largo rato como las cintas doradas y rosas se ondulaban en el cielo, cobraban formas, se adentraban en las casas y volvían a aparecer por el cielo, Sandman pasó por un lado de ellos con su nube, se quedó mirando medio segundo a Jeannie y esta le devolvió la mirada haciendo que el hombre de los sueños se sorprendiera, Jack lo saludó viendo algo intensamente rosado moverse detrás de él, lentamente y con cierta timidez un pequeño rostro se asoma, tiene aspecto de niña como sucedía con Sandman, su piel era rosa suave mientras que el cabello y los ojos era mucho más oscuros y brillantes, la niña agitó la mano con timidez antes de medio esconderse otra vez detrás del hombre dorado, cuándo Jack vió la forma tan tierna en que él la vía supo fácilmente que ella era su mujer.

Aunque no significaba que no se sintiera sorprendido.

-Sweety, ¿verdad?

La pequeña arrugó la expresión adorablemente haciendo que sobre su cabeza se formasen destellos rosas formando un sí, miró hacia Jeannie y en un parpadeo estaba sentada en el regazo de la chica humana balanceándose más tranquila, no dejaba de señalarla y luego gesticular hacia Sandman sin emitir ningún sonido. El peliblanco contempla aturdido los gestos, nunca entendió esos dibujos tan apresuradamente rápidos y viéndolos en dos cabezas, le resultaba imposible armar las ideas, Jeannie parecía tan confundida como él.

-Eh….no entiendo nada…..-admitió el guardián-. ¿Cómo es que Sweety está tan…cómoda ahí?

Jeannie se encoge de hombros.

-Ahm….bueno…yo...la veo….ella se dio cuenta y, no sé bien cómo, nos hicimos amigas-murmuró lo bastante alto para que Jack la oyera.

Sweety se revolvió en el regazo de Jeannie y estiró su pequeña mano creando una larga estela rosa sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja cobrando forma humanoide, un rostro humano pero poco distinguible por la intensa arena rosa, si Jack no estuviera tan atento a lo que Sandy trataba de decirle con su arena hubiera podido ver como la arena rosada tomaba la forma de su cara antes de que Jeannie la sacudiera con su mano y dirigiera una mirada reprobatoria a la pequeña, ella la miraba con inocencia infantil, aparentemente hay que aclarar. La niña rosada suspiró y revoloteó en una pequeña nube rosa hasta parar en la nube del chico dorado, ambos intercambiaron nuevamente dibujitos y acabaron llevándose las manos a la cara con resignación, se despidieron de ambos agitando la mano y salieron juntos en la gran nube de arena.

-…..¿Te puedes creer que lo único que entendí fue cuándo se han despedido?

-Descuida, a mi me pasa lo mismo-le sonrió la pelirroja.

Observaron como los creadores de sueño se alejaban hasta desaparecer en el cielo nocturno, las estelas poco a poco terminaban de entrar en las casas dejando una suave luz dorada y rosada.

-Oye Jack….. ¿tú duermes?-sacudió la cabeza-. O sea….Norte se nos dice que tiene una casa en el polo Norte, el conejo una madriguera y que Tooth vive en el palacio de las hadas….

-¿Te refieres a si tengo una casa?-adivinó el peliblanco.

Ella se ruborizó y asintió.

-Claro, tengo un sitio al que regresar-rió ante la ocurrencia de la pelirroja-. ¿Quieres verlo? Así seré más creíble entre los niños.

Aquello último era una broma, lo sabía, pero aún así no pudo evitar mirarle intensamente cuándo se refería a si quería verlo.

-Es en serio-le confirmó Jack sonriendo y le tomó la mano.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cupido más tranquilo observaba a los que iban llegando al taller de Norte, el hombre no dejaba de dar vueltas nervioso y luego dar una calurosa bienvenida a los que iban llegando, los primeros fueron Tooth y su compañero Teeth, el plumaje del esposo de Teeth era en general más oscuro, menos brilloso y tenía los rasgos muy marcados, como si en su vida como humano hubiera sido un hombre adulto, quizás de treinta y pocos, Cupido se hubiera sentido el más pequeño de no ser por las pequeñas babytooth, aunque las pequeñas estaban algo revolucionadas por la presencia del ratoncito Pérez, este agitaba sus pequeñas patas tratando de alejarlas.

-¡Chicas, por favor!-trataba de decirles Tooth.

Teeth sólo se reía de la escena y andaba muy lejos de reprimir a sus pequeñas haditas.

-Vamos, Perez. Tómatelo con un poco de humor-le dijo al ratón dándole un golpecito con el dedo índice en el hombro, aquello sería parecido a darle una palmada en la espalda.

El ratón se irritó todavía más gesticulando cosas muy extrañas, para todos fue mucho mejor que no las expresara en alto, Tooth seguía tratando de calmar el ambiente, por otro lado Bunny acababa de llegar con Ulstra y sus crías, con una aurora boreal de aquel tamaño sólo era una clara llamada de atención para todos absolutamente, las nueve crías de conejo empezaron a correr por el taller de Norte, algunas montando encima de los juguetes y otras persiguiendo a los yetis, estos huían despavoridos de ellas, ya habían tenido experiencia cuidando de los cachorros de Bunny y preferían montar guardia para evitar que Jack entrara.

Un arcoíris apareció haciendo que un chico, aproximadamente diecinueve años, apareciera bajando por él, tenía el pelo de un intenso naranja, casi rojo, ojos verdes e iba vestido en una combinación de rojo y verde con el símbolo del trébol de cuatro hojas en la parte trasera de la ropa.

-¡Damen Lucky, el duende de la suerrrrte! ¡Bienvenido!-lo saludó efusivamente abrazándolo.

El pobre hizo un gesto de dolor muy obvio.

-No me siento afortunado cuándo alguien me pone todas las costillas en un mismo lado-protestó tratando de separarse de Norte.

Ivanovla fue a socorrer al pobre duende mientras Ulstra tiraba de las orejas de Bunny para que no empezara a discutir con la Marmota que había aparecido con su mujer, la cual estaba preñadisíma.

-Esto va a ser muy difícil, somos demasiados-suspiró Ivanovla viendo el espectáculo.

Y la cosa iba a peor o eso pensaron los pocos cuerdos que no discutían, acababa de abrirse un portal por el cual aparecieron tres camellos con tres hombres allí sentados y elegantemente vestidos, Norte apretó los puños, viendo aquel gesto fue Ivanovla quién fue a recibirlos antes de que su esposo pusiera el grito en el cielo y dejara sordo a Moon. Sandman aterrizó con Sweety, le extrañaba que todo estuviera tan silencioso con todos los que había allí adentro, de hecho no lo entendió hasta que se dio cuenta de que acababan de llegar los tres reyes magos, la tensión era más que cortante por lo que mantuvo la distancia y se quedó protectoramente delante de Sweety.

-Gaspar, Melchor y Baltasar, sed bienvenidos-les dijo amablemente Ivanovla.

-Tan bella como siempre Ivanovla-alabó Baltasar bajándose del camello y besando la mano de la mujer.

Norte apretó más las manos, Bunny casi pudo ver como la vena de su cuello empezaba a palpitar y aquello no era una buena señal.

-Oh, gracias. Espero que el viaje fuera rápido-dijo la mujer retirando rápido pero educadamente la mano.

No había que tentar la paciencia de su marido.

-Se masca la tragedia-susurró Damen, aún sin interactuar mucho con los guardianes americanos, era demasiado obvio que Norte iba a explotar de un lado a otro.

-Eh….¿Estamos ya todos, Norte?-preguntó Bunny pero sin acercarse a él.

Quería conservar todos los dientes en su intento de distraer a su colega.

-Pues…..-El hombre miró a todos los que allí estaban con desconcierto-. Falta hielo, ¿Dónde está Jack?

-¿Jack Frost?-repitió Dame asombrado-. ¿Ahora _ese_ es un guardián?

-Eh, cuidadito con lo que dices, colega-le advirtió Bunny apuntándole con el boomerang-. Moon le eligió y he podido comprobar que no se equivocó.

-A ver, equipo Testosterona, se me calman un rato-habló Ulstra dando una fuerte patada en el suelo-. ¿Alguien sabe dónde andaba el cabeza de escarcha?

Sandman y Sweety alzaron las manos llamando la atención de la liebre, el chico dorado no tardó en hacer los dibujos.

-Ah, vale, estaba con una chica-Ulstra puso los ojos en blanco-. Como esté con la de aquel cuarto juro que le meteré un huevo por el…

-¿Jack con una chica?-preguntó Bunny, interrumpiendo así lo poco correcto que estaba a punto de decir Ulstra-. Vaya, toda una sorpresa. El niño con pareja.

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Cupido volvió a echarse a llorar, la Marmota reprochó a Bunny empezando la consiguiente discusión, Pérez se metió en medio y las Babytooth no dudaron en atacar pensando que iba en ayuda de la Marmota por lo cual se enzarzaron en una pelea, los tres reyes de oriente quisieron intervenir en ayuda del pobre ratón que iba muy desigualado y fue más que suficiente para que Norte se metiera de cabeza contra ellos, Damen veía el espectáculo sentado con Sandy, Sweety, Ulstra, Tooth, Teeth e Ivanovla.

-Mejor voy a buscar al idiota de Jack, ustedes intenten que estos cazurros paren de pelear-dijo la liebre dando doble patada en el suelo.

-Yo puedo hacer que les caiga una olla de oro gigante en la cabeza pero no creo que una conmoción cerebral arregle esto-comentó Damen a Ivanovla.

Ivanovla suspiró.

-Tienen el encefalogramo plano, no creo que les afecte. Venga, manos a la obra-ordenó la energética mujer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jeannie miró el lugar con asombro. Ni siquiera parpadeaba.

-¿Qué te parece?-preguntó Jack a un lado de ella.

-Muy a lo hobbit-bromeó Jeannie haciendo que el otro soltara una carcajada-. Me gusta.

La casa de Jack estaba a pie de un lago helado como si formase parte de él, estaba bajo una montón de tierra que hacia orilla con el lago, aunque tenía sus cosas como en cualquier casa o como habría en el taller de Norte, sólo que los muebles tenían una capa de escarcha recubriéndolos, cuándo exhaló aire vió su aliento, tenía un ambiente helado todo el lugar pero a ella le gustó. Pese al frío y que casi se resbalaba por el suelo, esa era la casa de Jack y le gustaba. Era…original.

-Debí advertirte que aquí haría algo más de frío-añadió Jack al ver como las mejillas de su amiga ya se veían rojas como manzanas.

Pero aquel sonrojo era sólo parcialmente debido al hielo.

-Descuida. Estoy bien-dijo con los ojos aun fijos en cada objeto de la casa-. Toma, Jack.

La pelirroja se acercó y le dio su manta roja, cuándo Jack se la había llevado, Jeannie dobló la manta y se la llevó con ella para no dejarla olvidado. Ella adoraba aquella manta, se la había dado su abuelo cuándo era pequeña y odiaba su pelo rojo, su abuelo pretendía demostrar que era una cualidad de ella que él quería, ella sabía que era de las pocas cosas de las que jamás quería deshacerse, pero viendo la casa de Jack tan sólo pensó, ¿por qué no dársela? Algún día, dentro de cincuenta años o menos quizás ,sólo sería una cara borrosa y sin nombre para él pero le reconfortaba que Jack tuviera algo suyo. Llámalo regalo, llámalo vínculo o sólo un lazo, para ella era importante.

-Es un regalo para tu casa, Jack. Sólo cógela-musitó con vergüenza.

Jack no se paró a pensarlo, era la primera vez que recibía un regalo, sin contar los horribles zapatos azules con cascabeles que le dio Norte.

-Gracias, Jeannie- dijo pasándole su cayado-. Sostenlo un momento, por favor.

Jeannie agarró el cayado mirándolo, Jack cogía la manta acariciando la tela con suavidad, quería llevarla a su cuarto y guardarla allí, por su parte ella continuó mirando el cayado, notaba la frialdad de la madera, los brillos azules que despedía, una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro, vió que Jack desapareció de su lado y no viéndolo cerca aprovechó para abrazar el bastón contra ella con anhelo. Gracias al cielo que Jack no había visto la estela rosada creada por Sweety.

Sus oídos le pitaron, le pareció que alguien le hablaba.

-¿Jack? ¿Me has dicho algo?

-No, pero en seguida regreso-le oyó decir.

Jeannie se sintió confundida, estaba segura de haber oído algo, asomó la cabeza saliendo despacio de la casa de Jack, sin embargo, no había nadie, sólo ella y el resplandor de la Luna. Estaba tan segura de haber oído algo, a alguien decirle algo.

-Debí imaginarlo….me deben de pitar por poner tan alto la música usando cascos-murmuró posando el cayado en el suelo.

Una estela escarchada se formó en el lago cuándo hizo eso, la pelirroja abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al verlo, lejos de sentir miedo o hacerse preguntas sólo sintió una intensa emoción bullir en su interior, una especie de travesura unida a una intensa alegría, ¿era algo propio de ella? ¿o era lo que sentía Jack cuándo tenía el cayado? Volvió a pasarlo en el suelo haciendo otro pequeño pequeño riachulo de escarcha, pegó un pequeño salto por la emoción y se agachó acariciando el riachulo, entonces se levantó y, olvidándose de que no llevaba patines, se echó al lago, comenzó a mover el cayado por el suelo deslizándose sobre el hielo, en algunos momentos casi resbalando pero conseguía estabilizarse rápidamente, quizás porque no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía y sólo pensaba en divertirse. Se giró deslizándose haciendo un circulo helado con el cayado, heló la hierba reseca que se asomaba sobre el hielo más cercano a la orilla riendo.

Jack dentro de la casa buscó a Jeannie, hasta que oyó una risa familiar. Muy familiar.

-¿Julie?

Salió apurado de la casa olvidándose de su amiga, buscó de un lado a otro encontrándose a la pelirroja deslizándose sobre el hielo, congelando todo con el bastón hasta que el viento la elevó alto en el cielo, lo bastante para que el resplandor de Moon se le reflejara con más intensidad en el cabello. Jack no fue consciente de la realidad de la situación, le tomó unos minutos pensar bien en lo que había visto.

-….Un momento…-echó a correr sobre el hielo al ver a Jeannie caer-. ¡Jeannie!

La cogió en brazos cayendo sentado al suelo, ¿las personas que creían en él podían usar su cayado? ¿Era eso? ¿Por qué nadie le dijo nada? La miró a un paso de reprocharle haber usado su cayado, podía haberse hecho daño, las palabras se quedaron en su garganta. Los ojos grises de Jeannie estaban muy brillantes, siente una vaga sensación, una que estaba demasiado aletargada por el apasionado e impetuoso efecto de la flecha de Cupido, aún así nota esa sensación agitarse, la sensación contraria a encogerse de hombros, a gritar "¡Sí!" cuándo los otros te dicen "No", porque tiene un recuerdo persistente, Jeannie tiene algo parecido a alguien…a….

-Lo siento, Jack-se disculpó apartando los ojos de los de Jack-. Sólo…era divertido…perdón…pero…gracias…gracias por cogerme.

Jack agacha la cabeza intentando verle los ojos otra vez, intenta ver la respuesta muda, el recuerdo, ¿de dónde viene ese sentimiento? ¿Quién es Jeannie…..? Ella siente sus mejillas arder, intenta auto convencerse de que no es por él. No tiene nada que ver con que Jack esté tan cerca y de que fuera a alguien a quién quería besar, acariciar-no de una forma adulta como sugerían algunos sueños de Sweety-apretó sus manos entorno al cayado para reprimirse. Estaba Lia y Jack la quería.

Sólo quédate quieta y deja que Jack sea feliz.

-Vaya por Dios-gruñó.

Los dos jóvenes alzaron la cabeza al oír aquello, Ulstra se llevó una pata a la cara al darse cuenta de que lo dijo en alto, pero no pudo evitarlo, ¡Moon debía sentirse mucho más frustrado que ella! ¡Jack era tan cabeza hueca! Tenía menos sangre que un carámbano.

-¡Lo siento por interrumpir!-dijo la liebre acercándose hasta la orilla.

Jeannie se levantó toda apresurada devolviéndole el cayado a Jack con los ojos en ella, era menos vergonzoso que mirar a Jack.

-¡La liebre de Pascua!-chilló emocionada.

Dio un paso sobre el hielo comenzando a resbalarse, por suerte el guardián la sujetó y la dejó a un lado de Ulstra en la orilla.

-¿Qué haces aquí, coneja?-preguntó Jack apoyándose en el cayado.

-Hay una reunión de guardianes, ¿no viste la aurora boreal…..o andabas a otras cosas?-los ojos de la liebre brillaron con picardía.

-¿La aurora boreal es por reuniones?-inquirió el guardián sorprendido.

Ulstra se aguantó las ganas de arrearle con su pata, debía recordarse que aquel alelado era un novato.

-Eres el único que falta por eso vine a buscarte-explicó pacientemente Ulstra.

-Está bien, voy para allá-dijo el guardián, con suerte conseguiría probar alguno de los juguetes que estuvieran fabricando los yetis-. Pero antes dejaré a Jeannie en su casa.

Ulstra viendo la sentida incomodidad de la pelirroja se decidió a interceder.

-Yo la llevaré, Jack-dijo resuelta-. Tú mejor vete ya, la cosa está que arde en el taller de Norte.

-¿Seguro?

-E-Está bien si ella me lleva-murmuró Jeannie evadiendo la mirada de Jack.

El guardián no lo pensó y asintió para después dar un salto y dejar que el viento lo llevara a la guarida de Norte, Ulstra por su parte pateó el suelo creando un túnel por el que llegaron en apenas unos segundos al interior del dormitorio de la joven, por supuesto la liebre cayó de pie y la otra no tan bien.

-¡Eso ha sido una pasada!-chilló por lo bajo Jeannie aún tirada en el suelo.

-Vamos al punto-dijo seria la liebre.

Jeannie se echó para atrás cuándo aquella imponente liebre se iba acercando a ella con una cara muy seria, ¿Qué no tenía que ser una cosita adorable? ¡Le daba miedo!

-¿Q-Que?

-Vamos a ver, ¿qué narices pasa con Jack?-quiso saber la liebre, ante la confusión en la cara de la otra suspiró-. ¿Lo vas a dejar ir así? ¿Con Miss pija 2013?

Oh. Así que aquel era el punto.

-Mi amiga Fiona es una pija y no es mala persona….-le dijo incorporándose un poco-. No importa cómo vista, importa como es.

Ulstra se llevó una pata a la cabeza, eso iba a ser largo.

-¿Me lo vas a decir a mi que parezco el peluche de una caseta de tiro? ¡Por favor! –resopló la liebre con frustración-. Igual te molestaría que tu amiga se besara con Jack, ¿verdad?

Jeannie exhaló.

-Si a Jack le gusta está bien.

-¡Jack tiene la misma inteligencia emocional que un muñeco de nieve!-respondió Ulstra entre dientes, se estaba desquiciando-. Dime, ¿qué sentido tiene todo esto? Tú lo amas-pateó el suelo ante la expresión que hizo la chica-. Si, bonita, lo sé. He visto como le miras, no soy estúpida, pero cómo te decía, ¿vas a dejarlo así? Tu queriéndole, él queriendo a Amelia, ¿cómo crees que vas a estar bien con eso?-le señaló hacia la escarcha de la ventana pero sin detenerse en lo que decía-. ¿Cuál va a ser el sentido de eso? ¿De verdad puedes creer que Jack estará bien con ella? ¡Dímelo y te juro que te dejo en paz!

-Estamos consiguiendo que le vea….estamos cerca-repitió aquello nuevamente en voz baja, Ulstra se preguntaba si buscaba convencerse así misma.

-¿Y crees que porque lo vea lo va a querer de inmediato?-esperó pero Jeannie no le contestó-. ¿Crees que funciona por un estúpido chispazo? ¿Qué le mirará y dirá que es el amor de su vida así en medio segundo? ¿A ti te pasó eso?

No, claro que no. Ella no quiso a Jack en el primer instante que le vió, era apenas una niña, su pequeña mente no podía alcanzar a comprender lo que era el amor, sólo veía a sus padres besuquearse y reir juntos, pero no alcanzaba a entender de qué iba todo aquello, le gustaba a un niño o algo así cuándo era tenía nueve años, lo supo porque él le tiró del pelo y esa era su forma de decirlo pero a ella no le gustaba porque le hacía daño, le gustaba más las bolas de nieve de Jack, la hacían sentir que todo era divertido, brillante y que había chispas azules por todas partes, para ella él siempre era divertido. Entonces se hizo más mayor, empezó a mirar a Jack con otros ojos, le pareció que no sólo era divertido o bueno con los niños, también le pareció que tenía unos ojos muy bonitos, después su pelo, la sonrisa, la nariz, las mejillas hasta llegar al conjunto, le pareció una sensación extraña y conocida, cómo si lo hubiera sentido ya alguna vez y no pudiera recordarlo pero al mismo tiempo parecía tan nuevo e intenso. Y ala, enamorada como una idiota, jódete y baila.

-No estamos hablando de mí-se defendió Jeannie.

Ulstra entrecerró los ojos, no iba a poder convencerla, estaba demasiado cegada con que Jack quería a Amelia y nada más tenido sentido ni aunque ella misma se estuviera quebrando.

-No pienses que Cupido es infalibe, Jean-dijo Ulstra pateando el suelo-. A veces puede disparar la flecha equivoca, a fin de cuentas sólo es un niño de…cuatrocientos años o más.

Y saltó dentro del agujero.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuándo Ulstra llegó al taller de Norte el panorama parecía algo más tranquilo, quizás por el aire amenazante de Ivanovla, Tooth y Sweety, las tres portaban tres mazos de doble mango para amasar la masa y desde luego tenían una cara más seria que un general de ejército, incluso Jack estaba sentado y calladito en una esquina, visiblemente traumado por algo que debió suceder mientras ella no estaba allí pero seguro tenía que ver con los BabyTooth y su obsesión por los dientes del joven.

-Bueno….ahora que todos parecemos más tranquilos….supongo que podemos hablar-dijo sentándose cómodamente.

Ante la vista de que todos iban a abrir la boca al mismo tiempo Ivanovla alzó el mazo haciendo que volvieran a cerrarla.

-Empezaremos por lo obvio-añadió Ulstra, claramente parecía la líder femenina-. ¿Por qué la reunión, Norte?

El aludido habló cuándo Ivanovla le hizo el gesto.

-Está sucediendo algo, lo sentí en mi panza y Moon trrrató de decirme perro….parrrece que no sabe con seguridad lo que está pasando-explicó acongojado.

Ulstra asintió a sus palabras, dirigió una miradita a Jack y luego hacia Cupido.

-Cupi, tu turno.

El infante se estremeció y sus pequeñas alas se agitaron, estaba algo nervioso.

-Allegro…Allegro…desvió una flecha…no puedo decir de quién ni hacia quién…-vió con ojos suplicantes a Norte y su mujer-. No puedo revelar eso _así._

Y ellos entendieron rápidamente. No puede decirlo delante de Jack.

-La cuestión es que antes…él no podía hacer eso…y ahora sí…y…y….está tramando algo, ¡me robó una de mis flechas!-explicó, ahora más exaltado el pequeño.

Hipó un par de veces antes de volver a sentarse, dando así por concluida su explicación.

-Bien, entonces decido que ahora es mi turno-anunció Ulstra seria, quizás más seria de lo que ninguno de los que la conocían había visto-. Ren se está volviendo más activo y la última vez se hizo notar apropósito, James y yo-miró severamente a Jack cuándo este soltó una carcajada-. Cómo decía, James y yo hemos hecho suposiciones…..o bien se siente más seguro…..o alguien le está ayudando.

Una serie de murmullos aparecieron por la sala, pero los problemas no acababan ahí ni mucho menos. Pérez alzó una pata dando repetidos botes contra el suelo hasta que Ivanovla le cedió la palabra, el ratón explicó algo aceleradamente y en un francés que no había quién lo entendiera.

-Ha dicho….los niños últimamente maduran con demasiada rapidez, antes de lo que suele hacerse tradicionalmente-tradujo Tooth, ganándose el agradecimiento del ratón.

Fue el turno de los tres de Oriente de pedir turno, en su caso fue Gaspar quién hizo de portavoz.

-Hemos notado….eso también…no es sólo como si madurasen, es como si algo les hiciera perder la ilusión como si….-suspiró con pesadez-. No quería decirlo pero es como si Bellaña pretendiera algo.

Los susurros se hicieron más audibles, Jack no entendía bien de quién se supone que hablaban.

-Bellaña es neutral-interrumpió Teeth extrañado-. Ella nunca se implica ni con el bando de Pitch, Allegro y Darkness ni con el nuestro.

-¿Quién es Bellaña?-cuestionó Jack.

Todos le miraron.

-¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?-le dijo Bunny, el que estaba más cerca de él-. Colega, Bellaña es quién arrebata a los niños la esperanza y la ilusión, la razón de por qué los adultos y adolescentes no creen en nosotros. Es neutral, la única creada a medias por Moon y Darkness.

Jack resopló.

-Eso es mentira, Jeannie me ve a mí, a Sweety, a Sandy, a Ulstra y seguramente a cualquiera de vosotros.

Norte abrió los ojos a punto de decir algo pero al ver el semblante lloroso que se le ponía a Cupido supo que decir que era su pareja no era la mejor opción, por lo decidió cambiar sus palabras.

-A veces Jack….hay un niño o una niña-miró con cariño a Ivanovla antes de seguir-. A veces sólo tiene algo tan fuerte en su interior que Bellaña no es capaz de robarle la esperanza ni sus ilusiones-permaneció en silencio pensando en lo que Cupido dijo antes y en la expresión del niño de hace un momento antes de continuar-. Pero eso no es eterno, Jack.

Jack frunció el ceño desconcertado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Bunny necesitó de todas sus fuerzas para evitar que Ulstra golpeara al chico del invierno, aunque no se libró de que a él mismo le cayera alguna. Norte prosiguió.

-Eso puede acabar por consumirse y quebrarse Jack, ella quizás pudo prolongarlo más de la cuenta, demasiado-intentaba escoger bien las palabras, no podía decirle a Jack la realidad-. Y…si llega a pensar que lo más sano es renunciar a ello, cuándo llega ese momento, cuándo se rinde es cuándo lo pierde todo.

Fue todo lo sutil que pudo. Eso alivió mucho a Cupi, aunque era una pena que no pudiera decirlo a las claras, que no pudiera decirle a Jack que probablemente estaba destrozando a la chica sin darse cuenta, no puedes pedirle a una persona que te quiera eternamente mientras vas perdiendo los tornillos por otra, esa persona acaba asimilando que debe seguir adelante y, a juzgar por la expresión de Ulstra, sabía que la chica humana había conseguido mantenerse en el borde demasiado tiempo por Jack y pronto el borde sería tan grande que ya no podría sortearlo y cuándo eso pasase...

-Volviendo al asunto que nos atañe-atajó Damen-. Bellaña nunca se le ocurriría confabular contra nosotros, sería como si uno de nosotros fuera al lado de Darkness.

-Es posible-razonó Ivanovla, reflexionó quedamente unos minutos-. Pero tampoco creímos que Pitch pudiera regresar y hace tiempo lo hizo, ahora también puede hacerlo.

Bunny sacudió la cabeza.

-Pitch acabó engullido por Darkness.

-O quizás lo protegió de nosotrrrros, Bunny-razonó Norte-. Puede que Pitch hiciera un primerrr movimiento para tantearnos y que Darrrrkness pudiera planearrrrlo mejor.

-Demasiadas suposiciones y demasiado poco margen de actuación-se quejó Baltasar-. Lo primero son los niños, habrá que volver hacer que crean en todos nosotros.

Jack ya se veía volviendo a recoger dientes aunque ninguno de los guardianes parecía verse afectado.

-Esperad…..si los niños dejan de creer…..¿por qué no estáis perdiendo poder?

-No son niños que dejan de creer Jack-dijo Tooth suavemente, miró de soslayo la esfera del mundo brillante-. Son niños que se hacen adultos, es muy diferente, quizás no podamos recuperar su esperanza si se han hecho tan adultos, no nos crea el mismo desbalance que si simplemente dejasen de creer, pero nuestra promesa es nuestro trabajo, nuestra vida: Todos los niños deben crecer con coraje y con ilusión, jamás con sufrimiento o desigualdad.

Hubo un prolongado silencio. Todos recordaban ese juramento, pese a las desigualdades existentes en el mundo, todas esas guerras, ricos y pobres, lo único en lo que todos los niños estaba igualados eran en esperanza e ilusión, de ninguna forma podían permitir que perdieran aquello.

Y no lo consentirían, fuera quién fuera el responsable.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**OwO yay! así hemos llegado ya al capi seis! espero que les gustara aunque siento que muy pronto me querrán matar xD!  
**

**Nos vemos!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Frozen love  
**

Te amo hasta la profundidad, la anchura y la altura que mi alma puede alcanzar –Elizabeth Browning.

**Aclaraciones: **Jack Frost no me pertenece, lástima (?) yo no le hubiera puesto algo tan triste en la película ¬¬ pero los oc son mios. Comprobaran que alguna vez verán un asterisco * tras los puntos suspensivos en los que divido el contenido del fanfic owo bueno estos puntos significan que llevan una canción que fue la que me inspiró para hacer esa parte! espero que les gusten! Ya pondré acá el nombre de la canción para que no tengan que irse hasta el final del cap para ver owo !

En este capi si hay canción ! es Be the song-Foy Vance , disfrutenla ^^

**REVIEW ALERT ! : **Owo pues por aqui contestaré a los reviews que me dejen pues ustedes se tomaron su tiempo en leer mi historia y luego redactar lo que les pareció así que lo mínimo es no sólo agradecerles sino contestarles de uno a uno nwn

Harmony-Frost-30589: Holis! allegro y sus planes...gaah...detesto hacer el drama D: pero forma parte de la historia y mucho me temo que va a aparecer, podéis odiarme ;-; -le da pañuelitos-. Intentad no matarme hasta que acabe el fanfic w

Lilit: Buenas! alguien nuevo OwO, saludos y bienvenida! gusto conocerte, gracias por el comentario, me hace feliz que guste mi fanfic :"3, y siento hacer sufrir a la parejita D: pero gaah en serio que es necesario pero prometo que..gaah es que no puedo decir sin dar spoiler, perdon ;-;

Marianita-chan: Ay amiga! Hola, hola! Descuida sé cuánto absorbe el mundo exterior, te lo dice una vaga forzada a tratar de probar sus asignaturas xD, sólo puedo decirte que espero que too ese ajetreo se te solucione pronto y tengas un merecido descanso ^^. Gracias por el comentario de como cuento la trama, a veces soy increíblemente descuidada con ella T_T .Sobre Allegro...es un chico sexoso pero tan malo como sexoso maldita sea ¬/¬ nunca sabes por dónde saldrá y sobre Jack...bueno, si, muy poco a poco, necesita varios carteles de dirección y un guardia que le vaya indicando camino, pero bueh, es adorable así, ne? por lo de Julie descuida, es normal si andas cansadita, es más, te agradezco muchísimo que comentaras teniendo en cuenta lo que me dijiste. Saluditos amiga :3

AMBARYLOLA: De nada :333 Gracias por esos vales, Cupi y perez los necesitaban xD espero que no se los intercambien (?), Ulstra es...joe Ulstra es Ulstra es tan suprema que no puede definirse xD, únicamente ideal para Bunny ahahaha, sobre guerra asd asd -no puede dar spoiler- gracias por lo del libro xD si soy sincera tengo más de cien hojas de word escritas de Frozen love xD y aún me queda por escribir, como siempre seguiré poniendo mis frasecitas y te deseo sueños de Sweety a ti tambien :333

Harmony-Frost-30589: x3 holitas holas!, OwO gaaah me alegra haber producido esa sensación con los recuerdos, obvio que se verán más pero gaah en serio que me mataran ;w; y no eres mala ni sádica! sólo te gusta el drama x3 igual que a mi! nos vemos! ^^

ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS: Iris: Gracias por del cap :"D y la reacción de Jack...bueh! hay opiniones ahaha y Ulstra es muy sabia analizando gente x3, si le haces eso del huevo a Jack avisa que saco foto xD, lo del cayado fue algo como se me ocurrió en plan una indirecta-directa pero Jack no la pilló, lástima. Y lo del lemmon O/O, no tengo incoveniente en escribir lemmon a decir verdad tengo otros fanfics con mucho lemmon y bastante fuertes xD pero la verdad es que si alguien no se siente cómodo con eso pues creo que lo dejaré para que opinen sobre el tema :"3

Sobre tu hermana buff lo siento muchísimo, yo estuve en un colegio de monjas y fue...traumático...ha pasado unos años...y aún tengo pensadillas...en fin...espero que la saquen pronto de allí, que una mala racha la tiene cualquiera y me parece un poco exagerado hacerle eso...en serio, si consigues hablar con ella le deseo mucha suerte y le das saludos de mi parte.

Deipris: Buenas :D...me mataréis vilmente y sin piedad? ;-; creí que sería algo rapidito, por qué tanto dolor? -lo piensa- ah ya ;-;, perdón. Gaah aun así no quiero que sean mis esclavos ;-;, seamos amigos :D! lo de Bunny...xD tiene unos puntos raros, como cuándo se preocupó al pensar que Jack se cayó del trineo en la peli ahaha xD, shi pobre Alen, no tuvo mucha suerte cierto?, cositas del oficio supongo^^U lo d Jack...iih! que no puedo spoilear por mucho que quiera ;-;, xD lo de la cara pobre Jeannie, imagina si la ve jack hubiera pasado mucha vergüenza y bueno lo del cayado fue tan asd xD a mi también me encantaría usarlo ewe! Seguroque si es divertido...na mas imaginatelo...muahahaha. Yay gracias, me alegra que te guste :3, dejo el capi de esta semana!

EmmaMason13: :"D Alguien nuevo! hola hola hola! Bienvenida! Siento lo de Jack, lo suyo con Lia es...asd...y creo que no les va a gustar como va a seguir esto...gracias por lo de hermosa, espero poder mantener su encanto hasta el ultimo capi w. Nos vemos!

Yda: Wiiii un capítulo sin faltas ;w; gracias al cielo! y a leer antes de publicar xD y que pasa con lo de Bellaña? cualquier cosa que no te encaje ya sabes que te digo sin problema :3

Yukki: buenas :"D, a Jeannie por que? o.o pobre sólo es victima xD, wao, en serio es de las que mas te llaman la atencion? o/o gaah me sacaste los colores, no suelo considerarme buena escritora w Aqui dejo el capi calentito del horno.

Colegas, en vista a una pregunta que me hicieron pues quiero dejar a vuestra opinión si queréis aqui o no lemon, yo ya sé como son ambas posibilidades xD sólo necesito oirles para saber si poner una o la otra :3 Así que pensadlo y en el siguiente capi según lo que me digáis os diré si habrá o no. Gracias como siempre por pasaros a comentar! Me animáis muchísimo a escribir!

**7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lia mira los dibujos de Jack Frost que Jeannie había hecho, tan sólo los más recientes, ve sus ojos, su pelo, su sonrisa, no parece convencida pero tampoco completamente escéptica, Jeannie la contempla con un nudo en el estómago mientras la morena examina con quietud esos dibujos.

-Una foto sería de más ayuda.

Jeannie inspira hondo pasando por alto la crítica escondida tras el comentario.

-Después de la última noche me siento….confusa…vale…admito que hay algo…¿alguien como él?...puede que sí….-murmuró, sus pestañas resaltadas con delineador parpadearon a toda velocidad-. Así….que él, este él, me quiere-sonrío muy pagada de si mismo-. Si tiene este aspecto no es tan malo, pero estar con él tanto.. todo lo que yo vaya a vivir como humana es un poco uff, quiero decir, él entenderá si quiero salir a la larga con otras personas, ¿verdad?

Ella estuvo a un paso de estrangularla, se mordió tan fuerte el cachete que notó el sabor de la sangre en su boca.

-No sé…..-farfulló con voz áspera-. Creo…..creo que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

_Intenta no cagarla, correspóndele con la misma intensidad, Jack no merece menos. _Pensó Jeannie con tristeza, pero no podía soltarle aquello, tenía que llevar la situación suave, poco a poco ella parecía estar pasando por el aro o eso o se le estaba yendo la cabeza, cualquier posibilidad era bien recibida.

-Bueno, ahora que viste los dibujos haremos un ejercicio-dijo cambiando su peso a la otra pierna.

No le gustaba la habitación de Lia, la hacía sentir más fuera de lugar de lo que ya estaba, la de Fiona tenía un estilo similar pero le daba otra sensación, tal vez porque Fiona si era su amiga.

-No me voy a poner estudiar ahora-se quejó Lia depositando los dibujos sobre la mesa-. Eh, te has portado bien ayudándome con los vestidos y todo eso mientras Rachel y Pam están con su padre pero yo también he cedido con todo este asunto y…..

-No es ningún ejercicio del tipo estudiar, Lia-aclaró Jeannie con infinita paciencia-. Sólo tienes que tumbarte, haré que entres en memoria sobre Jack, nuestra generación a mi excepción nunca creyó en él, pero con los dibujos y algunos sucesos tal vez sirva de estímulo para verle.

-Está bien, si es sólo eso que no se diga que no devuelvo favores-aceptó a regañadientes.

Se tumbó en su cama esperando a que la pelirroja prosiguiera.

-Date prisa, quiero ver mi programa y no tardará en empezar.

Jeannie sabía que la acabaría estrangulando.

-Cierra los ojos, Lia-pidió con amabilidad-. No pienses en nada hasta que yo te lo diga-dejó pasar unos segundos en silencio, no estaba segura de si la otra le estaba haciendo mucho caso-. Piensa ahora, eres una niña de ocho años, estamos en la plaza del pueblo, llevas unas botas grises para la nieve que hacen que las otras niñas te miren-vió que ella sonreía, bien, parecía haber captado su atención-. Entonces lo ves, una bola apareció de la nada y golpeó a Tony Spark, su cara está aturdida pero de pronto parece ilusionado y grita quién lo hizo. Nadie ha visto quién la lanzó, pero, ¿es cierto eso?-miró de reojo los dibujos que había de Jack, apretó los labios-. Las niñas miraban tus botas, tú no les prestabas atención, sólo las escuchabas decir lo bonitas que eran, estabas mirando a la plaza, puedes ver algo, un largo cayado marrón y un chico de pie en equilibrio, está amasando otra bola de nieve. Parece mayor que los otros niños, diecisiete o puede que dieciocho, pero no está con los de su edad, está ahí con los niños, parece divertirse, tiene los ojos azules y el cabello blanco. Sonríe y ríe con todos los que están ahí.

Lia arruga ligeramente la expresión.

-Creo que…..me parece que….-abre los ojos-. ¡Oh, cielos!

Jeannie la mirada expectante y un tanto aterrada.

-Menudo aburrimiento-canturreó la joven sonriendo-. No vi nada, sólo al idiota de Tony recibir el bolazo, supongo que sólo puedo imaginarlo a partir de los dibujos, pero es mucho esfuerzo en este momento.

Definitivamente quería estrangularla.

-Eh, ¿qué pintas tu en todo esto?-Jeannie se detuvo al escucharla-. Si, ya sabes, esto es cosa mía y de Jack, tú no tienes nada que ver, así que me pregunto por qué estás ayudándole, ¿qué recibes a cambio?

-Absolutamente nada-replicó ladeando la cabeza-. Sólo quiero ayudar, es todo.

-Oh venga, ¿Qué te prometió?-cuestionó con diversión y una cierta malicia oculta en los ojos-. ¿Una vuelta en volandas? ¿Conocer a los otros mitos y pedirles un autógrafo o qué?-su sonrisa se ensanchó-. Ni que te gustara.

Jeannie parpadea mirándola bruscamente, cómo si acabara de contar el mayor secreto de su vida y realmente era así, por fortuna Lia parece estar bromeando.

-En fin, se acabó el ejercicio. Estoy cansada-anunció Jeannie.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aunque apenas es por la tarde no tiene ánimo para jugar con la nieve, por la mañana ha estado en una larga escalada en prácticas, en no menos de cinco días llevaría a un grupo de niños de escalada a la montaña y como monitora tenía que pasar ella misma las pruebas, practicar y no dejar de examinar y probar que la ruta que sigue es la indicada, su padre la sorprendió esa mañana con un equipo de escalada nuevecito, al parecer orgulloso de que pudiera llevar a su primer grupo. Dio saltos de alegría hasta que recordó que tenía que ir a la casa de Lia para seguir ayudando a Jack y ahora estaba demasiado cansada y desganada.

Se sentía tan agotada, ¿De dónde sacaba antes todas esas energías? Se tumbó sobre la cama con los abiertos mirando hacia la pared, se preguntó cuánto faltaba, cuánto tardaría Lia en ver a Jack, cuánto tardarían en ser una pareja feliz y si le dolería mucho al verlos. No quería eso. No quería que la última vez que viera a Jack fuera apretado contra Lia en un interminable beso de película, necesitaba que estuviera él sólo, apreciar su expresión risueña y como sus intensos ojos azules le provocaba por última vez un hormigueo en su pecho haciendo latir su ventrículo derecho e izquierdo.

Se sintió tan cansada que sin remedio acabó cerrando los ojos.

Está sentada en la rama de un árbol con alguien, mira lo pequeñitas que parecen unas casas de madera a lo lejos, ve su cabello marrón resplandecer bajo el sol de la tarde, sólo eran rayos de luz reflejándose en su cabello y en sus ojos pero hacía que se le cortase la respiración, agachó los ojos viendo su sonrisa juguetona y le robó otro beso. Creyó que se desmayaría, enredó los brazos en su cuello, nunca se sintió tan horriblemente acalorada. …Pero de un momento a otro todo se tuerce, el bonito paisaje primaveral cambia a un frío invierno pero no por eso cambian sus sentimientos, ese invierno siente que es importante para ella, no sabe muy bien por qué, es como que iba a lograr algo por lo que estuvo esperando.

Vió su sonrisa antes de irse con Elora, la niña tironeó de ella pero tenía que preparar su guirnalda para dársela con la dote, su madre no le dejaría ir hasta terminar pero promete que irá. El escenario se retuerce, la cara de Elora es borrosa pero casi clara, la conoce de algo, sabe que la quiere porque su pecho se encoge cuándo la ve llorar, su pequeño rostro está rojo con marcados surcos de lágrimas mientras intenta explicar algo y ella siente una angustia en su corazón, deja caer lo que tiene en sus brazos y corre. Le falta el aire, corre todo lo que puede, sus pulmones queman, no ve el camino, sólo tira hacia adelante, no oye a nadie, no ve a nadie.

Grita, patalea y araña cuándo siente como la sujetan por los brazos para que no avance. Entonces sólo ve el lago, tenía la garganta contraída, apenas le salía algo que no fuera referente a esas cuatro letras que lo componen, se escapan entre sus labios como gemidos lastimeros hasta que se derrumba a las orillas del lago.

No se despierta por su propio pie, es su hermano pequeño quién la despierta, entre asustado y preocupado la mira con sus ojos de color aguamarina como si no la hubiera visto nunca antes de verdad, Jeannie suelta un jadeo, se siente mareada y aturdida, con unos grandes deseos de vomitar.

-Jackie…-murmuró con voz ahogada, se pasa los dedos por la mejilla descubriendo lágrimas calientes-….¿Qué…qué haces aquí?

El niño la ve sin entender pero se sienta en la cama a su lado.

-Creí que me llamabas….lo siento-se disculpó.

Pero Jeannie lo abrazó sonriendo algo más tranquila, sólo fue una estúpida pesadilla, sólo eso.

-¿Te llamaba?-cuestionó limpiándose con la mano libre las lágrimas, no quería preocupar más a su pequeño hermano.

El niño se abrazó con fuerza a ella, apretando la frente contra el cuello de la mayor.

-Gritabas Jack una y otra vez-susurró preocupado-. ¿Qué estabas soñando?

Jeannie abrió la boca pero no fue capaz de decir nada, ¿qué soñaba? ¿Otra vez esas repeticiones? Frunce el ceño tratando de recordar algo más que la sensación de abandono y tristeza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Así que, ¿hay progresos o no?-cuestionó.

La mirada roja oscura de Allegro se pasó sobre el hombre y alzó una ceja con expresión neutral.

-¿Me vas a meter prisa, Pitch? ¿Tú que la jodiste por no saber hacer las cosas bien?-dijo divertido el chico de pelo negro.

Pitch miró con cara de pocos amigos al encargado de romper corazones.

-¿Quieres que empiece a hurgar en tus miedos, Allegro?-no era una pregunta, era más que una advertencia.

Una amenaza.

-Quiero que te centres en tu parte, Ren está cumpliendo la suya y no se está quejando-replicó Allegro jugueteando con la flecha de Cupido entre sus dedos.

Pero Pitch no estaba conforme con esa repuesta, no después de la humillación sufrida a manos de los guardianes y que lo tuvieran relegado a una sombra no hacía más que empeorar su humor.

-Tienes miedo por tu hermano Cupido, de que le suceda algo, qué tierno Allegro-sonrió arrogantemente-. Pero lo más interesante del asunto es que te da miedo fracasar, fracasar en que la humana se aferre más a Jack en lugar de alejarse. Así que todo esto parece una cruzada personal tuya por un ser humano que te rechazó hace más de trescientos años, ¿Darkness no tiene nada que decir ante eso?

En apenas un parpadeo, Allegro estaba sujetando a Pitch por la ropa tratando de aplastarlo contra la pared, sin embargo el hombre del miedo se escurrió como una sombra a una distancia prudencial del otro.

-Oh, tengo razón. Interesante.

-No tienes nada-dijo fríamente dejando sus brazos colgados a los costados de su cuerpo, necesitaba calmarse-. El plan es infalible, ¿entiendes? Jack acabará o muerto o en nuestras filas, las cosas están transcurriendo más o menos según lo planeado.

-¿Más o menos, Allegro?

Ambos varones dieron un respingo al oír la aguda voz de soprano de la mujer, por supuesto no podían verla, únicamente estaban capacitados para sentir la avasalladora sensación de oscuridad que traía consigo, la sensación que los había convertido en lo que eran después de una vida de mierda llena de desgracias y frustraciones.

-Saldrá favorable para nosotros-contestó Allegro completamente tenso.

-Entonces aclárame ese más o menos.

Pitch tragó una carcajada disfrutando del espectáculo hasta que a él también le cayó una represalia.

-Pitch, siempre es agradable recordar cómo nos humillaste al adelantarte demasiado-dijo suavemente con voz envenenada-. Haz el favor de estar callado sino tienes intención de mejorar la explicación de Allegro.

El hombre del miedo agachó la cabeza quedando en silencio, esa mujer sin duda era una castradora, todos los creados por ella lo sabían y debían atenerse a cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerles, por lo que Allegro fue cuidadoso en su explicación.

-Hasta ahora las cosas están saliendo como deben, Ren y Bellaña han atraído la atención de los guardianes de todo el mundo, están demasiado ocupados especulando sobre ellos, así que Pitch podrá entrar en acción si sabe mantener la calma-desoyó el gruñido emitido por el aludido-. En esa parte progresamos adecuadamente.

-Ya tengo el más Allegro, pero quiero saber qué pasa con el menos.

Su tono de voz dejaba más que claro que le interesaba el punto tambaleante del plan.

-Hice bien la primera parte, provoqué que Jack tropezara y mi hermanito le disparase una flecha cargada de amor en lugar de una vacía hacia la chica equivocada-expuso el joven, aunque más parecía que trataba de defenderse-. Ya contaminé los sueños de Sweety que la hacen recordar, está empezando sólo a ver el dolor y el miedo, eso sumado a lo que hace Jack, está ayudando, en poco tiempo Bellaña podrá apropiarse de sus esperanzas y de sus ilusiones.

-Y tú de su corazón roto-concluyó la voz casi divertida aunque con un deje irritado.

Allegro se apresuró a terminar su explicación.

-Como ya dije en su momento, no es su corazón roto sólo, es su centro. Es poco frecuente obtener eso de alguien que ha sido tanto tiempo creyente, está reforzada por los recuerdos de su primera vida y Sweety, sin darse cuenta, nos está ayudando empujándola a recordar-dijo con semblante triunfante-. Aunque debo decir que esta parte es la tambaleante, se aferra demasiado a esos recuerdos, más de lo que lo haría un ser humano corriente, seguramente por haberlo vivido ya-mostró entonces la flecha de Cupido de color rojo oscuro-. Pero para acelerarlo más he conseguido esto. En cuánto contamine la flecha bastará un sutil contacto para arrebatarle su visión temporalmente.

-Temporalmente es un problema-añadió, ahora visiblemente irritada.

Pero Allegro se mantuvo en las suyas.

-Ella no sabrá que el efecto es temporal, será tiempo más que suficiente para que Bellaña y yo hagamos nuestra parte-continuó vez que crea que no puede verle, lo creerá con tanta firmeza que será incapaz de reponerse aunque los efectos hayan pasado.

-¿Y si esa parte fracasa?

Él entrecerró los ojos.

-Entonces haré lo mismo que hace trescientos años. Y cuándo Jack se reponga de la flecha o acabe rechazado será demasiado tarde, no hay nada como un corazón hundido por la culpa y el dolor para hacer que alguien cambie de bando-añadió como último detalle-. En el mejor de los casos Jack se unirá a nosotros o morirá cuándo todos los niños dejen de creer en ellos.

-Así espero, pero….Allegro-le llamó con voz delicada, eso era peligroso.

Allegro dirigió su mirada a la inmensa negrura.

-Si la amargura y el dolor de la humana sobrepasa los valores…..avísame, quizás reconsidere darle una tercera opción.

El chico de las alas rotas sonrió.

-Esperaré que sea así.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jack se había acostumbrado ya a que las pequeñas babytooth revoloteasen alrededor de él, era lo que le tocaba por ir a visitar al reino de las hadas con Tooth y Ulstra mientras los otros se dividían para ocuparse de los otros asuntos, no sabía por qué había tenido que ir con ellas, él estuvo hablando con el esposo de Tooth-le dio la impresión de que él trataba de distraerlo por algún motivo-pero de reojo le pareció que Tooth, Ulstra e Ivanovla cuchicheaban algo con Cupido, como una confabulación vampiro-zombi-apocalíptica o algo mucho peor, aún así no le dio importancia y trató de que Teeth le contará algo extravagante que sonase mucho mejor que los cuentos de vieja sobre cada uno de ellos que se les decía a los humanos.

Cuándo se quiso dar cuenta, lo habían metido otra vez dentro de un saco y tirado por un portal dimensional hacia el reino de las hadas, la patada que recibió y que lo hizo entrar en el portal podía asegurar en un ochenta y cinco por ciento que debió ser cosa de Ulstra. La liebre le dirigió una mirada heladora. Ahora estaba seguro en cien por ciento de que fue ella, casi sintió que lo había asesinado con su mirada de hielo.

-Parece que todo aquí está bien-dijo Jack con el cayado apoyado en su hombro.

Había una pequeña red de BabyTooth sentadas a lo largo de aquel bastón mirando de forma muy enfermiza los dientes de Jack.

-Qué blanquitos son….son tan blancos-suspiró Tooth con una sonrisita.

Ulstra resopló.

-Como te oiga Teeth, dejará a Jack sin ninguno….-comentó la liebre, todos sabían lo psicópata que podía ponerse el hado a cualquier asunto referente a Toothiana o a que le llamasen hado.

Tooth rió.

-Supongo que a veces se lo hago pasar mal-sonrió con dulzura-. Pero sabe que amo sus dientes por encima de los de cualquier otro.

Ulstra la miró con un tic en la oreja.

-Querrás decir a él-le corrigió la coneja.

Tooth permaneció en silencio antes de ruborizarse.

-¡Oh! ¡A él también, claro!

Ulstra se llevó una pata a la cara con frustración. Necesitaba que le dieran paciencia, resolló sutilmente y se preparó para saltar.

-Busca eso que acordamos-le pidió saltando hacia Jack.

-Todo parece en orden por aquí, los niños siguen creyendo en el Hada Tooth-dijo mirando el mural en perfecto estado.

Las babytooth volaban absolutamente todas, así que Jack no veía que estaban haciendo allí en lugar de tener un poco de acción molestando a Bunny o a Damen, quizás yendo dónde los niños.

-Tooth me dijo que te regaló tu cilindro-dejó caer como quién no quiere la cosa.

-Si, le estoy agradecido por eso.

La liebre asintió, no le gustaba ser suave y con el cerebro y los entendimientos que Jack tenía no había que serlo, sin embargo, ser brusca y hablar las cosas sin tapujos ya lo había intentado y no salió nada bueno, tenía que concentrarse en otra vía.

-¿Has visto tus recuerdos?-preguntó lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva.

Observó como Jack pareció tensarse levemente, un rastro de anhelo se posó en sus ojos opacando la desquiciante obsesión que se reflejaba por la flecha de Cupido, Ulstra sonrió a medias, eso era buena señal.

-Si, he visto algunas cosas-le confío con nostalgia.

-Echarás en falta a tu familia ahora que los recuerdas-repuso, le costaba a horrores no ir directa al punto.

Jack apretó sutilmente el bastón.

-….Había alguien….-murmuró cabizbajo.

Ulstra contuvo el aliento, estaba expectante, podía ver como el anhelo se hacía más fuerte, el Jack humano recordando cómo quería a Julie más que a cualquier otra persona, descontando a su hermana, eso eran amores distintos, aún así la liebre tuvo la sensación de que la flecha de Cupido se estaba deshaciendo, ir más suave funcionaba aunque pareciera mentira. Hubo un momento en que estuvo a punto de mandarlo todo a la mierda y explicárselo a Jack con un espectáculo de marionetas, a ver si así se daba por aludido, pero todo parecía estar resultando.

-Era alguien muy importante, ¿verdad?

Vió un rubor en Jack, leve, quizás porque el chico ya de por si era pálido por su condición como hombre del frío.

-Si…lo era…

-O quizás lo es aún-intervino Tooth apareciendo a un lado.

Portaba otro cilindro en las manos.

-¿Y ese cilindro?

Ambas intercambiaron una mirada esperanzadora antes de que el hada se animase a responderle.

-Es el de Julie Grimm-dijo mostrando un lateral.

Jack pudo apreciar la cara en miniatura de Julie, su cabello rubio, los ojos grises como un lago escarchado, las pecas, la sonrisa bondadosa aunque traviesa. Entrecerró los ojos, Julie…..Julie se parecía horrores a…

-Sabes Jack, algunos cilindros tienen doble cara-comentó Tooth-. Por ejemplo, tu hermana Elora está por una cara y por el otro está Jamie, tienen un doble fondo dónde están los dientes de ambos.

-¿Eso…..eso….convierte a Jamie en descendiente de mi hermana….?-preguntó casi soltando un jadeo.

Ahí lo tenía, por eso Jamie y Sophie le tenían ese aire tan familiar, ¡todo estaba teniendo sentido! Ulstra, en cambio, tuvo otro tic en la oreja y le arreó un golpe con la pata a Jack en la cabeza.

-¡Eh!-protestó el peliblanco.

Tooth se metió entre los dos queriendo evitar que empezasen una pelea y sobretodo que las babytooth se metieran de por medio a defender a Jack.

-Escucha, Jack, cierto es que Jamie y Sophie son descendientes de Elora y por ello también tuyos pero…

-¡E-Entonces tengo una familia aún!-chilló con los ojos abiertos de emoción.

Apretó inconscientemente el cayado y el cilindro, en ese instante pareció recordar de quién era el cilindro pues posó los ojos en él, miró intensamente la cara de Julie, como si esperase que ella se saliera y apareciera en carne y hueso frente a él. Esperaba que lo llamase, sin embargo, siguió siendo únicamente una cara pintada, Jack dio lentamente la vuelta al cilindro con cierto temor, si Julie no tuvo descendencia no debería haber nada al otro lado. Todo se fue al traste entonces, vió los mismos ojos, las mismas pecas y la misma expresión, pero con el pelo rojo como las hojas de otoño, vió a Jeannie al otro lado, no a Julie y aquello lo destrozó más de lo que ninguna otra cosa pudo hacer.

Crash. Crash. Crash.

Acabó desmigajado y roto. Si Ulstra o Tooth le habían dicho algo lo ignoraba, creyó sentir que la liebre le daba otro golpe pero no varió la expresión. Estaba demasiado centrado en lo que veía.

En que Julie había seguido adelante.

Continuó su vida después de que él muriera. ¿Le guardó luto por deferencia a él? ¿Fue capaz de eso al menos? ¿O se olvidó en un tris? Entrecerró los ojos con rabia sólo de pensar que alguien como Magnus o Fletcher pudieron haber conseguido su mano, le hacía sentir enfermo y de cierta forma decepcionado porque ella no supo buscarle ni guardar esperanza, en cierto modo, Jack había querido que Julie tuviera una larga vida feliz, pero aceptar que la tuvo al lado de otra persona, otra que no era él y ver la confirmación era algo que no podía encajar. Cómo si el dolor le llegara de todas partes y se concentrara en un punto dónde no podía ponerse una tirita.

¿Qué haces cuándo se te rompe el alma?

¿Hay algún sitio al que ir? ¿Se puede curar?

Jack soltó un jadeo, la forma en que no les prestaba atención hacían que Toothiana y Ulstra se preocupasen, los ojos desenfocados de Jack no ayudaban, cuándo menos se lo esperaban el chico del invierno salió volando haciendo que las Babytooth tuvieran que volar en el aire al abandonar el cayado.

-¡Jack, espera!-gritó Tooth tratando de seguirle por el aire-. ¡No es lo que crees! ¡La otra cara significa reencarnación! ¡Jack!

El hada regresó al suelo dónde la liebre, se cruzó los brazos con expresión acongojada.

-No conseguí darle alcance-musitó.

Ulstra se pasó una pata por la frente, pateó repetidas veces el suelo con enfado.

-Sabía que su cerebro estaba forrado de escarcha y helado más allá de bajo cero-gruñó irritada-. ¿Y ahora qué? El muy cazurro se llevó el cilindro.

Toothiana abrió los ojos horrorizada.

-¡¿Se lo llevó?!

La liebre asintió y la hada soltó un gemido.

-¡No puede ver esos recuerdos! ¡Podrían destrozarle! –gritó llevándose las manos a la cabeza, sentía que comenzaba a perder plumas por el estrés-. Eso si los recuerdos no lo rechazan….no estoy segura….nadie a parte de nosotros vió esos recuerdos….

-¿Qué pueda haber en ellos que pueda hacer sentir mal a Jack si Julie nunca se casó?-quiso saber.

Toothiana se encogió sin querer, en parte por la pena y en parte por la culpabilidad de no haberlo evitado.

-…Julie vió a Jack después de convertirse en lo que era…llámalo…fe…esperanza…. Su centro o lo que sea…pero pudo seguir viéndole-confesó el hada, después de haber echado un vistazo a los recuerdos de Jack había buscado los de la chica movida por una intensa curiosidad-…trato muchas veces que Jack la escuchara o la viera…pero siempre pasaba algo que lo impedía…..una noche…..siguió a Jack demasiado lejos y hacía tanto frío que ella….-se calló.

Ulstra percibió el significado del silencio, sus orejas se tensaron.

-..Dios…si Jack lo supiera….-masculló.

-Imagino que por eso Jeannie siempre vió a Jack….su familia hablaba de él como un dicho, cuidado o te congelará la nariz o los pies, etc…-volvió a hablar con un tono algo más sombrío-. Muy en el fondo….una parte de ella ya sabía quién era Jack….o eso puedo suponer….sólo nos queda esperar que los recuerdos rechacen a Jack.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba tan enfadado.

¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué Julie lo traicionó así? Entrecerró los ojos con fuerza, necesitaba de alguna forma pensar, controlarse, el viento soplaba llevándolo a ningún lado concreto y en el camino debido a la ira estaba dejando una nevada intensa incluso en sitios dónde no debía nevar, respiró hondo y se paró sobre una azotea. Estaba como ahogado, sentía una presión enorme que no le dejaba respirar, ¿hacía cuánto no estaba en este estado? Caminó de un lado a otro sobre la azotea mirando con ojos velados al suelo, le temblaban las manos.

Sacó uno de los dos cilindros de su sudadera, miró el rostro en miniatura de Julie antes de girarlo y ver el de Jeannie, apretó los dientes y respiró a marchas forzadas, ¿con quién fue? ¿Angus? ¿Fletcher? ¿Richard? ¡¿Cuál de ellos?! La ira lo invadía, notaba el pulso de su cuello hacer eco en sus orejas, el ritmo de su corazón se aceleró, cerró el puño y golpeó la pared con todas sus fuerzas, la pared dónde estaba la puerta que conducía a la azotea se heló por completo cubriendo todo de una gruesa capa de hielo. Pensaba que conocía a Julie, había sido su vecina desde que él tenía conciencia, se habían peleado y habían jugado juntos por igual, habían compartido sus miedos, había formado equipo en los juegos de invierno, Julie….

Julie para él era…..

Volvió los ojos al cilindro. Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba saber con quién fue. Pasó los dedos a lo largo del cilindro esperando que apareciera el puzle de rombos, hubo un pequeño destello antes de ser absorbido por el resplandor. A diferencia de sus recuerdos, los de Julie pasaban demasiado rápido y parecían mezclarse con los de Jeannie en una maraña muy confusa, tan pronto veía casas de madera en medio de un arboleda como veía los edificios de la ciudad, Jack trató de ver si paraban en un punto, se oyen risas de niños, un montón de rostros borrosos pasan a toda velocidad.

Es el primer día que ayuda a su madre con la vaca.

Entonces se emborrona y se vuelve el primer día de colegio de Jeannie.

Demasiado rápido para entender o apreciar, no parecen pararse o saltar en ningún punto concreto.

_Jack…._

_….Jack… _

_…¡Ey, Jack!…_

Trata de centrarse, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que las voces de las dos eran prácticamente una copia, el largo pelo rubio de un momento a otro se vuelve rojo y viceversa, los mismos ojos. Se siente aturdido, aquello no paraba.

Por un instante el rostro de Julie aparece, consumido y roto por la pena, su vestido es completamente negro sin ningún color, incluso la capa para guarecerse del frío es negra. No recordaba verla nunca tan triste o deprimida, los ojos están enrojecidos y la nariz también, hay un marcado surco de lágrimas por su rostro.

_Jack no puede estar….Jack…¡…Jack, por favor! _

Julie cambia a Jeannie otra vez, intenta patinar sobre el lago helado, la chica gótica está a su lado.

_Me gusta patinar…pero los lagos helados me hacen sentir triste como si hubiera perdido algo importante en alguno de ellos…._

¿Qué es toda esa tristeza? ¿De dónde viene?

-Iré tan pronto a patinar al lago como pueda, lo prometo-se despide Julie sonriendo-. Hasta luego-se inclinó sobre la oreja de Jack-. Te quiero, Jack.

Quería haber ido con ellos, hacer en otro momento la guirnalda y reunir toda la dote. Quería ir con Jack.

_Te quiero, Jack._

_¡Intenta oírme, Jack! ¡¿Por qué no escuchas?! _

_Jack no me ve.._

_….no me ve…._

_Te quiero, Jack…_

Cae al suelo al ser echado afuera, el cilindro produce un golpe sordo al golpear contra la gravilla de la azotea pero no está roto, por fortuna, se cerró y permanece intacto, Jack mira el cielo nocturno con la respiración agitada, el recuerdo no podía haber acabado porque ni siquiera empezó nada concreto, entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Era porque no eran suyos? ¿Sólo la persona a la que pertenecía el cilindro podía abrirlos? Fue expulsado tan rápido..

Recogió el cilindro con cuidado entre sus manos como si fuera un tesoro de valor incalculable, eran los recuerdos de Julie, todo lo que había de ella, si quería verlos, la única salida que le quedaba era pedirle a Jeannie que lo abriera por él y le permitiera echar una ojeadita, volvió a guardarlo dentro de la sudadera con el suyo, agarró el bastón mirando hacia el viento. Tenía que ir a Alaska, ya. Así mucho más rápido que en otras ocasiones y sin juegos malabares o surfeo sobre su bastón, apareció de un momento a otro en la ciudad, se paró sobre los cables del tendido telefónico helándolos, aún había luz en casa de Jeannie, dio un salto apareciendo frente la ventana. Golpeó un par de veces con impaciencia hasta que la pelirroja pareció ser consciente de su presencia, dejó el libro a un lado haciéndole una señal para que entrara, él asintió metiéndose dentro.

-¿Has visto a Lia? Está casi convencida, lo de la flor fue bastante bien-dijo, miró hacia la puerta y bajó un poco la voz-. Creo que si haces nevar dentro de su cuarto acabará convencida.

-Tengo que pedirte algo-pidió de repente.

Ella se calló como si nunca antes hubiera visto a Jack, por primera vez en toda su vida, por lo menos desde que lo veía, nunca lo había visto con esa cara, era la personificación de la desolación y algo, así que ahí lo tenía, ver lo que no había querido ver, la razón de por qué se había prestado a ayudarle, la justificación que Ulstra le pidió a gritos: Jack destrozado. Jeannie tragó con fuerza, es cómo si las palabras se le quedasen atoradas en la garganta y necesitara sacarlas a empujones.

-…¿Qué…..qué…..sucedió, Jack?

Jack también la mira, pero esta vez la mira de verdad, mira su pelo rojo apagado, las pecas entorno a sus mejillas, la pequeña nariz, las piel blanca, los labios llenos y por último, quizás el detalle más insoportable de todos, ve los ojos, grandes y de color gris como un largo escarchado. ¿Por qué no lo vió al vuelo? ¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta de que eran dos clones? Salvaguardando el color del pelo, eran idénticas, incluso en lo largo y liso y también un poco despeinado que lo llevaban, ¿fue por Lia? ¿Se cegó tanto con ella que fue imposible notarlo? ¿Ese era el propósito de haber recibido un flechazo? ¿Perdonar a Julie por seguir?

-¿…Jack?

Y se da cuenta de que no puede pedírselo, de que ya le pidió demasiadas cosas y esta necesita esperar, esperar a que él sea lo bastante fuerte para poder verlo. Así que la abraza, la aprieta contra él apoyando la cabeza contra la suya.

-Qué pequeñita eres, Jeannie-susurró muy por lo bajo, haciendo que se le erizara la piel-…Gracias.

Se acabó. Tenía que finalizarlo. Tenía que perdonar a Julie, la quería bastante como para eso y hacer lo que debió hacer al principio e ir casa de Lia.

Se acabaron las sutilezas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OwO Otra semanita aca, bueno bueno, ya hemos llegado al capi siete, empiezo a estar orgullosa de mi misma :"3  
**

**Un avisito, publicaré un fanfic en warm bodies de isaac Marion en fanfiction pero como hay mucha leyenda negra conmigo sobre que cuándo empiezo un fanfic olvido los otros xD, pero no os preocupéis, normalmente suelo dejar los fanfics cuándo no sé como llevarlos, en el caso de Frozen love y Keeping heart (el que publicaré en Warm bodies) son historias dónde ya sé como será toda la trama y los personajes así que, que nadie se alarme porque cada martes habrá capítulo de Frozen love y cada jueves de Keeping heart x"3  
**

**Nos vemos!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Frozen love  
**

Todo lo que se hace por amor, se hace más allá del bien y del mal.-Friedrich Nietzsche

**Aclaraciones: **Jack Frost no me pertenece, lástima (?) yo no le hubiera puesto algo tan triste en la película ¬¬ pero los oc son mios. Comprobaran que alguna vez verán un asterisco * tras los puntos suspensivos en los que divido el contenido del fanfic owo bueno estos puntos significan que llevan una canción que fue la que me inspiró para hacer esa parte! espero que les gusten! Ya pondré acá el nombre de la canción para que no tengan que irse hasta el final del cap para ver owo !

**REVIEW ALERT ! : **Owo pues por aqui contestaré a los reviews que me dejen pues ustedes se tomaron su tiempo en leer mi historia y luego redactar lo que les pareció así que lo mínimo es no sólo agradecerles sino contestarles de uno a uno nwn

Harmony-Frost-30589: Buenas! jolin lo siento muchisimos ;w; pero qué le quieres? si es que Jack es un zote que no se entera de nada siento muchisisimo eso-le da pañuelos-ánimo mujer ;-; ay si te dijera que esto no es ni siquiera lo peor que va a pasar.

Yukki: Holistas-holas Yukki! gracias :3 me alegra dejarte picada así te veré en el siguiente capi que ya es este, espero que lo disfrutes amiga.

ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS: Para Iris: Hola! gaaah tienes razón, ese niño no debería sonreír, hace que se le perdone todo ¬/¬ y lo peor es que no entiende nada, es como que necesita más señales que un avión para aterrizar! y Jeannie como que tiene la cosa de que quiere que él sea feliz y no piensa en si misma, deberia hacerlo pero en fin, así es la vida :#

Para violeta: Buenas :3 Me creo lo de que no llega la señal, madre mía, cada vez me recuerda mas dónde estudiaba yo, sólo falta las monjas pegando con la regla por escribir con la mano izquierda ewe, y gracias por tomartelo con calma y no asesinarme todavía ^^U hay que darme tiempo para arreglarlo en todo, ya sabéis o que se dice "la noche es más oscura justo antes de amanecer" así que sólo dadme tiempo :333 Espero que tu estancia ahí realmente pueda ser leve y sino lo es te deseo todo el ánimo que pueda. Así que, ¡ánimo!

AMBARYLOLA: No te preocupes por las faltas, yo también cometo un montón w además agradezco mucho que me escriban reviews porque me animan a continuar la historia, soy una persona muy insegura ^^U. Y Jack...bueno o es tonto perdido o inocenton, no sé que será peor exceptuando esa sonrisita que tiene que te hacer perder los papeles y ...e/e mejor me callo, bueno, hay que darle tiempo a ese cabeza hueca, a ver si Tooth puede hablar con él y explicarle la verdad sobre el cilindro antes de que las cosas empeoren.

Hikaru-APTX4869: Holis! hacia tiempo que no te veía, temía haberte perdido ;-; me reconfortó mucho encontrar un review tuyo. Gracias, me alegra que te guste, espero seguir haciéndolo bien ! W

Yda: Yda :"D mio caro amore, como siempre sé que comentas w! eres mi amodoro! ya lo sabes! aunque lances esos corazoncitos para Darkness me los quedaré yo muahaha :3, y gracias, espero seguir mejorando, aún me queda mucho antes de ser buena. Sobre Bellaña pues es una humana que se convirtió en guardián neutral creada a partes iguales por Moon y Darkness cuya finalidad es hacer a los niños madurar para que puedan convertirse en adultos y así transmitir la ilusion a sus hijos ^^. Espero haberte aclarado. Cualquier cosa me dices.

EmmaMason13: Hola nwn, gracias w ya dije que no soy lo bastante buena, tengo que mejorar, quiero que ustedes disfruten mucho la historia ^^ y lo de Jack, lo siento, pero el pobre zote no se ha dado cuenta, se ha quedado pensando que Jeannie es descendiente de Julie y no de que es ella, es que estan arf! este hombre pero tan lindo, ¿qué haremos con él?

Cómo siempre, gracias a todos por pasaros a comentar y ahora antes de dejaros el capi un par de cosillas w:

Sobre el lemmon: Hubo mayoría de sí, una negación y un neutral, así que siguiendo el proceso democrático habrá lemon pero procuraré hacerlo suave por deferencia a quién no lo quería, de todas formas por el ritmo de la historia no tiene cabida algo basto y no quiero espantar a nadie ^^U, así que deseadme suerte. ¡Intentaré un lemon bonito! Aunque por supuesto pondré aviso en el capítulo en el que caiga para quién no lo quiera leer que se lo salte ^^

Trilogía Love: Bueno, puesss buff nunca pensé que conseguiría hacer algo así en fanfiction pero todo apunta a que sí. Veréis como en el fanfic van a pasar tantas cosas me he visto obligada a partirlo porque no quedaría demasiado bien que quedara saturado de sucesos, así que después de Frozen love vendrá la secuela que será Raining Love y con eso la historia habrá acabo, pero como dije trilogía queda un tercer libro, se me ocurrió hacer una precuela de Frozen love dónde se vería como fue para Jeannie ver a Jack cuándo los otros no lo hacían y como se fue enamorando poco a poco de él además de que por supuesto veremos a los demás guardianes, hay que ver como Sweety y ella se hacen amigas jeje, la precuela se llamará Unilateral love. Ahora ya si podéis continuar para el fanfic w Disfrútenlo!

**8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No había forma de que Fiona hubiera ido a aquella parte del gimnasio, en esa dónde estaba la pared de escalada puesta para los estudiantes como práctica, debido a su vértigo ella no quería pisar esa zona, pero siempre había excepciones, como por ejemplo que tu amiga te llamara solicitando una reunión de emergencia, al parecer ella había sido la última en llegar, Vicky y Pete ya estaban esperando mientras Jeannie iniciaba el descenso del muro.

-De ser tan importante por lo que querías hablar con nosotros, te habrías saltado la escalada-le reprendió Fiona, intentaba evitar mirar con todas sus fuerzas como la pelirroja bajaba.

-Lo siento, pero la escalada con los niños será en poco tiempo y necesito comprobar que estoy al cien por cien-se disculpó, pegó un brinco al estar a un palmo del suelo.

Jeannie comenzó a quitarse los arneses y bien se sabía que cualquiera de ellos le hubiera reprochado la convocación hasta que vieron como le temblaban las manos y como sus uñas estaban completamente mordidas, todas las evidencias de que ella estaba muy nerviosa.

-Ha tenido que ser algo gordo-susurró Pete a las otras dos.

-…..Ha pasado algo…pero no a mi….-susurró empezando a morderse otra vez las uñas.

-Niña, pero para ya que no te queda uña-le recriminó Vicky tirándole del brazo hasta que dejó de morderse-. Me vas a obligar a ponerte uno de esos lamparones que se le pone a los perros para que no se muerdan.

-No he pegado ojo en toda la noche-suspiró dejándose sujetar por la gótica-. Ayer…pasó algo, algo muy raro y….creo que malo.

Los allí presentes intercambiaron una mirada antes de acomodarse en el suelo para escuchar la historia.

-…..Jack…Jack estaba fatal…-anunció con preocupación.

-Oh, Dios, ya empezamos-se quejó Pete poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Vicky le dio un suave codazo en las costillas.

-Ni caso, sigue-pidió.

Fiona defendía la misma postura escéptica que Pete, por supuesto, pero por otro lado se supone que en la amistad es una especie de todo vale y si la pelirroja necesitaba que creyeran lo que decía Fiona no tendría problema en hacerlo.

-¿Qué le pasó a Jack?-preguntó.

Ayudó a Vicky a darle otro codazo a Pete antes de que dijera nada. Jeannie se encorvó ligeramente, retorció los dedos sin saber bien como expresarlo.

-Nunca, nunca había visto a Jack así….tan….destrozado….¿sabéis si Lia salió con alguien anoche?

-En su facebook no tenía nada, normalmente publica cuándo tiene plan para la noche-comentó Fiona pensativamente-. Habrá sido porque sigue sin verle.

Jeannie negó con la cabeza.

-Siempre está optimista y cada vez más convencido de que pronto le verá.

-Pudo ser cualquier otra cosa….algo que ella dijo y le sentó mal-adivinó Vicky-. ¿No te dijo nada?

Se ruborizó.

-Primero dijo que tenía que pedirme algo….luego se calló…y me abrazó-confesó en un murmullo-….Después me dijo que era pequeñita….

Tanto Vicky como Fiona reprimieron lo mejor que podían sus carcajadas, Pete en cambio no fue tan sutil.

-Lógico-bisbeó Pete echando la cabeza hacia atrás-. Tienes una estatura….no te dijo, ¿te tuve entre mis manos, Jeannie, eras muy bonita?*

Jeannie cerró los ojos apretando con fuerza los parpados.

-Vale, vale, Pete –le dijo con acritud-. Ya lo sé, Jack no existe y blablablá pero te recuerdo que tu aún tienes tu peluche de conejo de Pascua, no es cuestión de que vierais a los otros y a él no.

-¿Y de que es cuestión entonces, niña de los ojos milagrosos que todo lo ve?

-Es cuestión de esperanza y por lo visto aquí nadie la tiene-dicho esto se levantó y salió caminando a paso apurado del gimnasio.

-Anda que ya te vale-le reprochó Vicky levantándose con Fiona para ir tras Jeannie.

Le ayudarían a resolver el problema fuera cual fuera.

-¡Metedle un poco de sentido en esa sesera en lugar de seguirla en su locura!-gritó el otro sin entender porque se enfadaban- .Mujeres….ni con ellas….ni sin ellas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Ulstra Cani y Teeth aquí, cuánto honor….

-Ren, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos, exigimos una explicación-ordenó la liebre con la ballesta en una pata.

No iba a tolerar juegos.

-Bueno, bueno, pues ustedes dirán-añadió tranquilamente moviendo su oreja derecha-. ¿Os ofrezco algo para beber? Aunque….no sé si es os gustará mi juego de tazas…los hice con huesos de…..

-Ya nos lo imaginamos-le cortó Teeth severamente-. ¿En qué andas metido?

El dingo sonrió, una mueca retorcida de dietes aserrados en el pelaje de su cara, Ulstra casi se sintió sobrecogida pensando en lo que una vez él fue y lo que era ahora, pero pronto desechó aquel pensamiento. Estaba dónde le había llevado el odio y el miedo y ya no podían hacer nada por el que antaño había sido un chico brillante e imprudente.

-Mi negocio ha sido el de robar niños y comérmelos, no he hecho otra cosa-la flecha le pasó rozando la garganta, unos pelos sueltos cayeron al suelo-…..Cielos Ulstra, podrías dejar tuerto a alguien con esa cosa.

Y se echó a reír, una carcajada borboteante desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas que hizo que Teeth tuviera que sujetar a Ulstra, la liebre estaba a un paso de saltar sobre él y ponerle su pata sobre la garganta para aplastársela.

-Vámonos-le dijo tirando de ella-. Está demasiado ido para decir algo coherente.

-Se avecina, oh si, está viniendo mi época-otra carcajada salió, parecida a la de una hiena-. ¡Una época dónde podré llevarme a todos los niños! ¡Dónde tendré nueve preciosas crias de conejo y liebre colgadas para desollar!

-¡ATRÉVETE TAN SIQUIERA A RESPIRAR EL MISMO AIRE QUE MIS CRÍAS Y TE JURO QUE TE….!-Teeth tiró una de las esferas de Norte echando a Ulstra por ella.

-Esto no quedará así, Ren Dingo-le dijo el hado antes de meterse por el agujero interdimensional y desaparecer.

Ahora al hado le tocaba lidiar con una cabreada liebre de Pascua. El dingo en cambio paró de reír, clavó sus garras en la roca ardiente por el sol y las hundió provocando un surco marcado unido a un chirriante sonido.

-Ulstra…Cani….James E. Aster Bunny…-sus pequeños ojos negros se nublaron como si fueran los ojos vacíos de una muñeca-…Quiero mi venganza…la quiero… quiero…saborear como será…partir los huesos de sus crías entre mis dientes….

-Lo tendrás, Ren-anunció Pitch apareciendo en su sombra-. Pronto, todos y cada uno de ellos caerá, ni Navidad, ni Pascua, ni sus pequeñas haditas ni Amor. Cómo nos prometió Darkness, el plan se cumplirá.

Él echó un aullido secundando las palabras del hombre del miedo, ambos se la pagarían, Bunny pagaría haberlo convertido en el ser que era, lo haría con su sangre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jack caminó entre los tejados, Jamie lo saludó con los otros niños cuándo pasó cerca de sus aulas, el chico de pelo blanco los saludó algo distraído, estaba muy caviloso desde hacía días, más bien desde lo visto en el cilindro, no podía ver esos recuerdos tan preciosos de Julie, no sin acabar e un torrente confuso dónde no podía distinguir nada, dio un salto quedándose en el tejado, se apoyo sobre su bastón con gesto reflexivo, tenía que hacer algo drástico para que la creencia de Lia sucediera por fin y se acabaran esos rodeos, estaban pasando….cosas. No sólo el lío en el que estaban todos los guardianes, era algo más personal, le estaban empezando a pasar…ciertas cosas por la cabeza, cosas que no estaba seguro que estuviera bien que pensara, cosas a las que no quería dar vueltas, en fin, cosas.

Un pequeño destello rosado pasó por su lado, parpadeó levemente contemplando a la niña rosada que estaba sentada sobre una pomposa nube del mismo color. ¿Cuál era la historia de Sweety? ¿Cómo conoció a Sandman¿ ¿Y la historia de Sandman? Si lo pensaba a fondo, él no conocía bien a los guardianes, sabía que todos fueron alguien antes de lo que eran ahora, Toothiana se lo había dicho, él resto eran sólo migajas, Norte le había contado muy por encima su historia con su mujer, ¿había sido tan simple? ¿y si el amor es simple por qué narices todos los caminos enrevesados le tocaban a él?

Suspiró. A veces apestaba ser diferente a los otros.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sweety? Es pronto para hacer soñar.

La pequeña criatura creó una flecha apuntando a Jack y luego una maraña de estelas rosadas.

-¿Por mí?-ella asintió-. ¿Me necesitas para algo?

La niña suspiró negando con la cabeza, hizo otra mañana colocándola sobre su fucsia cabecita. Jack estaba seguro de que sería increíblemente útil un diccionario que tradujeran los dibujos de Sandman y Sweety.

-Ahmm…estas…enrevesada….-trató de adivinar-….eh….¿preocupada?

Sweety aplaudió ante lo último, movió sus manos creando el rostro maternal de Ivanovla.

-¿La mujer de Norte…..también?

La niña volvió a asentir agarrando esta vez la mano de Jack, tironeó de él haciéndolo volar.

-¿Pero adónde me llevas ahora?-cuestionó el guardián desorientado-.¡Tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar!

Sin embargo, la joven encargada de sueños adolescentes no atendía a razones, por lo que envolvió al guardián de la diversión en una larga estela rosa como un regalo dirigiéndose nada más y nada menos que al polo norte, los yetis tuvieron la pericia de coger a Jack cuándo muy "accidentalmente" Sweety lo dejó caer, por supuesto no lo dejaron de inmediato en el suelo, lo dejaron amarradito por la estela rosada de la pequeña infante, el joven se removía gruñendo, la estela le tapaba también la boca por lo que lo que él decía, era completamente ilegible. Ivanovla los recibió con una sonrisa y un bizcocho de chocolate que no está nada mal como bienvenida.

-¿Has viajado bien, Jack?-preguntó desenredándolo de la cinta.

-¡Claro! ¡Me encanta viajar amarrado! ¡Una pena que os olvidarais de meterme en un saco!-gritó el chico una vez que estaba sin mordaza.

Ivanovla sonrío.

-Nicholas me dijo que te gustaba, siento no haber conseguido el saco-se disculpó la mujer.

Jack sintió realmente que el viaje pudo haber sido mucho peor de haber ido metió en el saco.

-¿No bastaba con pedirme que viniera?

Sweety comenzó a volar sobre los juguetes que estaban siendo construidos mientras Ivanovla se acomodaba su chal, se tomó largos minutos antes de poder mirar a Jack con suma precaución, Ulstra había sido demasiado brusca, había pecado de lo mismo que Toothiana por su empeño en ayudar al joven, sin embargo, ese camino había sido el peor y ella nunca imaginó que debería plantear esa situación a alguien como Jack, el caso es que los hombres son tan torpes….

-Cada uno con sus métodos, Jack-bromeó la mujer-. El caso es…..que necesitaba hablar contigo.

El guardián arrugó el ceño, intuitivamente se agarró al cilindro dentro de su sudadera, el que no tenía sus recuerdos.

-Si es por el cilindro que me llevé…..-comenzó a decir.

-En absoluto, Toothiana te lo permite proteger-le interrumpió Ivanovla-. Sabe….que protegerías ese cilindro por encima de cualquier cosa.

Jack ladeó la vista, cierto era que no podía dejar que el cilindro de Julie sufriera algún daño, sin embargo el revés de aquel conocimiento del otro extremo del cilindro le había despertado sentimientos demasiado negativos. Se había aferrado con más desesperación a Lia.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasa?-preguntó el guardián sentándose en una mesa cercana.

Ivanovla apretó sus labios, su envejecido rostro parecía mucho más cansado, como si algo la carcomiese por dentro, ¿qué era lo fácil? ¿qué estas dispuesto a compartir con tal de ayudar a alguien que en verdad necesita? Nunca pensó que tendría que hablar sobre aquellas cosas, no eran desagradables, el problema es que eran un constante recordatorio, algo a lo que tuvo que renunciar a cambio de seguir lo que más amaba en todo el mundo.

-Emma…-comenzó a decir la anciana-. Ese era el nombre de Sweety antes de ser quién es ahora.

-¿Emma?-repitió Jack mirando de reojo a la jovencita.

La niña soltó una risa enmudecida persiguiendo una pequeña avioneta.

-Así es….nació hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo, creo que en Islandia….claro que en esa época esos nombres aún estaban por saberse-masculló Ivanovla mirando de reojo a la pequeña infante-. Emma….nació en el peor ambiente posible…su parto era demasiado complicado para un mundo en el que la ciencia apenas brillaba…su madre pereció a los pocos días de alumbrarla y ella pasó grandes periodos de enfermedad a lo largo de su niñez, el más notable de ellos la dejó para siempre en el más profundo de los silencios-miró de reojo a la niña que seguía con sus juegos-. …..Perdió la capacidad de habla….mírala Jack, observa cómo juega, ríe y sonríe como si no hubiera pasa por un calvario….¿no te parece extraordinario?-exhaló brevemente-. Ella vivía con su padre en una gran mansión hacía mucho tiempo…debido a su enfermedad su padre era terriblemente protector con ella, por eso no la dejaba salir nunca del ámbito de la mansión, tengo serias dudas de que consiguiera ver el mundo como es hasta que se convirtió en lo que ahora es.

Jack miró brevemente hacia Sweety oyendo las palabras de Ivanovla, ciertamente Sweety engañaba mucho viéndola, lo feliz e inofensiva que parecía, era imposible creer que hubiera pasado por penurias.

-Pero ella compensó su incapacidad para hablar, Jack-continuó hablando la mujer-. Su forma de comunicarse se volvió mediante dibujos, dibujaba todo cuánto veía, de haber vivido como humana, seguramente hubiera sido una portentosa pintora muy adelantada a su época.

Una estela rosada de corazones se posó alrededor de Jack, Sweety sonrió moviendo aquellas diminutas manos, los corazones se estiraron hasta convertirse en Jeannie con una interrogación, preguntaba por ella. Jack ladeó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros como respuesta, la pequeña lo miró apretando sus pequeñas manitas hasta convertirla en puños, le gritó mudamente haciendo que las estelas le arrearan una bofetada a Jack antes de irse pasando como un huracán, haciendo que las estelas hicieran caer a varios elfos que traían dulces.

-¡Ey! ¡¿Qué demonios les pasa a todas?! –protestó el peli blanco.

Ivanovla sacudió la cabeza con suavidad. El niño era muy lento pese a ser precoz para otras cosas, claro que Jack estaba en trescientos dieciocho años, ya no era un niño, tampoco lo era cuándo se convirtió en lo que es.

-Sweety siempre tuvo una perspectiva….curiosa, quizás por eso dibujaba las estelas de Sandy.

Jack arqueó las cejas.

-¿Podía ver las estelas del pequeñajo?

La mujer asintió. Jack no sabía por qué se extrañaba a esas alturas, después de todo Jeannie también podía verlas, aún así sentía gran curiosidad por saber, era la primera que escuchaba sobre la historia humana de uno de los guardianes, quizás no tendría muchas oportunidades como esa, por lo que, pese a estar enojado por el golpe, decidió que quería saber más.

-…..¿Puedes….seguir….contándome?

-Veamos…íbamos por ….sus dibujos….oh si-sonrió cándidamente-. Ella podía ver las estelas de Sandy y al propio creador de sueños desde que tuvo conciencia, así que lo dibujaba, sin embargo, su padre temía que esas visiones pudieran estar haciendo que su hija perdiese la cabeza. Supongo que él no podía comprender el mundo que su hija veía pero Sandman sí, por eso comenzó a reparar en ella, amaba los dibujos que aquella criatura creaba, ella lo miraba y sonreía.

Jack pensó sobre aquello estando pendiente de lo que Ivanovla narraba, pensaba en los dulces momentos felices que el hombre de los sueños debió pasar con ella en ese momento, esos mismos momentos que él estuvo pasando hasta hacía poco con…

Maldita sea, se sentía tan confundido.

-Sweety se convirtió en lo que es la noche en que Pitch trató de atentar contra Sandy aprovechando que se encontraba distraído por ella, Sweety se interpuso y murió-se produjo un silencio ante la revelación, hablar de la niña muerta, aunque fuera en su vida humana se sentía demasiado irreal-. Moon la salvó y la convirtió en lo que es, desde entonces él jamás se alejó de ella.

Ivanovla al acabar de hablar buscó a Jack con la mirada descubriendo como el chico se había alejado hasta la puerta, sabía-o por lo menos esperaba- que hubiera escuchado hasta el final.

"Depende de ti, Jack" pensó la mujer cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Crrrees que le habrrrrá hecho pensarrrr?-preguntó una figura saliendo de la habitación de al lado.

La mujer se giró observando a su esposo, con pasos ágiles para su elevada edad fue hacia él enredando los brazos en su cuello, acariciando el cabello de este con suavidad, en verdad ella no sabía que hubiera hecho si Norte hubiera elegido a otra que no fuera ella, era tan fácil decir "si quieres a alguien, déjalo ir" pero tan terriblemente doloroso ponerlo en práctica.

-Nicholas, Nicholas-le llamó con voz suave, el nombre se le deslizaba como si fuera miel-. ¿Qué hubiera sido de mí si no me hubieras visto?

Norte sonrió, apretó los labios contra la frente de su mujer.

-Mujerrr, no habrrrría forma de que yo no te hubiera visto.

No mentía, la primera vez que vió los ojos marrones de Ivanovla supo que jamás volvería a ver unos ojos como aquellos, ni tan hermosos, ni tan únicos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Normalmente, al contrario que los guardianes, Bellaña jamás se quedaba en ningún sitio, los otros guardianes tenían sus asentamientos, era su naturaleza el desear tener algo que llamar casa, Norte tenía su taller, Tooth su palacio, Jack su casa y Bunny tenía su madriguera, dónde desearía estar ahora y no buscando a la esquiva mujer que era la que hacía crecer a los niños.

Nunca había hecho falta ir en busca de ella, nadie había probado suerte nunca por eso le parecía estúpido estar buscando en los sitios más recónditos de Nueva Orleans cuándo Bellaña podía estar perfectamente en Hawaii o en el desierto del Gobi. ¿Dónde demonios podían encontrar a esa mujer? El conejo estaba hasta las mismísimas narices de ser el último mono entre los guardianes, o en su casa, el último conejo. Por lo menos Damen le había acompañado con Pérez.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, Bellaña no está aquí-rezongó el hombre de la suerte.

Bunny movió su oreja izquierda como si tuviera un tic.

-Tenemos que buscar en todas partes-dijo Bunny-. Yo también estoy harto pero es necesario encontrarla.

-Quizás ella nos encuentre a nosotros…con un poco de suerte-comentó divertido Damen tomando su pequeño saquito.

-¡¿Por qué narices no has usado eso antes?!-se quejó el conejo.

Seguramente se hubieran ahorrado un montón de horas.

-¿Hablando con sinceridad?...-se encogió de hombros-. No me acordaba de eso.

El tic en la oreja de Bunny aumentó hasta hacerse muy evidente. "…..Igual que Jack….igualito…." pensó al sentir esas ansias de estrangularlo como le sucedía con el guardián de la diversión. Pérez permaneció quieto en el hombro del conejo de la suerte observando como Damen utilizaba esos polvos haciéndolos estornudar ligeramente, al cabo de unos minutos no sucedió nada.

-¿Y ahora?

-Debemos continuar el camino, esperando parados la suerte no hará que nos caiga del cielo-respondió con simpleza Damen.

Y el tic en Bunny seguía en aumento mientras retomaba la caminata con el boomerang en la mano, mejor dicho, pata. Unos ojos negros los observaban desde detrás de un árbol.

-¿Qué queréis de mí?

Los tres sintió el escalofrío que les recorrió en la columna ante aquella voz, la voz de la mujer de la desesperación y la madurez, allí estaba, detrás de ellos, al girarse a verla pudieron contemplarla con total claridad, los ojos negros que invitaban a abandonar toda esperanza, el rostro inexpresivo no carente de un halo frío. La que había sido en otro tiempo la niña caprichosa y cruel de una familia adinerada, aquella de la que se decía que el mismísimo demonio le había dado una de sus criaturas para hacerla perder el juicio y que esa misma criatura regresó aterrorizada de la niña al infierno, ahora era nada más y nada menos que una mujer carente de gesto, sin el toque burlón de sus ojos ni la sonrisa malévola adornando sus labios. Bunny más de una vez se preguntó como era posible que alguien con una tendencia tan clara al mal pudiera volverse tan….neutral, ¿Qué habían hecho Moon y Darkness con ella?

-Hemos venido a hablar sobre los niños que has hecho crecer últimamente-dijo Damen en tono conciliador.

Esa mujer les tensaba, más había que procurar ser todo lo diplomático posible.

-Verás, creemos que has hecho crecer demasiado pronto a algunos niños-completó Bunny, no sin apresurarse a añadir-. Por supuesto, sin mala intención.

Cuándo ella los miró nadie pudo fijar los ojos en la desesperación que eran los de ella.

-Los niños crecen día a día, cuándo un niño se convierte en soldado…crece, cuándo violan a una niña….crece…..-masculló paladeando cada palabra-. Los niños felices están completamente sanos y salvos perdidos en vuestras ilusiones.

Bunny apretó los dientes.

-¡No especules cosas tan atroces sobre lo niños!-gritó apretando el boomerang.

Ella meneó levemente la cabeza.

-¿O qué? ¿Acaso molesta escuchar cuán podrido es el mundo?-dijo con voz aterciopelada-. Esto pasa desde siempre, sólo que antes los señores de las grandes mansiones tapaban sus anhelos y ahora la gente, más morbosa, anhelaba saber lo más asqueroso y convertirlo en una historia de la que dicen, sienten asco, aunque en verdad desean leer esas cosas tan atroces porque los hacen sentir afortunados.

Los tres visitantes la observaron, oyeron sus palabras incapaces de asimilarlas, ¿desde cuándo podía teñirlas de esa maldad? ¿Qué estaba pasando con esa mujer? Ella entreabrió los labios con un deje de diversión.

-La felicidad consiste en ver el dolor de los demás. Así es el ser humano, así será siempre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allegro acarició la flecha como si fuera lo más tierno de este mundo, pasó sus largos dedos por ella, observó como su brillante rojo poco a poco cambiaba a un negro, entonces se retorcía y se quedaba como un escarlata oscuro, pero lo bastante bueno para dar el pego, sentía esa agitación interna, esa expectación que lo hacían creer en que Damen Lucky no sólo daba buena suerte a los buenos.

Qué hermoso y claro era el día.

Tanto como lo que iba a hacer.

Cerró momentáneamente sus ojos de color borgoña. Quería disfrutar de esa sensación de gozo un poco más, dio un paso emitiendo adrede un crujido en el suelo, captando así la atención de la otra persona presente en la habitación.

-Hola, Jeannie. ¿Sabes? Nietzsche dijo una vez: Todo lo que se hace por amor, se hace más allá del bien y del mal.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Capi 8 como siempre los martes :33333 ya dije que no dejaría de publicarlo xDDD ahaha espero que les guste y nos veamos en los reviews: ! Bye!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Frozen love  
**

Todo lo que se hace por amor, se hace más allá del bien y del mal.-Friedrich Nietzsche

**Aclaraciones: **Jack Frost no me pertenece, lástima (?) yo no le hubiera puesto algo tan triste en la película ¬¬ pero los oc son mios. Comprobaran que alguna vez verán un asterisco * tras los puntos suspensivos en los que divido el contenido del fanfic owo bueno estos puntos significan que llevan una canción que fue la que me inspiró para hacer esa parte! espero que les gusten! Ya pondré acá el nombre de la canción para que no tengan que irse hasta el final del cap para ver owo !

**REVIEW ALERT ! : **Owo pues por aqui contestaré a los reviews que me dejen pues ustedes se tomaron su tiempo en leer mi historia y luego redactar lo que les pareció así que lo mínimo es no sólo agradecerles sino contestarles de uno a uno nwn

Yukki/Yukkifrost: Holis Yukki! gracias, la historia de Sweety me salió muy inspirada ;-; me encantó escribirla, lo del lemon llegara ohohoho : D y yo tambien estoy emocionada por escribir la trilogía, es la primera vez que escribo una aca : D y felicitaciones por crearte la cuenta, es genial!

Deipris: Gracias w y holita, como ya dije, para Sweety me puse inspiradísima y la gran suerte de quedarse con Sandy ^^, ya se ira viendo las historias de los otros :3333 confío en poder hacerlas también como la de Sweety, xD, no le pegues al pobrecito de Jack que es todo adorable, tonto pero bonito, no lo amamos por eso? :3333. Espero que disfrutes el capi y no te preocupes por lo del review w, se entiende que a veces tenemos problemas de internet, yo tengo cada historia que mete miedo xe.

EmmaMason13: Buenas Emma ^^ Pues tal como has pedido aqui esta la continuacion y siento no haber actualizado antes, estuve enferma y por ello no pude subir antes ;-; sorryyyyy

ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS: Para Iris: Holas ^^ Jack no necesita un foco, necesita las luces de un estadio xD jajaja ok no, gaaah si Allegro te empieza a gustar no sé que pensaras ahora porque en este capi se ve un poco de como era la historia de Allegro x3333 y me alegra enormemente que Violate haya regresado OwO

Para violeta: ¡Bienvenida amiga mia! Es genial que estés de vuelta OwO buena maniobra de expulsión, ojalá se me hubiera ocurrido a mi en su tiempo pero bugh en mi caso el tipo era asqueroso pero bueh, que me voy del tema, me alegra mucho que seas libre de ese lugar ^^ y siento lo de Jack ^^u es que el chico es casi nuevo, se está eh...curtiendo en estos sentimientos, prometo que habra progresos pero por favor, no me hagas daño ^^U

Harmony-Frost-30589: jojojo lo de jack ya veras que pronto se le acaba la tonteria x3 y Allegro xD bueeeeh no te dare spoiler porque ya lo ves en este capítulo ahaha : D

Yay gracias por comentar ;w; me dáis la vida que me quitan en la uni en serio!

OwO lo primero que quiero es disculparme por no haber podido subir capitulo la semana pasada, estuve enferma y pues no estaba bien para subir capitulo, lo siento mucho, pero espero que me sepan perdonar y entender que fueron por causas de fuerza mayor ;-; Lo siento muchisísimo, de verdad!

El amor nunca muere de muerte natural. Muere por la ceguera, los errores y la traición. Muere por fatiga, porque se marchita y porque se mancha-Anais Nin.

**9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Él la miró con esa sonrisa torcida y burlona, ella lo supo enseguida. Él no era como Jack, sería como suponía que era Pitch, miró sus ojos rojos notando como se le encogía el corazón, a veces desearía no ver nada en absoluto porque estaba más que claro que la visita de esa persona, fuera quién fuera, no traía nada bueno.

-Frena tus temores, no he venido a causarte ningún mal.

Por supuesto, era mentira. Y Jeannie seguía tensa mirándole de hito en hito, a cada paso suyo ella retrocedía dos muy disimuladamente hasta que el crujido le piso hizo que se le erizara el vello de la nuca. Allegro ensanchó la sonrisa. Estaba muy asustada. Qué bonito.

-No entiendo a qué viene ese miedo-volvió a hablar con mucha naturalidad-. Si algo te fuera a ocurrir seguramente Jack vendría a salvarte, ¿o no? A menos que tuviera algo mejor entre manos-se tomó el gusto de fingir vacilación para ver la reacción de la pelirroja-. Mmmm, ¿puede que a Lia?

Jeannie apretó los labios sin mediar palabra, Allegro se carcajeó mentalmente. Eso era muy predecible.

-Tiene que ser duro, eso de ser el tercero en discordia, la pieza sobrante, el que queda disparejo…

Ella lo miró inquisitiva, tenía la voz suave pero aún así lo captó, el matiz malicioso escondido entre la amabilidad. _Cínico_. Lo había dicho para hacerle daño.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó la joven-. ¿A qué has venido? Tú no eres como los otros.

Él soltó una carcajada. Muy lista.

-Allegro para servirle, señorita-se presentó haciendo una elaborada reverencia.

-Jack….-comenzó a decir, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo continuar.

Algo muy negro dentro de Jeannie decía que Jack no iba venir. Allegro continuó mirándola en silencio, esperando divertido a que ella continuara su frase, porque sabía exactamente qué puntos eran más flacos a tocar. Así que era tan fácil meterle en la cabeza que Jack no vendría, que estaba ocupado intentando hacer que Lia creyera en él, que esa situación iba prolongarse tanto que la machacaría que no necesitaba mover los labios, era mucho más productivo hacerla creer que eso venía de dentro de ella y no era él susurrando como un demonio.

Ella se sintió fatal, a punto de llorar, pero no, parpadeó un par de veces antes de inspirar hondo. Allegro borró la sonrisa, apenas de forma imperceptible, tenía que admitir que era más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

-Bueno…si no vas a continuar….creo que puedo seguir con mi parte-volvió a sonreír sacando la flecha-. ¿Sabes qué es esto?

-Una flecha-susurró.

-Una flecha de esperanza-mintió, sin embargo, ella no lo notó-. Me ocupo de que creáis en lo que creéis, papá Noel, el hada de los dientes, que vuestros padres no os corten el saldo del móvil a fin de mes-bromeó con lo último.

-No pareces un guardián como ellos-resopló desconfiada.

-¿Juzgas un libro por su cubierta? ¡Qué cruel!-le reprochó con una sonrisa falsa.

_Cruel. Cruel. Eres cruel. Eres cruel porque Jack no te quiere, ni te va a querer nunca_. Ella tembló un poco, esta vez él si oyó un sollozo proveniente de la pelirroja, aunque fingió no haberlo oído.

-Escuché sobre el pequeño problema que tuvo Jack y me dije, ¿por qué no voy a ayudarlo?-explicó mirando la flecha en su mano-. Desgraciadamente no puedo alterar las creencias así como así. No puedo hacer que Lia lo vea pero….puedo intercambiarla.

Jeannie lo miró con sus ojos grises, casi intuyendo lo que venía a continuación, notó un nudo apretándole contra la garganta, esos dilemas que no esperas tener que enfrentar por tu propio pie, porque cuándo eres niño nunca te explican esos desengaños que necesitas hacer frente cuándo eres mayor, ojalá le hubieran dado por lo menos una pista, tal vez no fuera tan doloroso así.

-Exactamente lo que estás pensando, un toque en la flecha y Lia verá lo que tu ves, claro que tu dejarás de ver-habló tan sinceramente que casi parecía de verdad-. No te forzaré, es algo que depende de tu voluntad.

Volvió sus ojos a la flecha luego de escudriñar la expresión del otro. Tenía que hacerlo, era lo que tenía que hacer, ¿qué acaso no es lo mismo que le había pedido a Jack? Una ayuda y dejar de ver, era perfectamente lo mismo, sólo que no pensó que la última decisión fuera de ella, pensó qué todo sería cosa de Jack, se deja caer pesadamente sobre la cama, lleva las manos a su cabello rojo apretándose la cabeza con las manos como si quisiera estrecharla, sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Maldita sea, lo sabe perfectamente.

Cerró los ojos, apretó con fuerza los parpados, recuerda esa primera vez que lo vió, no a él realmente sino cuándo vió todo, el blanco infinito que casi lastimaba sus ojos porque nunca antes había visto nieve, no de forma consciente, su padre le contó un millar de veces la historia de su nacimiento, le dijo que ella estaba tardando pero que, curiosamente, había nacido el único día que había nevado en más de veinte años, como si lo hubiera estado esperando. Ella pensó que era una estúpida broma, pero no. Era de verdad, las fotos del hospital reflejaban aquella única nevada y su padre rió, rió diciendo que en todo el rato que duró ella no soltó ni un solo lloro, exceptuando la palmada del médico en su trasero. Y después se fueron a vivir al blanco infinito. La primera vez ella no vió a Jack pero si le oyó, le escuchó reír y al buscar la risa fue cuándo lo vió.

Después pensó que se encontraba muy cansada tras esos largos años esperando algo que no sucedía, ¿tenía que suceder algo concreto? ¡Sí! Jack tenía que mirarla. Pero no para que lo ayude con otra. Tenía que mirarla a ella. Y, ahora, tras esas largas semanas tragando y convenciendo a Lia con la más grande de las paciencias y dando esperanzas a Jack-todas las que ella tenía hacia él-pensó que estaba muy cansada. Qué había hecho el todo por el todo y ya quedaba una única cosa que podía hacer.

El último sacrificio y descansaría para siempre.

Así que, muy lentamente, estiró una mano hacia la flecha.

-Adiós, te quiero Jack.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fue tan terrible.

Una inconmensurable sensación de dolor en el momento justo en que estaba provocando la nevada en aquella habitación, la sensación lo dejó tan desarmado que apenas pudo oír el chillido de la morena. Ni fue consciente en qué momento Lia tocó con incredulidad aquellos pequeños copos repitiendo "_Oh, Dios mío_" varias veces, estaba centrado en ese sentimiento. Algo estaba mal.

No.

Mal no.

Mal está pisarle el pie a alguien o tirarle una tarta a la cara o pedirle que sea tu conductor a la fuga cuándo atracas un banco. Aquello se sentía mucho peor de lo que podía ser mal.

Entonces empezó a plantearse que pasó, ¿algo con el idiota de Bunnymund? ¿Le pasó algo a la obsesiva Tooth? ¿al brusco Norte? ¿O al pequeñajo? Se apoyó en su bastón, no, no, no. No era con ellos, ya habría aparecido alguno dando la señal de alarma, era otra cosa, ¿entonces? ¿Le pasó algo a Jamie? ¿A Sophie? No, no podía, sus tataratatara-y lo que siguiera-sobrinos, tenían que estar bien. Algo que se le escapaba entre los dedos porque no podía captarlo o porque nunca antes le había prestado suficiente atención.

-¿Jack…..Frost?

Dio un respingo. Miró los ojos, más azules que grises, de Lia, su pelo marrón casi negro y esos rasgos afilados descompuestos por un deje de confusión antes de asentir con lentitud, ella lo miró- sí, lo estaba mirando-como evaluándolo, se acercó haciendo repiquetear los altísimos zapatos de tacón contra el piso y lo tocó casi con incredulidad, después masculló algo, algo como "no está mal…nada mal"

-Me…..ves-afirmó Jack despacio.

Se hubiera llamado idiota por decir lo obvio, sin embargo, no tenía culpa, estaba muy preocupado.

-No te hace justicia en esos dibujos-susurró pasando un dedo por las marcas de escarcha en la sudadera, su ceño se frunció ligeramente-…Mmmm…muy frío…tal vez se pueda arreglar….

Jack permaneció estático mirándola, el momento esperado, el amor correspondido después de muchas penurias, ahí estaban los dos reunidos, viéndose de forma igualada, viendo el color carmín suave en los labios finos, ella se acercó al guardián, miró su vestuario con algo de decepción que no expresaría todavía. Ella pensaba, _Las cosas que hay que corregir siempre pueden esperar después de conocernos "bíblicamente" mejor._

Pero Jack no estaba pensando en eso, o sea, él tuvo otra educación., no es como si esa educación le hubiera privado de de deseos, porque evidentemente los tenía, pero esa educación le hacían ser un caballero, dentro de lo que cabe, porque aún podía recordar la primera vez que deseó acariciar a Julie, cómo se burló de su cabello rubio cuándo en verdad lo que quería era tocarlo entre sus dedos, la agonizante sensación en su pecho esos días en que subían juntos a los arboles y la tenía tan cerca que podía olerla, la primera vez que muy tímidamente-y si, de forma inexperta-se dieron un beso, el momento en que no sólo tocó el pelo, sus mejillas o sus manos, ese momento en que acarició sus piernas bajo el amplio vestido. Había respetado, sus manos nunca subieron por encima de la rodilla porque la respetaba a pesar de la agitación extenuante que recorría su pecho cuándo sus dedos se deslizaban sobre la suave piel, después sentirla con las palmas de las manos, sentía sus reacciones, como su pulso se elevaba, la respiración a marchas forzadas, su piel erizada, el rubor manchando sus pecas.

La sensación de que iba a estallar de un momento a otro.

_Julie…_

Redujo los ojos levemente, Lia rozó su nariz con la suya acercándose un poco más, notaba su aliento chocar con el suyo. Jack cerró los ojos y se obligó a no recordar, estaba con Lia, porque ella por fin le veía aunque aún no se sintiera demasiado listo para un contacto tan directo, aunque aún estuviera preocupado por esa sensación, esa que le decía que había pasado algo.

Intentó centrarse con todas sus fuerzas antes de que ver a Julie gritándole en su mente con sumo enfado. Jack abre los ojos apartándose bruscamente de Lia.

_¡Jeannie! _

El cabo suelto.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunta exasperada por la reacción del guardián.

Habían estado a un paso de besarse y él se apartaba así sin más. Esperaba que al menos tuviera una buena justificación.

-¡Tengo que irme!-gritó saliendo por la ventana apresurado dejando a la morena sorprendida para luego gritarle enfadada por el súbito plantón.

Jack se sintió furioso consigo mismo, ¿Cómo podía haberlo pasado por alto?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cupido chilló, un grito de los que ensordecen a quién esté cerca mientras contemplaba a Allegro, vió como la flecha se deshacía en cenizas ahora que el mal ya estaba hecho, con sus pequeños ojos buscó los de su hermano henchido de dolor, Allegro se rehusó a mirarlo, muy dentro de él, tal vez una parte no demasiado viva ni muerta de lo que había sido su humanidad aún contemplaba al niño como el hermano que había sido en otro tiempo. Aquel niño que gritaba feliz llevándole la espada mientras él se alistaba para pelear en los campos de entrenamiento antes de partir a arrasar pueblos con los otros romanos, cuándo aún revolvía el pelo rubio de su hermano con un deje de cariño y las mujeres lo miraban y escupían enrabietas entre susurros que parecía ser que aquel desgraciado si sentía amor hacia otro ser humano.

-¡¿Por qué?!-le espetó con los ojos llorosos-. ¡Dime por qué, Allegro!

Pero Cupido no vio nada más allá de los ojos muertos de Allegro. El niño paralizado en ocho años eternos no podía entenderlo porque no había crecido en el sentido literal en que él lo había hecho, Valentín no fue un soldado como él, no podía entender lo que era recibir las órdenes y cumplirlas sin rechistar, no plantear si haces o no lo correcto, pensar que sólo lo haces por amor a la patria y, en su caso, por lo que era en esa vida. Ese niño no tenía la capacidad de entender cómo te hacía crecer una guerra y, pese a que ahora lo miraba con esos pequeños ojos llorosos destilando rabia, confusión y tristeza, no tenía ni la más remota idea de su trasfondo.

De haberla tenido, de saber todo lo que había hecho siendo aún humano, su hermano no volvería a ser capaz de volver a mirarlo.

-Es lo que soy.

El niño apretó las manos, se sorbió los mocos temblando, por un pequeño, casi inexistente impulso, Allegro alzó la mano hacia la cabeza de su hermano, sin embargo la apartó en el último minuto y el niño sollozó ladeando el rostro.

-¡No me vengas con esas!-gritó enfurecido-. ¡Yo la encontré! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡La encontré y te lo dije! ¡Te dije que había encontrado a Ulmia aquí pero no me has querido escuchar! ¡Has preferido acabar un trabajo que no conseguiste acabar hace trescientos años sólo porque hay lazos que no se pueden romper! ¡Y tú deberías entenderlo!

Allegro apretó los dientes girándose antes de desaparecer en un torbellino negro del que provenían lamentos. Cupido cayó de rodillas al suelo, ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? Él comprendía por qué Moon le dio la misión de ser el amor, en su tiempo como niño humano había ayudado a grandes parejas a unirse, entre ellas a su hermano con una de las esclavas, Ulmia, como los tres se habían fugado lejos de las colonias-dado a la temprana muerte de sus padres, Allegro se había hecho cargo de él-pero lo que no pudo prevenir fue lo que vendría después, la guerra. Los invasores del Norte quemando las aldeas, la locura de su hermano al ver cómo Ulmia acababa ultrajada y muerta frente a sus ojos mientras los bárbaros ultrajaban las mujeres de la aldea y mataban a los varones.

Jamás borró de su mente su última imagen, la imagen de Allegro seduciendo a la mujer del bárbaro que había hecho aquello a Ulmia, como la mató con saña delante de su esposo sin importarle las consecuencias. Cómo los ojos marrones de su hermano empezaron a volverse rojos como la sangre que le caia por la cabeza al tiempo que una sonrisa retorcida se fijaba en su rostro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allegro permaneció sentado desde dónde estaba con la mirada perdida. Si, era cierto que tenía un problema personal con Jack y Jeannie o Julie, no porque él estuviera enamorado de ella o la amase, de eso nada. El moreno ya no quería a nadie, desde lo que se transformó en lo que era no tenía ninguna capacidad para amar, cuándo era humano tampoco tenía mucha y toda la que tuvo fue para Ulmia y su hermano.

Respiró hondo. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en Ulmia, en su cabello y ojos negros, la piel morena típica de los africanos, la dulzura con la que lo miraba pese a que como mero soldado no podía darle gran cosa para subsistir, cuánto quería a su hermano pequeño, como si fuera hijo de ellos dos.

Así que ese día, hace trescientos años atrás pisó muy de casualidad aquella aldea alejada de la mano de Dios dónde encontró a esos dos, él acababa de hacer romper a una pareja a un paso de casarse haciendo al novio caer en la tentación de la joven y hermosa hermana de su futura esposa, Allegro los vió en el bosque escondidos robándose besos el uno al otro, al principio no pensó en ellos de forma especial, le pareció que eran unos de tantos, asi que se dispuso a romperla, tentó al chico con otrachica muy bien parecida de la aldea en edad casadera, una chica a la que no prestó atención en absoluto, así que decidió desviarse hacia ella. Pero Julie no prestó atención a los regalos de los pretendientes ni siquiera cuándo él mismo hizo su mejor intento.

Volvió a verlos juntos, sentados en la rama de un árbol. Con sus dedos rozándose tímidamente antes de aferrarse con fuerza y ahí lo vio. La misma dulzura en ella, el mismo anhelo protector en Jack que él tuvo en su día, eran como Ulmia y él mismo y no hubo nada que le diera más rabia que eso. Le pareció cruel que se lo restregaran por la cara como un recordatorio de su pérdida.

Y decidió darles el mismo destino.

Hizo el lago de hielo peligrosamente frágil haciendo que empezase a corroerse usando su lanza, no había sido complicado, solo necesitó pasarla por el fuego hasta que quemó y pasarla repetidas veces por la superficie hasta que la capa de hielo en una zona se vió demasiado delgada para soportar peso. Hubo un momento en que pensó que su plan fracasaría cuándo vió como la hermana pequeña de Jack era la que se iba a caer, por fortuna Jack intervino y acabó muerto, claro que no se esperó que Moon lo convirtiera en un guardián, de cualquier forma no le dio importancia pues nadie podía verlo.

O eso creyó.

Porque Julie lo veía y oía, tuvo que estar muy atento a crear sucesos y situaciones dónde Jack no pudiera escucharla ni darse cuenta de que le veía, pero todo parecía desmoronarse, así que le quedó la última opción. Jack estaba enfurecido por su situación y a menudo creaba tormentas de nieve muy fuertes, Allegro nada más tuvo que esperar a un día sin Luna, apenas vió que Julie lo seguía intentando llamarle se encargó de desorientarla el tiempo suficiente, confió en él como guía de regreso a la aldea y cuándo menos se lo esperó la abandonó a su suerte en medio de una tormenta de nieve llamando a Jack con insistencia. La última vez que la vio era tan sólo un cadáver muerto por hipotermia en medio del blanco puro.

No estaba arrepentido y de hecho, si le tocaba hacerlo otra vez , no tenía ningún escrúpulo.

Mataría a Jeannie si el plan inicial fallaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llegó como una exhalación, entró por la puerta encontrándose con el niño que llevaba su nombre, Jackie, el niño lo saludó divertido antes de subir a su cuarto y preguntarle si quería ver sus juguetes, pero Jack estaba demasiado preocupado con esa sensación subiéndole por el pecho, le prometió que otro día los vería, que tenía que hablar urgentemente con su hermana mayor.

Entró al cuarto con urgencia encontrándose a Jeannie tumbada en la cama con los ojos clavados en el techo y una expresión mortificada pintada en su rostro, Jack lo siente, muy hondo, prácticamente en los huesos, siente esa desazón aumentar como el hambre. Aparentemente, físicamente, parece que está bien pero no lo está.

-Eh….Jeannie….-le llama.

No sabe bien con qué excusarse, ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿Un absurdo presentimiento? El guardián apoya la cabeza en el bastón dándose pequeños toques como gritándose "¿qué le digo?"

-¡Lia me ve!-gritó sonriendo.

Pero la pelirroja no le hizo ni caso, seguía con la misma expresión acerada mirando al techo, Jack sintió su cuerpo tensarse.

-¿Ha pasado…..algo?-preguntó ahora más preocupado.

Nada. Jack caminó en círculos unos minutos antes de apuntarla con el cayado.

-¿Te has enfadado conmigo?

Otra nada. Jack pateó el suelo con su pie desnudo antes de acercarse a grandes zancadas a la cama dónde estaba Jeannie, casi se colocó sobre ella, medio cuerpo estaba encima por lo menos, pero a buena distancia. ¿Qué demonios….? Jack recordó brevemente el otro día cuándo él le pegó un susto en el tejado. Ohhh, así que era eso. Ella se estaba vengando. ¡En cuánto menos se lo esperase le pegaría un susto! El peliblanco se separó rápidamente con aire vigilante. Nadie le gastaba una broma al guardián de la diversión.

-¡Te pillé!-le dijo acusadoramente-. ¡No podrás pegarme un susto como pretendías! ¡Ya sé por dónde vas Jeannie!

-Jack….-musitó.

Él alzó el mentón con orgullo antes de darse cuenta de que en realidad no le llamaba, parecía que había pensado en alto, apenas un bisbiseo. Jack se quedó congelado dónde estaba, con el corazón latiendo frenéticamente como si no fuera lo bastante rápido, entonces empezó a andar muy lentamente, igual que un niño que empieza a hacerlo.

-Jeannie..oye….

La pelirroja se levantó de golpe casi asustándolo, la mira con aliento contenido, ella parece mirar a cada rincón de la habitación de forma perdida antes de levantarse y andar con vacilación, como si no supiera dónde pisar, su pelo rojo se agita a cada giro de cabeza, le da la espalda a Jack mirando a todos lados, ahora está muy cerca de él, lo suficiente para que él casi pudiera olerla y sentir como la pesadez por la mala sensación cambiaba a una muy vieja.

Anhelo.

Estiró la mano hasta acercar los dedos a los suyos, apenas rozando la tela marrón de la chaqueta de lana que llevaba puesta, bajando hacia la blanquecina mano con un tono rosado para tocar sus largos y finos dedos.

-¿Jeannie….?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Corrió velozmente como una sombra, pateó doblemente el suelo abriendo una madriguera dentro del túnel por el que estaba, apareció entonces cerca del árbol, pero tan pronto como apareció se escondió detrás.

Ulstra le arrancaría la cabeza si lo veía por allí.

Es decir ella era su amada liebre dulce y sarcástica, pero también imponente y temible como adversario, no es como si quisiera pelear con ella, para nada, no sería capaz de ponerle una pata encima nunca pasara lo que pasara, pero lo que su querida liebre tenía de particular es que era terriblemente territorial y si lo veía pisar por dónde era su territorio le daría una gran patada en la cabeza, podía verla, ver como sus orejas ya se movían como un tic nervioso, ella era hermosa. Aunque tardó en apreciarla como era. Porque recordaba su nombre, recordaba quién era como humana, la recordaba como la niña que le había agarrado por las zarpas cuándo escondía los huevos exigiéndole a viva voz que le diera su huevo de Pascua.

Bunny sonrió sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

Era su Ulstra después de todo.

La miró un instante más sobreprotectoramente, no parecía ir mal, es decir, ahí estaba ella con los tres reyes magos peinando el terreno, buscando pistas sobre Pitch, la veía algo inquieta, no sólo por el tic en las orejas, él podía predecir cualquier rasgo en ella que indicase lo nerviosa que estaba, la forma en que arrugaba su nariz, el mohín casi imperceptible en su boca, una pata haciendo un pequeño movimiento circular. Ulstra definitivamente estaba nerviosa. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Qué pasó? ¿En qué momento?

¿Podría ser que las crías…..?

Bunny siente un nudo en la garganta, Norte tenía el instinto en su panza, él lo tenía en sus orejas, las notaba empezar a moverse alocadamente, patea el suelo y desaparece por un hoyo antes de que nadie de los allí presentes advierta su presencia, necesita ver que en la madriguera esté todo bien.

No pasa nada. Los huevos gigantes están en la posición defensiva, los otros huevos pequeños están bien, caminando de un lado a otro, buscó con la mirada a sus crías, encontrando las colitas y las pequeñas orejitas dispersas de un lado a otro correteando a pequeños saltos aquí y allá, Bunny respiró aliviado retrocediendo hasta caer sentado al suelo al resbalar.

-¡¿Qué narices…?!-gruñó incorporándose sobre sus patas, tratando de no volver a resbalar-. ¿Qué hace aquí este hielo?

Buscó el origen de la escarcha con la mirada hasta encontrarse con una figura en las sombras que soltaba pequeños copos helados.

-¡Rayos!-gruñó el conejo de Pascua dejando caer el boomerang que había cogido previamente-. ¡Jack! ¡Me has pegado un susto de muerte, colega!

Se acercó al chico que estaba sentado agarrando su bastón, Jack no lo miró, o si lo hizo no lo estaba mirando directamente, el bastón seguía desprendiendo pequeños copos mientras él tenía los ojos muy abiertos con expresión desamparada, parecida a la de aquella vez que Bunny había sido lo bastante insensible como para decirle a las claras que al menos la gente sí creía en él.

-Eh….¿qué pasa?

Bunny no sabía como interpretarlo, es decir, él no conocía mucho a Jack como para entender todos esos sentimientos que debían pasársele por la cabeza al muchacho, durante más de trescientos años para Bunny él había sido un rival en el afecto de los niños más que otra cosa, un estorbo que helaba las tuberías y hacía que los huevos que escondía se volvieran más quebradizos de lo que eran de por sí, pero ahora, ahora que veía a Jack como un guardián, como un amigo-esto último jamás lo reconocería en alto ni aunque lo estuvieran despellejando-se iba dando cuenta de que había confiado demasiado en la personalidad externa de Jack, lo veía como un rebelde sin causa y no se paró a pensar qué alguna vez el guardián de la diversión podría necesitarlo como amigo, se quedó estático. ¿En qué momento debía actuar así? Es cómo si el mundo se volviera loco, muy despacio, casi arrastrando las patas, se sentó a un lado de Jack esperando a que dijera algo, ¿o tenía que decirlo él? Qué mierda….¡Norte era el bueno para estas cosas!

-No….me ve…

Bunny parpadeó, era una suerte ser un conejo y tener una audición por encima de lo normal pues como hombre que había sido en su tiempo, no estaba seguro de si le hubiera hablado. El conejo de Pascua se tensó ligeramente, trató de no ser muy brusco.

-….¿No hay…progresos con Lia?-preguntó despacio.

Estaba a punto de llevarse las patas a la cabeza, maldición. Seguramente en su forma humana hubiera sido menos idiota….¿Qué diría Ulstra? ….._No, no lo serías_. Eso le diría. Pero Jack negó con la cabeza sin decir nada.

-No….me ve…-volvió a repetir de forma errática.

Bunny empezó a creer que se encontraba en shock, ¿eso era posible?

-Tranquilo, Jack….verás que Lia.

-¡No se trata de Lia!-gritó exasperado llevándose las manos a la cabeza-…Jeannie… no me ve….ya no me ve…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OwO bueno! hasta aquí el nueve! espero que les haya gustado y nuevamente me disculpo por no haber podido subir la semana pasada capi.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Frozen love  
**

No hay disfraz que pueda largo tiempo ocultar el amor donde lo hay, ni fingirlo donde no lo hay-FranÇois de la Rochefoucauld

**Aclaraciones: **Jack Frost no me pertenece, lástima (?) yo no le hubiera puesto algo tan triste en la película ¬¬ pero los oc son mios. Comprobaran que alguna vez verán un asterisco * tras los puntos suspensivos en los que divido el contenido del fanfic owo bueno estos puntos significan que llevan una canción que fue la que me inspiró para hacer esa parte! espero que les gusten! Ya pondré acá el nombre de la canción para que no tengan que irse hasta el final del cap para ver owo !

En este si hay canción, es : Yamaha-Delta Spirit

**REVIEW ALERT ! : **Owo pues por aqui contestaré a los reviews que me dejen pues ustedes se tomaron su tiempo en leer mi historia y luego redactar lo que les pareció así que lo mínimo es no sólo agradecerles sino contestarles de uno a uno nwn

ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS: Violeta: hola amiga w, no te enojes mujer ;_; que eso que paso son cosas que pasa lo siento muchito.  
Iris: holis w, shiii las personas tranquilas son las q mas miedo dan al enojarse yo lo entiendo desde la experiencia xDDD , pobre Jack, da penilla, que mala suerte tiene este hombre ;-; y Allegro ahaha creo que me pasé un poco con él pero tiene que ser tan cabroncete por algo no? xd, espero que este cap os guste W y por fi sigue controlando a tu hermana, quiero hacer la trilogía de JackJeannie antes de morir!

Harmony-Frost-30589: holas! shi! como puedes ver aqui esta el capi ^^ lo de la otra vez fue por enfermedad, ahora estoy sanisima ^^

Yukkifrost: saludos yukki! Una alegría verte! Aqui dejo el capi de esta semana, espero compensar un poquito con este las penurias del otro ^^U y bueno sobre Jeannie argh! q no puedo dar spoiler ;-;

Deipris: hola! jojo si Jack se dejara besar *¬* te digo yo que lo tenía de esclavo s***al con Zuko para el resto de mi vida, lástima (?) tendré que conformarme con que Jeannie se lleve el premio xD. Ahora sólo queda que las cosas vayan como tengan que ir w y lo de Allegro pues él es tan maloso por algo xD aunque igual me pase un poquitín pero me pilló en mis escasos momentos sádicos OwO

Nicole1992: OwO alguien nuevo! Buenas, te doy la bienvenida! muchos saludos es genial verte por aca. Gracias, espero que disfrutes el cap tanto como yo haciéndolo y lo de las frases, gaaah no tengo mérito, sólo tuve que buscar bien w . Espero seguir viéndote por aca.

Frosty: *o* otra persona nueva! Muchos saludos!y sé bienvenid ! siii pobre Jeannie, es que esto de que el amor duele a ella le pasa muy literalmente porque Jack es un tontico adorable! Así que bueno! como yo sé lo mal que se pasa por ansia de un fanfic como cada martes aca dejo el capi. Y sipi soy española xD tu tambien eres de España? OwO jolin, el mundo es un pañuelo desde luego!

Akari Kiseki: w! Alguien nuevo! otra vez! Qué bueno! -se pone a festejar- Te doy la bienvenido a ti tambien! *-* Genial ver a gente nueva comentando, o sea que yo amo mucho a los que siempre se pasan ;-; son unos santos dejandome siempre review pero también amo a los nuevos que se animan a comentar _! . o.o te leiste todos los capis de una sentada? Madre mia que empacho w, pues aqui te dejo otro mas! espero que te guste ^^

EmmaMason13: holis! Tranquila mujer, aqui dejo el capi y ya veras que las cosas iran como tienen que ir que no puedo decir na por la cosa del spoiler aunque creo que se me empieza a ver el plumero xD

Capi subido como todos los martes ^^, Espero que os guste y no me matéis ;-;

**10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Cómo llegan a romperse los lazos?

¿Cuál es ese sentimiento tan terrible que nos hace perder aquello que tanto amamos?

¿Es el odio?

¿El miedo?

No, es el olvido. No hay mal peor que el que nos sobrecoge ante los recuerdos perdidos. Jack no supo y desde luego no llegó a saberlo hasta la primera vez que vió los recuerdos por el cilindro de Tooth, qué no hubiera dado él por estar en ese momento de nuevo, no por vivir las enfermedades, el frío o las hambrunas, pero si lo hubiera dado todo por volver a ver a su padre cortar la leña, su madre alimentando los animales y su hermana Elora corriendo con los otros niños bajo el cálido sol primaveral, mirar el atardecer sentado en la rama de uno de los largos árboles con Julie, sostener su mano como si fuera un secreto, ver su mirada gris con los colores rosados y ambares del atardecer.

-Jack, Jack, vamos-canturreó a su lado-. ¿Podemos hablar?

El peliblanco se encogió de hombros mirando a Lia, ¿dónde estaba toda esa agitación? ¿Esa ansiedad? ¿Por qué ahora era como si la morena fuera una de tantos? Observa una última vez la melena roja desaparecer por el pasillo antes de seguir a Lia, no caminan demasiado antes de entrar a un aula vacía.

-Ehmmm, Jack no te imaginaba tan…tan bueno, ya te has visto como eres-declaró, cualquier otra expresión parecería falsa, pero lo cierto es que el aspecto de Jack no era nada indiferente para Lia, la joven estaba molesta por otros motivos-. El caso es que…tu tirabas tanto para que yo creyera en ti y salir juntos y esos rollos, ¿qué pasa con todo eso ahora?

Jack no supo qué decir, excepto encogerse de hombros.

Lia exhaló con impaciencia.

-¿Sabes cuál es mi impresión?...Que no me quieres.

Le miró con una mezcla entre furia y frustración, Jack siguió sin saber qué decir, no podía hacer una broma porque no era momento de bromas, no podía cortar porque dudaba seriamente de que realmente hubiera una relación, es decir, era difícil ver a Lia especial, no podía verla como veía a Julie. Nunca vería a nadie como a Julie, eso era imposible.

-Es…complicado-habló con cautela, por la experiencia con Ulstra, sabía que el sexo femenino podía ser agresivo-…..Quizás estaba equivocado, yo que sé.

Lia se quedó rígida unos instantes antes de echarse a reír.

-¿Yo que sé? ¿Es todo lo que se te ocurre?-se acomodó el cabello respirando hondo y tratando de no cabrearse, aunque era inútil, su carácter era de natural brusco-. ¡Me estoy jugando que todo el instituto me llame bicho raro por este absurdo y todo lo que me dices cuándo te pregunto es un yo que sé!

Jack la miró, recordó todos esos reproches, los insultos, las burlas, de pronto se sintió muy estúpido por haber arrastrado a Jeannie con él.

-...Estaba equivocado.

Se ahorró decir "tú no eres Julie, yo no quiero a nadie que no sea Julie" porque había visto la expresión crispada y la nariz dilatada de Lia, el rostro maquillado le pareció absolutamente aterrador, ya no hermoso o misterioso. Puro y llanamente aterrador.

-Tú no creías en mí, debí haberme parado en ese punto. Fue un error-suspiró Jack encaminándose hacia la ventana.

Sin embargo Lia no quería dejarlo así como así.

-¡¿Y qué se supone que pasa ahora conmigo, Jack?!-le reprochó fríamente-. ¿Qué se supone que haré ahora que soy una loca como la pecosa?

Lia retrocedió al sentir el frío, uno lo suficientemente denso para calarte hasta los huesos mientras contemplaba la pared del aula convertirse en un enorme mosaico helado y, antes de darse cuenta, el cayado se encontraba casi frente a sus narices, Jack no dijo nada. No fue necesario. Ella asintió aterrada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bellaña miró los largos hilos, se sentía como la parca, ella tocaba esos hilos, hermosos, largos y brillantes. Los blancos representaban la fe infantil, esos que ella estaba especializada en quebrar, para todos había un tiempo, poco a poco se desgastaban por alguna u otra razón, ella sólo les daba la puntilla.

Pero siempre había excepciones.

Ivanovla South.

Emma Morrison.

Ulstra Cani.

Sam Jones.

Jeannette Charle.

Acarició las impolutas hebras brillantes pertenecientes a cada uno de ellos hasta pararse en la de Jeannette, no tan brillante y bella, Bellaña torció un poco el gesto al ver cómo el hilo no parecía desgastado.

-No me dijiste que estaría así…..-escupió con suavidad.

Ren castañeteó un poco los dientes antes de responder.

-Allegro dijo que tendrías que dejar un margen, los efectos no serían inmediatos-explicó rascándose una oreja con su pata.

Bellaña clavó sus ojos negros sobre los saltones del dingo, sus uñas se alargaron y las clavó en el espejo emitiendo un desagradable sonido que hizo que el otro se retorciera con el pelo erizado soltando unos aullidos extraños.

-¡Detenlo! ¡Detenlo!-le exigió con los dientes de fuera, ese sonido le estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Gran idea pelear justo ahora que todo el mundo está tan pendiente de nosotros-añadió una tercera voz emitiendo palmas-. Os portáis como niños asustados, eso me encanta.

Bellaña profirió una sonrisa encantadora deteniendo al instante sus manos.

-Pitch…

Ren puso los ojos semi en blanco con alivio, como un yonki al que se le da la metadona, aún sentía un ligero zumbido irle por los oídos pero desde luego se sentía mucho mejor, aunque empezaba a cabrearle ser el perro al que todos patean.

-He venido a ver cómo iban las cosas, os encuentro….desesperados-comentó mirando de hito en hito a ambos-. Se os ve….insatisfechos.

-Es que esto es una mierda pinchada en un palo-se quejó Ren toqueteándose las orejas-. Ulstra y Teeth han venido a verme, se huelen algo y yo estoy harto de que todos vengan a meter los hocicos en mi cueva, ¡No soy un saco de boxeo para que me caigan todos los palos!

Pitch lo miró alzando una ceja.

-Bueno….sobre eso último no puedo hacer nada, pero lo otro va por buen camino-anunció con absoluta calma-. El plan principal es distraer la atención de todos hacia los demás por separado, mientras no piensen en nosotros como una unidad todo irá bien.

-¡Mi parte!-saltó Bellaña visiblemente irritada-. ¡Allegro me prometió que podía arrebatar la esperanza a la chica de Jack!

El hombre de las pesadillas caminó hasta llegar a la altura de Bellaña, acarició las estelas en el espejo producto de los arañazos de la mujer.

-Bellaña, Bellaña…qué impaciente-sonrió con sorna-. Esto no es tan fácil, es mucho más complicado que contaminar las flechas para que no vea, es alguien que cree con absoluta firmeza. La confianza era el centro de Ivanovla, la dulzura el de Sweety, el coraje de Ulstra….la determinación de Sam, ¿sabes cuál de todos ellos es el peor?

Bellaña lo miró arrugando la expresión.

-La esperanza-le respondió Pitch apartando la mano del cristal-. La esperanza que le da su amor por nuestro querido Jack es su centro, por supuesto que el proceso es más lento de lo que parece. Allegro se limitó a camelarte.

La mujer arremetió contra Pitch gritando, falló golpeándose contra la sombra del suelo por la que desapareció el hombre de las pesadillas.

-¿Cómo creías que serían tan estúpidamente fácil? Eres estúpida, mujer-añadió cruel Pitch, apareciendo detrás de ella-. La esperanza de esa chica morirá en el momento en que vea a Jack como uno de nosotros, será el único momento en dónde puedas cortar el hilo.

-¡Pero Allegro dijo….!

-Allegro tiene razón, pero por mucho que lo intentes ahora será demasiado temprano para intentarlo-rezongó Ren enderezándose-. Limítate a esperar y ya, como hacemos todos.

Y dicho esto Ren hizo una larga carrera desapareciendo de la vista, pues él ya se temía otro arrebato por parte de Bellaña y no sería para nada agradable. Aunque alguien tenía que pagar los platos rotos, sin embargo, cuándo se giró a ver Pitch había desaparecido en una siniestra carcajada.

-¡Bastardos!-gritó la mujer aporreando el espejo con sus puños hasta romperlos-. ¡Bastardos incapaces de entenderme! ¡Yo esperé por ello! ¡Por poder arrebatar eso tan preciado!-continuó gritando con los ojos anegados en lágrimas-. ¡Necesito sentir eso! ¡Allegro me juró que me entendía!

Cayó de rodillas a suelo viendo los pequeños cristales incrustados en sus manos, la sangre negra fluyó como aceite negro hasta gotear por el suelo mientras ella les maldecía, maldecía a Moon y Darkness por igual, ellos le habían hecho eso. Había pasado de ser una niña diabólica a ser una mujer neutral. Los odiaba por haberle arrebatado su capacidad de emoción mientras estaba condenada día tras día a ver todas esas esperanzas e ilusiones, ahora quería robarlo, quería ver si romper la esperanza que era el centro de esa persona le podría producir algún tipo de emoción.

¡Lo necesitaba!

¡Malditos bastardos que no podían entenderlo!

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Lo lamento, Jeannie-le decía Vicky.

La pelirroja parpadeó con la vista fijada al techo, no supo a qué se refería exactamente, ¿a ella? ¿a Jack? ¿a Allegro y sus trucos? Ella se encogió haciéndose un ovillo.

-¿Por qué…?.-murmuró-. Ya soy….como el resto…..he madurado…..tendré….una vida…de otra forma…

Vicky le acarició el cabello, podía contemplar cada espasmo al no echar el lloro, los ojos entrecerrados negándose a llorar y realmente quería estar enfadada consigo misma, con Pete, con Fiona porque en el fondo no podía entender qué le pasaba a Jeannie, entendía el concepto no el cómo, para ella dejar de creer en los guardianes había sido algo tan natural como el respirar, fue algo tan gradual que un buen día se despertó y sólo creyó que había pensado en tonterías, pero Jeannie no estaba sobrellevando esa pérdida de fe.

Porque no tenía que dejar de ver a Jack. Eso era todo lo que alcanzaba a entender en ese enrevesado puzle.

-…..Tú y Jack…de alguna forma…no es complicado…-comenzó a hablar para animarla.

Aunque era difícil no meter extraño ahí dentro.

-Siempre será complicado porque somos Jack y yo-bisbiseó Jeannie frotándose los ojos-. No se me ocurre nada más difícil…..la gran escalada de mi vida-trató de bromear, sin embargo la voz le falló en el último momento.

Vicky esbozó una sonrisa y le apretó el hombro con ánimo.

-Mañana vendré de nuevo-le dijo levantándose.

-No tienes por qué-susurró Jeannie levantándose también, algo más rezagada.

La contraria lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, peligrosamente notorios debido al delineador negro.

-Si no estuvieras así te pegaría un par de sopapos-le amenazó abrazándola-. ¡Jean! Reacciona, ¿vale? Vendré un día tras otro y estaré encima de ti hasta que estés como siempre.

Ella asintió con agradecimiento pese a que no se notase, valoraba esos instantes, esos en los que sabes quienes son tus amigos, aunque estuviera como una cabra o fuera una asesina en serie ahí estarían.

-Gracias-masculló despidiéndole en la puerta.

Vicky al salir se estremeció y miró hacia la puerta. "Qué extraño" pensó todavía con la piel erizada "Juraría que acaba de hacer mucho más frío". Miró un rato más la puerta con extrañeza hasta que vió un copo de nieve en el pomo de la puerta, estaba segura de no haberlo visto antes. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso…..? Con la boca abierta de la sorpresa la chica retomó su camino completamente perpleja. Era imposible ya que pudiera ver algo más raro.

Jack se removió un poco inquieto, observaba de reojo a Jeannie caminar por la habitación de un lado a otro, observó su gesto abstraído. ¿Era feliz? Los dos habían obtenido sus objetivos: Lia y la nula visión. ¿Se sentiría aliviada? ¿Le echaría de menos? Apenas habían pasado unos días… Bunny no le dijo nada al respecto, nada útil, tan sólo la escueta respuesta de que las cosas suceden por un motivo y que todo acabaría como debía. ¿Qué narices significaba eso? ¿Qué sentido tenía que Lia no fuera la indicada? ¿Qué su mejor amiga fuera incapaz de verlo?

-Jeannie…..sé que no me ves….ni me oyes-bufó con aspereza-….Pero…..yo…

Dio unos pasos vacilante, tomó el cilindro de su bandolera, observó con innegable amor la cara de Julie en un extremo, le pesaba en el corazón que Julie hubiera rehecho su vida con otro, pero tampoco quería perder a Jeannie, a la que había creído en él desde niña. Se sentiría muy perdido.

-….He venido a devolverte esto…es…tuyo-se acercó un poco más.

Ahora estaba tan cerca que podía ver cada una de sus pecas, el olor dulzón a kiwi que despedía su cabello, probablemente por el champú, estiró la mano hasta que sus dedos rozaron los de Jeannie pasándole el cilindro, miró sus ojos grises, los surcos claros sobre los oscuros en el iris que daban la impresión de ser un lago escarchado, apoyó su frente en la de la joven.

-Lo siento, Jeannie-se disculpó sinceramente.

Una disculpa que no había soltado desde el día en que se disculpó con Bunny por lo de canguro australiano.

Y, entonces, el resplandor blanco lo dejó cegado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La gente llora. Llora profundamente porque Jack está muerto. Han perdido al hijo, al bromista, al amigo, al hermano….ella perdió al que sería su esposo. Con dieciséis años y se volvió viuda antes de estar siquiera casada. Jack contempla como Julie deja una guirnalda hecha puramente de margaritas sobre su tumba.

_Jack no puede estar….Jack…¡…Jack, por favor! _

-Julie, no llores…no llores-le pide, pero ella no puede escucharle.

El ve como los días pasan, como Julie se hunde más y más en su dolor, Fletcher la acecha incansablemente igual que Angus, ella no cede porque, tal como dijo a sus padres, ella no es capaz de querer a nadie que no sea Jack. Sus padres lo entienden en un principio, aún así nadie es ciego e indiferente a las promesas de progreso y riqueza, unas promesas que Angus ofrece insistentemente a los padres de Julie ya que con ella no funcionan. Su hija se consume por la muerte del hijo de los Overland sin que puedan hacer nada por ella, lo único que se les ocurre es que debe olvidar, casarse y olvidar.

-¡No! ¡No podéis obligarme!-les grita llorando-. ¡No quiero hacerlo! ¡No será con nadie que no sea Jack!

Julie se zarandea, empuja a Angus haciéndolo caer y sale por la puerta cubriéndose con una capa para protegerse del crudo invierno, camina sorbiéndose la nariz con expresión taciturna, Jack camina a su lado, en ese instante oye una risotada y se ve así mismo volar sobre la aldea haciendo que nevase. Sus primeros días como guardián.

-….¿….Jack?

Él la mira sorprendido, Julie le mira. ¡Mira a su yo del pasado!¡No es imaginación suya!

-Pero, ¿cómo..?

-¡Jack! ¡Jack, espera!-grita tratando de sortear a la gente para ir tras él.

¿Jack estaba vivo? ¿Era un fantasma? ¿Cómo podía estar viéndole? ¿Cómo podía volar? ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo la cabeza? Ella sonrió, ¿Y qué si era así? Veía a Jack, eso era todo lo que importaba.

La escena se enreda y disuelve cambiándola, Julie está en el bosque. Le sigue, le grita.

_¿Por qué no me oyes? _

_¡Mírame Jack! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡¿Me ves?! _

_Jack…._

_….Jack… _

_…¡Ey, Jack!…_

Pero Jack sigue volando, parece incapaz de oírla, no sabe por qué, es como si algo se interpusiera entre los dos, como campanas tocando, los gritos de Julie no le llegan, él sigue volando afanado en crear la tormenta de nieve más grande que nadie haya visto nunca sin darse cuenta de que toda esa nevada está dificultando la persecución de la rubia.

Ella tirita, hace tanto frío….su cuerpo se siente como adormecido, primero el frío la quemaba, ahora la estaba haciendo dormirse, ¿Jack? Lo había perdido de vista al cubrirse con la capa para evitar una ráfaga de nieve, miró a todos lados desorientada, ¿por dónde se iba la aldea? ¿Dónde estaban los carteles?

Ninguno de ellos podía saber que alguien había arrancado los carteles tras la marcha de Julie hacia el bosque.

Qué frío.

Se recostó a los pies de un árbol tratando de guarecerse entre las ramas, sus labios están azulados, sus mejillas y nariz enrojecidas con fuerza, sus dientes no dejan de castañear, parpadea repetidamente.

_No te duermas….No te duermas…..Jack…Tengo tanto sueño…..Jack…Jack…te quiero….._

-¡No te duermas, Julie!-suplica impotente Jack tratando de que le escuchara.

Su yo del pasado hizo una tormenta perfecta. ¡Cielos! Él la mató, ¡mató a Julie! ¡Mató a la chica a la que amaba!

-Tú no me mataste, Jack.

El chico de pelo blanco parpadea anonadado, Julie le ha hablado. El recuerdo se ha disuelto pero ve a Julie claramente, ve su pelo rubio, el rostro de piel clara con un tinte sonrosado en las mejillas, su largo vestido humilde de tonalidades oscuras, el paisaje cambió, está con Julie en su prado verde, dónde ella enlaza margaritas y luego trepan por los árboles robándose besos.

-No quiero que veas eso, Jack-dijo sacudiendo un poco la cabeza.

Jack la abraza, huele su cabello, aprieta su cuerpo contra el suyo casi temblando.

-¿Cómo es posible…? Creí…..yo…yo-Julie le pone un dedo en los labios.

Ella tiene esa sonrisa tan dulce y divertida al mismo tiempo.

-No lo sé Jack, quizás esto ha pasado por esperanza-dice ella con esos ojos tan bonitos-. Esperé hasta el último momento de mi vida que me vieras.

Jack agacha la cabeza.

-No quería hacerte eso Jules…quería estar contigo-se disculpó Jack a un paso de derrumbarse, si Julie no se apretase tan fuerte contra él posiblemente estaría ya en el suelo-. Quería….casarme contigo…vivir juntos en la aldea….tener una familia….-sonrió suavemente-….Subir por los arboles.

Julie soltó una carcajada ante eso último.

-No fuiste tu Jack, no estaban los carteles. Me perdí, fue inevitable-apretó su frente contra el mentón del peliblanco-. No quería que lo vieras por eso….quería que vieras otra cosa.

-¿El qué?

-Nunca hubo nadie después de ti, Jack. Nunca.

Él ladeó la cabeza sintiéndose estúpido por haber siquiera dudado.

-El cilindro de Tooth….-aunque sabía que eso no era una excusa.

Julie acarició con ternura la mejilla de Jack haciendo que le mirara.

-El cilindro no estaba equivocado, Jack-le sonrió-. Mírame, Jack.

Jack alzó pesadamente, todavía abrumado por la culpa, su cabeza. Sus ojos azules observaron nuevamente sorprendidos como en el sitio de Julie se encontraba Jeannie, ella le sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos impidiéndole que buscara a la rubia con la mirada.

-Jack, soy yo. Julie.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OwO Capi 10 subido! como siempre espero que os haya gustado, nos vemos chicas y se me cuidan bonito!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Frozen love  
**

Los que padecéis porque amáis: amad más todavía; morir de amor es vivir.-Blaiçe Pascual

**Aclaraciones: **Jack Frost no me pertenece, lástima (?) yo no le hubiera puesto algo tan triste en la película ¬¬ pero los oc son mios. Comprobaran que alguna vez verán un asterisco * tras los puntos suspensivos en los que divido el contenido del fanfic owo bueno estos puntos significan que llevan una canción que fue la que me inspiró para hacer esa parte! espero que les gusten! Ya pondré acá el nombre de la canción para que no tengan que irse hasta el final del cap para ver owo !

**REVIEW ALERT ! : **Owo pues por aqui contestaré a los reviews que me dejen pues ustedes se tomaron su tiempo en leer mi historia y luego redactar lo que les pareció así que lo mínimo es no sólo agradecerles sino contestarles de uno a uno nwn

ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS: Para Iris: holi! lo siento w era dentro del recuerdo, Jeannie no lo ve todavía y lo be Bellaña ^^U si ya te cae mal ahora ya verás después. Un saludo a Violeta y para las dos: Pues aqui dejo el capi :33 sorry por el atraso, tuve unos problemillas y no pude subirlo ayer.

Emmamason13: BUenas querida mia w! Pues aqui te dejo el capi y ya ves lo que dice nuestro tontico de Jack es que es tan bonito pero tan gaaah ya veras x3 y gracias por lo de escribir ;-; me encantaría ser escritora pero no creo tener madera :x después de todo el de Zuko no me va muy bien...

Akari Kiseki: ^^ mis saludos! espero que te guste este capi ^^

Yukkifrost: Hola Yukki w joooo sorry por el spoiler, pero es que una vez que empiezo no callo y te destriparía toda la historia, pues te dejo el capi y ojalá lo disfrutes ^^ estoy poniendo mucho empeño en escribir los capitulos w

Frosty: Holi! vaya eres de lejos o.o, yo soy de Galicia w y sobre la historia pues se me ocurrió en un sueño jejeje, algo raro todo hay que decirlo, pero me dije que por intentarlo que no quede, tanto reseñar libros juvenil paranormal deja secuela a la fuerza xd, y no te disculpes por la hiperactividad mujer w me encanta la gente con tanta energía, aqui te dejo el capi con algo de atraso, lo siento por eso W

Nicole1992: Buenas ^^ Pues aqui dejo el capi como siempre ^^ Disfrútalo.

Deipris:hola amiga mia w pues siento matarte la ilusión pero Jeannie no lo ve, fue el recuerdo que se volvió con voz propia y sipi pobre Jack, ver como murió el amor de su vida bufff, ahí me pasé un poco pero este era un capi en el que todas me odiarías w con Vicky no sé jejeje es complicado ver pero al menos si cree en lo que Jeannie dice así que algo es algo xD y Jack con esos sueños de casarse y tal si que fue tiernito ;-; es que debajo de esa capa de rebelde sin causa y bromista es un sentimental asd ;w; y en lo último pues Julie en el recuerdo se convirtió en Jeannie para que Jack se diera cuenta de una vez que sino podían tirarse así hasta que ella volviera a reencarnarse xD Aqui dejo el capi y nada espero que les agrade!

Aqui está el capitulo como siempre!

**11**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jack la mira con incredulidad, empieza a encajar el puzle, todo lo que pasó, esos sentimientos y la sensación de familiaridad que había sentido todo ese tiempo. Habían sido los ojos de Jeannie los que lo habían mirado la primera vez, recordó el tropiezo entonces, mirar a Lia, ¿fue un error? Recordó a Cupido, sus flechas y apretó si querer los puños con fuerza, sintiéndose furioso consigo mismo. Julie aún mantiene su aspecto como Jeannie y le aprieta la mejilla con suavidad, el contraste frío de Jack contra la palma cálida del recuerdo que tiene el aspecto de la persona a la que ama.

-No sé por cuánto podré mostrarme tan….individual-dice cuidadosamente-. Sigo siendo parte de los recuerdos, una parte que consiguió decirte algo de lo que no parecías darte cuenta.

Jack se sonroja con vergüenza por el reproche, un leve sonrojo antes de seguir viendo como el cabello rubio se convirtió en rojo, pero el resto se había mantenido intacto. Ella era Julie, no tenía cómo dudar de ello. Su Julie.

-No sé qué pasó después de morir…..-murmura-. Fue…..como un largo sueño…y..al despertarme….-cerró momentáneamente los ojos algo aturdida-…Era así, al principio no sabía sólo era…Jeannie….Jeannie y no sé…después….creo que…sólo recordaba…..pero no era consciente de eso…

Le aprieta la mano a Jack con suavidad mientras todo alrededor se vuelve una mancha borrosa, ve a una Jeannie más pequeña, ve su largo pelo rojo, sus mejillas regordetas y sonrojadas, muchas más pecas cubriendo su rostro infantil.

-Creo que….tenía cuatro años aquí-le dice la adulta tratando de recordarlo-. Este recuerdo es especial para mí. Fue la primera vez que te vi siendo Jeannie.

El chico de cabello blanco entonces la mira con intensidad antes de desviar la mirada hacia la niña, está embutida en un largo abrigo rojo y unas botas gruesas para poder pisar la nieve, parece caminar con cierta duda, mirar la nieve y cogerla extrañada como si nunca antes hubiera visto algo así. Se ve en ese momento a si mismo pasar volando haciendo una tormenta esperando que alguien le viera, pero ese paraje está algo alejado, así que se echa en un árbol a descansar, es extraño verse, como una película, es un espectador y no interactúa pero aún así a Jack le parece raro verse, aunque sigue sin ser nada comparado a darse cuenta de la tremenda estupidez que cometió.

Oh.

¡Lo ha visto! Ve como la pequeña Jeannie vio a su otro yo sentado en la rama del árbol. La niña lo está mirando de verdad con extrañeza sin que él se de cuenta, entonces un anciano la llama preocupado y se la lleva. El escenario cambia de nuevo, se emborrona y se convierte en el patio de un colegio, los niños juegan, su otro yo congela el patio y ayuda en las batallas de nieve, la niña Jeannie ha crecido, su pelo ahora está corto, como a la altura del cuello pero no está bien cortado, es despuntado y desigual cómo si se lo hubiera hecho ella misma, Jack no lo comprende hasta que ve a unas niñas pasar corriendo con unas tijeras dónde se visualizan algunas hebras de pelo rojo.

La niña Jeannie suspira cuándo oye a las niñas reírse y gritarle cabeza sangrienta por su color de pelo tan intenso, Jack quiere hacer algo, lanzarles nieve, hacerlas resbalar porque fueron crueles, sin embargo, la Jeannie adulta lo retiene.

-Sólo es un recuerdo, Jack. No puede cambiarse el pasado.

-Siento…que haya pasado eso-dice en un susurro.

Ella se encoge de hombros.

-No todo era malo-le dice.

La pequeña Jeannie está viendo al otro Jack, lo ve crear unas finas láminas de hielo que hacen resbalar a los profesores y, sin querer, a las niñas que le hicieron la jugarreta también, ella ríe.

_Gracias, Jack. Ojalá pudieras verme como yo a ti. _

Jack siente su corazón encogerse, una profunda decepción de sí mismo al ver que alguien creyó en él por tanto tiempo y él ni siquiera lo había visto. Sólo ve impotente cómo ha metido la pata y el daño que pudo haberle causado con ello.

-Estamos llegando al final-habla de nuevo Jeannie.

El peliblanco aprieta con más fuerza su mano.

-No quiero que acabe…..no he visto todo..

Jeannie se encoge de hombros.

-Quizás algún día.

Ve el último borrón, el escenario cambiar y muy latentemente siente que será el último recuerdo que pueda ver antes de que el cilindro lo eche fuera, ve el cuarto de Jeannie, ve a Allegro, la flecha y la decisión de Jeannie. Tan equivocada como la de Jack, pero al menos ella esta justificada porque lo hacía por él.

-Jeannie…yo…

Ella le sonríe, ahora con cierta pena.

-Las mayores tonterías las hago porque te amo, creo que es mi centro.

Y desaparece igual que el escenario, la película se acabó pese a las protestas de Jack y el cilindro lo expulsa de vuelta a la realidad, una realidad dónde Jeannie ya no puede verle, dónde él no sabe cómo arreglar lo que ha pasado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Si había algo peor que un golpe de la pata de Ulstra, era cuándo Sweety y Tooth se unían y le pegaban, además Tooth contaba con la ayuda de las babytooth, eso era bastante peor, Jack no sabia dónde meterse para no recibir más golpes e Ivanovla con el rodillo de amasar la masa de los pasteles tenía más peligro que Pitch con sus caballos de pesadilla. No se le ocurría algo peor que un grupo de mujeres furiosas, ¿por qué no le ayudaban Bunny o Norte? ¿O Sandman? ¡Venga ya! ¡Podía dejarlas K.O. con su arena! Y ahí estaban sentados tan panchos mirando el espectáculo.

-¡Cupi! ¡Parte de esto es culpa tuya! ¡Ven a dar la cara!

Cupido soltó un sollozo echándose a llorar lo que empeoró la furia de las mujeres para con el guardián de la diversión, Cupido estaba en un estado deplorable pues cuándo Jack perdió los efectos de la flecha era un amor roto, falso sí, pero igualmente un amor roto igualmente, eso le hacía más débil y a su hermano Allegro más fuerte y ahora que Jeannie no lo veía y Jack se había dado cuenta de todo el dolor era aún peor, estaban en las mismas. Quizás ese había sido el plan de Allegro desde el principio. Romper un amor capaz de trascender el tiempo para hacerse más fuerte y ganar más poder, igual que Pitch con el terror de los niños.

Pero, ¿por qué?

Su hermano nunca había prestado atención a su trabajo, o sea, si, vale, en cierto modo apreciaba hacer lo que hacía, pero sólo lo hacía con cierto equilibrio, nada cómo lo que hacían ahora, ¿o acaso eso sería por…? ¿Una cuestión de venganza? ¿Arrebatar lo que le habían arrebatado a él? Cupido miró hacia Jack siendo apaleado por las mujeres mientras gritaban idiota a todo volumen, ¿verlos podía haber despertado en su hermano viejos recuerdos? ¿Rencor? Cupido pensó, ¿podía arreglar algo si…..de alguna forma le hiciera ir a ver a la que era ahora Ulmia?

-Oh, colega, un espectáculo como estos no se ve todos los días-comentó Bunny con una sonrisita-. Y yo sin una cámara.

Sandman hizo una pequeña risita silenciosa, aunque ambos sabían que no tenían tiempo para relajarse, aún no sabían que estaban pasando con Bellaña, el último mensaje de los Reyes magos estaba siendo bastante desalentador aunque les daba esperanza que el problema de Jack estuviera medio arreglado, era como casi una cosa menos, llámalo problema y medio. El caso es que no había que perder la esperanza.

Conseguirían arreglarlo.

O eso o Ulstra, Sweety, Tooth e Ivanovla mataban a Jack antes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Entonces, ¿por qué?

-Es….complicado-replicó la pelirroja.

Jamie la miró no muy convencido, para él esas cosas eran complicadas, él no pensaba e besar a las chicas, era pequeño para eso, estaba pendiente de Sophie y basta, además las chicas le daban miedo, sólo había que mirar a Bollito para darse cuenta de eso. Las chicas eran aterradoras. Aunque Jeannie no le asustaba tanto, es decir, la conocía de toda su vida, cuándo él era niño Jeannie ya se encontraba viviendo en la casa de al lado y por algún motivo siempre se había portado bien con él y Sophie, Elora era algo más frívola y él y Jackie se habían hecho amigos muy rápido, además ahora que veía también al guardián de la diversión tenía mucho más en común con Jackie y su hermana.

Pensó también en esa fe cegadora que tenían hacia el guardián de la diversión y los otros, así que a Jamie por mucho que ella se lo explicase no podía entender cómo podía renunciar a su fe hacia Jack, ¿eso podía hacerse? ¿por qué podía renunciar a ello de forma voluntaria? Jamie se sintió defraudado porque para él la pelirroja era la prueba de que puedes creer incluso cuándo eres alguien mayor, sin embargo, apenas pudo expresar su decepción pues una chica mayor apartó al chico de un empujón.

-Vete a jugar con el resto de los enanos-le ordenó.

-No te pases, Lia. Sólo es un niño-le reprochó Jeannie ayudándole-. ¿Todo bien?

Jamie asintió mirando algo ceñudo a Lia, por eso detestaba a los mayores de su colegio. Pensaban que podían hacer lo que quisieran con ellos sólo porque eran más pequeños, pero era la historia de siempre, el fuerte abusando del débil, pese a que el abuso y el acoso escolar era un tema de actualidad se seguía haciendo y aunque lo de ahora era sólo un pequeño empujón Jamie siempre veía muchas cosas de ese estilo, chicas adultas que se juntaban en grupo y marginaban a una o dos hablando de ella o riéndose de ella, chicos tirándole balonazos a otros, bajándoles los pantalones, tirándoles piedras, ¿por qué tenía que haber gente tan cruel? ¿Qué tan miserables eran sus vidas que necesitaban amargarle la vida a los otros para sentirse superiores?

-Tranquilo, Jamie, puedes ir a jugar-le susurró Jeannie-. Puedo encargarme de esto.

Jamie la miró con preocupación antes de asentir e ir a juntarse con los otros, de todas formas no les quitaría el ojo de encima, ella también era amiga suya como Jack, si necesitaba ayuda él estaría pendiente.

En ese momento en que Jeannie contempló como Jamie parecía irse a girar se volvió hacia Lia.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Eso digo yo-le dijo fríamente-. Jack me dio plantón.

Sintió una cierta calidez, un alivio por saberlo, sin embargo, tenía dudas.

-Así que…le ves.

Lia entrecerró los ojos enfadada.

-Es culpa tuya, ¡me metiste todos esos pájaros en la cabeza!-le gritó -. ¿Todo eso para qué? ¡Ese idiota me ha dejado!

Jeannie se sorprendió. ¿Qué?

-¿Qué?

-¿Tú sabes algo?-preguntó de forma inquisitiva-. ¿Qué pasa con Jack? Dijo que estaba equivocado y entonces…tú…

Jeannie retrocedió unos pasos inconscientemente, hubo algo en Lia que reconoció de un recuerdo muy lejano, una sensación muy parecida a cuándo tenía ocho años y unas niñas le cortaron su largo cabello rojo de forma desastrosa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jack se deslizó sobre los cables del tendido eléctrico casi patinando, quería pensar en algo, en una solución para él y Jeannie, no es cómo si la quisiera de repente, eso no funciona así, pese a saber que ella es Julie no puede enamorarse así de golpe, pero si sabía que sentía algo por ella, le gustaba y sin una absurda flecha de Cupido, así que eso tenía que ser un paso muy grande, pero como guardián tenía muchas responsabilidades y más con lo que estaba pasando esos días.

Tenían que averiguar qué estaba haciendo Bellaña y Ren y si podían estar influenciados por Pitch o lo que fuera que se tragara a Pitch, había muchas especulaciones y pocas respuestas, ¿Qué tenían que hacer? Hubiera sido más fácil si fuera un ataque directo como el de Pitch, él había ido de frente, de todos los defectos que tenía el hombre de las sombras al menos ese tipo había sabido reírse de ellos a la cara, pero esto era tan…enrevesado. No podía ser un problema individual de cada uno de ellos, de eso todos los guardianes estaban seguros, pero también tenían que ver que pudo haber pasado para que esos dos se decidieran unirse, tenían que tener un punto en común pues no podían ser más dispares.

El chico de cabellos blancos miró las solitarias calles, a esas horas de la noche no había niños, sólo parejas y gente mayor tomándose algo en la terraza de los bares mientras fumaban y charlaban liberados del estrés de la rutina diaria. Apoyó el bastón en su hombro con ligera decepción, parecía una noche tranquila, se preguntaba qué tan malo podía ser ir un momento a la casa de Jeannie e intentar….

-Ni pensarlo, colega.

Jack puso los ojos en blanco al oír la voz de Bunnymund cerca de él.

-¿Y qué se supone que no tengo que pensar, Bunny?-cuestionó divertido.

-Ir a la casa de tu chica, la última vez que te dejaste llevar por un impulso tuvimos un ataque de Pitch-le recordó el conejo.

Cierto era que no le gustaba recordar esa metedura de pata, todos tenían una gran mancha en su historial, él por ejemplo tenía la suya con Ren.

-Oh, vamos Bunny, todo está tranquilo. No hay señal de nadie sospechoso.

Bunny movió un poco la oreja y suspiró.

-Jack….créeme, las cosas nunca son lo que parecen, he vivido dos veces más que tú y sé lo que me digo.

Jack sonrió.

-Así que eres un canguro viejo, ¿pegas bien los saltos con la artritis?

-¡Soy un conejo!-le corrigió irritado Bunny-. ¡Rayos! ¡Ojalá no fueras un cabeza hueca egoísta y pudieras entenderlo!

En ese punto el chico del invierno agachó la cabeza y se sentó sobre una de las sillas vacías de la terraza de un bar.

-Si, lo sé. Soy un cabeza hueca egoísta-murmuró frustrado-. He estado cegado por la flecha de Cupido y ahora estoy como en el punto de partida.

Bunny se sentó en la silla contigua, miró meditativamente a la gente antes de hablar.

-Que no te vea no significa que deje de creer en ti.

Jack negó con la cabeza.

-Jeannie se sacrificó para que Lia me viera…. Y ¿para qué?

Bunny le dio unos pequeños golpes en la espalda a modo de consuelo, Jack soltó un pequeño jadeo de dolor pues habían sido de los sitios dónde las mujeres le habían golpeado con mucha ferocidad.

-Colega, ella te quiere, lo sabíamos nosotros y tú también, no va dejar de quererte por no verte, ya verás como todo se arregla.

Jack asintió a sus palabras algo menos tenso, encontraría una forma porque ella era la indicada, ella si era quién decía Moon así que no abandonaría así como así.

-Oh, Jack se te ve decaído.

Ambos guardianes levantaron la cabeza viendo a Allegro de pie con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

-¿Qué pasa, Jack?-preguntó con un deje de maldad en su voz-. ¿Te ha dejado tú novia? ¿Cómo fue?

-Oye Jack, tranqui…..-si bien Bunny no terminó de hablar, Jack había saltado de su asiento gritando enfurecido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Madre mia, ya en el capi once y parecía que fue ayer cuándo comenzaba a escribir la historia :3! Nos vemos! Espero que hayais disfrutado del capítulo!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Frozen love  
**

Cierto que en el mundo de los hombres nada hay necesario, excepto el amor.-Goethe

**Aclaraciones: **Jack Frost no me pertenece, lástima (?) yo no le hubiera puesto algo tan triste en la película ¬¬ pero los oc son mios. Comprobaran que alguna vez verán un asterisco * tras los puntos suspensivos en los que divido el contenido del fanfic owo bueno estos puntos significan que llevan una canción que fue la que me inspiró para hacer esa parte! espero que les gusten! Ya pondré acá el nombre de la canción para que no tengan que irse hasta el final del cap para ver owo !

**REVIEW ALERT ! : **Owo pues por aqui contestaré a los reviews que me dejen pues ustedes se tomaron su tiempo en leer mi historia y luego redactar lo que les pareció así que lo mínimo es no sólo agradecerles sino contestarles de uno a uno nwn

Luna G: Hola, bienvenida! es genial ver a alguien nuevo comentar ^^, gracias, soy una experta armando dramas jejeje y lo de las mujeres pues como que no resistí ponerlo, esos momentos en medio del drama dónde es mmejor introducir algo gracioso para quitarle tensión al asunto .

ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS: Para Iris: hola ^^, naaa tranquila, ya veras que Allegro está muy bien. Para Violeta e Iris: Yay! gracias, me alegra que haya parecido interesante y lo de Lia ay ay, es mala gente esa chica, =_= Espero que os guste este capi ^^

Harmony-Frost-30589: Buenas ^^ jajaja la pelea pues poca cosa, no se me da muy bien escribirlas, aunque en este no es dónde va a haber mayor, en la secuela si que tende lucha y tal pero naaa no te daré mas spoiler, y Jeannie asdf asd por que la odias? x3 pobrecilla!

Emmamason13: Holas ^^, ay pobre Jack, creo que Bunny le llama así con cariño jejeje pobrecillo es tan inocentón y se ilusiona con tanta facilidad, normal q no entienda y se confunda tan facil, Lia tranquila que pronto dejara de ser un incordio muajaja e.e, y me hizo felizque disfrutaras la paliza jejeje como ya dije es un momento de esos q es bueno para destensar el drama, bueno pues aqui la continuación ccomo siempre :33, Jeannie pues ella asd pobre mujer, tiene una vida complicada xD

Dulce Tiramisu: Bienvenida, gracias por pasarte a comentar ^^ Me alegra que te guste, espero que este capi también sea de tu agrado.

Vampire Girl in Forks: Hola! bienvenida! ^^ Pues como se me ocurrió pues si que me lo habían preguntado jeje la verdad y nada más que la verdad es que ya había pensado que Jack merecía algo cuándo vi la historia por primera vez, luego no sé, me vino así todo lo demás en un sueño y aqui estamos jeje y nada que disculpar mujer, la euforia es buena, que se lo digan a Jack xD y aquí dejo ya el nuevo capi ^^ Mando un saludo desde Galicia a Barcelona entonces !

Aqui está el capitulo como siempre!

**12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Detente, Jack! –gritó Bunny saltando hacia el peliblanco-. ¡Esto huele a una trampa!

-No interfieras, James E. Aster.

Bunnymund cayó al suelo jadeando del dolor al sentir el golpe en su estómago que lo hizo retroceder, se levantó con una pata en el estómago y la otra agarrando ya uno de sus boomerang viendo quién había sido el que lo había interceptado. Ren. Miró los ojos saltones del dingo, el otro sacó un juego de cuchillas dejándolos entre sus garras, Bunny sacó el otro boomerang reincorporándose del suelo.

-¿Por qué interfieres en esto, Ren?-cuestionó el conejo de Pascua-. ¿Qué ganas con esto?

Desvió un instante sus ojos verdes observando el resplandor frío que era obvio que pertenecía a Jack seguido de algún destello negro proveniente de Allegro, no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que Ren trataba de entretenerlo para que no se acercase a la confrontación principal. Bunnymund agarró una de sus esferas lanzándola al aire, un agujero dimensional se abrió haciendo salir dos gigantescos huevos de piedra que se movieron con el dingo, pero lejos de inmutarse o echarse atrás, Ren soltó una risotada estridente desde lo más hondo.

-Ah..aha….ha….-Bunny observó un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho, una inspiración irregular subiendo y bajando por su pecho como si no le llegara el aire-…..Supe….supe que algún día me enfrentaría a ti, James…..lo supe…desde el día en que te seguí…el día que me dejaste morir…

Bunnymund apretó los boomerang con fuerza.

-Yo no te dejé morir, Renzo-habló fríamente-. Lo que sucedió aquel día….no tenías que haberme seguido…era mi misión. Mi trabajo….

-¡Tú trabajo!-repitió y apretó las cuchillas entre sus garras-…..Si…no olvidé eso. Tú trabajas sólo…

-No puedo quedarme a discutir contigo…-masculló haciendo gesto con su pata izquierda para que los huevos atacasen.

Los huevos se echaron al suelo rodando contra el dingo mientras Bunny aprovechaba para comenzar su carrera hacia Jack y Allegro con una mala sensación invadiéndole, ¡maldición! ¡¿Dónde estaban los otros cuándo hacían falta?!

-¡No te dejaré tan fácil!

Bunny se golpeó duramente el hombro contra una farola al sentir como una de las cuchillas de Ren había volado hasta atravesar su pata derecha de lado a lado, el olor a sangre no tardó en inundar su nariz, se agachó hasta extirparse la cuchilla dejándola caer a un lado, la sangre fluía como un río a lo largo de su pata.

-Rayos…-gruñó-…..Colega….espero que aguantes hasta que llegue.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Estás enfadado conmigo, Jack?-preguntó Allegro divertido esquivando una de las estelas heladas.

-¡Tú provocaste todo esto!-gritó el muchacho golpeando con su cayado el suelo por dónde pisaba Allegro.

El pelinegro se alzó ingrávido gracias a sus alas, opacando con su figura la Luna, a contraluz el efecto que tenía el rostro del siervo de Darkness parecía más….tenebroso. Un brillo malicioso que Jack no supo ver, estaba demasiado entregado a sus deseos de vengarse.

-Oh, Jack. Veo tanta oscuridad dentro de ti, eso es lo que te ha bloqueado-comentó tranquilamente golpeando con varias picas negras las estacas heladas del guardián del invierno haciendo que colapsaran en pequeñas expresiones negras y grisáceas-. ¿Crees que es sólo culpa mía? Si tus sentimientos hacia Jeannie fueran tan fuertes hubieras sabido ver a través de la flecha. ¿Deseabas realmente reunirte con tu amor verdadero? ¿qué acaso no deseabas probar más? Todas esas chicas Jack…..sinceramente, Lia está muy bien…..¿no deseabas eso?

Jack se paró, apretó el cayado entre sus manos buscando negar lo que el otro decía, pero y ¿si era verdad? ¿Sus sentimientos no eran tan fuertes? ¿Podía haber….vivido deseando y amando ciegamente a Lia si no hubiera visto el cilindro?

Allegro contemplaba la duda que acababa de implantar en el hombre del invierno, esa era su especialidad, una pequeña duda, una semillita bastaba par resquebrajar cualquier relación, sólo había que usar los puntos adecuados, aquello de lo que se echaban la culpa ese…. "Sólo lo haré una vez y mi novia nunca se enterará", ese "¿Estoy con la chica adecuada? ¿Realmente estoy bien con ella?", ese "Quizás me precipito con él…hay más hombres….y mi amigo….". ¡Era tan divertido!

-Vamos, Jack….sabes la respuesta…..-jugueteó con la lanza entre sus manos, nunca sin dejar de mantener la postura defensiva-. ¿Qué acaso no has causado su muerte?-observó el brillo culpable en los ojos de Jack y se reprimió con sumo esfuerzo para no reí me digas más, te dijo…no es culpa tuya, son cosas que pasan-otro acierto-. ¡Obvio! ¡¿Qué te va a decir sino?!

Jack lo apuntó con su cayado, notaba como le temblaba entre sus manos. Él no tenía razón, no la tenía…¿cierto?

-Jack, Jack, ella nunca te dirá la verdad, no te dirá que es tu culpa pero…cuándo ella te mire pensará "Asesino", cuándo la beses pensará "Has besado a otra, has querido a otra antes que a mi" y entonces llegará el día en que….se aleje de ti….quizás algún lugar dónde no nieve nunca, ¿me equivoco?

El peliblanco bajó lentamente su bastón recordando la razón por la que Jeannie deseaba no verle más, esa en la que decía que se iba a California a estudiar, ¿era eso la realidad? La cadena de eventos que tenía que suceder. Allegro apareció repentinamente detrás de Jack, este apenas pudo reaccionar pues cuándo apenas se giró, el hombre de los corazones rotos le clavó la lanza en el pecho haciendo que una espesa niebla negra envolviera a Frost.

-Esto es de parte de Darkness, Jack, por cierto. Pitch te manda saludos.

Él soltó un jadeo cayendo inconsciente al suelo sin dejar de ser envuelto por la niebla ennegrecida como una maldición.

-Vaya, parece que lo has conseguido.

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos con fastidio.

-Claro que lo he conseguido, Pitch. Dije que tomándonos las cosas con calma todo saldría bien, tendremos un aliado y en cuánto la chica lo vea, Bellaña tendrá su esperanza, todos tendremos lo que hemos querido-hizo una pausa observando la niebla, saboreando el momento-. Míralo, Pitch. Esta vez sí será el fin de los guardianes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bunnymund cojeó adolorido, resentido por la reciente lucha, Ren había huido cuándo casi lo había acorralado, esa victoria no había satisfecho al conejo de pascua, la retirada del dingo lo había hecho pensar que estaba llegando tarde, que algo horrible estaba sucediendo a Jack, pero ni los peores augurios lo hubieran preparado para la escena dantesca que iba a presenciar en apenas unos minutos.

Vió a Allegro de pie, recostado tranquilamente contra el borde de la azotea con Pitch a un lado, ninguno de los dos se inmutó al verlo, simplemente tenían esa expresión de absoluta tranquilidad que le ponía de los nervios, similar a la vez en la que Pitch se coló en el palacio de Toothiana y le robó las hadas, tristemente Teeth no pudo detenerlo en ese entonces pese a que lucho por proteger a los Babytooth y ver de nuevo esa expresión para acabar dándose cuenta de la niebla negra que acababa de desvanecerse tan misteriosamente como había aparecido. Primero observó con desconocimiento al muchacho de pelo negro, él se levantó del suelo como si fuera un recién nacido dando los primeros pasos, desde su posición Bunnymund contemplaba como movía de un lado al otro la cabeza de tal forma que parecía ver por primera vez el mundo hasta que miró hacia él.

-…¿J-Jack?

Sus ojos dejaron de ser azul claro, ni brillantes ni hermosos, se volvieron de una tonalidad oscura que le produjo escalofríos, ese Jack estiró los labios formando la sonrisa más retorcida que hubiera visto nunca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos!

Los cohetes de color amarillo que estaba pintando uno de los yetis cayeron en secuencia como fichas de dominó, los gritos del recién llegado pusieron en alerta a los pocos que quedaban, que tan sólo eran Ivanovla y Ulstra con sus crías, cuándo vieron al malherido conejo caer desplomado después de gritar no tardaron en ir en su auxilio, incluso las nueve adorables crías de Bunny dejaron de corretear con el pequeño Nicholas al ver a su padre en tan mal estado.

-¡James!-chilló Ulstra agachándose para sujetar a su esposo-. ¡James, háblame!

Los ojos verdes apenas se abrieron ante la demanda de la liebre.

-…Jack…..conta….mina…do…-masculló apenas de forma audible-…Allegro….Pitch…..

Perdió el conocimiento dejando caer ladeada su cabeza entre los brazos de su esposa, Ulstra movió su oreja repetidas veces, con su capacidad auditiva, diez veces más alta que la de un ser humano pudo oír con claridad lo que Bunnymund decía entre desvaríos.

-¡Apresúrense! ¡Debemos curar a Bunnymund!-exclamó autoritariamente Ivanovla haciendo que los yetis apurasen sus pasos-. ¿Ha dicho algo?

Ulstra asintió. Ivanovla se sintió dudosa de que ella no hablase algo, la expresión abrumada de la joven liebre hizo reaccionar su instinto, más necesitaba igualmente preguntar fuera cual fuera la respuesta.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó con impaciencia.

La liebre vaciló antes de responder.

-..Jack contaminado…Allegro….Pitch-repitió-. Llama a los otros. Esto está yendo de mal en peor.

-Llevad a Jack a los cuartos, empezad a atendedle, yo misma activaré la aurora boreal para llamarlos a todos-ordenó imperativamente.

La anciana mujer tomó en brazos a su nieto para colocarlo cerca de un pequeña corralito para bebés dónde se asegurase de que no se moviera bajo la atenta mirada de un yeti, habría que cancelar la fabricación de más juguetes por el momento, temía que hubiera que reunir a todos los guardianes y necesitasen atrincherarse, Jack contaminado, esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, más que la implicación de Allegro y Pitch, nadie había olvidado la forma en la que el hombre del miedo había hecho desaparecer a Sandman con aquel truquito de los sueños convertidos en pesadilla, lo más preocupante era el hecho de que Jack fuera corrompido, si había algo capaz de hacerle eso a alguien con una voluntad tan férrea como la del guardián de la diversión significaba que debían tener cuidado. La mujer exhaló aire sintiéndose muy cansada, echó un vistazo a Moon implorando en silencio una explicación.

Más la Luna únicamente emitió una leve imagen.

-Oh, Dios mío-jadeó la mujer-. ¡Ulstra, ven!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pitch miró con cierto recelo la versión oscura de Jack, el guardián corrompido por la esencia de Darkness como había pasado con cada uno de ellos, sólo que para él su corrupción luchaba aún con la luz interior dada por Moon al convertirlo en guardián, ellos no habían luchado, a los pies de la muerte todos y cada uno de ellos habían vendido su alma por salvar el cuello, por venganza, por un intenso odio que asoló cada fibra de su ser retorciéndola, despojándola de cualquier atisbo de humanidad, claro que en unos más que en otros, se veía claramente un poso de bondad muy hundido dentro de Allegro para con su hermano, en opinión de Pitch era puramente debilidad, una debilidad que si no era aplasta podría hacer que el día menos pensado el otro traicionara a su bando, claro que en el bando no había lealtades, él lo sabía perfectamente. Había odio, ambición y miedo. Miedo a ser despojados de la vida que Darkness les había dado y eso los convertía en siervos sumamente obedientes.

-Yo no soy vuestro aliado.

El hombre del miedo rodó los ojos al escuchar las frías-nunca mejor dicho-palabras de Jack.

-Aquí no hay aliados, Jack-le corrigió-. Digamos que….la ambición es nuestro motivo común.

El nuevo miembro ladeó levemente la cabeza.

-Ambición…..-repitió con lentitud-. Eso no me hará salvaros el culo.

Pitch rió.

-Lo sabemos, pero…mientras seas leal a lady Darkness todo estará bien.

Jack se enderezó de su lugar echando a andar sin responder.

-¿Dónde vas?-cuestionó el hombre.

-Adónde me dé la gana-replicó mal encarado.

Allegro sonrió.

-Pues a mí me cae mejor ahora-comentó tranquilamente.

-…Allegro…Pitch-ambos se agitaron ante la voz de la ama de sus vidas-….Espero que no deba preocuparme…de ese comportamiento de Jack, ¿realmente has hecho bien la contaminación en la lanza de Allegro, Pitch? ¿No lo harías mal para hacerle fracasar? ¿O te has atrevido a poner en riesgo todo el plan?

Pitch sintió el sudor frío bajar por su nuca, algo que pocas veces se permitía sentir, quizás de aquella lejana época en la que fue soldado. No. Ya no era ese hombre. El hombre cuyo pensamiento de su hija le daba esperanzas cuándo era héroe en el reino del oro.

-¿Me estás oyendo, Kozmotis Pitchiner?-preguntó una octava más alta la mujer.

Él agachó la cabeza.

-Ya no soy ese hombre, Darkness-musitó-. He oído y mi respuesta es: Mi contaminación es perfecta, si alguien ha fallado ese es Allegro al implantar la duda.

-¡Cállate! ¡Lo he hecho bien!-intervino el aludido con furia-. El comportamiento de Jack es perfecto, es su forma rebelde pero su lealtad hacia ti, Darkness, es incuestionable.

-Así lo espero, Allegro. Por vuestros bien.

Permanecieron en silencio sintiendo como la agobiante sensación que producía la presencia de esa mujer se iba disolviendo, realmente ella y Moon eran la contra del otro para ser hermanos y ella bien sabía que la vida no era lo más valioso que les pudiera quitar, Pitch tenía a su hija, la madre naturaleza-por supuesto imparcial en cualquier asunto- y él tenía a su hermano y a la otra vida de Ulmia, esa era su razón para no escuchar a Valentín e ir a buscarla, pese a no decirlo aquellos dos temían cuál alargada podía ser la sombra de Darkness.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jack miró el lugar en el que estaba.

La casa helada hecha por el Jack que era antes, se sentía extraño, por un lado era más él que nunca, un él distinto, no cómo tenía que ser aunque en parte sí, no ser pero ser….era complicado pensarlo, sin embargo lo entendía perfectamente de alguna forma, quién sabía por qué. También notaba la conciencia de Darkness muy presente, no tan distante como Moon, ¿miedo a la traición? Probablemente, los guardianes no tenían nada que ofrecerle para retenerle como aliado, Darkness tampoco.

_Pero si tengo algo que quitarte._

Jack se apretó la frente con la mano molesto por la sensación de invasión en su cabeza, ¿qué iba a hacerle? ¿Romperle el cayado? ¿Ese era su gran plan? Caminó sobre el suelo helado mirando el frio lugar, le agradaba, quizás luminoso para su gusto pero ya vería cómo cambiarlo. Hubo algo en ese ambiente que destacó por encima de las otras cosas, el chico con los cabellos ahora negros se acercó con cierta de curiosidad, apoyó el cayado en su hombro más relajado, allí no había nadie que fuera a molestarlo, sobre la que era su cama había una manta roja cuidadosamente doblada, Jack la miró, ¿Qué hacía eso…? Tocó la manta como si fuera lo más extraño que había visto nunca.

Una sonrisa.

Un regalo.

Cabello rojo, largo y brillante.

-Jeannie….

Ahora lo entendía, a eso se refería Darkness. Quitarle algo…que lista.

También recordaba que la chica de pelo rojo no le veía, había sacrificado su visión engañada por Allegro igual que él había sido pillado desprevenido, torció una sonrisa fría.

-Darkness…..espero que no te importa que coja lo que se me antoje.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-No es un niño, no está bajo nuestra obligación protegerle.

Ulstra sintió unas intensas ganas de ahorcarle con sus patas, si no estuviese tan pendiente de Bunny ya lo hubiera hecho, el conejo de Pascua no había recuperado el conocimiento, pero al menos ahora estaba bien atendido, sus heridas vendadas y cicatrizándose bien, Ivanovla era toda una maestra curando heridas.

-Moon lo ha ordenado, Ivanovla y yo vimos con nuestros propios ojos como proyectaba la imagen de la chica humana, ¿le vas a llevar la contra a Moon?-cuestionó con ferocidad.

Melchor permaneció en silencio, reflexionando bien su siguiente alegato antes de continuar.

-¿Por qué Moon se preocuparía de alguien que no es un niño?

Ulstra sintió un tic despertar en su oreja.

-Moon se preocupa por todos los humanos independientemente de su edad-replicó la liebre perdiendo a cada minuto los estribos-. Haced lo que veáis pero nosotros hemos decidido traerla hasta aquí.

Ulstra no mentía, no era una faceta suya el engañar, había visto perfectamente con Ivanovla como Moon mostraba la figura de Jeannie, la mujer de Norte temía que Jack pudiera dañarla o hacerle algo horrible que pudiera impedir el que después volviera a ser el que era, por tanto creyó que el lugar más seguro dónde pudiera estar sería allí en el Polo Norte, antes por lo que pudo ver había estado con Jamie, Sophie y Jackie, después recibió una bofetada de Lia pero Jamie empezó a tirarle bolas de nieve con Jackie haciéndole que algunos niños lo siguieran hasta espantar a la morena, ayudando así a que Jeannie únicamente se quedara con la bofetada propinada y nada más, no había visto nada raro, ni que ella reaccionase de alguna forma o tuviera un comportamiento extraño, de hecho había visto como saludó deliberadamente a Sweety lo que hizo que Ivanovla se cuestionase que clase de hechizo o lo que fuera había hecho Allegro sobre ella para que no viera a Jack y si eso era posible, no había visto a nadie llevar a cabo algo así, lo más parecido era la madurez que forzaba Bellaña, pero…había algo extraño.

Por ello, tras la visión y comunicar sus sospechas a Ulstra, ambas razonaron que lo más cauto era poner a salvo a la chica de pelo rojo en el taller de Norte, rodeada de guardianes sería imposible que pudiera sufrir algún tipo de daño o ser corrompida y Ulstra sabía perfectamente que Darkness podía llegar a corromper a un ser humano, sólo había que ver lo sucedido a Pitch, de ser un héroe pasó a ser un villano. Había estado meditando si no debieran ponerse en contacto con la hija d Pitch, pedir ayuda o consejo, pero esta opción la descartó muy rápido al recordar que Bunny en una ocasión habló de ella como una persona no siempre amable y muy impredecible. Claro que Bellaña se suponía que era neutral como la hija de Pitch y parecía que se estaba revelando, así que ya no sabían de quién podían fiarse.

Lo único que tenían sobre seguro es que el principal objetivo era poner a salvo a Jeannie antes de que Jack diera con ella.

Después de todo si había una posibilidad de volver a hacer que Jack fuera el de siempre residía únicamente en la chica humana.

Yay! capítulo doce y la cosa se va animando :33333 Os dejo hasta la semana, espero que les haya gustado.


	13. Chapter 13

**Frozen love  
**

Al principio todos los pensamientos pertenecen al amor. Después, todo el amor pertenece a los pensamientos.-Albert Einstein

**Aclaraciones: **Jack Frost no me pertenece, lástima (?) yo no le hubiera puesto algo tan triste en la película ¬¬ pero los oc son mios. Comprobaran que alguna vez verán un asterisco * tras los puntos suspensivos en los que divido el contenido del fanfic owo bueno estos puntos significan que llevan una canción que fue la que me inspiró para hacer esa parte! espero que les gusten! Ya pondré acá el nombre de la canción para que no tengan que irse hasta el final del cap para ver owo !

**REVIEW ALERT ! : **Owo pues por aqui contestaré a los reviews que me dejen pues ustedes se tomaron su tiempo en leer mi historia y luego redactar lo que les pareció así que lo mínimo es no sólo agradecerles sino contestarles de uno a uno nwn

Emmamason13: Holas ^^, jejeje Jack del lado oscuro de la fuerza pero bueno, es Jack, no es obediente con los otros guardianes lo va a ser en el lado oscuro xDDDDD Espero que pue me sepas perdonar por haber tardado, me ando preparando para dos concursos literarios y estoy que no estoy, sorry ;w;, me alegra que te gustara el cap anterior y de verdad qe siento mucho haber tardado!

ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS: Para Iris: hola ^^, me alegra que te agrade más Allegro, aparecerá en la secuela y tendrá más importancia que ahora x3, siento mucho lo sucedido con Jack pero gahh el drama es asi ^^U y lo de Pitch sorry también xD, es que investigué un poco sobre él y descubrí que según los libros en los que se basa la película Pitch tiene una hija, eso me dejó o.o y bueno la metí porque, well hasta pitch tiene sus puntos flacos xD. Para Violeta: h-holi, estoy con algo de miedo ya que Iris me dijo lo del grito y tal ^^U, t-tranquila mujer que todo se arreglara.

YukkiFrost: Buenas Yukkiiiii no te preocupes, ya sé que no siempre se puede estar pendiente de los fanfics, me alegro que el capi te causara interés, espero que este no te defraude .

Deipris: holi :3, siento lo del cambio de look de Jack, de alguna forma tenía que parecer distinto por dentro y por fuera xD, siento mucho lo de la confusión, al principio Jack estaba como con Jet lag por el cambio interno así que estaba confuso, pero sí sigue sabiendo quién es ella ^^, espero que disfrutes el capi.

Jooo perdonad por tardar tanto en subir, ando preparándome para dos concursos literarios y tengo la cabeza en muchos lados, además qué ando algo depre por mi fanfic de avatar así que todo influye un poco para escribir, de verdad que lo siento. Por cierto hice nueva imagen para el fanfic, todos mis fan art jack jeannie están en mi deviant art, dejó dirección aunque aún son poquitos.

inouekuran . deviantart . com

Es todo junto pero lo pongo separado para que no desaparezca.

** 13**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminó levemente en círculos, después posó sus ojos en sus dos visitantes, volvió a caminar y finalmente se dejó caer sentada en la cama.

-A ver…desde el principio-pidió.

Entendía el idioma, entendía cada palabra y la frase pero no conseguía entender el concepto. Jack malvado del lado de Pitch. No, imposible. La niña rosada se sentó en la orilla de la cama, pero cercana a la pelirroja, extendió una mano haciendo aparecer una estela rosada que componía el rostro de Jack, sin embargo su expresión distaba mucho de la expresión de bromista incorregible que solía tener o la simpática mueca malvada-no maldad real obviamente-todas esas expresiones de Jack estaban sustituidas por una completamente seria, era él y a la vez no. Sweety deshizo la estela evitando mirar a Jeannie.

-No puedo ir con vosotros al…Polo Norte-añadió lo último en voz baja, nunca pensó en toda su vida que tendría que decir eso.

Norte suspiró.

-No podemos dejarrrte aquí, es posible que necesites protección-explicó el hombre de la navidad.

Jeannie frunció los labios al oír aquello.

-¿Por qué Jack iba a hacerme algo?

Norte y Sweety intercambiaron una mirada, la pequeña niña le dio un toque en el hombro para que hablara.

-No lo sabemos con seguridad pero…..-Norte no quería tener que explicar que Moon la señaló-. Digamos que nos dijerrron que debíamos protegerrrte

-Soy incapaz de ver a Jack-musitó apretando las manos.

-Eso no te hace inmune a que pueda helarrrrte-repuso-. Además tal vez los efectos hayan acabado, puede serrr que puedas verlo.

Jeannie se encogió ante la posibilidad, había una parte de ella que se alegraba, una que deseaba ver el destelleante pelo blanco agitarse y los ojos azules sonreír con secreta diversión, sin embargo tambié había otra más realista, una que le recordaba porque era mejor no ver más a Jack pese a su no relación con Lia no significaba que él fuera a…no, claro que no.

-Igualmente no puedo irme así sin más, mi padre y mis hermanos se preocuparon, tengo clases mañana incluyendo por la tarde escalada y mis amigos-citó contando con los dedos-. ¿Cómo voy a tapar esto? No van a recibir muy bien que diga la verdad, básicamente porque no creerán nada.

Norte se paseó por la pequeña habitación pensando, mirando cada cosa que allí había, de reojo sobre el escritorio pudo ver algún dibujo de Jack, miró hacia la chica y tan sólo pudo pensar en algo provisional.

-Permítenos llevarrrrte ahora-solicitó-. Si no alcanzamos a una solución te devolverrremos aquí al amanecerrr.

La joven meditó la respuesta, no parecía que fuera a sacarle nada mejor a Norte ni que el hombre de la Navidad fuera a ceder lo más mínimo, esperó que Sweety dijera algo con sus estelas, desgraciadamente la niña pelirrosada iba a favor con el plan, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

-Hasta las siete y media de la mañana es el límite-accedió.

Norte sonrió y sacó una de sus bolas de Nieve lanzándolas a una de las paredes, un agujero dimensional se abrió, Jeannie se acercó con algo de precaución observando con algo de miedo hasta que Sweety la agarró con entusiasmo haciéndola entrar, Norte las siguió cerrándose así el agujero.

**.**

**.**

**.**

De todas las cosas que había visto nunca, de ver a Jack hacer las cosas más increíbles y alucinantes no le sirvió de nada, fue incapaz de expresar un pequeño "wow" al ver el taller de Norte y no sólo eso sino a todas las criaturas que había oído a lo largo de su corta vida, sonrió a las babytooth cuándo estas se le acercaron curiosas de ella, pero luego al ser observada por las otras entidades empezó a sentirse algo incomodada. El hecho de que una persona corriente que no fuera un niño les viera debía ser algo poco común.

Jeannie tironeó un poco de la manga de Sweety haciendo que la pelirrosada le prestara atención.

-¿Hay algún sitio dónde pueda estar?-preguntó en voz baja-….Necesito dormir.

La niña la llevó de la mano dónde Ivanovla y después de hablarle con estelas a la anciana mujer esta asintió pasándole una mano por el hombro a la pelirroja, observó todo el camino por dónde empezaban, la preparación de los juguetes, los yetis trabajando en ellos y los duendes…bueno, los duendes no sabía exactamente que estaban haciendo. Finalmente Ivanovla le abrió la puerta a una estancia dónde había una cama de madera con sus sábanas y una chimenea ya encendida, había una mecedora y algún juguete y libros adornando las estanterías.

-Era el cuarto de uno de mis hijos, cualquier cosa que necesites sólo avisa a los yetis, tendrás dos custodiando tu puerta, Tony y Desmond-le comunicó con dulzura la mujer-. ¿Puedo traerte algo? ¿Tal vez un chocolate caliente?

-No…estoy bien-le dijo sacándose el gorro y la chaqueta.

Ivanovla le apretó maternalmente el hombro antes de disponerse a marcharse.

-Señora Noel…-la llamó.

-Puedes llamarme Iv-le sonrió parándose.

Pero la chica no la miró.

-Jack se pondrá bien, ¿verdad?

La mujer no supo qué podía decirle para que se tranquilizase ni para que dejara de pensar en ello, sabía que no había una respuesta fácil, menos si aquella chica se sentía tan unida emocional y sentimentalmente al guardián de la diversión cómo ella presentía.

-No lo sabemos-admitió con pesadez-. Conseguimos recuperar a Sandman pero no era lo mismo, no sabemos cómo se contaminó exactamente Jack y él no dejará que nos acerquemos tan fácilmente, estamos buscando algo que lo traiga de vuelta. Sólo puedo prometerte que conseguiremos que sea el de se siempre, no sé cómo pero lo haremos.

Jeannie se sentó sobre la cama dando por concluida la charla, Ivanovla esperó un poco, sólo por si ella deseaba hablar o alguna otra cosa, se sentía impotente por no haber podido tranquilizarla mejor, sin embargo ella no dio muestras de querer hablar más e esos momentos por lo que la mujer se retiró cerrando la puerta. La chica procedió a cerrar la puerta y se sentó en la cama observando por los enormes ventanales.

Se abrazó las rodillas al ver como nevaba allá fuera.

Se acordó de Jack.

¿Cómo le había pasado aquello? Jack no podía cambiar así tan fácil, se quitó lo restante de la ropa quedándose en un disparejo conjunto de ropa interior ya que había olvidado pedirle a la mujer un pijama y se acostó tratando de conciliar el sueño.

Nunca se le presentó tan difícil ese hecho, ni siquiera pensando en el hecho de que tan bien debían estar Jack y Lia juntos como una pareja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jack se encaramó en la ventana observando la habitación a oscuras, entrecerró los ojos molesto helando los cristales por completo, se giró saltando al suelo, observó a la Luna torciendo una sonrisa.

-Se la llevaron ellos, ¿me equivoco?

El silencio por parte de Moon tan sólo hizo que el chico ensanchara más su sonrisa.

-Ya veo….¿crees que no sé dónde ir a mirar?-chasqueó la lengua con fingido disgusto-. Parece que no me conoces demasiado bien.

El muchacho empezó a deslizarse por la nieve tocando juguetonamente con el cayado los postes eléctricos provocando algún que otro cortocircuito mientras se preparaba para ir a visitar el taller de Norte, el lugar más obvio al que se llevarían a la chica normal, aunque antes quería pasar por un sitio primero.

-Viento, vámonos-llamó sintiendo como ya venía la corriente arrastrándolo por el aire.

Se sabía el camino de memoria, los guardianes habían cometido un error dejando que los conociera tanto, sabía de qué aprovecharse y lo más importante: disfrutaba con lo que hacía, era curioso como empezaba a atender a Pitch y Allegro, aunque no sentía el apático sentimiento de la amistad para con ellos.

Aumentó la velocidad dejando una larga estela helada a su paso, su carcajada resonó por todo el túnel haciendo que Ulstra cogiera la ballesta que llevaba en su espalda.

-Quedaos atrás-ordenó a las pequeñas crías de conejo que no tardaron en obedecer a su madre.

Los huevos de piedra giraron sobre su eje cambiando la cara y rodeando a Ulstra y los conejos como respaldo, la liebre apuntó dispuesta a disparar, habría disparado sin dudar a Pitch y a Allegro, pero el ver a Jack, podía decirse que la pilló desprevenida, nunca se había planteado que alguna vez tuviera que ver a Jack como un enemigo pese a las quejas de Bunnymund sobre las jugarretas a las que era sometido por él.

-Ulstra, Ulstra, ¿me dispararías?

La liebre dio un respingo antes de volver a hacer la ballesta.

-No quiero hacerlo, Jack-respondió seria-. Así que no me obligues a hacerlo.

El otro torció un poco la cabeza sin variar la expresión.

-Mmmm interesante-se apoyó en su cayado viéndola con diversión-. Dime, Ulstra, la tienen en el taller de Norte, ¿cierto?

Una de las orejas de ella hizo un suave movimiento, equivalente a un parpadeó, un tic visible que hizo que Jack volviera a reír.

-Así que ahí es donde la tenéis-dijo inocentemente-. ¿Sabes? Ya lo sabía, pero he querido venir por aquí, quería ver esto antes de ir, un lugar muy cálido, ¿no tenéis calor?

-No lo hagas, Jack-le pidió la liebre a un paso de dispararle.

El otro no prestó atención a las palabras de la que había sido su antigua amiga, elevó el bastón haciendo que el viento se arremolinara lleno de copos de nieve haciendo que la visión de Ulstra se dificultara y no supiera hacia dónde dirigir la flecha.

-Me vas a perdonar, Ulstra-le oyó decir-. Pero necesito que vengan bastantes de los otros a ayudarte, eso sí…..seré benévolo y no le hará nada a las crías.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miró de reojo hacia la puerta para acabar abriendo la ventana, se inclinó un poco calculando la distancia, volvió a inclinarse y cerrar la ventana, buscó en los armarios y comenzó a deshacer las sábanas y atar los extremos los unos a los otros lo mejor que pudo, Jeannie no había sido capaz de pegar ojo, necesitaba ir a ver a Jack, ver que tan mala podía estar, hablar con él, no podía ni quería creer que él se hubiera transformado en lo que ellos decían, quería comprobarlo por sí misma.

Jeannie pegó la oreja a la puerta, había el mismo ajetreo que antes así que volvió hacia la ventana procurando no hacer crujir el suelo de madera, colocó las sábanas dándoles el último apretón sólo por si acaso, ató a la viga del suelo una esquina y el resto la lanzó ventana abajo, comenzó el descenso poco a poco, nunca antes había hecho un descenso sin los arneses de seguridad.

"No me voy a caer, no me voy a caer" pensó agarrándose con fuerza a la sábana.

Más que a una escalada le recordaba a subir y bajar por la cuerda del gimnasio durante las clases, sino hiciera aquel viento tan fuerte y el frío le hubiera sido mucho más fácil, bueno como escaladora tenía la experiencia en esas condiciones pero no contando tan sólo con una sábana que no dejaba de balancearse al son del viento, sus rodillas temblaron entre el miedo, la adrenalina y la tranquilidad de haber llegado casi al final, las sábanas no llegaban hasta el suelo, pero el salto no era tan grande como para hacerse daño, así que se saltó cayendo sobre la nieve, los escalofríos la sacudieron al no ir tan abrigada pese a la chaquete y el gorro, esperaba encontrar a Jack antes de que la tormenta arreciara todavía más.

Caminó a ciegas por el paisaje nevado intentando distinguir algo entre el viento y la nieve, notaba sus dedos rígidos y como el frío parecía quemarle la piel, ¿cómo demonios podía hacer tanto frío? Rodó los ojos, claro, el polo Norte, tenía que haber rapado al cero a uno de los yetis que tenía apostado en la puerta y hacerse un abrigo con el pelo.

-Vamos, Jack-siseó con los dientes castañeando-. Aparece por favor….por favor….

Tenía una cierta sensación de familiaridad con ese momento, había hecho algo parecido en otro momento, en otro lugar, Jeannie arrastró los pies por la nieve intentando levantarlos, imposible por los grandes montones de nieve, tan sólo podía ver lejanamente en la distancia las luces del taller de Norte como diminutas luciérnagas.

Por lo demás no había nada que ver, salvo nieve, nieve y más nieve mientras el frío la calaba hasta los huesos, entre el frío y el mismo paisaje repetitivo comenzó a hacer que se sumiera en un estado cada vez más aletargado, extrañamente empezaba a tener sueño. Sus pies se enredaron con el siguiente paso haciendo que se desplomara en el manto nevado.

-Jack….

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se habían debatido con Bunnymund largo tiempo hasta convencerlo de que siguiera descansando, Norte había decidido ir con Damen y Teeth a ayudar a Ulstra dado que se estaba retrasando mucho y el conejo de pascua era celoso de la seguridad de su mujer, por lo que habían conseguido retenerlo entre Tooth y los reyes magos. Norte lanzó nuevamente uno de sus globos de nieve abriendo un camino hacia la madriguera de Bunnymund.

-Brrr que frío-se quejó el duende de la suerte abrazándose-. Suponía que esto sería más cálido que….por todos los tréboles de cuatro hojas…

Los recién llegados contemplaron cómo la madriguera de Bunnymund tenía en ese instante un aspecto muy similar al Polo Norte, los verdes prados fueron cubiertos de una espesa capa de nieve, los huevos gigantescos de piedra estaban inutilizados debido a que permanecían literalmente congelados, los huevos que tanto el conejo como la liebre de Pascua decoraban con tanto esmero estaban tirados por el suelo, inservibles por la nueva temperatura polar.

-Jack estuvo aquí-masculló Norte caminando con cuidado.

-¿Creéis que se habrá llevado a Ulstra y los cachorros?-cuestionó Teeth agitando las alas buscándola con la mirada-. Si regresamos con esas noticias tendremos que encadenar a Bunny.

-No lo creo, ¿con qué intención iba a llevárselos?-replicó Norte intentando distinguir algo entre la quietud del lugar.

-Quizás un chantaje, la chica humana por la liebre y las crías-argumentó Damen parándose en una colina-. ¡Eh! ¡Aquí!

El chico de la suerte se agachó empezando a despejar la nieve del cuerpo ligero de la liebre, la cual cubría a sus cachorros con el para protegerlos del frío, Norte llegó a la carrera con Teeth, se quitó el amplio abrigo rojo que llevaba cubriéndola con él, Teeth le golpeó suavemente las mejillas tratando de que volviera en sí.

-¿No tendrás algo de whisky por ahí?-preguntó Teeth preocupado por su amiga-. Eso podría ayudar.

Damen torció el gesto.

-Y me lo preguntas a mí, ¿por qué?-le dijo el pelirrojo acomodando en su chaqueta a los pequeños cachorros para que entrasen en calor.

-Bueno…eres irlandés, eso es lo que hubiera dicho Jack-medio bromeó Teeth, trataba de que la situación se volviera cuánto menos tensa.

Aunque con eso sólo consiguió que los otros permanecieran callados.

-Nor…te….

El silencio fue apenas roto por los balbuceos de Ulstra. Los tres se giraron rápidamente hacia ella, el hombre del polo norte se apresuró a tomarla en brazos.

-Tranquila, estamos aquí.

Ulstra sacudió débilmente la cabeza.

-No….es…Jack…quería…es….to…..-masculló entre grandes esfuerzos-….Va …por…. Jeannie…

-Tenemos que regresar ya, entonces-apuró Damen agarrando con ayuda de Teeth a todos los cachorros con su chaqueta.

Regresaron por el mismo agujero dimensional, a su vuelta no tardaron en ser interceptados por el grupo que se había quedado rezagado preocupados por el estado en el que traían a la esposa de Bunnymund y a sus hijos, Ivanovla fue la que más se acercó.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-No hay tiempo parrrra explicaciones, mujerrr-habló Norte cargando a Ulstra-. Jack debe haber llegado ya por la chica.

-Iré a por ella, la pondremos en el lugar más recóndito del taller dónde no sepa encontrarla-dijo la Ivanovla haciendo un gesto a los yetis para que la siguieran, sólo por si acaso.

Caminaron por el camino que en ese momento se les hacía más largo que de costumbre, iban seguidos de Sweety que iba preocupada y Sandman que se negaba a dejarla ir ella sola con Ivanovla y los yetis, Ivanovla hizo un alto a la gente que la acompañaba pues si la chica dormía y no estaba presentable o lo que fuera, quería tocar primero.

Un golpe seco.

Nada.

-¿Jeannie? ¿Podemos entrar?-preguntó y golpeó dos veces más la puerta.

Al no recibir respuesta Ivanovla trató de abrirla sin éxito.

-¡Echadla abajo!-ordenó horrorizada.

Los yetis que custodiaban la puerta cargaron contra ella produciendo un gran estruendo al reventar las bisagras, la puerta cayó al suelo haciendo temblar un poco las cosas que estaban en la estantería, se encontraron la cama y la ventana abierta con las sábanas hechas cuerda, Ivanovla corrió adentro asomándose hacia la ventana, después del primer vistazo buscando a Jeannie entre la tormenta se giró hacia Sandman.

-¡Corred dónde los otros! ¡Se ha escapado!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se había retrasado más de lo que esperaba, había estado sobrevolando el taller de Norte a una distancia prudente viendo por dónde estaban apostados los yetis, esperando que los otros se fueran en ayuda de Ulstra, sin embargo, cuándo estaba a punto de entrar al verlos marchar algo captó la atención de Jack.

Un haz de Luna.

El chico del invierno fue hacia allá descubriendo la ventana abierta y la cuerda mucho antes de lo que había hecho Ivanovla, las huelas en la nieve estaban casi borradas por lo que agitó su bastón deteniendo la ventisca para poder seguir las huellas que seguían medio intactas en la nieve hasta encontrarse ya muy alejado del taller un cuerpo tirado en el suelo, casi encogido por la nieve.

Jack alzó el bastón preparado para atacar sólo por si fuera cualquiera de los guardianes buscando tenderle una emboscada, movió el cuerpo dejándolo a un lado descubriendo el cabello rojo, apartó más apresurado la nieve viendo que efectivamente se trataba de Jeannie casi congelada por la ventisca. Hubo algo en su mente, un recuerdo del cilindro, del recuerdo que Julie no quería que el viera, de la situación que parecía repetirse en ese momento, se agachó agarrando en brazos, colocó la cabeza en el pecho de Jeannie escuchando como el latido seguía vivo aún, algo aletargado pero vivo, si no hubiera detenido la borrasca para seguir las huellas seguramente la vida en ella se habría apagado mucho antes de que llegara ya que por su propio pie había conseguido avanzar muy lejos del taller.

¿Por qué se habría escapado de la custodia de los otros guardianes? ¿Qué la habría movido a aventurarse a poder morir enterrada bajo la nieve?

_Las mayores tonterías las hago porque te amo, creo que es mi centro._

Jack apretó las manos con fuerza al recordar eso, algo muy dentro de él se agitó ante el recuerdo.

-Idiota….-musitó suavemente.

La aseguró entre sus brazos con cuidado volviendo a enderezarse en la nieve, algo se reflejó en el manto blanco haciendo que Jack, por reflejo, pegara un salto alejándose, en el lugar dónde estaba antes una estela dorada de Sandman caía violentamente contra la nieve, miró a cada uno de los guardianes apretando más contra él el cuerpo de Jeannie.

-No os metáis en esto-les amenazó.

-Jack, sé razonable-habló cuidadosamente Norte haciendo frenar su trineo-. Está casi muerta por el frío, necesita entrar en calor cuánto antes.

Pero el pelinegro no quería atender a esas palabras.

-Estará bien-dijo de forma cortante.

-¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué se transforme como tú?-intervino Damen-. No es tan fácil, deberías ser lo bastante listo para entender que lo más seguro es que muera.

Jack agitó el bastón helando las patas de los renos que soltaron gruñidos al verse atrapados, sin más explicación se alzó gracias al viento llevándose a Jeannie con él, Sweety se lanzó a perseguirlo buscando que la soltara y poder llevarla con ella, desgraciadamente el chico ganaba velocidad sobre el terreno, después de todo era el Polo Norte, tenía toda aquella nieve con la que frenarles el paso, elevó el cayado haciendo que casi la nieve en su totalidad se elevara creando un gigantesco humo que amenazaba con aplastar a los demás.

Algo muy débilmente lo agarró por su sudadera.

-…..N-No….Jack….

Él la miró al escucharla, casi sin hablar, soltando apenas un resuello, casi le parecía oír el trabajoso latido al que estaba sometido el músculo vital para mantenerse en vida y asintió helando el muro de forma que la vida de los otros no corriera peligro.

Y desapareció con ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bellaña apretó sus manos, sus ojos entrecerrados contemplaban como la hebra poco a poco parecía adquirir mejor color, un cálido tono dorado brillante y fuerte, mucho mejor de lo que se había visto hace un momento, su expresión se retorció, agarró la delicada hebra entre sus manos, alargó sus uñas y la dobló violentamente tratando de rasgarla.

-¡Rómpete! ¡Rómpete!-exigió furiosa tirando más fuerte de la hebra.

La hebra se escurrió entre las manos de la mujer golpeándola, cayó hacia atrás con fuerza gimiendo adolorida por el golpe mientras la hebra seguía manteniendo su esplendoroso aspecto.

-Así no conseguirás nada-comentó Allegro mirándola con las manos en sus bolsillos.

La mujer soltó un grito desgarrador.

-¡Mira! ¡Está otra vez como antes!-volvió a gritar-. ¡Me has engañado!

Allegro se encogió de hombros.

-Quién sabe…..-sonrió-. Si te das cuenta los efectos ya acabaron, no volverá a recaer y romper hasta que vea al nuevo Jack.

-¿Entonces tendré lo que quiero?-siseó Bellaña irguiéndose.

-Puede ser-afirmó-. Depende de sus sentimientos hacia Jack y lo que él haga….

-¡Eso no fue lo que me has dicho!

Allegro desvió suavemente la mirada hacia una hebra antes de girarse y echar a andar.

-Habrá sido tu problema por haberme escuchado.

Bellaña se lanzó contra él topándose de golpe con el duro suelo, clavó sus uñas en este trazando un camino, buscando contener la furia que sentía en ese momento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jack la colocó en una esquina de su casa dónde no había demasiada escarcha, agarró la manta roja de la cama dejándola caer sobre los hombros de Jeannie. Esta se estremeció un poco agarrándose a la manta con los dedos algo rígidos, el guardián contempló el tono azul en las uñas, muy similar al de los labios, desvió los ojos de las mejillas y la nariz rojas por el frío y se sentó a un lado.

-No puedo darte calor.

Ella estornudó y abrió lentamente los ojos.

-¿Qué….?-trató de preguntar qué le había pasado, pero sus dientes castañeteaban demasiado.

Jack entrecerró los ojos.

-Antes no podías verme-masculló.

Jeannie se encogió en la manta, abrazándose con más fuerza, se seguía sintiendo con sueño, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Jack, el pelinegro la miró más alarmado. Hacía mucho que no tenía conocimiento de la resistencia de un humano al frío, él había muerto al instante al caer en el lago helado, ¿cuánto tiempo habría aguantado Julie en la nieve antes de morir? Él se levantó con cuidado de no tirarla.

-Mantente despierta lo mejor que puedas.

Jeannie volvió a bostezar temblando por el frío, apenas había alcanzado a ver a Jack, pero lo poco que había visto pudo comprobar que Sweety le había mostrado una imagen muy realista, de todas formas, ella se negaba a creer que pudiera estar todo perdido para con él, de lo contrario no la hubiera salvado, tampoco la hubiera escuchado al pedirle que no lastimase a los guardianes, de alguna forma algo en Jack lo hacía seguir siendo quién era aunque fuera en el fondo. Parpadeó algo aturdida, la habitación se le iba haciendo borrosa, no estaba en el mejor sitio del mundo en el que no coger frío ya que la casa de Jack era fría de por sí cómo había comprobado la primera vez que fue y le costaba mantener regular su respiración.

Observó una figura aproximarse, se encogió un poco pues por el cabello negro le pareció Allegro, pero reconoció la sudadera y el cayado, se frotó los ojos con debilidad viendo como lo oscuros que lucían ahora las orbes azules, su expresión seria mientras le colocaba algunas mantas más encima.

-Lo toqué lo menos posible-dijo dejándole un termo caliente entre las manos, tenía varias gotas de agua por el contraste del calor de dentro con la temperatura de Frost-. Bébelo, te vendrá bien.

Jeannie lo desenroscó algo más reconfortada por las mantas sobre ella, olió el contenido y arrugó la nariz al ver que era café, ella lo detestaba, tanto en olor como en sabor pues ya lo había probado alguna vez para sus exámenes finales y no le fue nada grato, pero en esa situación no podía ponerse tikismikis y dió un profundo tragando con los escalofríos subiéndole por el cuerpo con los nuevos cambios de temperatura.

Al cabo de un momento se sintió algo mejor, todavía con frío, por lo menos los dientes dejaron de castañearle y sus dedos parecieron dejar de estar rígidos. En ese momento se atrevió a mirar a Jack por fin, este tampoco había apartado los ojos de ella en ningún momento viendo como poco a poco iba mejorando.

Sus miradas chocaron, el gris escarchado contra el azul oscuro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo 13 subido! espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos la próxima semana! :3333


	14. Chapter 14

**Frozen love  
**

A fuerza de hablar de amor, uno llega a enamorarse. Nada tan fácil. Esta es la pasión más natural del hombre

**Aclaraciones: **Jack Frost no me pertenece, lástima (?) yo no le hubiera puesto algo tan triste en la película ¬¬ pero los oc son mios. Comprobaran que alguna vez verán un asterisco * tras los puntos suspensivos en los que divido el contenido del fanfic owo bueno estos puntos significan que llevan una canción que fue la que me inspiró para hacer esa parte! espero que les gusten! Ya pondré acá el nombre de la canción para que no tengan que irse hasta el final del cap para ver owo !

**REVIEW ALERT ! : **Owo pues por aqui contestaré a los reviews que me dejen pues ustedes se tomaron su tiempo en leer mi historia y luego redactar lo que les pareció así que lo mínimo es no sólo agradecerles sino contestarles de uno a uno nwn

Yukkifrost: holi Yukki! gracias, me alegro q te pareciera q se puso intersante, lo cierto es que están pasando muchas cosas x333, dejo el capi deseando que lo disfrutes.

C. Franklin: OwO! uno nuevo comentando! gracias y recibe mi más cálida bienvenida, gracias por comentar, jejeje a ver si Jack vuelve y Jeannie asd, es demasiado suavecita para golpearlo xD, espero que te guste el capi

Raf-lily: Holi y sé bienvenida a mi fanfic OwO! gracias por leerlo y comentar! SIento por la espera w son siete días es como esperar por un capitulo manga xD, pero bueno lo importante es que ya lo postee, disfrutalo :"3

Luna G: holitas y recibimientos! ^^ Me alegra que te guste, lo de los personajes no puedo otorgarme todo el mérito porque Ulstra Cani fue idea de una amiga mia y la existencia de Darkness también, los otros si son mios ^^ gracias, me entusiasma que gusten!

Deipris: Hola amiga! que bueno verte, pues Jack se acuerda de todo todito x3 y algo pasará entre los dos prometido, después de todo no dije lo del lemon por nada xD, aunque no sea ahorita, jejeje lo de la madriguera también fue intenso, me pasó un poco como a ti cuando lo escribia en plan "ay no puedo hacer que jack haga eso pero es que está en estado maloso! eh...que no le haga nada a las crías mi Jack bonito!" xd Aqui dejo la continuación y gracias mil, espero conseguir algo en los concursos pero no soy tan buena escribiendo nada más tienes que leer Fire & Earth feelings para ver eso xD Y gracias también por lo del deviant ;w; Jack me mata mucho por su cabello sexoso! y Jeannie asd w también estoy satisfecha por cómo quedó, a ver si subo algún otro art de esos dos! espero y te agrade el capi!

Emmamason13: Holas ^^, yay cuando escribe la parte en que jack se la lleva no podia parar de babearme pensando lo lindo que sería ser secuestrada por él *¬* y Jeannie :333 aaa no daré spoiler ya veras ya! y gracias mil, me alegra mucho que te esté gustando como va la historia /, espero que disfrutes este capitulo!

DanhLew:Otra persona nueva *o* , holitas y recibe mi bienvenida! Siento haberte desvelado aunque por otro lado me hace feliz que te guste tanto mi fanfic! yeah jack es sensual */* yo pense eso la primera vez q lo vi! Jeannie estoy muy a gusto con como encajé su personalidad, le tenía varias pensadas y al final quedó asi, pensé que cuadraba con él w, gracias, jo de verdad q no escribo tan bien sólo tienes que ver mis otros fics para darte cuenta de eso como el que tengo en Avatar: el ultimo maestro del aire, ademas estoy segura que escribes hermoso, no te infravalores! y Ulstra xDDD ahaha el nombre no es cosa mía, fue de una amiga mia yo me limité a ponerle el caracter igual que las crías de Bunnymund ahaha amo a esos pequeñines, también puede ser porque yo antes tenia como mascota un conejo enano :"3 y de Allegro, a todas nos pone así, no estas mal de la cabeza x3, mi querida y nueva seguidora dejo el capi pidiendo en silencio que lo disfrutes :"333333

todos mis fan art jack jeannie están en mi deviant art, dejó dirección aunque aún son poquitos.

inouekuran . deviantart . com

Es todo junto pero lo pongo separado para que no desaparezca.

**14**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bellaña escudriñó como la hebra de Jeannie empezaba a flojear, sus labios temblaron de la emoción, alargó sus filosas uñas acariciándola, la hebra se estremeció, algo frágil, más que hace un momento.

-Allegro….maldito engreído….tenías tanta razón-rió la mujer-. Quién se imaginaría que tenía razón.

Pasó con pies descalzos observando las otras hebras, las ilusiones de los niños del mundo, todas sus creencias firmemente arraigadas, acarició alguna que otra sonriendo más satisfecha, tocó una de las hebras al azar hundiendo sus largas uñas en esta desgarrándola como si fuera un trozo de hilo suelto. Una persona menos creyendo. Un niño que acababa de madurar.

¡Ahora sí que no tenía inconveniente en seguir haciendo su parte!

Ella, la niña diabólica en otro tiempo, quería sentir ese regocijo como cuándo era niña, ¡extrañaba en demasía sentir todo eso! De haberlo sabido en su momento probablemente no hubiera aceptado ser convertida por Moon y su hermana Darkness. Chasqueó la lengua, sí, casi podía sentir el regocijo y aquello era sólo un placebo de lo que sentiría cuándo pudiera rasgar por completo la hebra de Jeannette Charle y sentir todo lo que le quitaría con ello.

¡Era tan maravilloso!

Y todo amago de felicidad que hubiera en su rostro se vió truncado al ver como la hebra comenzaba a volver a brillar, más resplandeciente e intensa de lo que hubiera visto nunca antes, lo cuál sólo podía significar sólo una cosa y eso era que aquella maldita humana había aceptado a Jack tal cómo estaba.

-¡ALLEGRO!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le miró, ahora que la hipotermia retrasaba su ataque, ya podía ver bien al que en otro tiempo había sido su guardián preferido, aquel del que estaba enamorada, le temblaron los labios, Jack observa cada una de sus reacciones, las obvias ahora que había visto con claridad en qué bando estaba, apretó el cayado con fuerza, Jeannie acaba llorando, eran sollozos y agua caliente y salada cayendo por sus mejillas pero al chico del invierno le pareció cómo oir un corazón romperse.

-Jack….-musitó quedamente, se estremece entre las mantas antes de volver a mirarlo ahora con los ojos algo enrojecidos.

Y Jack siente el calor proporcionado por las mantas cuándo ella le rodea el cuello con los brazos y hunde su cabeza en este, nota las lágrimas pasar a su cuello, escurrir por su gélida piel produciéndole un hormigueo, algo dentro de él se revuelve, se agita como un intenso y frenético latido que no cesa, vacila levemente antes de soltar el cayado y abrazarse con fuerza a Jeannie, apoya su cabeza contra el cabello rojo.

-Estaba asustada-la oyó susurrarle, el aliento caliente golpea su cuello haciendo que se estremezca-. Crei…creí que estaba bien si ya no te veía, si sacrificaba eso para que pudieras estar con Lia…pero….después….me asusté…yo no….no quiero dejar de verte nunca….

Jack la aparta suavemente, lo suficiente para que ella vuelva a mirarla, los ojos brillosos y algo rojos por el llanto no apartan su mirada de él.

-¿Ni tal como estoy ahora?

Ella sonríe. La sonrisa suave de Julie, la que hacía que Jack en su vida humana se pusiera rojo y parece que en esta también funciona pues el joven empieza a sonrojarse, no de forma tan notoria pero si lo suficiente para verse.

-Siempre serás mi Jack, aunque ya no parezcas el mismo de antes.

Jack asintió algo aturdido.

-¿Te acuerdas?-repuso Frost con los labios cerca de su oreja.

Jeannie lo miró de forma desenfocada, él tiró de su mano de forma impaciente, esperando una respuesta, la que fuera pero necesitaba una.

-Jack….Frost…no-musitó quedamente-….Jackson Overland, de forma extraña pero…creo que….sí.

Jack la ciñó con más fuerza contra él antes de notar como el calor se iba y su piel empezaba a sentirse tan fría como la de él, se alejó, no de forma brusca para no alertarla pero volvió cubrirla con las mantas antes de que volviera a caer presa de la hipotermia, sin embargo ella aún se le agarró, después de demasiado tiempo reprimiéndose y aunque Jack por fuera no pareciera él, apretó los labios contra los suyos porque por dentro Jack era Jack y ella seguía siendo Julie.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bunny miraba a Ulstra desde su posición, las crías más tranquilas yacían arremolinadas en la cama dónde había sido posada, ya no sentía su pelaje tan frío y por fin había recuperado la consciencia.

-Ulstra…¿Cómo estas?-preguntó preocupado.

-Me…jor-murmuró con voz agarrotada-. ¿Qué..pasó?

Bunny se recostó contra la silla, algo resentido por haber estado allí tantas horas esperando a que su mujer recobrara el sentido, Damen y Gaspar habían ido allí para hablar sobre lo sucedido hacía una hora atrás.

-Jeannie se escapó buscando a Jack, la encontramos justo cuándo ya la tenía, nos atacó y se fue con ella-resumió el conejo de la Pascua.

Ulstra permaneció unos minutos en silencio meditando sobre lo que su esposo decía, finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-Puede que no sea tan malo eso.

-¿Qué?-siseó Damen-. Creí que la estrategia era mantenerla alejada de Jack hasta que sepamos si podemos…..revertir lo que ha pasado.

La liebre exhaló aire, se sentía bastante mejor, acarició a algunos de los cachorros antes de continuar hablando.

-Lo enfocamos de forma errónea, es bueno que Jack se la llevara, puede que ella consiga ayudarlo.

-O puede que la mate-replicó Gaspar-. Si fue capaz de atacarnos a nosotros con esa ola de hielo, es capaz de todo. Tuvimos suerte de que la dejara congelada como un muro.

Ulstra negó con la cabeza, perdía la paciencia y su esposo estaba muy consciente de ello.

-Si la quisiera matar no se la llevaría-continuó Ulstra-. Así que ahora dime, ¿Cómo sabes que Jack no congeló la ola a petición de Jeannie? Quizás ella os salvó el culo.

-Sólo es una humana normal-masculló Damen.

Bunny observó como una vena palpitaba de forma muy visible en la frente de Ulstra, si la podía ver a través del pelaje la cosa iba muy mal, cambió sutilmente de lado para quedarse en un ángulo muerto dónde pudiera estar alejado de las cosas que ella lanzara.

-No subestimes nunca a un humano normal, menos si se trata de una mujer-exigió con voz dura.

Todos habían sido humanos normales hace tiempo, antes de ser guardianes, parecía como si algunos lo hubieran olvidado, su misión era proteger a los niños, llevarles su esperanza e ilusiones, pero no podían olvidar quienes habían sido, humanos que habían hecho algo que Moon consideró digno de convertirlos en guardianes de la infancia, ella misma en sus tiempos cuándo tan sólo era una niña alemana que perseguía a Bunny. Oh, esos recuerdos tan dulces, por eso ella tenía confianza en la pelirroja. Pensaba que sería más lista que el cabeza helada de Jack, o por lo menos algo más tenaz, sino estaría bien igual porque sería dos tontos hechos el uno para el otro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-**¡Cálmate, Bellaña!-exclamó Ren tratando de sujetarla.

La mujer gruñó revolviéndose entre las patas del dingo mientras Allegro le observaba con suma tranquilidad desde su posición.

-¡Me has engañado, sucio bastardo!

Allegro no se movió ni un ápice de su posición y se limitó a encogerse de hombros, el lenguaje universal de "Me da igual, perra psicópata", contemplaba cómo se removía la mujer soltando gritos que estaban muy lejos de ser humanos, ella era tan antigua como Moon y Darknes y Pitch, más anciana que él, sin embargo dudaba que alguna vez ella hubiera sido de verdad humana.

-¿Qué son esas protestas, Bellaña?-preguntó divertido-. ¿Querías sentir algo? ¡Pues ahí lo tienes! ¡Sientes ira!

Y estalló en carcajadas, Bellaña volvió a gritar aún más alto, Ren hizo verdaderos esfuerzos por retenerla, un esfuerzo que se vió incrementada cuándo Allegro se acercó con lentitud, ella lo miró gesticulando cosas sin sentido con el rostro rojo de rabia, el moreno cerró la mano en un puño golpeándola en el estómago, ella soltó un jadeo adolorido, agachándose con dificultad por el agarre de Ren, el dingo rebajó la presión permitiendo que ella se doblara aún adolorida.

-¡¿Por qué has hecho eso, Allegro?!-le recriminó Ren contemplando a la mujer.

-Estaba muy pesada, no me digas que así no está mejor-resopló molesto-. Algunas cosas se han tambaleado, ¿y qué? Jack sigue siendo de los nuestros, puede que la contamine o la acabe matando, esa posibilidad no debe descartarse todavía.

Ren lo miró, entre angustiado y horrorizado, ¿Era la cruzada personal de Allegro? ¿O tenía otras intenciones? No lo veía preocupado por cómo estaban saliendo las cosas, pero con él nunca se sabía a qué atenerse, algo debía cocerse en esa cabeza, en alguna ocasión había oído a Pitch y a él discutir y sabía que si esos dos tenían algo en común es que tenían en su cabeza sus propios motivos para llevar sus cosas, Ren jamás pudo sacar más conclusión que esa.

-Allegro….algún día…te juro que….-murmuró molesta.

-No jures nada, Bellaña, has dejado de ser neutral….y Darkness sólo te necesitaba para esto…pero ahora si no vuelves a ser cómo antes, dejas de ser útil para un bando y para el otro-comentó Allegro con una sonrisa escalofriante-. Así que….no amenaces tanto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Jack, tienes que dejarme ir-pidió Jeannie.

El pelinegro la miró un segundo antes de negarse.

-Por favor, Jack mi familia se preocupará si no aparezco.

-No, no voy a dejarte ir-dijo de forma cortante-. Es peligroso. Te llevarán otra vez.

Jeannie estaba feliz, feliz por haber besado a Jack y que este le devolviera el beso, sin embargo no podía olvidar que tenía obligaciones, una hermana, un hermano, un padre y una madre y amigos, por mucho que deseara quedarse allí con él simplemente no podía ni debía desentenderse.

-No me llevarán, Jack-apretó la mano helada del joven contra la suya-. Tú estarás conmigo.

Él lo pensó, contempló sus expresiones, el cabello negro brillante, parecía más claro que hace unos instantes, tal vez fuera imaginación de ella, se paró en los ojos del nuevo color azul oscuro, la expresión extraña, esa que le daba un toque de ser del otro bando, seguía siendo Jack, de acuerdo, es sólo que tendría que acostumbrarse, podía pasar muy por alto que aspecto tuviera como él por fin había hecho con ella.

-Está bien-concedió.

La ayudó a levantarse, un poco busco escuchando como se quejó, Jack apartó el brazo agarrando el cayado, él era ahora como Pitch y como Allegro y Jeannie seguía siendo una humana corriente, por ende, frágil. Tal vez lo que decía Pitch fuera…

-Un mundo helado y frío-murmuró.

Aún así Jeannie lo oyó, le puso una mano con suavidad en el hombro.

-No te dejes llevar por ellos, Jack.

-Es lo que soy ahora.

-No te imagino aterrorizando a Jamie y a los otros, te idolatran y tú los quieres-le aseguró con firmeza-. Te conozco de dos vidas, Jack, es imposible que esté equivocada y ellos acierten.

Jack apretó el cayado, no, él no era….maldición es cierto que no era violento, creían en él, se decepcionarían si lo vieran como es ahora, pero…..no quería cambiar, sentía el agarre de Darkness en su interior, tan hondo que parecía imposible que Jeannie pudiera verlo a través de sus ojos aún si su verdadero yo seguía vivo después de todo, tenía sentimientos encontrados hacia Jeannie. Mira sus ojos del color gris escarcha, las pocas pecas que quedan en sus mejillas, su largo y sedoso cabello rojo, la sonrisa dulce y la mirada benévola incapaz de juzgarlo ni siquiera cuándo le pidió ayuda con Lia ni con lo que era ahora.

Y se da cuenta de que la ama.

Puede que entonces…

_La mataré, Jack. _

Este abrió aún más los ojos buscando de dónde venía la voz, sin embargo sólo estaba Jeannie de pie moviendo los labios.

-¿Jack? ¿Qué te pasa?

_Atrévete a dejarnos, Jack y ella morirá mucho antes de que te des cuenta de cómo ha sido. _

Frost apretó con fuerza los puños, había olvidado a Darkness, esa sabandija manipuladora. "¡Sal de mi cabeza!" pensó con la voz en grito, se removió el cabello negro mirando de un lado y al otro sintiendo que eran observados por la oscura mujer.

_Haz balance, Jack. Te conviene por SU bien que sigas de mi parte, así que ya sabes. _

-Jeannie….no puedo llevarte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-De todas formas, Moon señaló que debíamos protegerla.

-Pero dudo que sea de Jack-se quejó Ivanovla poniendo los ojos en blanco, Ulstra tenía razón, los hombres podían ser tan estúpidos-. Vamos a encajar las piezas, ¿qué pasa si Pitch o quién sea no puede tener a Jack bajo control? Después de todo él ya intentó una vez ponerle de su parte.

-Y fracasó-completó Bunnymund-. Ivanovla tiene razón, Moon decía que debíamos protegerla, pero eso no significaba que fuera de Jack precisamente. Ese cabeza hueca es un rebelde, Pitch y Allegro necesitan tenerlo atado con algo y ese algo puede ser la chica.

-¡Ahorrra has pensado, Bunny!-celebró Norte golpeando la espalda del conejo de Pascua haciéndolo tropezar hacia adelante-. Debemos buscarrrrlos.

-Pensemos con lógica, ¿dónde pueden estar?-cuestionó Tooth preocupada-. Jack podría llevársela a cualquier parte del mundo.

Ulstra se levantó de su asiento con algo de esfuerzo.

-Para eso somos tan rápidos, ¿no?-se quejó la liebre-. Hacemos tareas imposibles por todo el mundo en tan sólo un día, podemos dividirnos y buscarles.

Sweety asintió y agarró la manga de Sandman tironeando suavemente de este, el hombre los sueños miró a la joven rosadita, su mirada expectante y esperanzadora, aquello no tardó en hacer que crease una avioneta con su arena subiendo con cuidado a la jovencita para subir posteriormente él.

-¿Veis? ¡Ese es el espirrritu, Sandy!-celebró Norte-. ¡Irré a porrr el trineo!

-¡Excelente! ¡Me alistaré para subir!-asintió felizmente Ivanovla dejando por un momento la preocupación.

En un momento cada uno de los presentes se asignó una zona diferente para peinar buscando a la pareja antes de que algo malo pudiera pasar, de esta forma Bunny después de ser golpeado por Ulstra consiguió que se quedara a cuidar de las crías y del nieto de Norte, el conejo se sumergió en su madriguera echando a correr a grandes zancadas ya menos resentido por las heridas, Toothiana y Teeth eran quienes más terreno podía cubrir debido debido a las pequeñas babytooth, Damen iba de arcoirís en arcoirís y entre las nubes se avistaba a Sandman sobrevolando todo con Sweety y a Ivanovla conduciendo con Norte el trineo con renos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cupido mientras sobrevolaba su área sentía un calorcito extenderse por todo su pecho, de pronto se sentía mucho más fuerte, más que desde hacía tiempo, no tenía que dudarlo, él conocía bien esa sensación desde la primera vez que la había sentido: Cuándo una pareja cuyo lazo es irrompible se junta.

Paró momentáneamente su vuelo sacando un pergamino de entre su ropa, lo abrió buscando entre los miles de nombres, pero al no encontrarlos sopló sobre el pergamino haciendo aparecer así la lista de guardianes, los únicos a los que él no había enlazado con sus flechas sino que eran uniones que ocurrían por sí solas.

Jack Frost & Jeannie Storm

Cupido frotó sus ojos, esto tenía su parte buena, si Jack aparecía aún como guardián significaba que su corazón no había sucumbido a la oscuridad, sin embargo le extrañaba que el nombre de la chica fuera distinto, era Jeannette Charle, Jeannie para abreviar, sin embargo desde el primer momento en que su nombre se enlazó con el de Jack pasó a Storm.

¿Por qué?

-Hola, hermanito.

Cupido hizo desaparecer el pergamino entre sus pequeñas manos y agarró una flecha y su arco apuntando hacia el recién llegado.

-¿Qué quieres, Allegro?-cuestionó.

El otro no le respondió, se limitó a observarle de arriba abajo, un escudriño extraño, vagamente a Cupido le recordaba a la forma en que lo examinaba cuándo aún eran humanos completamente normales en esas tardes en las que le mostraba como luchar y examinaba preocupado si estaba lastimado, el chico desechó esa idea porque tenía que acostumbrarse de alguna forma a que esa parte de su hermano estaba muerta, tenía que tirar la toalla con él.

-Mmmmm pareces fuerte.

Allegro agitó levemente sus alas antes de iniciar el vuelo haciendo caso omiso a la amenazante flecha.

-¡Dime qué quieres, Allegro!-exclamó fieramente el menor.

-Qué bien sienta recibir la fuerza de un amor verdadero que se enlaza después de tantas adversidades, ¿verdad, hermanito?

Y dicho esto desapareció en una turbia nube negra dejando confuso a Cupido, ¿qué había querido decir con eso? ¿Se refería a Jack y Jeannie? Y, siendo así, ¿podría ser que el propósito de su hermano desde el principio fuera…..?

-De alguna forma…aún es mi hermano-musitó para sí mismo.

Ahora se sentía más motivado a seguir, cierto es que su hermano ya no es el que era antes, pero su instinto le estaba gritando que muy en el fondo aún existía el Allegro que era protector con él y por ende, aún amaría a la persona que era ahora Ulmia, pensó en lo que Bunnymund dijo, en Pitch y Allegro estar usando a Jeannie para retener a Jack y se preguntó si acaso la verdadera maniobra no era de Pitch y él sujetaba a Allegro usando a alguien en su contra.

¿Era él mismo? ¿Pitch amenazaba a su hermano con acabar con la vida del más pequeño? ¿O con la de…? ¿Y si Alegro había estado buscando desde el principio todo ese conflicto? ¿Si lo hubiera visto como una oportunidad para redimirse? ¿No entraría en remordimiento después de lo sucedido la primera vez con aquellos dos? Había sido una época muy oscura y débil para Cupido quién cayó gravemente enfermo al suceder aquello, tal vez ahora al verlos de nuevo Allegro había pensado en crear las más grandes adversidades para que las superaran, el pequeño niño del amor se fortalecía cuántas más dificultades vencía un amor con tal de imponerse.

Tal vez no podía estar seguro.

Pero con esos pensamientos sentía que había recuperado en parte a su hermano.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, otra semana más y aqui esta el capi como siempre, espero que lo disfrutárais tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Nos vemos ! ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Frozen love  
**

A fuerza de hablar de amor, uno llega a enamorarse. Nada tan fácil. Esta es la pasión más natural del hombre

**Aclaraciones: **Jack Frost no me pertenece, lástima (?) yo no le hubiera puesto algo tan triste en la película ¬¬ pero los oc son mios. Comprobaran que alguna vez verán un asterisco * tras los puntos suspensivos en los que divido el contenido del fanfic owo bueno estos puntos significan que llevan una canción que fue la que me inspiró para hacer esa parte! espero que les gusten! Ya pondré acá el nombre de la canción para que no tengan que irse hasta el final del cap para ver owo !

**REVIEW ALERT ! : **Owo pues por aqui contestaré a los reviews que me dejen pues ustedes se tomaron su tiempo en leer mi historia y luego redactar lo que les pareció así que lo mínimo es no sólo agradecerles sino contestarles de uno a uno nwn

Yukkifrost: holi Yukki! gracias mil! w espero hacer más JackJeannie cuándo esté con algo más de tiempo y aqui dejo el capi, lamento mucho haber tardado!

DanhLew: Buenas buenas w, gracias! Jack y Jeannie asd son un amor juntitos! y no te preocupes por la longitud del review, solo di lo que quieras que de momento no me volví una dictadora en ese sentido xD y Allegro yeah confunde! pero no me digas que no es sexy xd, disfruta del capi y siento mucho haber tardado tanto ;w;

ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS: hola! joooo perdonadme de verdad! que no quería tardar tanto, lo siento muchísimo no os podéis imaginar cuanto ;A;

Para Iris: lo siento muchísimo, de verdad, perdón! perdón! no quería tardar tanto pero como dije, el dichoso concurso literario que justo se me cargó toda la fecha y no hubo forma de que acabara antes, me alegro que te gustara lo de Allegro golpeando, esa perra se lo merecía ¬¬, y si quieres saberlo entre un muñeco de naruto y pagar el inter yo tambien hubiera cogido el muñeco y en mi caso si fuera Gaara aun mas */* y siento no haber avisado de lo de Avatar ;W; siguiendo consejo ya lo pongo ahorita ;w;. Disfruta del capi! PD: el lemon está cerca :333

Para Violeta: Perdón, perdo! sorry! ;w; -nunca se disculpa lo suficiente-. Las cosas mejoran, lentas pero mejoran xD, luego de golpe pegan la mejora grande y es como wah! x3333 perdona otra vez y disfruta del capi ;w;

Deipris: Hola amiga! Gracias! Jack y Jeannie W son bonitos juntos pero no vale que yo lo diga porque no soy parcial xD, y Darkness pues tenia que arruinarlo que le quieres si es mala? xD ya recibirá escarmiento ya (?) y Bunny xD well, está que muchas veces no aguanta a Jack pero que no se meta nadie con él ya sabes como es el canguro de pascua, oh, dije canguro? queria decir conejo :33 todo es por ser australiano (?)-comentario de Bunny en la película-. y Allegro ahh...realmente para entender a Allegro es mejor no pensar en él como en alguien bueno o malo, digamos que va a lo suyo xD, sobre la pronunciación sería: Alegro y Belaña ^^ y no te preocupes por preguntarme dudas, todas las que tengas te las soluciono que para eso estoy aca cobrando un sueldo-recuerda que no le pagan po esto-. e.e a la huelga! ok no xD Y naaa no escribo tan bien, a mi me gustó mucho tu fanfic, en verdad lo ame! y me encanto verte por el deviant! estare atenta a los dibujos que subas! y lo de pasarte por mis otros fics no te lo recomiendo porque solo actualizo regularmente este y el de Avatar xD. Y pido perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar! el concurso literario me cogio como muy desprevenida! lo siento!

En general pido a mis lectores una disculpa por haberme retrasado la friolera de dos semanas sin actualizar, pero uno del os concursos estaba en los últimos días de plazo y tenía que atenderlo, lo siento mucho!

todos mis fan art jack jeannie están en mi deviant art, dejó dirección aunque aún son poquitos.

inouekuran . deviantart . com

Es todo junto pero lo pongo separado para que no desaparezca.

**15**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Retroceded! –ordenó Bunnymund escudándose tras uno de los huevos.

La estela helada impactó contra el gigantesco huevo convirtiéndolo en una gran estatua helada que no tardó en resquebrajarse en miles de pedazos. La situación no invitaba precisamente al optimismo, Bunnymund había encontrado a Jack dando así la alerta a los otros, pero en cuánto el espíritu del invierno los vió cercando su hogar no tardó en salir a atacar para proteger aquello que tenía en su hogar.

-¡Jack, cálmate!-pidió Ivanovla abrazada a Norte.

El trineo comenzó a zozobrar en el aire debido los numerosos rayos helados, los renos estaban alterados debido a todo el caos queriendo esquivar el hielo, Norte agarró con más fuerza las riendas tratando de darle más estabilidad.

-¡MARCHAOS DE AQUÍ!-vociferó Jack creando una esfera con la punta del cayado.

Los visitantes inesperados retrocedieron adquiriendo una posición defensiva, Jack alzó el bastón a un paso de atacarles, la pelirroja observaba asustada todo desde la entrada del refugio del que era ahora el pelinegro, Jeannie se movió con cuidado decidiendo que era el momento de hacer algo, se deslizó con cuidado sobre el resbaladizo hielo tratando de no caer.

-J-Jack, espera-trató de decir.

El espíritu del invierno bajó el cayado desviando la mirada hacia la humana.

-Jeannie, quédate dentro-le pidió-. No es seguro que salgas ahora.

-Jack, no pretendemos lastimarla-intervino Tooth acercándose con cierta precaución-. Queremos ayudarla.

El pelinegro golpeó el suelo creando una fisura entre ellos dos y el grupo, las alas de Tooth se agitaron a más velocidad como si fueran las de un colibrí ante el nerviosismo por el ataque de advertencia del que era el guardián de la diversión. Jeannie resbaló a medias acabando sostenida por Jack, ante el gesto algo sombrío pero dulce del guardián para con la pelirroja dejó más que demostrado la teoría de que "no era de Jack de quién debía ser protegida"

-Jack, para esto-le susurró a modo de petición.

Jack negó con la cabeza bruscamente.

-Es peligroso….no entiendes….-Jack apretó los dientes, con todo lo pasado aún no tenía toda la confianza de que pudieran creer que detrás de Pitch, Ren y Allegro había algo má de ellos puede comprenderlo.

-Jack, Moon nos pidió que la protegiéramos-volvió a hablar Tooth-. Es cierto, Jack. Nosotros no somos los que dañamos, tú lo sabes.

Jack desvió la mirada hacia los ojos grises de Jeannie, eran los guardianes, como lo que él era antes recordaba a cada uno de ellos, intentaba enfocar su mente, pensar cuánto de confianza tenía depositada en ellos después de trescientos años de soledad. Sin embargo todo pensamiento fue sustituido por el pensamiento de Julie muerta en la nieve. Estrechó con más fuerza a Jeannie contra él.

-No te separes de ellos-le susurró al oído-. No hasta que pueda arreglar esto.

Jeannie puso mala cara.

-¡No lo ha…..!

Antes de terminar de hablar Jack la empujó deslizándola sobre el hielo hacia los brazos de Tooth.

-Lleváosla.

Jack giró el cayado convocando con fuerza el viento creando un remolino de ventisca en su entorno, en un suspiro cuándo los últimos copos cayeron al suelo, el guardián ya no se encontraba allí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pitch se recargaba en su asiento con parsimonia, hacía varios minutos que Ren se había escabullido mientras toda la atención estaba desviada hacia Jack aprovecharía para poder seguir con su cometido acerca de acechar a pequeños niños y llevárselos de sus casas para devorarlos. El dicho era muy cierto: No te descuides o el dingo se llevará a tú bebé.

El hombre del miedo alzó la cabeza al escuchar los pasos acercarse, observó con una sonrisa ladina al miembro más reciente.

-No esperaba que volvieras, Jack.

El aludido entrecerró los ojos.

-No seas hipócrita, sabías que volvería.

Pitch estiró su sonrisa.

-Puede ser….-susurró-. Una vez que _ella _te coge no te suelta.

Cerró los ojos. Que vá. Ella nunca soltaría algo que tenía entre sus dedos mientras le resultara útil o entretenido. Así de caprichosa es la ex princesa de la edad del oro, también conocida como la hermana pequeña de Moon, a veces, rememorando los viejos tiempos cuándo antes de ser el caballero de las pesadillas, cuándo era un héroe, ¿cómo había caído en ello? Oh claro, lo habían puesto a vigilar la prisión, en esos tiempos en los que el recuerdo de su hija lo mantenía cuerdo mientras tenía un ojo en aquellos monstruo para proteger los sueños en esa época dónde se hacían reales. En aquel desolado lugar sólo recibía una visita.

La princesa Edoras. Darkness.

Aquella loca….

Abrió los ojos.

-Vaya, mira a quién se le va la cabeza-comentó Jack viendo las diferentes caras que ponía Pitch.

A cada cual más rara.

-A mi no se me va nada, chaval-replicó Pitch.

-En lugar de tanta charla tal vez deberían hacer real la utopía de un mundo aterrador y helado.

Ambos varones se tensaron involuntariamente, la voz como era costumbre no venía de ningún lado, no podían ver la figura delicada ni la expresión de locura en el rostro, pero si sintieron perfectamente como la pared despedía un desagradable ruido mientras comenzaban a aparecer las marcas de las cuidadas uñas de la antigua princesa.

-Claro…..princesa-masculló Pitch.

-¿Sigues con nosotros, Jack?-cuestionó suavemente Darkness.

-Estoy aquí, ¿no?

-Eso veo….no falles, Jack.

Pitch se irguió de su asiento comenzando a andar en compañía del miembro más reciente, pero la respuesta no era conforme para Darkness, ella necesitaba alegar algo más, necesitaba demostrar que tenía el control.

_-No creas que está a salvo por estar con los patéticos guardianes de Moon. _

El guardián del invierno apretó el cayado entre sus manos. Sólo tenía que esperar. Esperar un poco más, más tarde o más temprano….

Mientras, Darkness se recreaba en su trono, entornó sus ojos hacia Moon, observando el hogar del que llamó una vez hermano, el favorito de sus padres, el niño encantador, el príncipe Tsar. Lo odiaba tanto…

_-¿Qué me dices ahora, Tsar?¿Crees que podrás detenerme? Tengo a tu Jack. Pronto tendré más de los tuyos y nacerá un mundo de pesadillas, un mundo dónde los niños crecerán rodeados de temor, cegados por el rencor y la ira…_

_-Siempre te querré, Edoras Lunar. Mi hermana. _

La expresión de la mujer se descompuso al oír las palabras del mayor, ¿por qué no podía enfadarse con ella? Gritarle, decirle que no se saldría con la suya, ¿por qué tenía su hermano que ser tan estúpidamente bondadoso y bueno? El príncipe perfecto, el hijo predilecto, el hermano ideal…

_-Eres un estúpido, Tsar. Lunar. Perderás tu idolatrado sueño por ser tan permisivo conmigo. _

Una risa. Eso la irritó, aquel imbécil se reía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se encogió más en su silla. Sus padres golpeaban al unísono el suelo con los brazos cruzados y una expresión muy seria en el rostro. Sentía que estaba sudando la gota gorda. Ninguno de sus dos padres podía ver al enorme Norte detrás de ella, ni a Tooth flotando a un lado, evidentemente tampoco veían ni a Bunnymund ni a Sweety, de poder verlos seguramente se sorprenderían de ver a una niña rosada sentada en su regazo observándolos con una sonrisa silenciosa.

Thomas y Marlene no veía a ninguno de los allí presentes, sólo observaban muy severamente a la hija mayor de los tres niños que habían tenido. Así que no iban a creer su versión por mucho que les jurase que era verdad, para ellos ella había desaparecido de su habitación, no había acudido al instituto y sus amigos no la habían visto en toda la mañana, en el peor de los casos habían temido que la mayor hubiera sido secuestrada ya que estaban seguros de que Jeannie no tenía ningún motivo para huir de casa. Jeannie se había retrasado más de lo que había calculado, cuándo Jack la dejó ir con los guardianes estaba amaneciendo, sin embargo su problema no había acabado ahí ya que después tenía que lidiar con los guardianes para poder regresar a casa, sin un paralizador de tiempo ni el hecho de que pudieran ponerle un doble o hacer que sus padres de repente creyeran en ellos y escuchasen su versión de los hechos, esa última opción si se miraba bien podía ser todavía peor porque tenía que decirles lo de Jack, lo que pasó con Jack, los recuerdos, que ella podía estar en peligro y mientras sería custodiada por algunos de los guardianes.

Había que ponerse en el sitio de sus pobres padres. Además….que igual por esos detalles no le dejaban ver más a Jack. Así que no supo qué hacer excepto agachar la mirada hacia el cabello rosa de Sweety y quedarse callada mientras sus padres le gritaban.

-¿Dónde has estado?

Thomas estaba calmado. Mala señal. Era la calma que precedía a la tormenta.

Jeannie se encogió de hombros.

-En el bosque….salí temprano, no podía dormir y quise pasear….me perdí….lo siento-mintió.

Marlene la miró, su rostro se crispó momentáneamente antes de mirar a Jeannie a los ojos. Habría sido negligente por parte de ella alegar cualquier otro sitio, lo malo de vivir en un lugar cómo aquel es que todo el mundo te conoce y conoce a tus padres, a tus primos y a tus abuelos, también conocen a qué se dedican, así que de haber dicho cualquier otro lugar sus padres hubieran tardado un suspiro en verificarlo. El bosque era mejor sitio, más solitario.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO DEJASTE UNA NOTA?!¡HABER LLAMADO!-explotó Marlene-. ¡¿Para qué se supone que tienes un teléfono?! ¡Nos tenías muertos de preocupación!

-Lo siento….

-¡ESTÁS CASTIGADA! ¡A TU CUARTO!

Se encogió más en su asiento antes de levantarse con cuidado para que Sweety flotara, caminó con pies de plomos hacia su cuarto, Elora se encontraba al final de las escaleras apoyada en contra la pared del pasillo.

-En serio, ¿adónde fuiste?-preguntó en un susurro.

-Estaba en el bosque, me perdí.

Elora enarcó una ceja.

-¿Tú sola al bosque?

A Jeannie se le cayeron los hombros hacia abajo, no era como si ella fuera una santa que nunca hubiera contado una mentira, pero esta vez el asunto requería aferrarse tanto a esa mentirijlla que no sabía si podría hacerlo. Tenía el corazón en la boca y Elora parecía notarlo. Volvió a andar sus pasos hacia su cuarto, tratando de no oír ni una sola pregunta más. La hermana mediana no se detuvo.

-Tú no te has ido al bosque, te has saltado lo de siempre por algo, ¿qué fue? ¿Una de tus pajaradas sobre Jack Frost?

Jeannie no contestó.

-¿O será que tiene razón, Lia?

La más mayor se detuvo girando un poco la cabeza, Norte, Tooth y Bunny le dificultaban la visión de Elora, le costaba disimular que no le requería ningún esfuerzo mirarla.

-¿Qué dice, Lia?

-Qué eres una perdedora y que sales con Fry-explicó-. Dice que hoy no has ido al instituto porque estabas con él en su casa.

La interpelada se quedó momentáneamente paralizada, conocía a Fry, había sido su acosador habitual desde que era una niña, al principio Jeannie no lo veía como algo malo, pensó que sólo eran cosas de niños, pero cuándo Fry comenzó a pasear por delante de su casa, meterse a estudiar en los mismos lugares que ella y divulgar rumores extraños sobre los dos empezó a evitarlo, se sentía más protegida cuándo iba con sus amigos que volviendo sola a casa, no era la primera vez que se giraba y se encontraba a Fry mirándola desde una distancia prudente.

A veces ella realmente se asustaba.

-Fry está mal de la cabeza….tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, todos lo saben y Lia…no sé qué le pasa, pero si le vas a hacer más caso a ella que a mí allá tú.

Elora suspiró.

-Sólo se qué has desparecido hasta el mediodía sin ninguna buena explicación y nadie que pueda decir dónde has estado.

Jeannie entró a su cuarto sin mediar más palabra, era de locos, ¿cómo explicar la verdad? Corrió las cortinas de su cuarto, le pareció ver a Fry detrás del árbol que tenían en el patio trasero de su casa.

-Lamentamos esto-se disculpó Tooth-. Desde el principio teníamos que haberte dejado aquí siendo atendida por nosotros.

Jeannie negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien….me quitarán el móvil, la escalada, el ordenador y las salidas….pero da igual….-murmuró.

Otra vez mentira.

Habría querido salir con Jack, salir de verdad, tener una cita en un día nevado y estar los dos juntos en un lugar recóndito dónde nadie los encontrara. Cuándo todo estuviera arreglado, dónde no tuvieran nada qué temer, ni qué esperar porque ella lo vió, vió de verdad aquel gesto aterrado en los ojos de Jack, no sabía qué era, si fuera Allegro o Pitch los hubiera visto perfectamente, habría visto a cualquiera de los dos susurrando a Jack lo peores temores, pero no era ninguno de ellos, era otra persona y eso la hacía temer aún más por el chico del invierno.

Los días de diversión se habían acabado.

Pero no la esperanza.

Esa esperanza que hacía que Bellaña gritara como una histérica tratando de destrozar el hilo perteneciente a Jeannie. Sin embargo eso Jeannie no podía saberlo así que debía creer en Jack y esperar a que él mismo regresara, por el momento debía conformarse con ver a Norte moverse impacientemente de un lado a otro mientras no llegase el relevo. Sweety creaba estelas flotantes, diminutos copos de nieve rosados en conmemoración al guardián, dándole a entender a Jeannie que todo se acabaría solucionando, no sabían cuándo ni cómo pero todo se arreglaría. Tooth miraba la habitación con cierta curiosidad.

Al cabo de unos minutos la oyó soltar una risita, los otros guardianes incluyendo la pelirroja la miraron con curiosidad, la hada mostró uno de los dibujos de Jack que Jeannie había hecho haciendo que se sonrojara fuertemente, en ese momento la puerta se abrió a medias dejando un ver una cabecita de cabello revuelto. Los ojos aguamarinos de Jackie chocaron con los de su hermana antes de reparar en los guardiane.

-¡OSTRAS!-Jeannie se apresuró a taparle la boca-. ¡MMMMH!

-No chilles, Jackie-le susurró al oído-. Papá y mamá no lo entenderán, ni Elora tampoco. Tienes que ir con más silencio, ¿vale?

El niño asintió y la mayor le quitó las manos pasando a cerrar la puerta, se recostó contra ella viendo como el más pequeño se colgaba de uno de los brazos de Bunny pidiéndole que lo levantara en el aire, Tooth revoloteaba alrededor de él buscando qué dientes le quedaban todavía por caer susurrando de forma presurosa e inentendible algo sobre un premolar monísimo. Sweety creaba figuras más animadas ante la presencia del infante y Norte también parecía más complacido por la estancia de este en la habitación ya que si al menos no podía salir a buscar problemas al menos tendría algo de diversión con el pequeño.

Sin embargo el mágico momento fue interrumpido.

-¿Por qué estáis en el cuarto de mi hermana? ¿Dónde está, Jack?

Por primera vez todos los allí presentes se sintieron perdidos, una cosa era una mentira como la de hacía unos minutos, o las mentiras de Lia por venganza y otra muy diferente era mentir a un niño que poseía una fe ciega en ellos, nadie allí soportaría como esa fe se podría resquebrajar si se les ocurría contar lo que estaba pasando en este momento, la única idea certera provino de Jeannie quién se acercó a la cama y le arrojó la almohada la más pequeño, este arrugó la expresión antes de soltar un chillido.

-¡Guerra de almohadas!

Norte no tardó en sumarse junto con Bunny que trataba de parecer impasible pero era…inevitable, ¡el hombre de la navidad conseguía pincharlo con mucha facilidad! Sweety también se había sumado a la batalla vestida con estelas rosadas como si fuera una armadura y la munición consistía en pequeñas almohadas apiñadas.

-Eso estuvo muy bien-le dijo Tooth por lo bajo.

-No durará mucho-murmuró Jeannie preocupada mientras la risa de su hermano llenaba sus oídos.

-Jack estará bien-habló el hada como si leyera los pensamientos de la novata.

Jeannie enredó sus dedos sin ser capaz de mirarla. Había una pregunta que la corroía desde hacía rato.

-¿Qué pasará si Jack….?

Tooth le apretó el hombro con ánimo para que terminara la pregunta, la humana levantó la cabeza observando los ojos violáceos de Tooth, temía hacer la pregunta porque la respuesta negativa para ella era inimaginable.

-Si Jack….no regresa a ser lo que era…..¿qué haréis entonces?

El silencio de Tooth no fue en absoluto nada bueno, parecía que ella no había pensado en esa posibilidad, había demasiados problemas para darse cuenta de un detalle que por la escena entre aquella pareja les parecía tan trivial, Jeannie podía adaptarse, acostumbrarse a él porque era Jack, bueno o malo era él.

-Bueno…..

-No puedo perderle otra vez-le interrumpió Jeannie entre bisbeos con los ojos vidriosos-. Ya serán dos vidas dónde perdí a Jack, no podré soportarlo.

Tooth se mantuvo silenciosa, acarició la larga melena roja dándole un abrazo maternal como hacía con sus babytooth, entendía perfectamente su angustia, ella no sabía qué haría si perdiera a Teeth excepto vagar un día tras otro esperando la muerte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BUeno, aqui esta el capi, nuevamente vuelvo a disculparme por tardar tanto a causa del concurso, la próxima vez dejaré una nota para que nadie tenga que estar pendiente. **

**Bueno-se ruboriza-siguiendo un consejo de promoción y como no tengo nada que perder pues aquí va:  
**

**A todos los lectores que les guste Avatar La leyenda de Aang también conocido como Avatar el último maestro del aire. Cuya categoría aquí es : www . fanfiction cartoon /Avatar - Last - Airbender/ **

**[link escrito separado para que no me lo corten xD, ponganlo todo junto ]Y lo más importante, si les gusta como escribo pues tengo un fanfic que estoy escribiendo en esa categoría sobre el personaje de Zuko con un OC como aquí Jack con Jeannie. **

**Se titula: Fire and Earth Feelings  
**

**Summary: El fanfic versa un poco sobre el pasado de Aang y que no estaba sólo cuándo lo encontraron en el iceberg sino que iba con su hermana mayor, pero la parte del iceberg que se rompió es dónde iba ella y acabaron en caminos distintos por este hecho. Pero ella será encontrada por Zuko y su tío Iroh, la historia se da a mediados, casi finales, del libro II : La tierra. **

**Ale, ahora ya sí un saludo, nos vemos :"3333  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Frozen love  
**

Amar no es solamente querer, es sobre todo comprender.-Françoise Sagan

**Aclaraciones: **Jack Frost no me pertenece, lástima (?) yo no le hubiera puesto algo tan triste en la película ¬¬ pero los oc son mios. Comprobaran que alguna vez verán un asterisco * tras los puntos suspensivos en los que divido el contenido del fanfic owo bueno estos puntos significan que llevan una canción que fue la que me inspiró para hacer esa parte! espero que les gusten! Ya pondré acá el nombre de la canción para que no tengan que irse hasta el final del cap para ver owo !

**REVIEW ALERT ! : **Owo pues por aqui contestaré a los reviews que me dejen pues ustedes se tomaron su tiempo en leer mi historia y luego redactar lo que les pareció así que lo mínimo es no sólo agradecerles sino contestarles de uno a uno nwn

ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS: hola! gahhh finalmente actualizo! w

Para Iris:x333 jack la dejo ir, asd la tenia que dejar ir para protegerla :3333 asi es jack w, e.e esa darkness toda malévola y burlada por su hermano eso lo mereció bien x333, wahhh que envidia casada con ***** *o* yo quisiera casarme por convención con Xanxus, lo seduciría y le haría asd e/e o con Zuko...o con Jack e/e me lo pasaría tan bien en la noche de bodas, yo tambien me hubiera gastado el dinero por gaara buena eleccion x333, y el lemon es ya en el siguiente capitulo e/e

Para Violeta: Después de tanto drama por fin va saliendo algo de luz xdddd tanto tiempo sin verles, les extrañe ;W; y darkness obligando a jack a ser maloso e.e...aunque incluso asi esta sexy que cosas... asd espero que disfruteis el capi y gracas por decir que el otro quedó de fábula ;W; iba con mucha duda!Espero que este lo disfruten tambien! y el sábado ya tienen el de zuko !

Deipris: Hola amiga!xDDD Tsar tiene su gracia el hombre, como vacila a todo el mundo, seguro que él le regaló su suadera a Jack (?), para que fuera con nuestro siglo y eso (?) mi pregunta es si llevará algo bajo esos pantalones (?) o sea Jack, no Moon, Jackie es una monosidad e.e tenerlo ahi todo monoso preguntando por jack, ay! se me hizo un nudo escribiendo esa parte es que es tan monoso, a mi me hubiera dado un infarto viéndolos a todos xd no habría sabido si cogerlos o ir a buscar mi libro de autógrafos o las dos cosas! Y sobre Fry xd se, es horrible, todo acosador e.e aca tiene un papel pequeño pero ya verás en la secuela . jejeje espero que disfrutes este capi amiga! y sobre el fanfic de Avatar me hace ilusión que te guste w espero ver por allá algún review cuando hayas visto todo w e insisto en que tu historia está genial! amé la historia en serio!

Miss Traductor: Hoa y bienvenida : D! me alegra que te gustara tanto e.e y pitch ...ay pobre, pero Darkness recibirá su merecido e.e seguro seguro!

Yukkifrost: awww gracias y hola dulzura w me alegro que te siga gustando, este capítulo también espero que lo disfrutes!

Mar-san: Hola : D! awww me alegra que lo leyeras todo de un tirón w y verte por aca! espero seguir viéndote w y disculpándome la tardanza por favor, ya mismo esta aqui el capi recién salido del horno, espero que lo disfrutéis!

todos mis fan art jack jeannie están en mi deviant art, dejó dirección aunque aún son poquitos.

inouekuran . deviantart . com

Es todo junto pero lo pongo separado para que no desaparezca

Yay publiqué finalmente el libro para el concurso, es por votación pública así que os quiero pedir este favorcito w, que os paséis por el sitio y votéis por mi libro "Mundo extraño". Os lo agradecería mucho w dejo el link por separado para que no se borre:

editorialnemira 2013 / mundo - extrano

Para votar hay que darle a la manita con el pulgar para arriba que está al lado del número, gracias por adelantado w ^.^

**16**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Debía ser casi la madrugada. Aproximadamente la una de la madrugada, nunca había tenido una cena como aquella, tratando de cortar la comida con los tenedores tratando de mantenerse silenciosa bajo la atenta mirada de los guardianes que rodeaban la mesa sin que sus padres lo supieran, Elora comía normalmente y Jackie no dejaba de mirar hacia ellos con un deje emotivo en la mirada al ver los idolatrados héroes de su infancia y por fin la cena había terminado y después de lavarse los dientes-algo difícil con la mirada de Tooth mientras lo hacía-se hallaba en su dormitorio, acostada en cama, al menos esta vez la habitación estaba menos poblada ya que sólo se encontraba el hombre de los regalos muy impaciente, era obvio que se estaba perdiendo toda la diversión.

Jeannie se mantenía despierta en la cama mirando hacia Norte, se estaba acostumbrando a tener a aquellos…pintorescos…..personajes a su alrededor, pero aún así al igual que a Jackie no le era indiferente la presencia de los mitos, lo malo es que al que quería ver era a Jack.

Su Jack, ¿qué debía estar haciendo? ¿Estaba bien? ¿Estaría….haciendo el mal?

Apretó los ojos, no, no, su Jack no podía, no podía hacer semejante….

-No estés prrrreocupada porrr, Jack-le oyó decir.

La joven de pelo rojo dio un respingo mirando hacia Norte.

-….Es que….yo…-no sabía qué decir, Tooth no le había dado una respuesta clara si Jack no volvía a ser como era-. Sólo quiero que Jack vuelva.

Él la miró con sus ojos azules.

-Hasta que vuelva-se levantó y se acercó depositando algo en su mano.

Jeannie agachó la mirada observando la pequeña figura, el rosto en miniatura de Jack con esa sonrisa juguetona y los enormes ojos brillando, el pelo blanco, la sudadera con escarcha, cerró los ojos apretando la figura entre sus dedos dejándola apoyada a su lado.

Por fin pudo cerrar los ojos y dormir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Es un largo muro de hielo, el clima es favorable, siente el sudor escurrirse por su nuca con su largo pelo recogido en una cola alta, se para y respira un poco agitada, lleva una buena subida, por delante ve a Elora y a su padre subir perfectamente, suelta un poco más de cuerda para Jackie que iba más atrás, observa su sonrisa infantil, el rostro algo rojito y no sabe si deberían parar ya en la primera superficie plana que fuera segura.

-Tal vez deberíamos parar-susurra para sí misma.

Alza la vista pero ya no ve ni a su hermana ni a su padre, todo estaba lleno de una repentina neblina, Jeannie entrecerró los ojos tratando de distinguir algo en aquella densa nublada azulada y gris.

-¡¿Papá?! ¡¿Elora?!

Tira un poco de la cuerda tratando de llamar la atención de los otros dos, la cuerda se tensa y nota los tirones de respuesta. Está bien, un poco más, un poco más y llegarán a una superficie segura para que puedan descansar, no le gusta que Jackie este sobre esforzándose tanto.

Así que a marchas forzadas sigue subiendo sintiendo como el oxígeno bajo hacia sus pulmones como fuego helado, los tirones desde arriba se hacen más constantes, tiene ua presión en el corazón se sentiría mucho mejor y más segura si Jack estuviera por allí, sabía que cogería a su hermano si algo pasaba.

Ya no era seguro gritar, había que prevenir aludes, aún con la visibilidad casi nula sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era pedir que bajarsen, el tiempo había empeorado muy repentinamente y no eran buenas condiciones para continuar con la escalada, era demasiado arriesgado. Tenían que retroceder, bajar a tierra, desvío la mirada hacia Jackie sin encontrarlo.

-¡¿Jackie?! –a la porra la seguridad.

Dio tirón a la cuerda tratando de que su hermano de alguna forma le respondiera, su mano se resbaló del gancho que sostenía pero no cayó, estaba bien sujetar por la otra mano, alzó la vista viendo los ojos rojos, la sonrisa torcida y el cabello negro ondeando.

-Tranquila, estás sola-sonrío.

Pero ella no le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Jack…

-Jack no vendrá.

Ella se muerde el labio como una niña asustada.

-Eso no es…..

Allegro alzó una ceja.

-¿No es verdad? –una sonrisa, una terrible de dientes afilados-. ¿De qué parte está? Con nosotros. Es nuestro. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un milagro?

Jeannie traga saliva, lamenta tener esos gruesos guantes en las manos, desearía poder clavarle las uñas y hacerlo gritar de dolor.

-¡Jack vendrá!

Allegro la alzó más, se sintió adolorida al perder el abrigo y los guantes quedándose con ropa cualquiera, el frío le arañaba el cuerpo atravesando la ropa cómo si no llevara nada puesto.

-Esperemos que venga rápido, pero mira el lado bueno, tienes sesenta metros de caída para aprender a volar-y la soltó.

Sin cuerdas, el cuerpo en caída libre por el cielo, el vértigo sube por su estómago provocándole una extraña sensación , su respiración se acelera, el miedo provoca que los latidos aumentan .

Ya casi estaba.

El suelo.

Un grito.

Jeannie se alzó asustada. Se miró de un lado a otro. Estaba bien. Todo estaba bien, sólo fue un mal sueño…..debió quedarse dormida en el lugar dónde estaba sentada, miró hacia Jackie, su cara distorsionada por el horror, Elora le cubre la cabeza, sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas mientras trata de evitar mirar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué le pasó a Jackie?-exige saber acercándose.

Gira la vista buscando la dirección de los ojos de sus dos hermanos.

Abre los ojos.

¡Esa no es ella! ¡No lo es! ¡No está muerta!

-¡Esa no soy yo! –les chilla pero ninguno de los dos la está mirand.

El viento le remueve el pelo, un denso mantón azul como el cielo enturbiándole la visión, su pelo….¿por qué su pelo era de color azul?

Moon.

¿Es esa tu voz?

No….por fa…

Abrió los ojos encontrándose en la cama, respiró agitadamente, Norte permanecía dormido en una esquina, se frotó lo ojos. Sólo era una pesadilla, una desagradable pesadilla, se apartó el cabello algo húmedo y se levantó de la cama, tanteó en la oscuridad para salir, caminó por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de baño, prendió la luz algo adormilada, se frotó los ojos y miró el espejo.

Su largo pelo rojo…azul…..azul otra vez…..

_Jeannie Storm. _

¡JOD…!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abrió los ojos soltando un grito.

Norte abre los ojos cayendo de su silla.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-gritó alzándose rápidamente con sus dos espadas en las manos.

Jeannie permaneció sentada en su cama agarrándose el pelo mirando con expresión desorbitada las largas hebras rojas antes de apoyar la espalda contra el respaldo mucho más tranquila. Rojo. Seguía siendo rojo y ella estaba viva.

-Lo siento…..sólo….una….pesadilla doble…..-murmura respirando algo agitada.

-Una pesadilla-repite Norte algo desconcertado-. ¿Pitch?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Allegro….soñé que….me arrojaba al vacío-dijo sintiendo un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

Sólo una pesadilla.

Las pesadillas no eran reales, no lo eran.

-¿Quierrrres que haga algo?

La joven aprieta sus sábanas con las manos, aún mantiene sujeto el pequeño muñeco que representaba a Jack en su mano izquierda.

-Quiero ver a Jack.

Norte suspiró.

-Regrrresará en cuánto pueda.

Ella volvió a acostarse en la cama, esa respuesta no le valía y el hombre de la Navidad lo sabía, si la pelirroja hacía lo que tenía pensado no tardaría en pasar a la lista de los niños traviesos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jack caminó sin expresión por la ciudad con Pitch, él no atacaba a los niños peros si hacía a los adolescentes resbalar, miraba para otro lado cuándo el hombre de las pesadillas deterioraba los dulces sueños de Sandman, pero por dentro sabía que cuánto más le permitiría actuar más se pudría decir, se le hacía cada vez más difícil luchar contra la oscuridad que le había dado Darkness.

Poco más y se olvidaría de sí mismo como el guardián de la diversión que era en otros tiempos.

-Déjalo ir, Jack. Cuánto más luches contra ello más daño te hará-aconsejó Pitch disfrutando del dilema ajeno.

-Cállate-le gruñó el pelinegro.

-¿Qué crees que pasará? ¿Crees de verdad esas palabras?-volvió a hablar con un tinte malévolo en la voz-. ¿Crees que serás siempre su Jack? ¿Qué te va a esperar siempre aunque estés así?

El otro no respondió, golpeó un coche con su bastón cubriéndolo de hielo tanto por dentro como por fuera haciendo que los cristales se perforasen, la alarma saltó haciendo que los perros del vecindario comenzaran a ladrar por el molesto sonido y las luces en las casas se encendieran.

-Déjame decirte algo, Jack. Los niños crecen, todos sin excepción. Incluso ella se hace mayor, cada día que pasa se hace más mayor mientras tú te quedas tal como estas y eso hará que poco a poco empiece a preguntarse qué más opciones tiene aparte de ti.

Jack ladeó la cabeza apretando con más fuerza el cayado entre sus manos, era como si el demonio le susurrase al oído y, como aquella vez que Fergus se atrevió a tratar de acorralar a Julie, alzó el cayado y-cuándo Pitch menos se lo esperó-Jack le golpeó con toda su alma en la cabeza. El otro cayó al suelo tan sorprendido como adolorido por la agresión.

-¡¿Qué narices haces?!-gritó enfurecido.

-¿No es obvio?-cuestionó Jack sonriendo divertido-. Estamos tu y yo solos, sin nadie que vea lo que ha pasado, acabar con todos vosotros de uno en uno me devolverá a ser lo que era.

Pitch alzó una mano rodeándose de la humareda negra.

-¿Crees que será tan fácil?

El pelinegr volvió a hacer el bastón.

-De eso se trata.

Si esa parte de él era más consciente que antes, cuándo sólo pensaba en divertirse haciendo lo que le diera la gana sin remordimiento, ahora, en parte gracias al recordatorio de Jeannie, recordaba el juramento como guardián, el que protegía a los niños hasta su último aliento, lo había realizado en presencia de los hijos de su hermana pequeña, Jamie y Sophie, sus muy, muy lejanos sobrinos.

Por otra parte estaba la parte que le decía que todo daba igual, que había perdido a su hermana hace mucho tiempo por ser convertido en guardián, que perdería a Jeannie por mantenerse como alguien sin capacidad de envejecer mientras ella crecería y dejaría de creer en él y que tan sólo podía retenerla por la fuerza.

Jadeó adolorido ante el golpe, giró el cayado protegiéndose de la ráfaga negra, se poyó para alzarse lanzando con el cayado el hielo, sin embargo el ataque fue roto y Jack calló arrastrado varios metros perdiendo el bastón.

-Sólo eres un niñato….-dijo fríamente el otro.

Pitch se acercó agarrando a Jack por la sudadera hasta que una estela helada obligó a que lo soltara, el guardián cayó de pie tambaleándose ligeramente, Pitch se llevo una mano al hombro arrancándose la escarcha con dolor mirando detrás de Jack observando a la pelirroja sujetando con manos algo temblorosas el cayado de Jack.

-No te acerques a Jack…..-le advirtió sin dejar de apuntarle.

Los ojos del hombre pesadilla brillaron con confusión, no se esperaba que un simple ser humano pudiera utilizar algo propio de un guardián, ¿cómo Moon permitía tal cosa? ¿Tanta desesperación ante la pérdida del guardián? Extraño desbalance…..no creyó que el antiguo príncipe pudiera ser tan …..original, aún así no se amilanó y se alzó sobre una nube negra.

-¿Sino qué?-preguntó divertido.

Jeannie hizo que el cayado comenzara a iluminarse tenuemente por los copos de nieve.

-Te…..te….atacaré-dijo acercándose hasta cubrir a Jack.

Pitch soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¿Tú y cuántos más?

-Todos nosotros por ejemplo-añadió una voz saliendo del suelo.

Ulstra y Bunnymund hicieron aparecer los gigantescos rodeando las nubes negras que empezaron a volverse doradas ante el toque de Sandman, Pitch cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo para evitar ser absorbido por la arena del chico de los sueños, retrocedió un paso ante el latigazo de la estela rosada de Sweety.

-…Da igual que me acorraléis-masculló retrocediendo-. Jack no puede luchar contra la oscuridad.

-¡Si puedo!-contradijo el pelinegro empezando a levantarse.

Sin embargo su lustroso cabello negro empezaba a lucir más claro que hacía unos minutos. Pitch rió hasta que se topó con Norte, retrocedió viéndose completamente acorralado, necesitó cubrirse con un brazo ante las picaduras de las babytooth.

-¡Jack sigue siendo miembro de nuestra hermandad!-gritó el pelinegro-. Y eso no habrá quién lo cambie.

Jack apretó las manos, ladeó la cabeza mirando hacia Jeannie, sus ojos de color gris escarcha, sus pecas, su largo cabello y la forma en la que brillan sus ojos cuándo lo mira a él. Estira una mano tocando su mano hasta enlazar sus dedos.

-No importa lo que parezco, ni lo que soy-habló mirando hacia Pitch-. Quiero que Jeannie tenga una vida larga y feliz.

Jack se llevó las manos a la cabeza gritando adolorido, alzó una mano para que los otros no se acercaran, apretó los dientes sintiendo ese ardor que viene de más adentro, lo siente de forma profunda, hasta en lo más hondo de sus huesos y se desmaya.

Los guardianes observan estupefactos como el cabello de Jack comienza a aclararse, volviéndose más brillante y blanquecino hasta regresar a su antiguo color, exactamente como la nieve recién caída. Jeannie lo sujeta dejando a un lado el bastón, observa los ojos azules más claros justo antes de cerrarse.

-¡Jack!

Una lánguida sonrisa se formó en el rostro del peliblanco cayendo inconsciente.

Por fin volvía a ser quién era.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BUeno, aqui esta el capi, nuevamente vuelvo a disculparme por tardar tanto a causa del concurso, la próxima vez dejaré una nota para que nadie tenga que estar pendiente. **

**Bueno-se ruboriza-siguiendo un consejo de promoción y como no tengo nada que perder pues aquí va:  
**

**A todos los lectores que les guste Avatar La leyenda de Aang también conocido como Avatar el último maestro del aire. Cuya categoría aquí es : www . fanfiction cartoon /Avatar - Last - Airbender/ **

**[link escrito separado para que no me lo corten xD, ponganlo todo junto ]Y lo más importante, si les gusta como escribo pues tengo un fanfic que estoy escribiendo en esa categoría sobre el personaje de Zuko con un OC como aquí Jack con Jeannie. **

**Se titula: Fire and Earth Feelings  
**

**Summary: El fanfic versa un poco sobre el pasado de Aang y que no estaba sólo cuándo lo encontraron en el iceberg sino que iba con su hermana mayor, pero la parte del iceberg que se rompió es dónde iba ella y acabaron en caminos distintos por este hecho. Pero ella será encontrada por Zuko y su tío Iroh, la historia se da a mediados, casi finales, del libro II : La tierra. **

**Ale, ahora ya sí un saludo, nos vemos :"3333  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Frozen love  
**

El amor es nuestro verdadero destino. No encontramos el sentido de la vida nosotros solos, lo encontramos con alguien más. -Thomas Merton

**Aclaraciones: **Jack Frost no me pertenece, lástima (?) yo no le hubiera puesto algo tan triste en la película ¬¬ pero los oc son mios. Comprobaran que alguna vez verán un asterisco * tras los puntos suspensivos en los que divido el contenido del fanfic owo bueno estos puntos significan que llevan una canción que fue la que me inspiró para hacer esa parte! espero que les gusten! Ya pondré acá el nombre de la canción para que no tengan que irse hasta el final del cap para ver owo !

**REVIEW ALERT ! : **Owo pues por aqui contestaré a los reviews que me dejen pues ustedes se tomaron su tiempo en leer mi historia y luego redactar lo que les pareció así que lo mínimo es no sólo agradecerles sino contestarles de uno a uno nwn

Andreri: Hola y bienvenida : D! descuida, todos somos un poquito sádicos para estas cosas xD de todas forms quedan ya sólo un cap más después de este para que la historia acabe, de todas formas te prometo que en la secuela trataré de cumplir tu petición lo mejor que pueda :3, gracias por comentar. Saludos!

YukkiFrost: holi! gracias nada que de verdad que eres una dulzura :3 Gracias por haber votado ;w; entre todos me ayudaron mucho pero aún me quedan varios días antes de saber qué pasara con el resultado ;w; siento también no haber podido actualizar antes, tuve unos problemas desde el último fanfic que actualicé y no pude dejar nota ni nada ;w; lo sientooooo

ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS: hola : D!

Para Iris:x333 jack volvió shi :333 pero eso de feliz por siempre xd recordemos que Jeannie es humana y así eso se queda difícil x3 también me disculpo por tardar tanto, realmente me apenó esta tardanza ;W; de verdad que si! y bueno finalmente está el lemon puesto, intenté que no fuera nada tan explícito como lo hice en los HibaPins w porque buff no sé lo de Jack y Jeanni/Julie me pareció algo tan inocente que intenté hacerlo ligerito w

Para Violeta: holi w y no te asustes por tu hermana, a todos nos encantan los finales felices y a esta historia ya sólo le queda un cap más x3 y luego vendrá la secuela o la precuela aún no lo decidí pero casi seguro vendrá la secuela que tiene más lógica xd. Un saludito y espero que todo lo que habia para limpiar no fuera mucho!

Deipris: Hola! Tranquila Jack está bien, fue sólo por a cosa de quitarse la oscuridad de dentro que siempre afecta un poquito w jajaja siento lo de la pesadilla, había que meter un poco de terror (?) y si habrá Secuela y Precuela xD había muchas cosas que quería meter y decidí partirlo para que el fic no quedara en plan telenovela x3, yo lo llamo Trilogía Love (?) será Frozen Love,este fic, la secuela Raining Love y la precuela Unilateral Love :3 Y no te preocupes por la flojera xd yo soy víctima de ella en miles de ocasiones! disfruta el capi y perdón por la tardanza ;W;

MishaUchiha78: Hola! Siento no haber podido responder antes, bienvenida : D, y por lo del mp bueno ya te dejo todo respondido por aca, realmente lo siento pero bueno son esas cosas que a veces no podemos controlar y nos quedamos alejados más de lo que quisiéramos, quería haber podido actualizar todos mis fanfics y ahora me voy a meter un tute de la leche para ponerlos todos xd Allegro ha! tengo que decirte que de Allegro no es una creación original xd, o sea, es mío sí, pero es de un personaje que usé para un libro que publiqué hace mucho tiempo solo que en mi libro Allegro se llamaba Damian y era un cazador de brujas xd y lo de ser escritora yo también lo ando intentando w no es algo fácil pero me gusta y a ti te mando mis mejores deseos y si quieres basarte en Allegro yo usé el estereotipo de malo de todas las series manga xd así que por mi puedes nunca me quejo ni tengo problema mientras se respete la propiedad intelectual :3, y lo de Dreamworks, woah xd creeme si supiera adónde mandarlo exactamente lo haría, en cuánto a publicarlo teniendo en cuenta lo de los guardianes y todo buff realmente habría muchas cosas que cambiar para que no fuera un plagio de personajes o funciones de estos como la de los guardianes pero sí que me planteo hacerlo algún día x3 de hecho estoy empezando pero nada más son apuntes y notas, un adelanto : A Jack le puse Jason (?) x3 Y nno hay nada que disculpar yo era mucho de las que escribía solo cuándo un autor se retrasaba demasiado x3 y gaaah realmente me sonrojas con tus palabras, no creo ser la mejor que va x3 tengo que pulirme en muchos aspectos pero forma parte de ser escritor, aún así te acepto el cumplido :333 y nada que perdonar eh? No eres penosa ni nada por el estilo, me ha hecho mucha ilusión tu review y tu mp, me hiciste sentir muy bien de verdad y puedes hablarme siempre que necesites que me gusta ayudar y conocer la opinión de la gente :3, así que recibe un saludo, un abrazo y un enorme gracias por tomar tu tiempo en escribirme este gran y bello review! gracias!

todos mis fan art jack jeannie están en mi deviant art, dejó dirección aunque aún son poquitos.

inouekuran . deviantart . com

Es todo junto pero lo pongo separado para que no desaparezca

**17**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era como el comienzo.

Todo estaba oscuro.

Frío.

No. Estaba equivocado. No estaba exactamente frío. Sentía calor, un pequeño calor que lo incitaba a abrir los ojos, se estremeció, estaba tan acostumbrado al frío, temía lo que pudiera encontrarse si los abría porque no sabía quién sería él. El guardián de la diversión. El guardián cruel. ¿Cuál de los dos era? No estaba seguro, el dolor se había apaciguado, fue como un enorme torrente como si algo hubiera arrancado toda la negrura que le había dejado Allegro, pero, ¿realmente era el de antes? ¿Qué pasaba si se despertaba y no había cambiado en realidad?

-¿Se despierta o no?

Jack arrugó el ceño, ¿era aquel el canguro de Pascua?

-A ver, dejadlo respirar, por favor-pidió otra vez.

Creyó reconocer a Tooth. Algo le apretó la mano, el calor aumentó de forma inconmensurable.

-Ya se despertará….-susurró una voz más baja.

Jeannie…..

Se removió hasta que la luz empezó a filtrarse por sus ojos molestándolo levemente, su primer despertar fue mucho más confuso, pero también sentía menos miedo. Lo primero que vió fue el techo de color blanco con un montón de estrellas pegadas, pestañeó un par de veces algo confuso, ladeó la cabeza mirando con cierto aturdimiento encontrando a Jeannie sujetando su mano hablando algo con Tooth hasta que el hada de los dientes sonrió y señaló con un gesto de cabeza hacia el chico del invierno. La pelirroja no tardó en abalanzarse rodeando el cuello de Jack con sus brazos haciendo que al peliblanco le costara un poco respirar.

Jack la abrazó por la cintura algo reincorporándose un poco. Reconocía el lugar, era la habitación de Jeannie, había estado veces suficientes para saber que no olvidaría nunca esa habitación, apoyó la cabeza contra el largo cabello rojo oliéndolo de refilón hasta que recordó que estaba en presencia de los otros guardianes por lo que desvió la mirada hacia ellos, había llegado el momento de preguntar…o de hacer que el viento los mandara a valor al Polo Sur porque le estaba empezando a mosquear tanta risita que hacían por lo bajo mirándolos.

Tosió un poco antes de hablar.

-¿Soy…yo?

Bunny alzó una oreja divertido.

-¿Qué acaso esperabas ser un pingüino, colega?

-Calla, canguro-rezongó el peliblanco con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Eh, eh no empecéis con vuestras peleas-pidió Tooth alzando las manos en gesto de paz-. Jack acaba de recobrar el conocimiento, debe descansar y tal vez….dejarles a solas.

-¿Qué? –repitió Bunny ahora con ambas orejas levantadas-. ¡No tenemos tiempo para eso! ¡Tenemos que seguirle la pista a Pitch antes de perderle otra vez!

Norte le arreó un codazo en las costillas haciendo que el conejo de pascua cayera al suelo.

-Que enclenque, Bunny-rió el hombre de la navidad ayudándolo a levantarse-. Decida, déjales un marrrgen-ladeó la cabeza en un gesto hacia Jack y Jeannie-. Los otrrros ya están siguiendo a Pitch, tomemos un descanso hasta el rrrrelevo.

Bunny no pareció entenderlo hasta aquella mirada insinuada hacia la joven pareja, e conejo de pascua abrió los ojos de sobremanera.

-¡Ah! ¡Que…-Sandman le tapó la boca mientras Norte sacaba una de sus bolas de cristal.

-Volveremos por la mañana, ustedes tomen su tiempo mientras esto esté en calma-sonrió Tooth desapareciendo por el túnel junto a los otros guardianes.

-¡¿PERO QUE HABÉIS PENSADO QUE VAMOS A HACER?!-gritó Jack sonrojado abrazando a la pelirroja.

Sin embargo el grito cayó en saco roto pues los guardianes habían desaparecido junto al túnel, el peliblanco soltó un suspiro antes de volver sus ojos azules hacia la chica, la que era su pasado, su presente y se aseguraría de que su futuro también.

-Jeannie, entonces…..¿vuelvo a ser yo?

Ella sonrió con un deje de dulzura y extendió una mano acariciando el cabello de Jack.

-No creo que lo dejaras nunca-respondió presionando los labios contra la frente-. Pero tu pelo vuelve a ser blanco y tus ojos más claros.

Jack tomó el rostro de Jeannie entre sus manos con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Mmmm, ¿me preferías como antes?

Las mejillas se tiñeron a un fuerte sonrojo casi haciéndolas lucir del mismo color que su cabello, abrió su mano dejando ver la pequeña figura de madera de Jack con otra más pequeña, la figurita de Jeannie coronada con un gran corazón en medio del pecho. Su centro.

-Te amo Jack Frost, no importan cuántas vidas pasen ni quién sea, siempre te estaré esperando.

El chico de cabellos blancos acercó su rostro rozando su nariz, el aliento de la contraria golpeaba suavemente su boca.

-Estemos en la época en la que estemos, me oigas o no, siempre te amaré Jeannie Charle.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-No se podía hacer nada en ese punto.

Darkness soltó un gruñido.

-¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás contando, Allegro?!

El pelinegro mantuvo sus ojos rojos mirando hacia la nada sin expresión.

-Perfectamente.

La mujer aulló de rabia.

-Jack estaba contaminado-siseó entre dientes.

-Y así se hubiera mantenido si no hubiera expresado un sentimiento altruista, nos vemos por odio, venganza y egoísmo, Darkness. Esas fueron tus normas-le recordó Allegro pacientemente-. Tal vez si no lo hubieras azuzado tanto con la humana él se hubiera mantenido, después de todo la secuestró sin importarle privarla de familia y amigos, tan sólo por su propio deseo, puro egoísmo y no iba mal. Si buscas culpables deberías lastimarte a ti misma.

Fue en ese instante que Allegro sintió la enorme presión en su pecho, una que no le permitía respirar, una que le proporcionaba un dolor terrible, como si una mano le apretase el corazón oprimiendo los latidos, parecía mentira pero después de tantos siglos aquel órgano seguía siendo importante pese a que cada movimiento de bombeo de sus ventrículos fuera doloroso, digamos que aquello fue un obsequio de Darkness para con su séquito.

Su cuerpo se tensó, Allegro soltó un jadeo adolorido cerrando los ojos, ahogado ante la ausencia de latidos y oxígeno hasta que la antigua princesa tuvo a bien de soltarle y desaparecer, en el fondo, matando a su chico de la desesperación no le iba a solucionar nada, había perdido a un guardián y eso no tenía arreglo, perder otro sólo la haría verse en minoría para con Moon y, en cualquier caso debía intercambiar ciertas palabras con su hermano, Bellaña ya no era útil para ninguno de los dos, había llegado el momento de buscar una sustituta para la joven, había perdido su imparcialidad y ya no era útil para juzgar la madurez de los niños por lo cuál debía morir.

Para Darkness no suponía una pérdida interesante, ni siquiera podía garantizar que el blando de su hermano le permitiera destruir la prescindible vida de la mujer, Tsar siempre fue el débil de los dos, el que no sabía castigar como era debido, todo por los absurdos mundo de sueños en los que se habían criado. Entre abrió los ojos dirigiendo su vista hacia el haz de Luna.

_Las cosas no han terminado, Tsar. Para nosotros nunca terminarán_

No hubo ninguna respuesta, por supuesto Tsar nunca fue alguien de muchas palabras, no sabía si acaso por demostrar superioridad o porque…

…_Eres idiota, Tsar. _

Desvío la mirada hacia Allegro que parecía haber recuperado el aliento.

-Allegro-lo llamó más calmadamente que hace un rato.

Aquello era una mala señal, desde lo más hondo sentía su espina dorsal gritar.

-Si…..princesa-masculló la última palabra entre dientes.

-Jack habrá vuelto del lado de mi "querido" hermano pero eso no significa que nos vamos a quedar quietos.

El otro soltó una seca carcajada.

-Suponía eso.

La mujer retorció una sonrisa escalofriante. Parecía ser que los planes de Darkness no habían cambiado, el rumbo se mantendría independientemente de la elección del chico del invierno.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jack la abrazó por encima de la ropa, estaba muy consciente de lo complicado que podía llegar a ser estar tan juntos como ahora, no tanto por los problemas con Pitch y los otros como las barreras biológicas como el tiempo, le asustaba pensar en los siguientes años, en el tiempo en que Jeannie envejecería mientras él se conservaba como un polo en la nevera o el hecho de que pudiera hacerla enfermar con el contacto prolongado con él por lo frío que estaba pero todos esos pensamientos fatalistas fueron cortados al sentir la presión de los labios cálidos contra los suyos.

Los dedos de Jeannie se enterraron en la cabellera blanca del guardián del invierno atrayéndolo más hacia ella, movían sus labios con frenesí el uno contra el otro, lo bastante para que los de Jack casi se volverían relativamente cálidos y los de ella casi morados por el frío, para el guardián era de las pocas sensaciones que, después de trescientos años de soledad, jamás olvidaría: El culebreo que empieza en su estómago al besarla electrizando cada célula de su congelado cuerpo, así que en ese momento puntualmente no piensa en otra cosa que no sea en esa sensación y el olor colocándose en sus fosas nasales recordándole que no había perdido todo lo que tenía hace trescientos años y que debía hacer todo por mantener lo que tenía ahora.

Entonces lo muerde un poco, muerde el labio inferior de Jeannie en un puro instinto en el que siente que su corazón desea abrirse paso a través de su pecho, sus pulmones ardieron y ambos se separaron despacio, Jack acarició sus mejillas observándola fijamente, tan tierna como una niña. Pensar en esos momentos de intimidad robada en los que la besaba lejos de las carabinas, esa época en la que él estaba impaciente por esos momentos en los que no tendrían que esconderse, el instante en el que unieran sus manos en matrimonio, el momento en el que disfrutarían como hombre y mujer.

Les habían arrebatado aquel después para devolvérselo trescientos años después.

Los ojos azules brillaron con suavidad, Jack no había sido educado para un momento como aquel, su educación fue de la forma más convencional posible, claro que en ese sentido lo de Jeannie era ya otra historia, no estaban en hace trescientos años, estaban ahora.

Así que apenas recuperaron el aliento, la pelirroja volvió a tomarlo del rostro volviendo a presionar sus labios contra los del hombre de pelo blanco, sus dedos se entrelazaron nuevamente con las hebras blancas instándole a no pensar en nada más que en ellos dos. Ambos merecían ese instante para los dos solos y así se lo hacía saber a Jack.

El albino se lanzó a besar aquel cuello observando como el cabello rojo se mantenía esparcido por la almohada, el hermoso carmesí destellando contra las sábanas de color invernal, Jack bajó los labios por su cuello besándolo con excesiva dulzura, sintiendo el calor y el pulso subir y bajar, el calor haciendo contraste contra su piel helada. De un momento a otro presionó con más fuerza los labios contra el cuello queriendo absorber el calor hasta morderlo arrancando un gemido algo más alto de la joven. Jack se estremeció al escucharlo, despertaba algo en él, un instinto y calor. Mucho calor. Estaba por todas partes, le hacía sentir tan….cercano a ella.

Entonces lo notó, las manos de Jeannie colándose por debajo de su sudadera, notaba una sacudido por toda su columna ante el tacto de las manos cálidas recorriendo la piel hasta que de un momento a otro la sudadera paró en el suelo lejos del cuerpo del chico de pelo blanco. Instintivamente el cuerpo de Jack se apretó contra el de Jeannie dejándola entre las sábanas y él, la siguiente prenda en caer fue la camisa gris de Jeannie, deslizó los ojos azules por la piel expuesta divisando las marcas que le acababa de hacer al arañarle con los dientes hasta que chocó con el suave pecho escondido tras el sostén de color índigo, Jack se sonrojó fuertemente, realmente no había llegado tan lejos en aquellos días con Julie, no supo muy bien si detenerse, observó su rostro en busca de alguna señal, ella se encontraba tan ruborizada como él sólo que en su sitio miraba el torso descubierto de Jack, no estaba tan marcado como el de un adulto pero si era notable para la edad que tenía. El hombre de pelo blanco se quedó mirando hacia aquel punto con cierto nerviosismo, realmente pese a que algún tiempo atrás su padre le había dado esa gran charla entre hombres debido a que era algo más que obvio que lo que había entre Jack y Julie en aquella época era sabido que no tardaría mucho en casarse, conste que Jack nunca había desnudado de esa forma a Julie, de acuerdo, alguna vez le tocó sus piernas por debajo de la falda así que estaba algo verde en este campo.

Llevó sus dedos hasta la tela de color índigo tocando por los bordes, deslizándolos hasta sentir en sus propias palmas la forma del pecho a través del sostén con cierta curiosidad y a la vez ansiedad, no sabía cómo abrir aquello. Jeannie viendo la duda reflejada en los ojos de Jack, su rubor se hizo más evidente y llevó las manos de Jack hasta el cierre ayudándolo a abrirlo, los tirantes se deslizaron hasta dejar expuesto el pecho ,deslizó sus labios por la nueva piel expuesta probándola mientras sus manos siguieron explorando el cuerpo de la joven de pelo rojo. Jeannie cerró los ojos ruborizada empujando más la cabeza de Jack contra su pecho al sentir allí los besos tan húmedos, las lamidas que parecían mandar corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

El calor se incrementó en la habitación al tiempo que más prendas fueron desapareciendo, de un momento a otro los pantalones hacían compañía a la sudadera y a la camisa de ambos jóvenes quedando regadas por el suelo junto a la ropa interior, Jack volvió a unir sus labios a los de Jeannie mientras su mano bajaba a la zona femenina privada acariciándola suavemente, haciendo que la joven soltara más gemidos contra los labios de Jack dándoles una mordida haciendo que el de pelo blanco sonriera con cierta travesura mientras empujaba uno de los dedos adentro empezando a moverlo por instinto observando las reacciones de Jeannie que, ruborizada, se paró en el cuello de Jack besándolo, raspando parte de la piel buscando dejar marcas como él había hecho con ella . Hubo un momento en que su cuerpo se tensó al sentir como él introducía un segundo dedo, era una sensación algo incómoda pero no tanto como para no disfrutarlo, movió sutilmente su cadera ayudando a Jack con el movimiento hasta adaptarse a ellos mientras las manos femeninas habían bajado hacia la zona masculina empezando a tocarla con suavidad probando un leve masaje intentando alguna reacción en él.

Jack cerró los ojos desconcertado por la nueva y serpenteante sensación que lo estaba recorriendo, un calor mucho más fuerte, parecía que iba a explotar si Jeannie no dejaba de acariciar de esa forma con esas pequeñas y suaves manos, había una parte de él, una mínima que no quería que dejara de hacerlo, pero otra y esta era la que quería imponerse, le decía que se sentiría mucho mejor si…Jack deslizó sus dedos fuera del interior de Jeannie haciendo que esta última protestara sonrojada y tomó sus manos apartándolo de su zona masculina, la hizo recostarse nuevamente contra la cama, algo apenado por su fría temperatura corporal tomó las mantas para cubrir a los dos y brindar algo de calor a su amada, tomó el rostro de Jeannie besándola con dulzura y movió sus caderas en un único movimiento haciendo que sus cuerpos se unieran en uno sólo por primera vez. Jeannie cerró los ojos, estremecida y adolorida, tratando de acostumbrarse a la nueva intrusión.

-¿Quieres…quieres…que pare?-preguntó en un susurro Jack alarmado al ver el gesto de dolor.

Jeannie se abrazó con fuerza a Jack negando con la cabeza, con demasiada vergüenza para pedirle que no se detuviera lo más mínimo, después de todo con los sueños tan…adultos que Sweety le plantaba en la cabeza podía decirse que había esperado mucho por eso. ¡Trescientos años que se dice pronto! Así que un poco de dolor no iba a arruinar su sueño cumplido, aquel en el que Jack y ella eran sólo ellos dos y nadie más. Él viendo que ella parecía tan segura de querer continuar empezó a moverse, con algo de inexperiencia, un lento movimiento hacia dentro y fuera sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Jeannie besaba los hombros de Jack y dejaba que este acaricia su suave pecho para distraerla del dolor mientras él se movía, pronto el contraste dolor/placer, ese código binario femenino de la primera vez fue desapareciendo dejando sólo el calor que le provocaba los movimientos de Jack, la repentina y entusiasta bienvenida del cuerpo femenino le dio más valor para continuar aumentando algo más la velocidad. Las largas piernas de Jeannie se enlazaron sobre su cadera empujándolo más adentro haciendo que los dos gimieran al unísono y los movimientos cada vez más bruscos del peliblanco los hacían enloquecer.

Perdieron la cuenta del pequeño crujido de los muelles de la cama, del calor/frío, de los otros guardianes, de Allegro, Darkness, Pitch y Bellaña, de la casa de los padres de Jeannie, de ser un guardián y ser una humana y tan sólo se centraron el uno en el otro besándose, moviendo sus caderas y acariciándose hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax manteniéndose Jack sobre ella algo cansado, de cierta manera aturdido, pero más que nada feliz.

Besó el rostro de Jeannie por todos los lados posible escuchando como ella soltaba un suspiro de satisfacción, tocó su cabello blanco y besó la nariz del guardián de la diversión. Jack se acomodó a su lado abrazándola y sobreprotegiéndola con la manta con algo de temor pero ella se abrazó a él recostando la cabeza contra el pecho de este.

-Jeannie…estoy frío, tengo que taparte.

Ella sonrió.

-Hace unos segundos no me parecía que estuvieras tan frío.

El guardián se sonrojó y deslizó suavemente su mano por la espalda femenina acariciándola suavemente.

-Está bien…..unos minutos-cedió dejándola que se acurrucara completamente contra su cuerpo.

Jeannie cerró los ojos antes de depositar otro beso sobre el pecho de Jack y arrimó más las mantas para que él también estuviera tapado.

Era la primera vez pero no la última que el hielo la hacía arder.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BUeno, aqui esta el capi, me disculpo mil veces por tardar tanto ! ;w;!**

**Bueno-se ruboriza-siguiendo un consejo de promoción y como no tengo nada que perder pues aquí va:  
**

**A todos los lectores que les guste Avatar La leyenda de Aang también conocido como Avatar el último maestro del aire. Cuya categoría aquí es : www . fanfiction cartoon /Avatar - Last - Airbender/ **

**[link escrito separado para que no me lo corten xD, ponganlo todo junto ]Y lo más importante, si les gusta como escribo pues tengo un fanfic que estoy escribiendo en esa categoría sobre el personaje de Zuko con un OC como aquí Jack con Jeannie. **

**Se titula: Fire and Earth Feelings  
**

**Summary: El fanfic versa un poco sobre el pasado de Aang y que no estaba sólo cuándo lo encontraron en el iceberg sino que iba con su hermana mayor, pero la parte del iceberg que se rompió es dónde iba ella y acabaron en caminos distintos por este hecho. Pero ella será encontrada por Zuko y su tío Iroh, la historia se da a mediados, casi finales, del libro II : La tierra. **

**Ale, ahora ya sí un saludo, nos vemos :"3333  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Frozen love  
**

"...Yazgo al lado de mi amada, mi novia bien amada,mientras retumba en la playa la nocturna marejada, yazgo en su tumba labrada cerca del mar rumoroso,en su sepulcro a la orilla del océano proceloso.."-Edgar Allan Poe

**Aclaraciones: **Jack Frost no me pertenece, lástima (?) yo no le hubiera puesto algo tan triste en la película ¬¬ pero los oc son mios. Comprobaran que alguna vez verán un asterisco * tras los puntos suspensivos en los que divido el contenido del fanfic owo bueno estos puntos significan que llevan una canción que fue la que me inspiró para hacer esa parte! espero que les gusten! Ya pondré acá el nombre de la canción para que no tengan que irse hasta el final del cap para ver owo !

**Dedicaciones: **Un especial gracias a mi querida amiga, Summer, me diste muchos ánimos y siempre me sigues en mis divagaciones, gracias a ti he conseguido crear la historia más bonita que hice nunca.

**REVIEW ALERT ! : **Owo pues por aqui contestaré a los reviews que me dejen pues ustedes se tomaron su tiempo en leer mi historia y luego redactar lo que les pareció así que lo mínimo es no sólo agradecerles sino contestarles de uno a uno nwn

Deipris: Holi amiga mia! gracias! jo siempre tan lindos conmigo todos ustedes, me dió una vergüencilla escribir el lemmon para eso que ya había escrito cosas mas fuertes pero ayyyy siendo Jack y Jeannie no estaba siendo capaz! jajaja lo último no pude evitar ponerlo, por darle un toque pícaro de humor a Jeannie y Jack luego de hacer cositas x3333 Bueno este es el último capítulo así que está muy cortito pero la secuela vendrá en julio ^^

YukkiFrost: holas! hahaha gracias linda! consiguen hacerme tan feliz dejándome review! no les merezco como lectores, la historia finalmente llega al final! gracias por haber estado conmigo todo este camino!

ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS: hola : D!

Para Iris: awww realmente te gusto? ;w; muchas gracias! y si, este es el último capitulo pero luego viene la secuela y la precuela xDDD espero que entonces nos sigamos viendo asi y ademas en la secuela ya sale todo lo que tiene que salir sobre allegro y ya no dejo cabos sueltos ^^

Para Violeta: SIento mucho no haber posteado! mi pobre ordenador, aun gracias que no tuve que comprar otro sino me moría porque ademas perdía los guiones de los fanfics y entonces ya que no querría vivir xD

Ana Sofia: Hola!bienvenida! gracias por comentar, también siento la larga espera y que el capi sea tan corto pero era capitulo final y bueno luego ya viene la secuela xddd

Izzy Fate: jejeje hola y bienvenida nueva lectora y comentarista x3 Jo, gracias, de verdad que me hace mucha ilu que me digan que les gusta la historia, de verdad que muchas gracias, y argh perdiste tres caps? buuuuuh yo no sé si me llega a pasar a mi, yo ya estaba sudando cuándo me pasó a mi estos días! Bueno la historia llegó a su capítulo final. Luego vendrá la secuela y la precuela xD

Follows y Faves: Gente! Hemos llegado al final de Frozen love! gracias a todos los que se pasaron a leer, comentar, agregarme a follows y faves!

Bueno este es mi último capítulo, la continuación será la secuela Raining Love que publicaré el primer día de julio, después habrá también una precuela dónde contaré la historia de Jack y Julie incluyendo el trágico final también aparecerá como fue la Jeannie y como llegó a enamorarse de Jack, espero que les guste y logre captarlos como con esta historia, de no ser por todos ustedes nunca hubiera conseguido acabar esta locura que cruzó por mi cabeza y mucho menos hacer una trilogía x3333

todos mis fan art jack jeannie están en mi deviant art, dejó dirección aunque aún son poquitos.

inouekuran . deviantart . com

Es todo junto pero lo pongo separado para que no desaparezca

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epílogo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Hemos perdido la primera batida-afirma Pitch.

Los guardianes de la oscuridad apenas menean un poco la cabeza afirmando las palabras del hombre de las pesadillas, la princesa sin embargo parece más calmada, más serena de lo que debería estar teniendo en cuenta la situación, debía decirse que aquello sorprendía enormemente a los allí presentes pese a que ninguno lo demostrara.

— Todos los guardianes del globo están pendientes de nosotros— se quejó Ren.

— Eso nunca fue un impedimento— habló Allegro calmadamente.

Hubo una sutil presión en el aire, más bien en sus corazones, todo volvieron a permanecer en silencio: la princesa iba a hablar.

— Seguiremos con lo planeado.

— ¿Alteza?-preguntó Pitch como instándole a que explicara.

— No nos hemos salido tanto del guión inicial, hemos perdido a Jack ciertamente pero no quiere decir que no podamos recuperarlo…en cuánto a Bellaña….-su voz se volvió un tanto sombría— . Tsar y yo nos ocuparemos de ella.

Una imagen se formó, un espejo rodeado de tinieblas mostrando a un muchacho desgarbado .

— Se llama Fry, muchachos. Él será nuestra siguiente pieza— anunció con regodeo Darkness— . Allegro, ya sabes, sé "bueno" con él.

El chico de cabellos negros soltó una risotada.

— Con gusto, princesa.

Bien sabía a qué se refería Darkness, era tan fácil envenenar un corazón enfermo por la obsesión como estaba el suyo, no sería difícil hacerlo dar un tropezón, un pequeño empujón para caer y hacer lo indebido, aquello que jamás se atrevería a decir en alto, eso que ocupaba sus pensamientos más íntimos cada noche para con la chica del guardián de la diversión, ¿qué cara pondría Jack ante eso? Ese tipo de caras que no tenían precio, toda esa desesperación, odio y celos que también se le daba provocar en la gente y Jack no era diferente a un chico normal, hubiera sido un gusto verlo sucumbir otra vez para no volver de no ser porque Allegro tenía otros planes, unos que esa mujer no debía saber, ¡era tan divertido! ¡Los movió a todos como piezas de ajedrez en un juego infinito!

El primer paso estaba hecho.

Acababa de conseguir que Moon y Darkness decidieran que Bellaña era prescindible, ahora quedaba el siguiente paso, tal vez el más complicado y posiblemente no tuviera éxito, pero él tenía una gran confianza en si mismo.

Podía hacerlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los niños corren disfrutando de la nevada.

Jamie, Jackie y Sophie van sobre el pequeño trineo de Jamie deslizándose por las suaves montañas blancas riendo mientras los otros niños siguen enfrascados en la guerra de bolas de nieve, los guardianes siguen atentos mirando a los movimientos que el séquito de Darkness pueda estar haciendo, sin embargo, dentro de poco será Navidad, Norte y los reyes magos tienen mucho trabajo en esa época a lo que la vigilancia a falta de nuevos sucesos ha pasado a un segundo plano, nadie ha visto a Pitch volver a aparecer ni a Ren hacer de las suyas, mucho menos a Allegro que parece haber recuperado su ritmo normal de actuación y Cupido no ha dicho ni palabra de que pudiera sospechar, el pequeño infante se sentía rebosante de poder desde que finalmente Jack y Jeannie estaban enlazados como pareja. El pequeño no dejaba de reír y dejar una larga estela de corazones alegando que ya sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer.

¿Qué era?

Nadie lo sabía.

Tooth y Teeth regresaron tomados de la mano a la recolecta de dientes en lugar de sólo permanecer en el palacio, Jeannie pudo quedarse con su cilindro igual que Jack se mantenía con el suyo repasando juntos el pasado con compartían sin dejar de disfrutar el presente. Si bien Jeannie continuaba castigada al menos eso no significaba que si su pequeño hermano solicitase que ella lo llevase al parque porque tenía "miedo" no pudiera salir. Vicky, Fiona y Pete estaban ligeramente desconcertados, la pelirroja había estado muy ausente y repentinamente parecía un pozo de alegría, Vicky sospechaba ligeramente cual era la causa de toda esa repentina euforia podía ser por cierto mito, pese a que ella no era capaz de creer en ello, muy, pero muy dentro algo le decía que quizás el mito tenía más de realidad de lo que pensaba.

— Es una pena que no pueda tomarme algo con tus amigos— suspiró el guardián moviendo el cayado.

El suelo se heló en una curva haciendo que Jamie, Jackie y Sophie gritaran con entusiasmo, Jeannie deslizó sus dedos entre los de Jack acariciándolos.

— No me importa— sonrío con dulzura— . Estoy contigo, es todo lo que necesito.

El peliblanco arqueó una ceja mirándola divertido.

— ¿Aunque crean que estás medio loca? — cuestionó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ella rió suavemente, una risa que hizo estremecer el corazón del chico de hielo.

— No te creas que vaya a ver mucha diferencia de lo que pensaban antes— bromeó la pelirroja.

Jack rió y se agachó rozando los labios de Jeannie con mucha suavidad, casi jugando, haciendo que sus alientos chocaran suavemente antes de unirse en un tímido beso, la joven estiró los brazos hasta que sus manos acariciaron el rostro blanquecino del chico.

Se escucharon unas risitas.

Ambos se separaron con un fuerte sonrojo mirando de dónde venían esas risitas encontrándose con que los niños habían parado sus juegos al ver a esos dos tan juntitos y es que no todos los días se veía a uno de los guardianes darse un beso con una chica humana.

— ¿Q-Qué?-cuestionó Jack sonrojándose.

Los niños rieron tapando sus bocas con sus pequeñas manos haciendo que los otros dos se ruborizaran todavía más.

— ¡Qué se besen! ¡Qué se besen!-se oyó desde atrás.

Jeannie reconoció fácilmente la voz de su hermano pequeño.

— ¡Jackie!

Sin embargo su voz apenas se oyó, Jamie empezó a corear lo que decía Jackie sin tardar en ser seguido uno por uno por sus amigos hasta que los niños todos empezaron a gritarlo mientras batían las manos con diversión. Ellos dos se miraron, la mirada azul rivalizando con la gris acercándose poco a poco, sus narices se rozaron, los labios se tocaron hasta profundizarse, las manos de Jack pararon en la cintura de Jeannie apretándola suavemente contra él.

Entonces se separaron quedándose únicamente unidos por sus manos.

— Ahora os vais a enterar— habló el peliblanco riendo fuertemente.

Los niños gritaron divertidos empezando a correr para huir del peliblanco y lo que le tuviera deparado con ellos. Apretó la mano de Jeannie haciendo que corriera con él por el manto blanco persiguiendo a los niños, muy de reojo miró a la pelirroja y después elevó la vista hacia el cielo azul dónde debido a que empezaba a anochecer empezaba a verse la Luna.

_Moon, gracias. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BUeno, aqui esta el capi final! **

**Bueno-se ruboriza-siguiendo un consejo de promoción y como no tengo nada que perder pues aquí va:  
**

**A todos los lectores que les guste Avatar La leyenda de Aang también conocido como Avatar el último maestro del aire. Cuya categoría aquí es : www . fanfiction cartoon /Avatar - Last - Airbender/ **

**[link escrito separado para que no me lo corten xD, ponganlo todo junto ]Y lo más importante, si les gusta como escribo pues tengo un fanfic que estoy escribiendo en esa categoría sobre el personaje de Zuko con un OC como aquí Jack con Jeannie. **

**Se titula: Fire and Earth Feelings  
**

**Summary: El fanfic versa un poco sobre el pasado de Aang y que no estaba sólo cuándo lo encontraron en el iceberg sino que iba con su hermana mayor, pero la parte del iceberg que se rompió es dónde iba ella y acabaron en caminos distintos por este hecho. Pero ella será encontrada por Zuko y su tío Iroh, la historia se da a mediados, casi finales, del libro II : La tierra. **

**Ale, ahora ya sí un saludo, nos vemos :"3333  
**


End file.
